Issei Slayer
by Darkness-1997
Summary: Un nuevo mundo, nuevos enemigos que masacrar, aliados nuevos, pero mas sangre y plomo. Issei Hyoudou Blazkowicz llegara a este nuevo universo para seguir masacrando y acabar con los demonios. Y saber su verdadero destino y vengar a sus hermanos de armas caidos y padres. Issei como Doom Slayer, Gore, Humor y Lemon... Rip and tear
1. ¿Quien soy?

**Segundo Fanfic, soy gran admirador de Doom siéndoles sinceros juegos como Doom, Halo, Marathon, Wolfestein y entre otros fueron gran parte de mi infancia, y he visto solamente como 4 fanfic tipo Crossover de High School DxD con Doom, se me dio la idea de hacer uno, en español ya que es mi lengua madre y siendo sincero soy malo en inglés.**

 **Nota: Este fanfic tiene los 6 Dooms (Doom, Doom 2, Doom 64 Doom 3, Doom 3 la Resurrección del mal y el Doom 2016) y también los primeros juegos de wolfestein todosrelacionados entre sí como una cronología histórica empezando con wolfestein tipo doom y teniendo a Issei como el nuevo Doom Slayer, como es posible eso, con este inicio veremos.**

 **-Muchacho-Hablando**

 **-(Jodete)-Pensando**

 **-/Issei/- Fantasma, Ser divino, interdimensional, astral o demoniaco hablando mentalmente**

-Mucha gente ve el infierno de diferentes maneras variando por religión o creencia personal, pero el infierno es mucho peor de lo que la religión cuenta, mucho más enfermizo y oscuro, donde los demonios habitan y desean una simple cosa…la tierra.-

-Movidos por su hambre a la carne humana, sus rituales sangrientos y creencia si es que tienen, ellos han destruido toda forma de vida inteligente en el universo, haciéndolos más fuertes, más inteligentes y teniendo nuevas tecnologías y armas.-

-La única que ha podido resiste de forma increíble ha sido la raza humana, en 6 ocasiones los demonios invadieron el sistema solar pero los humanos lo lograron y los regresaron a su hogar de estos abominables seres, no se debe estos logros por la religión, sino por el conocimiento de los humanos y su tecnología que a pesar de que los demonios posean magia, poderes y tecnologías avanzadas en siglos, ellos siempre subestiman al enemigo.-

-Pero no solo por eso los humanos ha ganado, hay una estirpe humana que los ha repelido, por su gran poder, nadie sabe ni siquiera de ellos.-

Sale primero la cara de William Joseph Blazkowicz.

-El primero de la nueva extirpe, el que acabo con los nazis y el nuevo orden mundial, y el primero el correr a los demonios.-

Se ve como Blazkowicz con la lanza del destino mientras harbinger sin un brazo y pierna dice que sus descendientes pagaran mientras el vuelve al infierno de nuevo. Luego el al lado de Anya cargando un bebe en sus mientras sonríen de fondo la bandera nazi destruida y la humanidad vive la libertad de nuevo

\- Décadas después su siguiente descendiente-

El rostro del Marine de Doom 3 y luego más envejecido en la Resurrección del mal con el nombre de John Kane

(Nota: Para mí personalmente es el mismo de Doom 3 la resurrección del mal solo que años más grande)

Se le ve a John ya grande saliendo de un hospital mientras tomado de la mano una mujer de unos 28 años hermosa tomando ambos de la mano a una niña de 6 años.

-El penúltimo antes del actual-

El rostro del protagonista de Doom y Doom 2 con el nombre de John (Nota: Ya que he investigado y nadie sabe su nombre solamente se le llama John)

Se le ve abrazando a una mujer de 30 años con facciones asiáticas hermosas mientras ella tiene en sus brazos a un pequeño de pelo castaño y ojos marrones el último y actual asesino de Demonios.

-Issei Hyoudou Blazkowicz- Se le ve a él con rostro serio de unos 40 años, una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha y otra cerca de su ojo, con una ligera barba de cadena y teniendo puesto el traje de praetor o Praetor suit

Tiempo actual

El Doom Slayer había acabado la invasión a marte y cerrado el portal pero hay estaba, flotando en un tele transportador en frente de él estaba el Director Samuel Hayden mientras Doom Slayer estaba flotando delante de el

Samuel hablo finalmente-Lo lograste detuviste la invasión, esto acabo, pero esto ha tenido un gran precio al argent-vega esta operación

*le adelantemos a sus aburridas palabra, ya que unos segundos de este final fue un poco aburrido*

-mira, no soy el villano de la historia, necesito para continuar mi trabajo, hago lo que hago porque no hay otra opción.- dijo Samuel mientras Doom Slayer solo se le quedaba viendo sin decir nada.

-No puedo matarte, pero no deseo tenerte cerca de mí, espero que nos volvamos a ver de nuevo-mientras se iba con el Crucible, Doom Slayer solo deseaba aplastar su maldita cabeza ciborg en el piso y rematarlo, en ese artefacto era más que una espada, más que un aparato orgánico que consume energía de demonios, hay….iban las almas de los Centinelas Nocturnos, sus hermanos de armas con los que había luchado al lado de ellos hace varias décadas en el infierno.

Solamente veía como se iba mientras la voz decía reestableciendo nueva coordenadas de tele transporte.

El movió sus extremidades logrando liberarse de agarre magnético del campo de energía, corrió hacia Samuel destrozando su brazos para después alzarlo en sus brazos y azotarlo al piso, tomo el Crucible guardándoselo y terminado con Samuel aplastando su cabeza dejando salir metal y si…..sangre y pedazos de cerebro.

El crucible sería el final de la humanidad si caía en las manos equivocadas y además, deseaba cumplir una promesa que él había hecho hace mucho tiempo, antes de quedarse quién sabe cuántos años en ese ataúd de piedra, regresarlos a la vida en carne, hueso y alma. Corrió hacia el tele transporte listo para ir a donde sea que deba ir, ya si sea de nuevo el infierno, la tierra o sepa qué lugar, detrás del visor se veían los ojos marrones de nuestro querido castaño ya adulto

-Falla del sistema, Falla del sistema- decía la voz robótica encargada de Mars city-Atencion, Anomalía en el teletranporte-

Despues de eso, Doom Slayer o…Issei solo vio un gran brillo para no ver nada mas que oscuridad, podía ver al menos su cuerpo, como flotando en alguna anomalía, su HUD no le decía nada, ni coordenadas ni datos o mapa, nada, Solamente su munición, armadura, salud y armas, mas la información que había tenido, pero de este vacio oscuro nada.

Cuando

.

.

.

Vio un gran agujero de tamaños colosales, como para que pase un edificio grueso completo, para ver, un dragón de dimensiones más colosales, teniendo ojos amarillos brillosos, una larga cola roja y alas rojas, la parte debajo de su cuerpo era una crema blanca.

La información obtenida de su casco decía que aquella cosa tenía una dimensión de un kilómetro de largo con 300 metros de ancho para Doom Slayer o issei no había visto criatura tan grande el demonio más gigante al que se ha enfrentado ha sido un mega Spider mastermind de 80 metros de alto armado con una Plasma machine gun explosiva, tomándole varias horas acabarlo.

Y además, pudo ver, a una pequeña niña con una edad alrededor de los 9 años estando en frente de el, sin saber como pudo ella acercarse sin que el se diera cuenta, vistiendo una ropa negra, tal vez tipo gotica, con….unas X en sus…si.

Ella dijo unas palabras sonriendo, unas que no pudo entender, para ver todo de nuevo brillar fuertemente y sentir un gran dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo, grito pero no pudo, una tan agonizable, algo le pasaba a su cuerpo.

Universo DXD

Japon ciudad de Kuoh, Territorio Gremory

Edificio del Club de ocultismo. Horario Tarde

Rías se encontraba viendo unos papeles se trataba de los contratos hechos por sus siervos todo iba bien cuando…Lo sintió, un aura lejana, fuerte, poderosa y monstruosa que lo acompañaba algo, algo horrendo, abrió las ventana para poder ver los edificios del colegio y algunos otros ajenos a la escuela, era en Kuoh en alguna parte pero no sabía dónde, tanta energía, cuando una voz femenina hablo detrás de ella.

-Ara ara Buchou sintió eso?-dijo una mujer que sabemos nada más y menos que Akeno.

-Si Akeno esa Aura, la forma en como apareció, no fue un círculo mágico!, solamente…una brecha dimensional, pero los únicos que pueden, son el Gran rojo …Ophis!-dijo ella con preocupación

-Ara ara parece que la Presidenta le dará caza no es así-dijo akeno sonriendo

-Akeno! Llama a los demás avisa que rondaremos por toda la noche sin descansar también avisa a Sona y su sequito necesitaremos ayuda-dijo ella y susurro- y tal vez, lo meta a sea quien sea a mi sequito-sonrio después de decir eso.

En otro lugar de Kuoh

Doom Slayer estaba despertándose para estar alerta y sacar en menos de un segundo su escopeta, vio a su alrededor, no era el infierno, el seguía vivo, el lugar era un lugar llenos de árboles con montañas, para ver a los lejos una ciudad, su Hud estaba recabando información pero decidio después de unos segundos retirarse el casco, se lo quito y pudo ver el lugar que podía describir como hermoso, dio un gran respiro del aire fresco, puro y limpio, dejando ver su rostros (Obviamente Issei pero ya les dije como es) viendo en un pequeño charco de agua su reflejo, pudo ver su rostro, sus cicatrices, su pelo castaño y ojos marrones pero vio algo que apenas noto, él se veía más joven, de 43 años, a tan solo 19 años.

-…..Que mierda me paso?...-dijo Issei con una voz joven algo grave, fría y un poco ronca, viendo que su cicatrices siguen, su barba de cadena aún sigue pero su edad era joven, un chico de nuevo, escucho un sonido en los arboles colocándose su casco y apuntando solo para ver un Pájaro de rojo, tal vez un canario, el pájaro le vio y le canto, Issei bajo guardia para poder ver y admirar ese pájaro, décadas que ya no veía un animal, otra cosa que no sea más que….demonios, Imps, Pinkys, y más demonios

El pájaro se marchó volando para irse a rumbo desconocido issei pudo ver el hud de su casco, no podía creer la fecha actual de este lugar, era inicios del 2017 Japón, ciudad de Kuoh, solo se quedó viendo en su Hud la fecha incrédulo…

 **Continuara…**

 **Bien lectores dejen Review y sigan este fanfic para poder seguir leyendo esta historia.**


	2. Nuevo comienzo

**Aquí viene el segundo capítulo disfrútenlo y por favor, agradecería un review.**

Quedándose unos segundos viendo la fecha se puso a replantear y analizar su situación. El acaba hace unos minutos de matar a maldito de Samuel Hayden, había entrado a un vacío tal vez una ruptura del espacio tiempo o el vacío y parece que había sido transportado aquí a Japón a inicios del siglo XXI por una niña con ropa estilo gótico posiblemente ido al pasado, a una dimensión o tal vez otro universo, empezó a caminar y pensar con mente clara, en toda él estaba jodido ya que no solo no había ni la más mínima posibilidad de volver a su tiempo pero viendo la teoría del otros universo él se sentía un poco mejor, los demonios no son capaces de hacer portales a otros universos solamente agujeros de gusano o tele transportaciones de un planeta a otro.

Doom Slayer reviso en su HUD su arsenal que estaba completo y bien sobre abastecido de municiones y armas.

Pero por el momento se despreocupo de eso y necesitaba ver otro tema, en donde pasar la noche.

-(Debo esperar a que anochezca así podre ir entre las calles sin llamar la atención)- Él sabía que si iba ahora mismo siendo las 6:57 de la tarde no podía aun ir entre las calles, ya que su armadura lo delataría y lo más probable es que la policía lo busque era lo menos que deseaba. Se quedó contemplando la ciudad sentado en el césped, a ciudad de kuoh una pequeña pero grande y poblada ciudad del país Nipón.

Kuoh 8:19 de la noche

Se puede ver entre las calles a nuestro querido Asesino de Demonios avanzando de forma táctica llevando su escopeta de combate teniendo un cuidado de ser lo más rápido pero a la vez silencioso.

Avanza con cuidado primero antes además de donde pasar la noche necesitaba información de esta ciudad llamada Kuoh, sigue avanzando en las calles para ingresar a una zona iluminada de la ciudad una caja que decía "Folletos y mapas de la ciudad, Tome uno Gratis" Doom Slayer abrió y saco uno, retirándose del lugar lo más posible. Sigue avanzando a una zona de casas, ve pasar una patrulla de la policía se cubre, deja esperar 20 segundos para alzar la vista y ver la patrulla irse por otra calle tranquilamente sigue avanzando para buscar un lugar "seguro para escanear el mapa" encuentra un parque de niños sin gente ve a unos metros un lugar para sentarse, coloca hay mismo el mapa desplegándolo mientras el sistema de escaneo de su traje hace su trabajo y listo. Ahora otro asunto faltante alimentarse él sabe bien que puede durar hasta 6 días sin comer solamente tomando agua pero este no era el caso, por otro lado su apetito le pedía algo que ya no fuera esa horrenda carne de Demonios tenía un feo sabor pero era lo único de comer en el infierno guardo el mapa desplegado y su mapa portátil le indico que había a 300 metros una gasolinera con una tienda de 24 horas, el se decide y avanza en la noche tranquila de Kuoh.

En otra parte de la ciudad.

Se podía ver a Rías caminando por las calles buscando algo acompañada de una pequeña de cabello blanco corto, piel blanca y ojos amarillos vestida de alumna de la Academia de Kuoh.

-Buchou, cree que lo encontremos quien sea que sea ese humano?-pregunto ella con cara inexpresiva viendo Rías

-Eso espero Koneko, su aura lejana era monstruosa y fuerte siendo humano-Dijo la pelirroja

Después de un tiempo caminando se quedaron en un punto, esperaron las dos para ver llegar dos personas más, Akeno y un muchacho de pelo rubio buena piel y ojos azules.

-Buchou no encontramos nada-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-Rias no hay nada tal vez ese sujeto esta en otra parte-

Rias suspira un poco decepcionada para abrir un círculo mágico de comunicación y hablar con sona, nada, al parecer el tipo era muy bueno escondiéndose.

Los 4 presentes decidieron seguir buscando ahora juntos.

Volviendo con Doom Slayer.

Doom Slayer estaba viendo a varios metros una estación de Gas con una tienda abierta de comida, dentro de su casco usando el modo escaneo para analizar la seguridad del establecimiento, tardo varios segundo para estar ya listo y ver que había 2 cámaras afuera de la estación una a la zona de recarga y otra en la entrada de la tienda y 3 más dentro de las tienda.

-Iniciando sistema de Hackeo temporal-Dijo internamente Doom Slayer para ver que en su Hud iniciaba en sistema de espera para iniciar hackeo.

Dentro de la tiendita que tenía secciones desde Sabritas hasta comida rápida, vitrinas de bebidas, lácteos, cervezas, Hielo Y Refrescos había en la caja un señor dormido con su gorra puesta en su cabeza al lado estaba una pantallas con las cámaras de seguridad cada una cambiando de zona cada 10 segundos para empezar a tener distorsión completa. Se vio en la entrada un gigante metalico verde, el señor o mejor dicho empleado seguía dormido.

Doom Slayer estaba con su escopeta lista para ver en la caja y baja el arma al ver al empleado dormido, el decide guardar su arma entrar hacia la zona de cobros y buscando algo, bolsas de plástico para ir a meter en las bolsas botellas de agua de un litro, goma de mascar, barras de chocolate para luego dirigirse con calma a la zona de comida rápida viendo en la zona fría desde hamburguesas instantáneas, Hot Dogs, comida japonesa, Sopas Maruchan tenía hambre. Reviso su tiempo aun le decía 23 minutos faltantes agarro una hamburguesa, la metió al microondas y preparo el tiempo que decía las instrucciones de la hamburguesa congelada agarro de las vitrinas un refresco de sabor manzana se quito el casco para poder verse en los espejos grandes.

Doom Slayer Pov

No pensé verme tan joven, hay siguen mis cicatrices de hace años de batalla de mi cara debo admitir que rejuvenecer a los 19 años no me veo mal y mi barba tipo cadena se ve veía bien pero, es mejor estar afeitado. Destapo el refresco para saborear el sabor burbujeante del refresco el microondas pita ya, la hamburguesa esta lista.

-(¿Quién era esa niña?)-me pregunte a mí mismo

Narración tercera persona de nuevo.

Doom Slayer empieza a comer su hamburguesa y disfrutando de este hermoso sabor para sus paladares.

Minutos después termina y guarda los restos en una bolsa que llevaba vacía y el refresco ya consumido. Se prepara y se marcha con las bolsas rápido mientras el empleado parecía un Snorlax.

Después de unas horas El encuentra un edificio aparta mental abandonado. Se mete para subir unos niveles llegando al cuarto entra un cuarto todo hecho pedazos y con grafitis.

Deja las bolsas y empieza a ver el lugar, había un colchón todo desgastado y viejo pero resistente para poder pasar la noche, se quita de nuevo el casco para empezar a tomar una de las botellas de agua para después de varios minutos tapar la entrada ya agujerada por hoyos con un sofá todo rayado. Se tiro en el colchón y se durmió en pocos minutos por completo

?

Ella empezo a descender del cielo para verlo a aquel humano de armadura teniendo en sus manos una gema verde que brillaba.

-/Asi que aquí estas fue un problema encontrarte tu rastro es muy nulo/-Dijo nada más y menos en sus pensamientos que Ophis la dragón del Infinito una entidad de energía dragonica al principio de su existencia tomo la forma de un anciano humano pero luego después decidió tomar una forma femenina de una niña gótica.

Ophis se quedó flotando delante de él acercando con su mano el casco del Doom Slayer pero a centímetros volvió su mano, sabía que si lo tocaba despertaría y no acabaría bien esto. Ella acerco al brazo izquierdo del Doom Slayer la gema verde para que esta brille y desparezca. Para luego acostarse al lado del Doom Slayer verlo mientras ella pensaba la situación que las Facciones de los Angeles, Angeles Caídos y Demonios ya debían de saber el aura del humano en medio del territorio Gremory.

-/Una idea para meterlo en la Brigada del caos, no!, no voy a arriesgarlo….él es mío, mío y solo mío/- Dijo Ophis en sus pensamientos, mañana se mostraría ante el. Ophis se acurruco hacia el y el durmió a su lado en pocos segundos.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, para el próximo será de 3000 palabras eso les prometo.**

 **Harem de Doom Slayer (Issei)**

 **-Ophis**

 **-Gabriel**

 **-Roosweisse**

 **Y otras mas de un videojuego y oc´s.**

 **Hasta luego.**


	3. Nuevo hogar y vida nueva

**Buenas a todos aquí con este tercer capítulo.**

 **Zero003: Agradezco que seas mi primer review a pesar de del el único agradezco mucho, y si habrá una gran reacción.**

 **Por cierto quienes leyeron el segundo al final, Ophis le dio a Doom Slayer o Issei nada más y menos que la Boosted Gear si bien sabemos que Doom Slayer es un peligro y la muerte para los demonios además de que puede matar a un dios, con la Boosted Gear será una pesadilla para adversario suyo aun siendo un Mauo, Serafin, Deidad o igual incluso para un ser como el propio Trihexa.**

-¡ Go Fuck Yourself!- Hablando general

-(¡Rip and tear!)-Pensando

-/Es peor que un demonio/-Seres divinos tipo astral, Demoniaco, dragones hablando mentalmente o link mental

- **No hay que provocar a Doom Slayer** \- Conversaciones de celulares, transmisiones holográficas

Sueño de Doom Slayer

Se podía ver en un gran corredor embarrados y bañados de sangre varios demonios con sus extremidades hechas pedazos desde Imps, Zombies, Pinkies y hasta un Cacodemon con su gran cabeza a la mitad mientras el resto de su cabeza estaba a varios metros bañada en su sangre azul.

Al fondo se podía ver a una figura humana de 2 metros de alto con vestimenta que iba de botas negras militares, un pantalón verde junto con una playera del mismo color con un chaleco metalico de color plata que cubria desde una parte de su cuello, la forma de la armadura de pecho mostrando pectorales llegando hasta su cintura y un casco con un visor azul que contenía a un lado una antena.

El sujeto se veía respirando profundamente viendo en sus manos grandes venas de que uso mucha fuerza física además de que en su codo se ve un piquete dando a saber que se inyecto algo como esteroides o adrenalina.

-aaaa….aaaaaa….-Suspiraba y respiraba profundamente y exhalaba

Se escuchan al lado de pasillo pasos de varios sujetos, llegan 6 marines más salvo una de los demás 5 es mujer

(Nota: Básicamente son los marines de Doom 64)

-Issei!-llega un marine de tez afroamericana a su lado- Te dije que podíamos usar las Machine guns! Carajo! Que tanta adrenalina de inyectaste?!

-aaaaa….95 mililitros…valió la pena eh?-dijo Issei

Uno del grupo se da la vuelta para poder ver lo que hizo issei se quita el casco para poder ver mejor mostrando que es alguien de facciones Noruegas de ojos azules, piel blanca y pelo negro

-Carajo Issei, si te que luciste…-dijo el pelinegro

Mientras 3 más estaba vigilando teniendo alzados sus escopetas vigilando el pasillo vecino la marine mujer se acerca al afroamericano

-Señor! Informes de otros grupos informan un conjunto de esos malditos Obesos con cañones, 15 en total a 200 metros apoyados por más de los malditos cráneos, están protegiendo la guarnición de municiones-Dijo la mujer con voz seria

-Más Mancubus y Lost Souls-Dijo el marine de piel negra diciéndolo con odio- Odio a esos culos gordos!

El pelinegro hablo- Mataste 15 zombies, 5 imps con camuflage 7 pinkies y un Cacodemon alfa!-

Uno de los 3 hablo

-Muchachos debemos seguir-dijo con voz latina

Issei se recupera y vuelve a carga su escopeta de doble cañón

-Listo capitán, era eso o seguiríamos atorados- Dijo Issei con seriedad se notaba en su voz

El Marine de piel negra asintió y siguieron avanzando juntos con los demás teniendo cuidado de donde iban.

Fuera del sueño

Se veía como amanecía en la ciudad e Kuoh, el sol empezaba a irradiar su cálida luz y bienvenida de un nuevo día.

Issei empezaba a salir de su sueño el empezó a abrir los ojos cuando vio a ella, la niña gótica!.

Issei saca su Pistola EMG apuntado a la Ophis, empieza una gran tensión Ophis flotando delante de el y el apuntándole.

Hasta que uno de los dos hablo

-Baja esa arma Gigante, te salve la vida-Dijo la pequeña gotica con su rostro inexpresivo

-Qué?...Quien eres, Dónde estoy?-Pregunto Issei con voz dura

-Mi nombre es Ophis soy el Dragón del Infinito una de los dioses dragones, estas en otro universo-dijo calmadamente ophis

-Otro universo, y del que donde vengo?...Que era ese vacío oscuro y el dragon rojo gigante que te acompañaba?-Pregunto otra vez Doom Slayer

-Ese lugar era a lo que se puede denominar zona de acceso donde no hay nada, el otro era el Gran rojo otro de los dioses dragones te encontramos de paso, decidí salvarte tu vida me eres muy curioso-termino ophis de hablar con un silencio

Issei bajo su pistola y la guardo

-Entonces es otro universo verdad?-ve a Ophis asentir con la cabeza –Otra fecha otro universo…-

-¿Qué año corría en tu universo?-pregunto ella

-2289-Respondio Issei

Ophis se acercó más el bajando al suelo y caminando a su lado

-¿Puedo ver tu rostro, si no es problema?-Pregunta ophis

Issei lo hace mostrando su rostro sus facciones su mirada seria y joven

-¿Tenía 43 años y tú me rejuveneciste a los 19, cómo?-Pregunta issei serio pero a la vez sorprendido e intrigado

-Soy un dios dragon, tenemos la habilidad de tanto quitar la vida, como darla, espera ¿No hay problema si te rejuvenezco unos años más joven?-dice ophis y issei no le queda más que sin con la cabeza, ella toca su frente issei se siente un poco raro, después de unos ella deja de tocar su frente y habla

-Ahora tienes 17 años, tranquilo tus músculos, fuerza, destreza, y demás sigue intacto al igual que tus cicatrices de tu rostro, solamente rejuvenecí tu metabolismo-Aclaro ophis

-A dónde iremos? Que haremos?-Pregunto issei, el sabía que no podía seguir en este edificio abandonado

Ophis pestañeo después de unos segundos

-Espera aquí voy a hacer algo-

Ella desapareció en un círculo mágico con forma de serpientes y issei se quedó esperando, no pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando ella volvió en el mismo círculo

-Listo, ven entra y toma mi mano- Pidió la diosa Ouroboros

Issei se puso su casco para ir caminando y tomar a ophis de su mano, su pequeña mano de la loli gotica comparada a la mano grande del castaño

-Me llamo Issei, Issei Hyoudou Blazkowicz-se presentó issei

El circulo brillo y ambos desaparecieron.

Ellos aparecieron en el interior de una casa

(Nota: La misma casa de Issei de la primera temporada, me gusto más la normal que la exagerada lujosa de 3 pisos que colocaron a la tercera temporada)

Issei empezó a ver la casa a su alrededor, viendo la sala en la que estaban, los interiores como la cocina, el baño y las recamaras que eran 3 había de todo salvo marcos de fotos.

-Me gusta este lugar, aquí vives?-pregunto viendo afuera por la ventana la calle una que otra persona caminar

-No, aquí viviremos de ahora en adelante-dijo Ophis para volver a hablar –Supongo que quieres bañarte no es así?-le pregunto a el

-Si- Respondió issei para subir las escaleras

Se metió al baño y cerró la puerta el poco a poco empezó a quitarse su traje Praetor, después de varios segundos se pudo ver en un espejo finalmente, su rostros todo joven y como dijo Ophis seguía con su cuerpo musculoso y tonificado pudiendo ver cicatrices en su abdomen, espalda y piernas, su barba ya no la tenía, suspiro, abrió la llave de agua caliente de la tina y se metió.

Mientras abajo Ophis se encontraba en el comedor sentada teniendo en la mesa donas eso es lo que a ella le gusta, las donas, galletas, dulces básicamente todo lo dulce y cremoso.

Un largo tiempo después Issei baja vestido con una playera roja viva, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis deportivos.

-Oh si, Issei, al ser hoy sábado apenas son las 7:47 de la mañana al tener 17 años deberás de ir a un colegio, es para así no llamar la atención- Dijo Ophis para después dar otro bocado a su dona de chocolate

-Qué?-Dijo issei para voltear a verla

-Si Issei iras a la Preparatoria, a la Escuela de Kuoh no lejos de aquí, necesito que sepas cosas, una, la ciudad de Kuoh esta cuidada bajo la protección de Demonios, 2 clanes-Ophis

Issei al escuchar la palabra demonio empezó en su mente a tener muchos recuerdos

Issei Pov

Rip and tear, Rip and tear, Rip and tear, Rip and tear, Rip and tear, ¡Rip and tear! Los matare a todos ellos malditos demonios come humanos hijos de puta!

Saliendo de su mente y punto de vista

-Issei no te preocupes, debo admitir que solo pude ver lo básico que haces, matar demonios con brutalidad, pero sería mejor que te contengas iras a un colegio no creo que sea buena idea una masacre escolar, estos no son como los que tú conoces, son civilizados-Ophis

-¿Pudiste ver mis recuerdos?-Issei

-Solo lo básico pude y no es necesario que me digas más de ti, con eso está bien-ve a issei asentir-Issei, quiero que me hagas una práctica mental, Piensa en lo más poderoso que puedes tener o lo más poderoso que conozcas-Ophis

Issei se puso a pensar e imaginar, en pocos segundos su brazo izquierdo empezo a tener en su muñeca un brillo verde

-/mmm, veo que eres mi nuevo portador, espera, ¿Ophis?/-Hablo una voz profunda

-Ophis, que es esto, quien eres tu-Issei dice para ver su brazo izquierdo

-Él es Ddraig, el dragón rojo de Gales uno de los 2 dragones celestiales y el está contenido en una sacred gear, la Boosted gear-Ophis empezo a explicarle a Issei sobre las sacred gears, como funciona la Boosted gear, su poder que tenia incluso para matar a un dios también le explico sobre las facciones y las guerras de las facciones, diciéndole sobre que Dios ya está muerto.

Ddraig estaba muy curioso, el esperaba volver a dormir hasta encontrar un nuevo portador pero al parecer Ophis hizo de las suyas dándole un nuevo portador muy curioso que tiraba un aura de haber visto el mismo infierno, un humano con el poder de matar a un dios cosa que no hay ni un solo humano que haya visto en su vida con esa clase de aura, no podía escuchar lo que Issei pensaba y tampoco podía ver sus recuerdos, como si algo o el mismo no lo permitía, sin duda alguna para el su nuevo portador le dará a él mucho interés.

Ophis también le conto sobre el clan Gremory y Sitri que cuidan la ciudad de kuoh.

 **Corro tiempo.**

Issei se encontraba ahora mismo en la entrada de la Academia de Kuoh le tomo un poco de tiempo direccionarse, sin su traje fue un poco complico pero después de casi una hora encontró el colegio

-/¿Crees que te acepten Socio?-Dijo Ddraig

-Eso veremos rojo-Dijo Issei sonriendo viendo la gema

-/Bien vamos, mata demonios/-Ddraig

Al entrar al colegio issei fue directamente a la dirección por señalamientos, presento su examen de admisión en menos de 10 minutos y fue aceptado, ahora se le puede ver cargando una bolsa que contenía el uniforme masculino.

Issei llega a casa para poder ver a una Ophis sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión, viendo caricaturas japonesas Issei no le dio caso y se sentó a su lado.

Se puede ver a ophis acercándose más a el lentamente

-(Mío mío mío)-Diciéndolo con su voz neutral y fría

-Inicio el lunes, mañana iré a comprar los zapatos y otros uniformes-dijo issei viendo las caricaturas con ella-¿Quieres comprar al rato algo de comer?

-Me gustan más que nada lo dulce y con harina-Ophis

-Entonces te comprare un postre y yo creo que me hare algo de comer-Issei

-Ok-Ophis

Issei a pesar de ser un Marine de otro universo masacra demonios sabía que tenía que acostumbrarse a su nueva vida pero el jamás olvidaría lo que es el, Doom Slayer el caminante del infierno, la pesadilla de los demonios pensando en su traje Praetor escondido en el sótano de abajo bajo llave incluyendo también sus armas y también el crucible.

Issei finalmente se relajó respirando y exhalando lenta y profundamente con una mirada neutra a disfrutar un rato caricaturas al lado de la diosa que le salvo la vida, debía admitir, el realmente está agradecido con ella.

Su vida nueva le dará muchos retos, enemigos, posible amigos y compañeros nuevos, eso el mismo lo vera con el pasar de los días y semanas.

 **Tercer capítulo terminado, discúlpenme, el volver al colegio es algo duro para mi me faltaron 1000 palabras más pero espero que les guste.**

 **Hare modificaciones al posible harem de Doom Slayer, necesito ver más animes y series.**

 **Nos vemos pronto**


	4. Facciones y el sueño de Gabriela

**De nuevo con otro cuarto episodio, será corto pero igual para calmar ansias.**

 **DottoSparrel: Tranquilo Muchacho, no se me alebreste, esto de último semestre y hacer fanfics no es nada sencillo.**

-¡Go fuck Yourself!-Hablando general

-(¡Rip and tear!)-Pensando

-/Es peor que un demonio/-Dioses de todo tipo eso vivos o encerrados en artefactos o Sacred Gears

- **No hay que provocar a Doom Slayer** \- Conversaciones a través de celulares, computadoras, medios tecnológicos y transmisiones holográficas

Inframundo

Podía verse a un pelirrojo joven vestido de grandes túnicas elegantes con una mirada seria y preocupada a la vez sentado en estando frente a una gran mesa larga y azul gris al otro extremo estaba una persona de sexo masculino de unos 40 años alrededor con un pelo negro rebelde y partes delanteras amarillas, su piel es un poco morena con unos ojos violeta con un abrigo rojo largo y zapatos negros bien lustrados.

A otro lado de la mesa estaba un muchacho blanco de cabello rubio largo con una vestimenta (Puta madre no sé cómo describir la pinche ropa de Michael) Estaban ahí los 3 líderes de las 3 facciones

Sirzechs de los demonios

Michael de los Ángeles

Azazel de los ángeles caídos

Detrás de Sirzechs estaba Grayfia

Detrás de Azazel, Raynare

Detrás de Michael, Dulio

Sirzechs Hablo finalmente

-Bien ya estamos aquí, hay que revisar los asultos importantes-dijo el Maou- Sirzechs serio

-Hay varios problemas Sirzechs, una, la brigada del caos, dos, la facción de los héroes y el último y más importante, el humano que tiraba esa aura-Dijo Azazel

-Bien ya hemos platicado por varias transmisiones holográficas sobre los dos, al igual sobre la paz Azazel- Dijo Michael con calma con su sonrisa amable

-Sí, el humano-Sirzechs hizo una pausa-Al parecer apareció en Kuoh por medio de una brecha dimensional, el aura que tiro y el pocos segundos desapareció tenía un horrendo poder, uno tan fuerte como…-Sirzechs se mantuvo en silencio

El arcángel y el Cadre se quedaron viendo al Maou al igual que sus acompañantes

-El poder de matar sin fin, dioses, demonios, ángeles, inclusive-

Azael hablo

-Al mismo trihexa-Dijo azazel

Michael se impresiono y a la vez quedo un poco aterrado

-Esto debe ser obra de Ophis, no hay duda, pero por ahora ella no ha "Movido las piezas"-Azazel

-¿No las ha movido? Azazel! Ella trajo de donde sabe si es otra dimensión o lo que sea!, a un humano con un aura terrible, que puede tal vez poner en riesgo, no tal vez!, por completo acabar la paz de las 3 facciones!, inclusive puede que si tenga oportunidad destruir el inframundo y….el cielo….-Dijo todo Michael con seriedad y preocupación

Todos se quedaron callados y con miedo nisiquiera azazel era excepción al saber la presencia de un humano, Un humano que puede incluso matar a trihexa

-Hare lo que sea para que se alié con nosotros si no, capturarlo e interrogarlo y si esta con la brigada del caos, acabarlo-finalizo el Maou

-Pero igual hay otro asunto-Dijo azazel

-¿Cuál?-Michael

-Kokabiel-Azazel

-¿Que hay con el?-Sirzechs

-Rumores y fuentes de mis agentes dicen que el quiere empezar otra gran guerra-Azazel con tono serio

-Hay que evitar esto, para que asi haya paz-Michael

-Tranquilos-Sonrio el cadre-Raynare y sus amigas más la monja encargaran de el, igual según informes dicen que Dohnaseek y Freed están con kokabiel.

Azazel miro a Raynare

-Igual sería buena idea para investigar al humano poderoso, ve Raynare-Azazel

-Si Azazel-Dijo Raynare para salir del lugar e irse

En sus pensamientos Raynare se preguntaba, que tan poderoso era ese humano, para incluso matar a trihexa…eso lo verá si se topa con el, para después ella llegar a un círculo mágico de los ángeles caidos y desaparecer en el.

Cielo

Séptimo nivel

Podia verse a una figura femenina esta tenía unos ojos verdes brillantes, piel blanca, pelo rubio rizado, con una aureola dorada en su cabeza flotando, vistiendo un bello traje blanco, nada más y menos que Gabriel, la mujer más bella del cielo y la serafín más fuerte del cielo, una belleza de pies a cabello y al revés.

Estando ella en su cama blanca, sedosa y suave descansando.

Sueños de Gabriel

Podía verse a la hermosa Gabriel en las flores acostada debajo de un árbol viendo a una figura borrosa, esta era de un color verde oscuro de gran estatura.

-Gabriela ¿Estas segura que quieres esto?, no es necesario que lo hagamos-Dijo una voz masculina seria con un toque profundo pero para ella era hermosa esa voz tan varonil adulta

Ella sonrió viendo a la figura ya pudiendo verse un poco mejor viendo ella su mismo reflejo en un visor azul oscuro empezando a acariciar su casco, pero ella no se veía a si misma, veía al hombre detrás del visor

-No me importa si eres un humano, no me importa si caigo por esto, no me importa ser exiliada del cielo, quiero que me hagas tuya, toma mi pureza, quiero estar contigo por siempre-dijo Gabriela con su bella vo tomando con una de sus manos la mano con armadura del sujeto, la cual respondió tomando la mano de ella suavemente

Gabriel y el sujeto (Doom Slayer) Se acercan más al uno al otro para que ella lo ponga ahora en el césped y ella arriba de el, acercándose de nuevo a el rostro a visor.

Todo en su vista brilla para poder despertar

Fuera del sueño

Gabriel se levanta tranquilamente para quedarse a pensar, acaso era un sueño, no, podía ser el humano poderoso, quien era el, pero ella debía admitir, que en ese sueño sintió algo tan calido y reconfortante viniendo de ese sujeto estaba ella destinada a estar con él recordando que el le llamo Gabriela, su nombre autentico que su padre le puso, pero sus hermanos y hermana la llamaban Gabriel, ella estando completamente ruborizada, se queda viendo su cama

-Kuoh, ¿No es así?-Dijo ella sonriendo, si eso soñó algo que ella a pesar de su posición de serafín del cielo, por primera vez, sentía algo tan hermoso y dulce,

Gabriel ahora dirige su vista afuera viendo el sol, ella sonríe, debía ir a kuoh, donde se dijo que el aura humana estaba por ahí no era un simple sueño era algo que deseaba, ella sonríe ruborizada para salir de su cuarto blanco. Nunca había sentido ese sentimiento por nadie en su vida para ser su primera vez y venir de un humano.

Al fin y al cabo no pasaría nada sin ella se ausentaba del cielo un par de semanas o tal vez meses sus demás hermanos y hermanas podía cuidar del cielo.

Mundo humano, Japon, Kuoh, Academia de Kuoh, baño de hombres

Se podía ver a Issei, viéndose en el espejo mirándose a el mismo seriamente para después de varios segundos para suspirar y salir de hay, caminando en los pasillos de la academia para dirigirse al salón 2b con la puerta cerrada

-Bueno, ahora les presentare el último nuevo alumno-dijo una voz femenina detrás de la puerta, debía ser su maestra sin duda alguna

-/¿Listo socio?/-Ddraig

-(Eso veremos Ddraig)-Dijo issei serio para luego abrir la puerta.

 **Un capitulo corto para igual mostrar lo que pasa en las demás facciones, tocando otro tema, sinceramente añadiré a Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner y Asia, y si para su suerte o mala suerte de ustedes, las 4 serán las primeras de su harem.**

 **Y con Gabriela también será parte de este, pero sería capítulos después tal vez siendo después del compromiso de Rias con KFC en llamas**

 **Decidí llamarla Gabriela, ya que me parece un nombre más femenino y hermoso que Gabriel.**


	5. Colegio y el trio de las angeles caidas

**Mi Quinto episodio veo que tengo más comentarios y seguidores, espero que este fanfic les esté gustando veamos reviews**

 **Dottosparrel: Buenos crossovers sigue asi, no se me alebreste JAJA!**

 **Greyson Sanders (Guest): Gracias, si es horrendo describir a Michael pero ya está como le dijiste Y si, Doom Slayer le dara amor del bueno a mittelt ella sera parte importante de él y atención linda, para ser el un marine espacial asesino de demonios brutal.**

 **TRYDANMER95: No se preocupe cuando llegue el momento llegara, y cuando lleguen será un baño de sangre para nuestro marine ¡RIP AND TEAR!**

-¡Go fuck Yourself!-Hablando general

-(¡Rip and tear!)-Pensando

-/Es peor que un demonio/-Dioses de todo tipo vivos o encerrados en artefactos o Sacred Gears hablando por link mental, sueños o pensando

- **No hay que provocar a Doom Slayer** \- Conversaciones a través de celulares, computadoras, medios tecnológicos y transmisiones holográficas

Academia de Kuoh

Los alumnos se encontraban entrando al colegio algunos solos, otros con sus demás compañeros platicando empezando su nuevo semestre.

Salón 2b (espero que mi sentido no me engañe y si sea su salón)

Todos platicando entre los que destacaban un calvo raspado cabeza de micrófono LOL y un pelo negro con lentes brillante que no se le veían sus ojos ambos vestido con sus uniformes masculino.

El Dúo de pervertidos de la academia Matsuda el calvo y Motohama el cuatro ojos ambos siempre siendo golpeados por las chicas del club de kendo y castigados pero para ellos valía todo la pena con tal de ver Oppais.

Ellos seguían con su conversación sin vergüenza alguna siendo mirados con caras de asco por alumnos y alumnas no podían creer que estos imbéciles podían seguir en este instituto como si nada. No faltaba el que deseaba hacerles un mini escarmiento.

En frente de los dos pervertidos se les detiene una chica de cabello castaño en forma de dos colas a sus lados de ojos amarillos con lentes rosados transparentes con su uniforme escolar.

-En serios no paran de hablar, duo de pervertidos-Hablo ella

Aika Kiryuu conocida como la pervertida de la escuela famosa por saber calcular perfectamente la hombría de cada alumnos hombre del colegio con sus gafas y su gran vista con tan solo mirar su pantalón.

-Eso no te interesa Aika-Dijo el raspado con ira

-Escuche que hoy habrían nuevos alumnos-Dijo un muchacho X

-Si, igual yo, tanto chicas como varones, pero más que nada chicas-Dice otro de forma amable sin perversión

-¿Creen que hayan nuevos en nuestro salón?-Dijo una chica

-Solo 4 2 chicas y 2 hombres nadie sabe el nombre del segundo hombre, cuando le pregunte al director de él, la esposa del director se puso ruborizada-Dijo otro chavo

-Espero que no sea un pervertido-Dijo otra chica

Afuera del salón 2b

Una maestra en sus pensamientos para ella lo que hace pocos minutos vio la dejo con curiosidad

Pocos minutos salon de maestros

Todos los maestros y maestras podían ver a la Esposa del directo que por sierto a pesar de tener casi los 50 se veía bien guapa estaba en el piso abrazando una carpeta toda feliz y ruborizada.

-Señora, esa carpeta-Dijo un maestro

-¿Esposa del director, que hace hay?-Dijo una maestra

-Aaaaaah, mio, el chico mas guapo de toda la tierra, el hombre mas hermoso y musculoso y hermoso del mundo esta aquí, y es alumno-Dijo la esposa del director

Para muchos maestros esto los dejo intrigados, para las maestras un pocos ruborizadas.

Ella se levantó y mostro el contenido de la carpeta para ver el alumno

Nombre: Issei Hyoudou Blazkowicz

Edad:17

Lugar y fecha de nacimiento: X/X/1999

Padres: Se cuida por su propia cuenta, el alumno no quiere hablar del tema.

Calificacion de admisión: Perfecta sin ningún error o falla ortográfica minima.

Y más y más datos pero su foto su cara toda seria, dejo a todas las maestras enamoradas y a los maestros celosos al de educación física lo dejo IMPAKTADO con sus músculos no hay joven en este mundo que sea tan musculoso y alto.

Estatura: 2 metros

Tiempo actual

Salon 2b interior

-Buenos días alumnas y alumnos-dijo la maestra amablemente-Hoy presentaremos nuestros 4 nuevos alumnos, por favor recíbanlos amablemente-dijo ella

Paso el rato, un chico nuevo normal y tranquilo, 2 chicas nuevas algo lindas y el último

-Bueno ahora les presentare al último, recíbanlo con un fuerte aplauso-Maestra

Después de esto la puerta se abrió dejando ver….por los dioses…..todos boquiabiertos…era un muchacho de 2 metros de alto de músculos bien marcados y grandes, usada uniforme con tenia deportivos de buena marca, su rostros tenia dos cicatrices, sus ojos cafes serios y un pelo rebelde castaño.

Todos se quedaron callados, las chicas asombradas, Aika con solo ver unos segundos donde estaba su entrepierna se quedó impactada

-No puede ser…..-Dijo ella para susurrar desde su hombría hasta sus (ya saben testi) eran grandes aika estaba en shock completo, no podía entender nada, su mente solo se quedaba viendo la entrepierna del nuevo alumno

Motohama y Matsuda estaban boquiabiertos con ira viendo como las chicas estaban todas ruborizadas a el.

Las chicas solo pensaban el príncipe yuto ha sido destronado, su estatura, su expresión que si daba miedo, todo de el, era increíble de este muchacho

La maestra estaba sonrojada cuando ella hablo nerviosa

-Em ee….co-cómo te llamas?-Maestra

-Issei Hyoudou Blazkowicz maestra…-Dijo el muchacho con una voz tan fría y seria pero para a la vez educada

Todos no podían procesar mentalmente nada, sus mentes estaban en blanco hasta que un alumno hablo

-¿Qué edad tienes?-Dijo

-17 años- Issei con su voz de siempre

Habla una chica

-¿De dónde vienes?-Chica

-Vengo de Europa, específicamente Polonia-

-¿Tienes novia?-Otra chica

-No-Issei

-¿Por qué te mudaste hasta aquí?-Otra chica

-Vivo solo por mi cuenta y tengo nacionalidad japonesa de nacimiento-Dijo Issei con su voz de siempre

-Alguna otra pregunta-Dijo la maestra para accidentalmente tropezar, Issei reacciono rápidamente para agarrarla, ella se quedó ruborizada estando entre sus fuertes, marcados y musculosos brazos ella ya solamente se imaginaba imaginar el resto de su bien trabajado cuerpo del chico.

El resto de la clase Issei se le asignó un asiento al lado de la ventana estando escuchando la clase y tomando una que otra anotación.

Los demás alumnos se le quedaban mirando más que nada las chicas y aika aun no pudiendo procesar pareciendo casi meme de impaktada

Recreo

Issei se encontraba viendo a la cancha deportiva un partido de voleibol femenino.

Pero luego los vio, a dos alumnos irse a escabullidas entre los arbustos a un edificio de madera

El club de kendo, por lo que había preguntado el sobre los club y que era obligatorio unirse a uno es ocupado por chicas pero sabia que ese pelado y cuatro ojos iban a hacer algo.

El se levanto y fue hay pisando lenta y silenciosamente para asomarse y ver que hacían

-Oppais, por dios, katase tiene unos hermosos pechos, ¿Motohama estas grabando esto?

-Claro que si!-dijo el de lentes

-(Malditos asquerosos, espiando a una mujer)-pensó para si mismo para luego dar la vuelta con cautela y entrar al club de kendo

Dentro del club de kendo

Una chica de pelo rosado corto y ojos del mismo color llevando un traje de kendo

Para katase este día era raro, en su salón había un nuevo alumno que solo podía describir como…ardiente en solo verlo a sus ojos ella siente hago dentro de su interior.

Murayama su mejor amiga no había venido hoy debido a una gripe ella no pensaría lo que le diría katase lo que vio este día en clase.

Ella ahora está entrenando con sus alumnas todas mujeres por que no se sabe si es para fortuna o desgracia no hay chicos, gran parte son pervertidos y tontos, para luego, verlo de nuevo al nuevo muchacho

Todas las demás alumnas ven como katase la alumna que lelva mas tiempo en kendo se queda viendo a la nada, eso pensaban cuando ven al nuevo alumnos algunas (que son del mismo salón de issei y katase) se quedan ruborizadas viéndolo

El solamente hizo silencio colocando su dedo en sus labios señalando al mini orificio de madera.

Se acerca lentamente para luego, golpear la pared y traspasarla con sus brazos y sujetar a alguien, los mete a la fuerza haciendo pedazos la pared para ser descubierto el duo de pervertidos

Katase solo se queda en shock ahora, esa pared es de una madera fuerte y el nuevo lo destrozo con sus brazos

-Imbeciles enfermos, como se atreven ver la privacidad de una chica, asquerosos animales-dijo Issei con voz dura para agarrar al raspado del cuello y alzarlo, el pobre solo golpea a lo tonto y al de lentes con su otro brazo sin usar presión.

Issei vio a katase

-¿Como te llamas?-issei

-K-ka-Katase-Dijo ella

-¿Los conoces?-issei

-Son el duo de pervertidos, son unos malditos enfermos siempre nos espían así e incluso estando desnudas-Dijo con cólera viéndolos a los dos siendo asfixiados

 **Adelanto de tiempo**

Al final el duo fue golpeado por las chicas, katase realmente le agradeció de corazón al castaño por lo que hizo las demás también lo hicieron.

Ya terminando su primer dia de clases el se iba cuando era observado por una pelirroja desde lejos

Edificio de club de ocultismo

Para Rias ese joven era curioso, había escuchado que había el agarrado a los pervertidos y darles un escarmiento, si bien ese muchacho no tenía nada de aura salvo la de un simple humano.

Tocan la puerta

-Pasen-Dijo Rias

La puerta se abrió dejando verse una chica de piel clara, ojos purpura, cabello negro corto usando lentes, Sona sitri

-Ese muchacho, Issei Hyoudou Blazkowicz no hay casi nada de el, no hay información de sus padres o familiares de el, vive solo en una casa estando a 3 kilometros de la escuela-Sona

-No tiene aura anormal-Rias

-No, un humano normal, solo que sí, con una buena fuerza-Sona

Entra akeno

-Rias, tenemos una situación grave, buenas tardes sona-Akeno

Sona agradeció con la cabeza

-¿Cuál?-Rias

-Hay ángeles caídos por la ciudad, eliminando usuarios de sacred gears y mas demonios callejeros- Akeno seria

Rias se queda pensando

-Akeno, llama a los demás, vigilaremos de nuevo la ciudad, Sona amiga, que tu sequito y tu vigilen su zona nosotros haremos nuestra parte

-Ok Rias, nos vemos mañana-Sona después de esto se retiró tranquilamente cerrando la puerta

Fuera de la escuela

Issei se quedaba viendo su camino la gente, los coches, los edificios, toda una civilización, no como cuando llegaron en su universo los demonios, matando casi con toda la humanidad destruyendo ciudades siendo de edificios cenizas e la gente o era devorada por completo o en su peor caso era poseída quedando ciudades invadidas de zombis con armas de fuego listo para matarte en la primera oportunidad que tengan portando desde una pistola mediana hasta un maldito lanza cohetes o una machine gun o en su peor caso un rifle de plasma los demonios preferias poseer soldados que civiles.

Fuera de su mente y volviendo al tiempo actual sigue caminando cuando escucha a Ddraig

-/Socio, cuidado se te acerca un angel caído/-hablo el dragon de gales

Issei vio a atrás para ver a una chica de pelo oscuro, piel clara, ojos morados de físico bueno

-/No hagas nada socio/-Ddraig

Ella se le acerco un poco estando nerviosa

-Hola…te acabo de ver y me gustaste, te gustaría…salir conmigo?-Dijo ella nerviosa

-¿Como te llamas?-Dijo de golpe issei con voz dura

-Yuuma amano-

-Ven acompañame a mi casa-issei la tomo de la mano, Yuma o Raynare sintió algo dentro de su ser

Raynare Pov

Por dios, ese chico, el tomar mi mano….

Mi interior siente

Tan

Tan

Cálido….quien es este humano…

 **Tiempo y horas después**

Ahora Raynare se encontraba en shock completo estando en el piso algo adolorida con sus lanzas de luz destruidas viendo al chico de hace rato teniendo una escopeta apuntando a ella, teniendo ahora peor el boosted gear al lado, nada más y menos que ophis

-Me rindo-Raynare, ella sabía que era lo mejor no quería morir, era mejor decir quién era ella, porque estaba ella aquí y etc

Ella al final hablo sentada en el comedor ophis con su expresión de siempre viéndola y issei teniendo aun su escopeta apuntando.

Al final issei bajo su arma y hablo sobre el, el era el humano del aura esto sorprendio y sonrojo a raynare, un chico tan sexy y guapo ophis vio como ella lo veía y aunmento su aura asesina, dando a entender que issei es de ella y nada mas de ella.

(MMM, Ophis muy muy pronto tendrá mente abierta dejando que su Doom Slayer tenga su harem)

-Si, nunca pensé que fuerte tu el humano, realmente los líderes de las 3 facciones de temen, ¿puedo quedarme para pasar la noche hasta que mi misión se cumpla?-Raynare

-Por mi no hay problema, no soy tan cruel para dejar a una mujer durmiendo por hay en las calles peligrosas de noche-Issei dijo para dejar ruborizada a la Caída

-Llamre a dos amigas mas, ellas habitan conmigo e una iglesia abandonada-Raynare dijo para ver a issei diciendo si

Raynare habre un circulo mágico pequeño cerca de su oído

-…Ray?-Dice una voz femenina infantil-Kalawarner y yo te estamos esperando!, que haces!

-Mittelt, cambio de planes, no dormiremos en esa iglesia abandonada, ven a donde te llamo, que kalawarner venga igual-

-De acuerdo, tu voz suena diferente que te pasa ahora-

-Si supieras lo que te pierdes Mitt-Dice Raynare sonriendo

Minutos después un circulo aparece dejando ver dos figuras femenina

Una de ella tiene pelo azul largo de buenos flecos dejando ver ambos ojos, vistiendo una ropa sexy roja elegante y zapatillas de tacon negras con cara seria

La otra es una niña de los 16 vestida de maid con pelo de coletas corto rubio, ojos azules y de cara picara e infantil

Ambas se quedan asombrada al ver a ophis, y…..al chico alto y fuerte, ambas en su interior sorprendidas

Al final ellas se quedaran en lo que dura la misión tanto de kokabiel como la de la monja Asia que según sabe issei las 3 le dijeron que le intentarían quitar su sacred gear causándole la muerte

 **Mas tarde noche**

Se puede ver a Issei llevando un short de dormir azul con una camiseta blanca acostándose en su cama la habitación principal dejando a ophis recostarse a su lado.

Las 3 caidas andaban viendo al muchacho, sin duda alguna les atraía completamente.

 **Listo, quinto capitulo listo, espero que les gusten hasta la proxima**


	6. Gremory y la monja

**Sexto episodio y contando.**

 **DottoSparrel: Quiero que en este fanfic siendo el primer crossover al español de Doom y Highschool dxd sea un issei diferente no el pervertido que quiere ser el rey del harem y llamado oppai dragon (A pesar de que el anime si me gusta y más por las locuras del castaño LOL) Este Issei es más frio, serio con un pasado oscuro y cruel Creo que ya espolie y no hablare más de eso, en cuanto a la sacred gear buena duda, en este capítulo lo explicare y con las chicas, si admito mi error y lo reconozco, esto ira paso a paso, paso mediano. Aunque con Asia y Mittelt será un poco más rápido**

 **Nota: Disculpen las fallas ortográficas del cap 5**

-¡Go fuck Yourself!-Hablando general

-(¡Rip and tear!)-Pensando

-/Es peor que un demonio/-Dioses de todo tipo vivos o encerrados en artefactos o Sacred Gears hablando por link mental, sueños o pensando

- **No hay que provocar a Doom Slayer** \- Conversaciones a través de celulares, computadoras, medios tecnológicos y transmisiones holográficas

Canta el gallo si es que hay en kuoh dando la horas de las 5 de la mañana para nuestro castaño es suficiente y despierta para poder ver a Ophis a su lado dormida

-Ella puede tener su habitación, pero aun asi duerme en mi cama-Dijo issei en voz baja y seria, se levanta para salir de su cuarto, caminar por el pasillo y ver en otro cuarto a las 3 caidas.

-Raynare, Kalawarner y Mittelt-Dijo de nuevo en voz baja viéndolas dormir en la habitación.

Ciérrala puerta con cuidado para irse al baño entrando y cerrando la puerta para primero hacer sus necesidades, luego quitarse la ropa y bañarse

Ahora Doom Slayer tiene en sus pensamientos sobre la monja, Raynare le dijo que un tal Donaseek y freed planeaban quitarle su sacred gear

-Ddraig-No recibe respuesta-Dragon rojo-No recibe de nuevo para seguir bañándose, ophis le había dicho que la habilidad de la Boosted Gear era doblar tu poder

-(Doblar mi poder, ja, Una BFG y si lo triplico)-se dijo en su mente con su voz fría imaginándose haciendo pedazos a un cyber demonio con ese poder más su BFG sobrecargada, todo el olor a plasma y sangre vaporizada

Termina de varios minutos bañarse para salir tapado con una toalla y dirigirse a su habitación para poder aun a ophis dormida en la misma posición, se viste para tener su uniforme listo

-Buenos días issei-Dice Ophis neutralmente

-Ah, Igualmente buenos días Ophis-issei

-Dormiste bien?-Ophis

-Sí, ¿Y tu?-Issei

-A tu lado excelente-Ophis

Issei lo tomo como un simple comentario pero para Ophis a pesar de ser fría y no saber cómo expresarse correctamente ese comentario lo dijo con amor a su modo claro

Issei sale de su cuarto para dirigirse abajo para encontrarse con la caída de pelo azul llamada kalawarner diciéndole "Buenos días" y para solo para pasar por alto al lado de ella.

Kalawarner se quedo algo sorprendida, ese chico no tenía emociones, era frio algo le paso a el que hizo que quedara así

Desayuno

Todos desayunando Issei solamente tomando un pedazo de paz con mantequilla el no conocía mucho de este mundo, paso varias décadas en el infierno, luchando durmiendo en el suelo o en rocas, alimentándose de los propios demonios que mataba, luchando al lado de sus hermanos y hermanas y también juntos miles de humanos que quedaron atrapados después de acabar con la madre de los demonios y el traidor, el los traiciono a todo para unirse a los demonios uno de los "centinelas de la noche"

Flasback

Fecha desconocida

Infierno

Universo Doom

Doom Slayer viendo con ira y repudio lo que menos imaginaria un traidor

-Tuve que hacerlo Issei, les tuve que dar el punto débil de Argent Dnur-Dijo una voz masculina joven con un traje de templario

-¿Por que?-Dijo issei con una voz de alguien de 30 años-¿Por que traicionaste a tu raza?¡No olvidaste lo que nos hicieron!¡A la humanidad! Luchamos por proteger a la humanidad, para eso nos entrenaron de niños, evitar que los demonios ganen! Cómo pudiste…-Dijo con ira issei dentro de su casco sus ojos daban odio y dolor

-Por poder-Dijo el templario para reírse

Llegan 5 templarios más al lado de issei, Para ver como se reia el traidor el que le dio la espalda para ser del lado del enemigo

-Maldito traidor-Dijo uno

-Eres un desquiciado cínico-Dijo una voz femenina adulta

-Jamás te perdonaremos-Dijo una voz masculina de acento ruso

Issei solo deseaba una simple cosa, arrancarle su coxis al desgraciado que le había dado la espalda a la raza humana

Fin del flashback y tiempo actual

Ahora Issei se encontraba en el colegio pensando en todo eso, jamas lo pudo matar el pudo huir pero al menos le arranco su ojo derecho de raíz, recordando como las almas de sus compañeros fueron absorbidas por el crisol, tanto puede quitarte el alma como regresarte e a un nuevo cuerpo.

Los demás alumnos murmuraban de él, su primer día hizo justicia casi asfixiando a los dos pervertidos siendo golpeados por las chicas del club de kendo

El resto de la clase se dieron las clases de historia contemporánea, matemáticas avanzadas y literatura, fácil y pan comido para alguien como él.

Recreo

El castaño ahora se encontraba en las escaleras con su mirada neutra viendo a los alumnos pasear, platicar y reír, algo que el si él tuvo lo perdió hace mucho tiempo

-(Muchachos)-Dijo en su mente Issei con algo de dolor

-Hey, ¿Tu debes ser Hyoudou Issei no?-Dijo una voz joven masculina

Issei sintió un aura viniendo de ese chico, para verlo lo vio, piel blanca, pelo rubio y ojos azules sonriendo

-/Un demonio, del clan Gremory, tranquilo, aun no, veamos que quiere socio/-Ddraig

Issei le hizo caso, para calma hasta un punto su ira, como deseaba partirlo en dos ahora mismo, demonios la abominable especie que tanto le había causado tanto sufrimiento y dolor a la humanidad, a sus hermanos y hermanas y a el.

-Si,¿por?-Issei

-Yo me llamo Yuuto Kiba, soy miembro del club de lo oculto ven sígueme por favor-Kiba

-Ok-Issei con voz seria

Kiba empezaba a caminar con su cara amble pero issei con rostros frio

-Kiba el príncipe de kuoh! Y Issei!-dice una chica

El no hace caso para después de caminar ir a un edificio que se ve que era antiguo

Ambos entran y ven un gran salón varios sofás y un gran escritorio c, paredes con marcos y un piso de lujo, todo de lujo había en un sofá una pequeña niña de pelo blanco, ojos amarillos con un mono de gatito negro en su cabello

Una chica de pelo negro morado en forma de cola de caballo y ojos morados sonriendo, para issei esa sonrisa era estúpida

Y la ultima en el escritorio una chica de pelo escarlata ojos azules

Como deseaba matarlos a todos, se imaginaba a los 4 empalados o decapitados por su motosierra, debía aguantar

-/Rias gremory la pelirroja es la hermana del actual Maou, su aura es muy fuerte, aguanta, se que puedes matarla con tus propias manos pero soporta esto/-Ddraig serio

-(Gracias Ddraig)-Issei

Hubo un gran silencio

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Tu eres Hyou…-Estaba la pelirroja hablando cuando issei intervino

-Issei Hyoudou Blazkowicz no estoy acostumbrado que primero digan mi apellido, por favor, me molesta eso-Dijo issei de manera fría y hostil

La pelirroja no dijo nada solo que quedo callada los 3 más que había hay se había quedado serios, el le había hablado a su presidenta de una manera algo hostil, no algo, con hostilidad lo dijo

-Disculpa Issei, fue mi error, Me llamo Rias, Rias Gremory y soy la presidenta de club de investigación de lo oculto-dijo ella

-¿Y para que me llamaste?-issei

-Como eres nuevo es obligatorio que te unas a un club y me interesaste-Rias sonriendo

-Y debo hacerlo?-Issei con más veneno, solo desea matarla gracias a ophis que ella le hizo como ocultar su aura tanto de doom Slayer como de la energía draconica para que crean los seres sobrenaturales que el es solo un humano

Esto a rias si la dejo un poco pos que pedo

-S-si-Rias

-/Podemos sacar algo de provecho Issei, hazlo, si ellos te tocan un solo pelo o te tratan de meterte esa pelirooja como su pieza , yo los matare lenta y cruelmente /-Ophis le hablo de manera mental

-…..Ok, que debo hacer?-Issei bajo su hostilidad al parecer para Rias funciono

-Nada, Mi amiga sona del consejo estudiantil se encargara de todo, puedes irte y nos vemos mañana, Ise-Dijo rias sonriendo

Issei se marchó saliendo del edificio sin voltear, debía aguantar, se calmaba pensando en cómo los mataba desde usando el berserk hasta con la BFG

El resto del dia de clases no hubo nada nuevo solo anotaciones aburridas para el, para después salir del colegio temprano

Ahora el castaño se encontraba en un parque dando un gran respiro

-¿Como estuve Ddraig?-Issei, la gema de Ddraig brillo

-/Vaya que odias a los demonios Issei lo lograste por poco/-Ddraig

Issei asintió para levantarse cargando su mochila y caminar a casa, para después de minutos de caminar se tropieza

Cae al piso viendo rápidamente que paso, vio a una chica vestida de monja católica, tenia botas cafes largas una falda larga negra con su particular toca blanca de borde azul su traje negro llevaba un mono azul y un collar con una cruz

Al verla de rostro issei abrió sus ojos, algo sintió dentro de el

Piel blanca, ojos verdes de inocencia y pelo amarillo sedoso

Issei se levanta rapido para acercase a ella

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Issei preocupado su aura era humana para el esa chica que debía tener alrededor de los 16 años en su interior sentía algo que no podía describir

-Si-algo adolorida con una cara inocente

Issei la toma de la mano la monja al verlo, se quedó perpleja y roja en sus mejillas (Nota: Sinceramente creo que con Asia será mas rapido)

-si….-Monja

Ambos se quedaron callados viéndose sorprendidos el uno al otro ruborizados

Despues de varios segundos ambos recobran la postura para alejarse

-¿Me llamo Issei y tu?-issei

-Asia, Asia Argento-Dijo ella viendo a otro lado aun ruborizada

-Asia, ¿la monja del twilight healing?-Dijo issei para dejar sorprendido a la monja

-Si-Dijo ella

-Ven conmigo, vamos a mi casa….hablaremos con mas calma-dijo para y ella asintió

Llegan su casa

-Tu casa es linda-Dijo ella amablemente

-Si gracias, disculpa si soy directo, yo tengo la boosted gear-Issei

-Oh, igual tengo una sacred gear, como dijiste, es el twilight healing habilidad de curar-Asia sonriendo

Hubo otro silencio

.

.

.

.

.

.

Asia hablo

-¿Issei, quieres que te cuente una historia?-Pregunto asia, para que el asienta, y creo que ya sabemos la historia de la monja que abusaron de su poder con tal de llamar la gloria de dios

.

.

.

.

Issei al terminar de escuchar su relato estaba con ira, la iglesia, recuerda el cuando los demonios invadieron la tierra y la gente aun rezando fielmente era devorada por demonios, y a ella, solo por curar a un demonio, que lla no sabia, la trataron como bruja,

-Asia, quédate-Dijo de golpe issei-Raynare y tus amigas están aquí, deben de volver pronto-Issei dijo preocupado a su modo por ella

Asia se quedo viendolo sonriendo ella tenia una atracción por el, cosas que según la iglesia le había prohibido

 **Fin del sexto capitulo, tareas y trabajos escolares y de paso cuando no tengo nada que hacer me quedo en coma hasta luego, dejen su review**

 **Harem de Doom Slayer**

 **-Ophis**

 **-Asia**

 **-Gabriel**

 **-Mittelt**

 **-Raynare**

 **-Kalawarner**

 **-Rossweisse**

 **Posible coloque a Afrodita más que posible será aprte de su harem y a dos chicas más de otro anime**


	7. Trabajo nocturno parte 1 de 2

**Buenos días, tardes y noches con el séptimo capitulo, si anduvo mal el sexto tantas cosas de la nada, pero entiendan que soy nuevo en esto del fanfiction**

 **TRYNDAMER95: ¿En que falle? En que parte, la de Asia o Issei como miembro de club de lo oculto? Agradecería que me respondas de nuevo en otro review**

 **Nota: Disculpen las fallas ortográficas del cap 6**

-¡Go fuck Yourself!-Hablando general

-(¡Rip and tear!)-Pensando

-/Es peor que un demonio/-Dioses de todo tipo vivos o encerrados en artefactos o Sacred Gears hablando por link mental, sueños o pensando

- **No hay que provocar a Doom Slayer** \- Conversaciones a través de celulares, computadoras, medios tecnológicos y transmisiones holográficas

- _Analizando energía Doom Slayer_ -VEGA

 **Capítulo 7: Trabajo nocturno parte 1/2**

 **Kuoh 8:34 P.M. Casa de Issei**

Issei se encontraba en el sótano, abriendo la gran puerta de la caja fuerte para poder ver su armamento y traje Praetor

-Pistola EMG, Escopeta de Combate, Súper escopeta-Mientras agarraba la doble cañón y recargando las 2 balas

-Motosierra- Agarra la motosierra para abastecerlo de combustible

Tenía ahora mismo un objetivo matar demonios de noche, su primera vez que lo hacía en este universo, según como le había dicho Ophis por kuoh circulan los "Demonios callejeros" humanos renacidos como demonios de bajo nivel que se rebelaron a su Amo o los mataron estos pueden desde ser solitarios hasta ir en grupos masivos y sus habilidades pueden variar.

No solo por Kuoh también por Japón y el resto del mundo, ya que recuerda que son como 34 pilares de familias puras de demonios y de paso ellos tienen una gran influencia política, económica desde las sombras

-Fusil de asalto pesado-dijo para revisar la munición y apuntar a la pared pudiendo verse en la escena las grandes venas de sus brazos

Deja el rifle en el piso para poder ver su traje, se empieza a colocarlo

En la sala

Raynare en el sofá viendo televisión al lado de Asia, Mittelt algo dormida en el comedor, kalawarner viendo en la ventana las 4 distraídas y Ophis bajando al sótano flotando

Sótano

Ophis baja para poder ver con la luz la gran figura de issei teniendo su traje ya colocando y en su mano derecha su casco debía ella admitir que una figura así daría miedo a cualquier demonio o ser sobrenatural

-Vas ya? ¿No necesitas ayuda?-Ophis

-No Ophis, tu quédate aquí que tu ni las demás vengan conmigo, voy a exterminar algunos demonios, debo mantener las calles limpias de esas escorias-Dijo el castaño para colocarse su casco, dentro de su Hud iniciaba el sistema

(Nota: Voy a alterar los niveles de salud, munición y armadura más añadir 2 armas nuevas ambas de crisis 2)

Salud: 400%

Armadura: 400%

Munición de arsenal Abastecido por completo

Issei vio la munición de su escopeta de combate cargándola 80 balas en munición disponible, las células Argent mejoro mucho el sistema tanto de su traje, HUD así como también su capacidad de munición

Guarda su escopeta para checar su rueda de armas

Súper escopeta

Pistola EMG

Cañón de cadena

Escopeta de Combate

Fusil de plasma

Lanzacohetes

Fusil de asalto pesado

Fusil Gauss

Motosierra

BFG9000

Granadas de fragmentación

Rifle francotirador Gauss (Crysis 2)

Fusil de Ráfagas

HMG (Crysis 2)

Issei cerró la parte de su arsenal en el menú para hacerle dar su vista a Ophis

-No te quedes esperándome Ophis, duerme, lo más probable es que llegue en la madrugada-Dijo Issei para que Ophis de un si con la cabeza

El Doom Slayer sube las escaleras del sótano mientras Ophis iba detrás de el

Sala

Las 4 seguían en lo suyo para oír una gran pisada que hizo que tiemble el piso, pusieron su vista de donde provenía para poder ver una gran figura grande llevando un traje verde con características futurísticas, mostrando en su casco un visor azul oscuro que apenas podía verse la nariz escasamente de quien sea que este hay

Raynare se pone adelante cubriendo a Asia mientras kalawarner y Mittelt se ponen en posición de batalla cuando también sale Ophis a su lado

-No se preocupen solo es Issei, el estará toda la noche matando demonios callejeros-Ophis al decir esto las 3 se calmaron para observar bien el traje que tenía issei daba miedo su traje

Asia se acercó algo temida

-I-Issei-san?-Dijo con inocencia la rubia ojos verdes

Doom Slayer bajo la mirada para abrir su micrófono y hablar

-Si Asia, soy yo Issei-Doom Slayer

-Me diste un susto te ves más alto-Dijo asia para verlo mejor , si, si de por si la altura de Issei era 2 metros de alto su traje de daba otros 10 centímetros extra

-Una disculpa pero este es mi traje, de donde vengo soy un-buscaba la palabra que no suene tan violenta-Un destructor de Demonios, puedes llamarme también Doom Slayer-Dijo el para recordar sus otros apodos que recibió por parte de sus compañeros y algunos por parte de los demonios

Asia sonrió amablemente dando un si con la cabeza

Las 3 ángeles caídas estaban sorprendidas viendo el traje de Issei no había tecnología ni siquiera del Instituto Grigori capaz de dar esta clase de traje

Mittelt hablo

-No desea que te ayudemos-Dijo la caída rubia

-No, no se preocupen, quiero hacer esto solo y puedo solo, cenen y duerman-Doom Slayer avanzo a la entrada del patio de su casa para que las demás digan "Hai" (Si en Japones) y el salga dando un doble salto

Calles de kuoh

Doom Slayer se encontraba en las calles buscando demonios su HUD le indicaba que 5 energías demoniacas estaban a 2 kilometros al oeste de su posición cuando dentro de su casco de escucho una voz

- _KKKKK..KKKK…¿Doom Slayer eres tu?_ -Dijo una voz masculina issei abrió sus ojos, no había duda alguna esa voz, era VEGA,

-Vega?-Doom Slayer

- _KKK…-La estatica acabo para ponerse todo normal-Si soy yo VEGA que ha pasado? Esto no es Mars city-Vega_

-Una larga historia has estado como casi 4 dias sin comunicarte conmigo-Doom Slayer

- _Después de mi tal sacrificio que creyó Samuel que me hice pedazos no fue asi, me desconfigure y me volvi a configurar automáticamente-Dijo vega_

-Es bueno oírte de nuevo, Mate a Samuel Hayden, el quería llevarse el Crisol para sus planes, hubiera acabado con la humanidad, y digamos que durante el teletransporte hubo una ruptura, entre a un vacio y digamos que ahora estamos en otro universo-Doom Slayer

-¿ _Otro universo? Doom Slayer tu aspecto y metabolismo ha sido rejuvenecido-VEGA_

-Digamos que hice contacto con entidades no humanas, pero tampoco demoniacas, dragones y más seres, te contare el resto cuando estemos en casa- Doom Slayer

- _Tu cuerpo tira energía no demoniaca además-Vega_

-Ddraig, sal-Doom Slayer

La gema brillo en su mano izquierda

-/Socio que paso/-Ddraig

- _Ddraig? Que es el su energía no es demoniaca-_

 _-_ /Oh, si, soy un dragon, Ddraig el dragon rojo de gales, el dragon emperador rojo y uno de los dragones celestiales/-Ddraig

- _Yo soy VEGA Inteligencia Artificial con antigua ocupación de la seguridad de mars city-Vega_

- _Tu eres la razón que hace que Doom Slayer tire esa energía?-VEGA_

-/Si, al tenerme a mi su aura es mitad humano mitad dragon, debo admitir que para ser de otro universo mi sacred gear te acepto, supongo ya que ophis fue la que me puso en ti/-Ddraig

-Otra cosa que deba saber de tenerte Ddraig?-Doom Slayer

-/…Los dragones somos de tener muchas hembras, básicamente un harem/-Ddraig

-Que es un harem?-Doom Slayer

- _Doom Slayer un harem es un grupo de varias mujeres como esposas, concubinas, amantes o demás, conviviendo marital e íntimamente con un hombre-Vega_

-¿Que?-Doom Slayer

-Bueno no importa eso-Doom slayer

-Vega puedes confiar en él y además donde vivo estoy acompañado de…chicas…5,supongo que tiene algo que ver con eso del harem-Dijo con molestia doom Slayer- te lo contare más tarde de nuestra situación por el momento vamos a cazar demonios-Doom Slayer

- _De acuerdo Doom Slayer, detecto 5 entidades demoniacas a 2 kilometros al oeste de tu posición 2 de ellas son las mas fuertes avancemos-Vega_

Doom Slayer abrió su rueda de armas para sacar un Fusil de asalto pesado para empezar a esprintar por las calles, ya que si avanzando era de por si rápido, esprintando mucho mas (Al estilo de nuestro marine en doom 2)

Kuoh

Edificio abandonado

Un antiguo edificio que parece llevar décadas de abandonado pero aun estable y fuerte podían verse 5 figuras 4 hombres y 1 mujer todos con miradas serias, no vale la pena como son al fin y al cabo van a morir

-Debemos tener más cuidado, matar humanos se ha hecho más complicado, tenemos a los putos Gremory y Sitri aplastándonos el culo-Dijo la chica con forma elegante

-No importa somos 5 podemos con su estúpido sequito pequeño-Dijo una voz masculina de un señor pelón

-No son solo los gremory, también dicen que aquí en Kuoh hubo una ruptura que se cree que es de ophis, según rumores de más dicen que es un humano con el poder de matar dioses-Dijo otra voz masculina joven su aspecto es de un chico algo fuerte

-Deja de oir mamadas Zack, gringo estúpido-Dijo otra voz masculina con forma de un chavo europeo

-Tu cállate imbécil si no quieres que te mate ahora mismo-Dijo zack

-Cállense estúpidos parecen niños!-Dijo la chica

Afuera del edificio había otro demonio hombre de unos 20 años con facciones que parece un moribundo

Detrás del empezó a verse una figura grande hiendo lentamente para que el demonio al voltearle sea agarrado del cuello

(La voz brutal de Issei será como la del marine en Brutal Doom)

-¡There's nothing wrong with you I can't fix WITH MY HANDS!-Dijo issei con una voz cruel para arráncale al demonio su cabeza del resto de su cuerpo, durante esos pocos segundo fue un grito agonizante que sus compañeros escucharon

Los otros 4 faltantes dieron un susto de miedo ante tal grito agonizable, no era que uno de los suyos había sido asesinado

Fin de la parte 1

 **Este capitulo tendrá 2 partes espero que les haya gustado el regreso de VEGA, ya en la segunda parte será en la que haya un baño abundante de sangre y se enfrente a los Sitri y Gremory, como deseo que esta parte 1 sea de 3000 palabras pero hay mucho trabajo que además deseo darles un fanfic que si bien no es el mejor le guste a uno que otro lector.**

 **Rip and tear**

 **Chao, reviews y hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	8. Trabajo nocturno parte 2 de 2

**Octavo capitulo**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Gracias corregiré ese error pero de algún modo u otro el estará de vez en cuando en el club de ocultis como como invitado, para asi justificar los capítulos contra Raiser, Las exorcistas Xenovia e irina ya después de eso seguirá en el club que me dijiste tiro con arco**

 **Dottosparrel: No la matara, solamente la va a traumar, con Rias y los demás se su sequito menos ella los, hara comer tierra literalmente Se acabó Hong Kong XDDD**

 **Irina también será parte de su harem**

 **Tal vez añada a la diosa Nórdica Freya, la Diosa Griega Persephone y a Griselda**

-¡Go fuck Yourself!-Hablando general

-(¡Rip and tear!)-Pensando

-/Es peor que un demonio/-Dioses de todo tipo vivos o encerrados en artefactos o Sacred Gears hablando por link mental, sueños o pensando

- **No hay que provocar a Doom Slayer** \- Conversaciones a través de celulares, computadoras, medios tecnológicos y transmisiones holográficas

- _Analizando energía Doom Slayer_ -VEGA

Intro

Inicia la música de la primera temporada todo bien bonito para sonar lo de disco rayado se para abruptamente todo se pone negro y suena la música de Doom 3

Imágenes de marte y la tierra, gente muerta, demonios, Imps, tropas humanas del siglo xxi luchando contra demonios

Empieza a verse la sombra de doom Slayer cargando una motosierra

(Parte genial de la música)

Doom Slayer masacrando con la motosierra demonios de todo tipo

Ahora con un lanzacohetes volando en pedazos un grupos de imps

Usando otra vez la motosierra estando en la academia Kuoh agarra a katarea por la espalda y arrancarle su coxis por completo

Matando a Kokabiel arrancándole los ojos de raíz, luego separarle los brazos uno por uno finalmente para aplastar su cabeza y dejar un baño de masa encefálica y huesos de su cráneo regados en el piso de la Academia

Decapitando con la motosierra a una de las siervas de raiser

Doom Slayer haciendo pedazos a un Arch-vile separándolo a la mitad para arrancarle sus brazos y luego sacar la super escopeta y volarle la cabeza por completo

(Y mas imágenes de doom Slayer matando ya es de su gusto si se imaginan a Sirzches o etc XD)

Termina con una imagen chibi de Doom Slayer en un sofá teniendo en sus piernas a un conejo (No es Daisy) acompañado de Ophis a su lado derecho y Gabriel a su izquierdo recostadas mas laas demás viendo la tele con el hasta irina en modo chibi en el piso mirando con corazones a Doom slayer

Trabajo nocturna parte 2

Kuoh zona abandonada

Los otros 4 aún vivos se quedaron asustado con la sangre helada, un grito tan horrendo que se cortó abruptamente

El calvo saco una daga que luego se transformó en una espada

Zack hizo que de sus manos salieran garras siendo ahora sus ojos rojos

El europeo saco sus alas de demonio para luego para luego sacar un hacha de doble filo

Y la mujer de sus manos salía energía verde

Los 4 ahora cuidaban su alrededor sin decir nada se escuchan pasos rápidos sin saber de dónde viene

Oyen algo caer en medio de ellos se ponen alerta para ver solo el horror uno de los suyos muerto, sin cabeza con una expresión de horror y agonizamiento, teniendo lágrimas en sus ojos antes de morir rápidamente

Doom Slayer avanzaba cuidadosamente teniendo la motosierra en una de sus manos apagada listo para comenzar la masacre

Inicia la masacre

La enciende para en pocos segundos irse contra el noruego y cortarlo poco a poco a la mitad por completo saltando toda la sangre, pedazos de hueso y órganos por su traje

Para los 3 era solo una cosa, una simple y horrible verdad

.

.

.

.

Miedo, un maldito Psicópata

Una figura de 2 metros con una armadura o traje muy avanzado cambiando su motosierra a una escopeta recortada de doble cañon

-ES EL!, EL HUMANO!, ESTAMOS CONDENADOS!-Dijo zack con miedo y terror su expresión era tan deplorable su mayor temor era realidad, alguien capaz de matar dioses, al dios bíblico, maous, serafines, cadres, dragones y sepa que mas cosas con sus propias manos

-Hay llamar a los demás, Jenn, Ya!, zack y yo nos encargaremos de este puto cabron enfermo!-dijo el calvo julio regalado

-HAI!-Dijo la identificada como Jenn para usar su energía y crear círculos mágicos desapareciendo

-Vamos zack, tu y yo podemos…..zack?-El calvo dirige su mirada a su amigo americano para ver que zack se suicida cortándose el cuello con sus propias garras

El calvo voltea para ver solamente dos cañones en su frente y disparar para luego un fondo negro significando que ya esta muerto

-Mierdas asquerosas, liberare a la humanidad y la tierra de ustedes, asquerosos mata y come humanos-Dijo issei repudio e ira internamente dentro de su traje

-Parece que el pelon no era muy fuerte, solo falta la mujer demonio, Vega sabes su localización?-Issei

- _Doom Slayer la mujer estar usando tele transportaciones básicas de 10 metros de diferencia, esta ahora mismo a 230 metro de nosotros_

-Entendido-Doom Slayer vio su brazo izquierdo- Dale Ddraig!

-/BOOST/-Ddraig

De su brazos salio un brazalete rojo con una gema verde sobre su brazo izquierdo (La primera fase de la boosted gear)

Doom Slayer empezo a correr cargando su doble cañon tocando las balas con la boosted para que estas ahora tengan energía verde y recarga

Empieza a esprintar saliendo del edificio destrozando la pared de ladrillos y corriendo por las calles de noche solo deseaba una cosa, matar demonios

En otra parte de kuoh

Para Rias el dia de hoy fue un poco raro, conocer a Issei fue incomodo, su forma en como le hablo era hostil parece no gustarle convivir con nadie, quizás es alguien solitario, pero solo deseaba de el algo, su lindo Ise (Ya vera la cabrona cual resaquen la *****da si siente amor por el)

Cuando ella sintió la energía, de nuevo, fuerte algo lejos de aquí

-Rias-Dijo la [Reina] de rias

Rias dio un si con la cabeza sonriendo sus demás siervos se colocaron a su lado para que ella use un círculo mágico de tele transportación y desaparezcan en el dirigiéndose al humano de aquella aura

Kuoh volviendo con doom Slayer

Doom Slayer corria a una gran velocidad para el esto no era ni un poco cansado, aun llevando su praetor suit

- _Doom Slayer la demonio esta en otro edificio parece una capilla abandonada ten cuidado, detecto más presencia de varios demonios alrededor de 30 mas_

-/Ya lo oiste socio, no te preocupes él y yo te apoyaremos/-Ddraig

Doom Slayer vio bien la zona, era una capilla circulas abandonada alrededor de un centenar de arboles su mapa señalaba la presencia de decenas de demonios

-Justo cuando quería usar mi doble cañon, ni modo,-Cambia a un cañon de cadena llevándola en sus brazos-Let´s go

Empezo a ver el techo-No tengo Jetpack, aaah, como lo extraño ese equipamiento-recordando cuando el estaba en el infierno dicho artefacto que le permitia volar por un tiempo en lo que recargaba la energía de la mochila cohete

Dio un salto para luego dar el doble y subir por poco da otro salto extra y sube golpeándose con el piso del techo dejando una marca en el piso y levantarse y empezar a correr y buscar las auras demoniacas y los vio, en el gran salón 50 demonios callejeros de todo tipo desde hombres y mujeres jóvenes y adultos, mucho trabajo por hacer abrió la gran ventana circular con cuidado para posicionar su cañon de cadena y prepararse como iniciara el ataque sorpresa en lo que el escuchaba la conversación

-Puta madre, es verdad?! Un humano con armas de fuego que mata demonios, no jodas Jenn, todos estamos listos para acabar con los gremory y sitri para que nos salgas con estas mamadas-Dijo un demonio

-Créanme o no todos ustedes es verdad….mis compañeros ya han de estar muertos, mato a uno de los míos cortándolo a la mitad de la cabeza hasta su entrepierna, jamás olvidare eso, así que pongansen vergas lo más probable es que ya venga para acá, no lo sé, pero siento que ya viene-Termino de hablar Jenn con sus ojos aun en shock sin poder creer lo que vio hace pocos minutos, un humano traido por ophis uno de los dioses dragones que esta casi al nivel de trihexa o un dios nordico, de otro mundo un humano, con un traje que solo imponía terror y la muerte un humano que según zack que ya debe estar como cadáver sin vida un humano que puede destruir el cielo por completo.

Todos los demás estaban hablando entre si, sobre su situación, eran 50 podían, eso esperaban cada uno de los presentes que podían solo era cosa de organizarse bien.

Inicia la matanza (Inserte "We all fall down" de Cod bo2 zombies)

Doom Slayer se lanza para empezar a disparar sin fin su Cañon de cadena aplastando a un demonio matándolo de la cabeza al caer sobre el para seguir matando mas

Todo en ese momento se asustaron y se alejaron para poder verlo

Dos metros de alto o mas, un traje verde con muchas características, pero mas que nada su casco y visor viéndose apenas una cara duramente visible

Los rumores son ciertos Jenn tenia razón

-MATENLO, MATENLO!-Dijo una voz masculina

Doom Slayer recibe daños casi nada eran tan patéticos apenas estaban al nivel de zombies estos estúpidos resucitados como demonios,

Sigue disparando hasta calentar su cañon para dar un doble salto y matar a otro aplastando su cuello haciendo que muera en pocos segundos, recibe mas daños, 346% de armadura

Cambia a motosierra, habla afuera de su casco con voz modificada por su HUD y su voz brutal y cruel

-AAAH, CHAINSAW!, THE GREAT COMUNICATOR!-Dijo Doom Slayer para sonreir como psicópata 10 usos de motosierra

Se lanza contra una chica cortándola de su sistema digestivo y dejar expuesto sus órganos y se le caigan, muere en pocos segundos sale las esferas de salud y munición para recibir munición de balas

Se lanza contra cortando su cabeza a la mitad, usa el cadáver como escudo para cubrirse con el , agarra la mitad de cerebro y lanzarlo a los demás respondiendo con terror y mas ataques

-ACABEN CON ESE PUTO CABRON, MALDITO ENFERMO GORE!-Dijo una chica

-IM GONNA KILL YOU ALL YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! FUCKING DEMONS IM GOING TO FREE HUMANITY OF YOU DANMED RACE!-Dijo issei para seguir hablando-ALL OF YOU ARE ONLY LITTLE SHITTIES! AAAAAAAAH!-Da un grito barbaro

Sigue matando mas con su motosierra y velocidad corporal hasta que se acaba el combustible, cambia a Super escopeta

Dispara a otro demonio volándole las piernas y muriendo de dolor este, recarga y matar otro usando una sola bala en la cabeza de otro demonio, quedando otra bala disponible volándola a una demonio el cuello

-COME ON ALL YOU FUCKIN´G DEMON CRAPS! ALL YOU HERE ARE GONNA FALL DOWN THIS NIGHT!-Issei

Recarga para golpea con su escopeta a un demonio y haciendo una glory kill arrancándole la piel de su cabeza en pocos segundos y volarle el cráneo con sus manos

Cambia a Rifle de asalto pesado para empezar a disparar todo balas y cohetes para ver como varios demonios salen volandoles en litros de sangre espesa sus brazos, extremidades cabeza y partes quemada o hechas hoyos por las balas pesadas

-AAAAAAAAAH! AHAHAAHAHAH!-Issei rie cruelmente

-THIS IS FOR HUMANITY MOTHERFUCKERS!-pulveriza con los cohetes a una demonio

-THIS IS FOR EVERY INNOCENT HUMAN YOU KILL!-Cambia a fusil de plasma derritiendo a varios demonios con 100 celulas usadas de plasma, usa una sobrecarga dejando aturdido a otro y dándole una patada que le vuelva la mandibular completa

-CORRAN CORRAN!, HUYAN! SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDA!-Dijo una voz femenina con terror y lagrimas!

Doom Slayer la calla arrancándole la pierna, ella grita de dolor y lagrimas y usada como bate para volarle la cabeza volando estilo balón de béisbol

Todos luchaban con todo lo que podían, este maldito era muy resistente y podía regenerarse, mataba demonios de formas tan crueles y aborrecibles

-IM GONNA EAT YOU! AHAHAHA!- Doom Slayer agarra a el codo de otro demonios y doblárselo hasta separarselo, tirarlo al suello y aplastar su mano

TODOS CORRAN! CORRAN O MATENLO EN VANO!-Dijo otro que fue callado siendo vaporizada su cabeza por completo por un destello verde

-/BOOST/-Ddraig

Ahora era peor, de los pocos que quedaban el tenia a la boosted gear, era un hecho, todos ellos iban a morir esta noche, todo salieron menos de 20 del edificio corriendo con lagrimas arrepintiéndose uno que otro de haber sido resucitados como demonios de clase bajas

Otros 10 acompañados de jenn eran siendo poco a poco masacrados

Los que huian eran impedidos por una barrera invisible alrededor de los arboles, o era dos cosas los gremory ya llegaron que seria bueno para ellos o peor, el humano lo hizo, todos afuera deseban una sola cosa

Una muerta rápida y sin dolor

Jenn ahora atacaba con disparos de su magia al Doom Slayer algunos hacían efecto pero el ni retrocedia seguía corriendo a ella

Doom Slayer la agarra y le descuartiza la mano derecha haciendo que grite y agonize

Grita y llora de dolor, sabe que morirá hoy

-Quie…Quien eres?...-Jenn

-….-Acerca su brazo izquierdo para dar otros 4 boost mas y hablar

-….Doom Slayer-Todo brila su cuerpo de desintegra quedando huesos negros con algo de músculos quemados y su cerebro cocido por completo

-/Boosted gear evolution!/-La forma de su sacred gear evoluciona fase 2 cuando en el anime van a entrenar para prepararse contra raiser.

Todos lo demás demonios se agrupan en circulo listos para darle al gigante verde con todo lo que tengan

Doom Slayer sale de la capilla cargando su fusil Gauss

Dispara con todo volando piernas y mitades de cuerpos por completo

Los mata a todos hasta quedar uno

El ultimo se queda cagado de miedo

Esprinta a el para voltearlo en ese momento el ciruclo gremory aparece, Doom Slayer agarra su coxis y

-RIIIIP AAAAND TEEEAAAAR!-Doom Slayer que arranca la coxis medula y cabeza colgada haciendo que todo tiemble

Al llegar el sequito gremory que quedaron, shockeados, Akeno estaba no exitada, a pesar de ella adorar lo cruel, ella querían vomitar, al igual que koneko, se quedo sus ojos en shock y pequeños, Kiba no creyendo lo que ve, y rias cerrando los ojos de disgusto

Enfrente de ellos había una figura de dos metros humana, con una armadura verde que no podian describir pero su casco y sior azul oscuro

Llevando en u mano derecha una medula espinal que llegaba ahsta una cabeza con expresión de terror y dolor, y en el otro

Nada mas y menos que

.

.

.

.

Que la Boosted gear

Rias dio un paso firme y seria y hablo

-En nombre del clan Gremory, quien eres tu?-Con voz firme y sonriendo

No dijo

.

.

.

-Buchou, debemos pensar bien, mire dijo con nervios dirigiendo con el dedo la capilla

Rias volteo y vio el horror, una masacre al estilo Genocyber todos las paredes, piso y techo en sangre y demás

Rias aun asi su arrogancia no le dejaba pensar mas que en su objetivo

-En ese caso, sea quien seas, en nombre del clan gremory te destruiremos-Dijo ella sonriendo ya vera ella cuando le hagan comer tierra

Inicia la batalla

Doom Slayer da un puñetazo a [Caballero] de rias haciendo que ciaga al piso deñando su mandibula y volándole dientes

-KIBA!-Dijo rias con preocupación-Akeno, KONEKO! Ya!

-HAI!-Ellas se le avientan

Akeno saca sus alas y traje de sacerdotista del rayo

La gema de draig brilla

-/Akeno Himejija, hija de un cadre y una humana, la sacerdotista del rayo/-Ddraig

Doom Slayer usa varios boost para alzarse y alcanzarla y hacerla derribar de un golpe al estomaago, haciendo que ella pierda el aire y maldiga, queda una marca negra en su abdomen

Doom Slayer dirige su vista a koneko

Ella solo se queda en shock

Se dirige lentamente a ella

-Demonios, raza que ha causado tanta desgracias, juegan con la vida de otros y mienten-Dijo doom Slayer

-KONEKO!-Dijo rias con terror para sacar de su mano energía roja

Doom Slayer ahora dirige su vista a rias

-Clan gremory, Rias gremory no te voy a matar a ti y tu sequito pero si, los humillare-Doom Slayer ahora estando enfrente de ella la tira al piso tomando su cabeza y restegrandola sobre el césped y la tierra quedando su cara café de tierra

-COME TIERRA-Doom Slayer agarra del piso un pedazo de tierra con césped y hace que se lo coma con dolor, se lo mete a la boca y hace que no le quede a ella de otra que comerlo

Ella ha sido humillada

Aparece el circulo del sequito sitri

(Adelanto tiempo humillación de su gusto con madriza DUN DUN DUN :D)

Todo el sequito gremory menos koneko asustada y traumada y el sequito sitri golpeados y heridos viendo a doom Slayer

-Mi nombre es Doom Slayer, lentuda pelo corto-Dice issei con ira ahorcando a Sona (No se preocupen no es la de League of legends ella si es buena y la mujer de Doom Slayer :3 mas Ahri)

(Imagen de Ahri y sona abrazando fuertemente felices a Doom slayer con anillos de matrimonio, doom Slayer parece no quejarse y gustarle eso, como me gustaría eso…)

Doom Slayer se va teletransportandose

Todos los presentes hay ven como el ahora autonombrado Doom Slayer desaparecer en un agujero azul abismal

Issei llega a casa y ve en su hud la hora local 2 de la mañana solamente sube las escalera mas abrir su cuarto y ser a ophis dormida abrazando una almohada

Issei se quita el casco y habla

-Ya llegue a ca…-Es callado por ophis tirandosele besándolo de boca

Ophis lo sigue besando, para ella finakmente hablar con Raynare sobre lo que sentía por issei le ayudo si bien no mucho en emociones, al menos si en expresarse

-Issei, te extrañe mucho-Dijo al modo ophis

-Ophis?-Issei

-Issei, Doom Slayer te amo-Ophis con neutralidad

Issei tenia mucho que saber y explicar tanto a Vega como a ser explicado eso del harem por parte de Ddraig, ophis y VEGA

.

.

.

.

Creditos

Imágenes graciosas tipo memes de demonios

Como que coma tierra y rias hay comiendo tierra llorando

 **Aaaaah, que buen capitulo, síganme, dejen reviews y síganme**

Sona y ahri durmiendo abrazando a doom Slayer con corazones

Doom Slayer sitiendose bien al lado de sus esposas

Ok no XD


	9. Días normales

**El noveno una calma antes de salvar a Asia**

 **The fat cartman: Oh gracias cartman, no estoy tan metido en naruto, pensaba combinarlo de alguna forma u otra con el universo de League of legends para así poder relacionar a Sona Buvelle,Ya van dos años que jugué en mi ordenador, falta de tiempo para actualizar, colegio y hueva, yo era nivel 11, 2 partidas diarias minimo,yo usaba a Karthus mi campeón favorito, el único que había comprado en oferta , yo era bueno con ese, recuerdo que con el en mi cuarta partida logre mi Primera Pentakill veremos si se puede dentro de unos capitulo, aunque no dudo que no salga el que no le guste, que se va todo a la porquería y bla bla bla, y Ahri es una Kumiho y ella para sobrevivir como cuenta su historia es absorber la energía de los hombres o como sus parientes surcoreanas comer hígados humanos, en el peor caso…Rip and tear, pero si sale todo bien y de algún modo u otro logran hacer que ella ya no necesite más matar tal vez sea otra más a su harem pero el pondría distancia con sona, muy bonito muy bonito.**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Esos Equis de XD dicen que si te gusto por completo el capítulo, este será algo calmado**

 **Benito Camelas: Pues bienvenido al fanfiction y gracias porque te llame la atención mi fanfic, si bien no es el mejor Crossover de DXD y DOOM al menos es el primero en español**

-¡Go fuck Yourself!-Hablando general

-(¡Rip and tear!)-Pensando

-/Es peor que un demonio/-Dioses de todo tipo vivos o encerrados en artefactos o Sacred Gears hablando por link mental, sueños o pensando

- **No hay que provocar a Doom Slayer** \- Conversaciones a través de celulares, computadoras, medios tecnológicos y transmisiones holográficas

- _Analizando energía Doom Slayer_ -VEGA

Intro

Inicia la música de la primera temporada todo bien bonito para sonar lo de disco rayado se para abruptamente todo se pone negro y suena la música de Doom 3

Imágenes de marte y la tierra, gente muerta, demonios, Imps, tropas humanas del siglo xxi luchando contra demonios

Empieza a verse la sombra de doom Slayer cargando una motosierra

(Parte genial de la música)

Doom Slayer masacrando con la motosierra demonios de todo tipo

Ahora con un lanzacohetes volando en pedazos un grupos de imps

Usando otra vez la motosierra estando en la academia Kuoh agarra a katarea por la espalda y arrancarle su coxis por completo

Matando a Kokabiel arrancándole los ojos de raíz, luego separarle los brazos uno por uno finalmente para aplastar su cabeza y dejar un baño de masa encefálica y huesos de su cráneo regados en el piso de la Academia

Decapitando con la motosierra a una de las siervas de raiser

Doom Slayer haciendo pedazos a un Arch-vile separándolo a la mitad para arrancarle sus brazos y luego sacar la super escopeta y volarle la cabeza por completo

(Y mas imágenes de doom Slayer matando ya es de su gusto si se imaginan a Sirzches o etc XD)

Termina con una imagen chibi de Doom Slayer en un sofá teniendo en sus piernas a un conejo (No es Daisy) acompañado de Ophis a su lado derecho y Gabriel a su izquierdo recostadas mas laas demás viendo la tele con el hasta irina en modo chibi en el piso mirando con corazones a Doom Slayer

Capítulo 9: Días de calma

Issei tuvo que ir al colegio no le quedo de otra para asi no llamar la atención de los Sitri y Gremory pero ellos no se presentaron en la Academia, al menos pudo dormir un poco al lado de Ophis que lo abrazo sabía que llegando del colegio tenía que explicar todo a Vega y que Ddraig le aclare a el sobre eso del harem

Termina el dia saliendo temprano de buena suerte en el colegio recordando lo que le dijo Ophis

Flashback

-Issei, cambio de planes ya no estarás en el club de ocultismo, te cambiare al de tiro con arco-Ophis decía mientras issei veía que recién había sido besado por ella

-Y como lo lograste?-Issei

-Magia y poderes, le lave la mente al director-Ophis

-…Ok-issei dijo para volver a hablar- Mañana me dirás que te paso como para que me dieras un beso-Lo dijo con molestia él no es de amor, él es un Super marine que mata demonios

-Oh…Ok-Ophis

Fin del flashback y volviendo al tiempo presente

Nuestro castaño ahora va por las calles del centro de kuoh para al menos tomar tiempo salió temprano y quería explorar la ciudad para así futuros combate contra mas demonios callejeros o de nuevo contra los Gremory

Tiendas, Negocios, supermercados, plazas gente en su vida diaria trabajando, moviéndose de un lado a otro, niños y parejas saliendo

El no conoció jamás nada de la vida civil, a él lo entrenaron más cientos de niños y niñas entrenados como una simple cosa

Súper marines, Soldados sin temor o dolor capaces de matar demonios

Pero lo que más vio fue gente muriendo, suicidándose, volviéndose loca perdiendo la cordura, siendo poseídos y transformados en zombis o devorados por demonios desde gente de la tercera edad

.

.

.

Hasta recién nacidos

.

.

.

.

Issei solo da un pestañeo para seguir caminando por el centro, dirigiendo su vista a sus brazos, todos llenos de cicatrices largas de rasguñadas causadas por Imps o Barones del infierno, deja de recordar sus momento de guerra y sigue caminando para ver algo que le llamo la atención

.

.

.

Una tienda de mascotas

El se dio paso para entrar al local

Al abrir la puerta sono una campana que indicaba que un cliente entro y vio el local, un lugar desde la venta de animales que podían ver que eran Canarios, Ratas blancas, Cuyos (CUI CUI CUI CUI), algunos caninos cachorros y Conejos

Issei se acerco a la vitrina de los conejos para verlos

Blancos, grises, Negritos y cafes

Todos hechos bolitas entre ellos, ¿De que hablaban?

Zanahorias?

Quien es más peludito?

Dominación mundial?

De entre todos los conejos uno se le acerco de pelaje crema con machas cafes en sus orejas y nariz teniendo sus orejas caídas

El conejo se levantaba para verlo y hacer sonidos

Issei se acerco mas a la vitrina para verlo, recordando momentos

-(Opapa!, Omama dijo que tenías una conejo, como se llamaba?)-una voz de niño tan dulce, llena de inocencia pero a la vez energética y curiosa

-(Era un conejo hembra Hijo, La llame Daisy)-Una voz adulta ruda pero amable con su hijo

Issei volvió al presente recordando todos esos pocos años…..los que pudo ser feliz antes de todo…

La UAC y su ambicioso proyecto de crear super marines eso si significaba destruir la vida de cientos de niños y niñas, raptándolos y matando a sus padres en frente de ellos, entrenarlos con crueldad

.

.

Empezo a recordar más y más de su juventud que fue a base de dolor, chicos y chicas no soportando más y siendo ejecutados por los órdenes directas de generales, científicos para los que no eran efectivos sean ejecutados y mas

Cuando una voz lo saco de sus horrendos recuerdos

-Desea comprar uno?-Dijo una voz femenina a su lado

Issei voltio para ver a una joven que parecer trabajar en la tienda de mascotas

-Oh…mmm, que raza de conejo es este?-Dijo issei al conejito de orejas caídas que trataba de saltar a el impedido por la vitrina

La vendedora vio al conejo y hablo

-Es una Holland Lop, ella no suele acercarse a la vitrina, pero tu le agradaste-Dijo amablemente la chica

Issei lo vio y

-Quiero llevármela-Issei

-Oh, ok, hagamos la compra-Dijo la vendedora para ser acompañada por issei

Despues de dos minutos de la compra y un manual sobre sus cuidados y alimentación issei ahora la saca de la vitrina para que la coneja responda cariñosamente poniéndose en sus brazos

Issei llega después de una hora caminando a casa teniendo a la conejo

Entra a casa y es recibido por Asia

-Issei san buenoas tardes-Dijo con amabilidad

-Buenas tardes Asia-Dijo issei, para el castaño, asia le traía algo tanta tranquilidad, paz

La conejo se despertó y bajo de los brazos del castaño al suelo sin daño alguno para empezar a correr

-Una nueva habitante de la casa-Issei dijo para seguir a la conejita que estaba esperando que el llegara cargando una bolsa grande

Llegan hasta el cuarto de el

-Quieres que este sea tu hogar, bueno no tengo problema, hare tu casita-Issei ve que ella hace sonidos

Hace su casita para que duerme al lado de su cama, una canasta con una almohadita dentro de la canasta

-Te llamare Ana, eh?-La conejo lame su dedo para luego dormirse en su nuevo hogar

Issei sale de su cuarto para bajar las escalera y encontrarse con Ophis cocinando

-Desde cuando cocinas ophis?-Dijo issei algo curioso

-Desde ahora Issei, eres mi esposo y debo entender gustos, mas tu nuevo harem-Ophis dijo teniendo un sarten con carne y verduras

-Que es eso del harem?-Issei

-/Un harem es cuando un hombre tiene varias esposas, como la poligamia pero varias como esposas/-Ddraig dijo de la nada

-Y cuales son las chicas de mi "harem"?-Issei

De la nada salen las 3 caidas, Raynare, Mittelt y Kalawarner

-Significa, que serán mis esposas, espera, eso también asia?!-Ve a ophis asentir para que el quede ahora si impresionado, 5 chicas que debía admitir que si no eran humanas salvo asia pero tampoco demonios, bellas, hermosas con varias personalidades

-Ok, primero acabemos con lo de asia, que según me dijiste quieren quitarle su sacred gear no es asi, raynare?-Issei

Raynare dijo un si y hablo

-Si issei, vendrán en 2 dias, prepárate, no solo vendrán Donaseek y Freed vendrán varios exorcistas vetados de la iglesia-Raynare dijo seria

Para issei no era nada, ya había tratado con seres peores hace décadas

-Bien, dejemos pasar los días, no hay que llamar la atención, desde que hoy en la madrugada mate a todos los demonios callejeros por kuoh y darle una humillación a los Sitris y gremory-Issei

-Que hiciste que?!-Mittelt dijo impresionada sin poder creer lo que issei dijo

-Si, los humille- Issei

-/Hizo que comieran tierra!/-Ddraig dijo con estusiasmo

Las 3 estaban muy impresionadas

Ophis hablo

-Issei mi amor, porque hay una conejo en nuestro cuarto-Dijo ophis con celos a su modo

-La compre le agrado, Se llama Ana en cuanto terminemos y asia este a salvo, ya veremos lo del harem-Termina el castaño para poder ver a las 3 caidas sonriendo asia como chismosa sonriendo pero a la vez nerviosa, issei debía conocerlas mejor

 **Fin de este capitulo**

 **Reviews, seguidores y mas favoritos, un capitulo normal, mas que ya la próxima semana son los exámenes y no tengo inspiración en nada.**

 **Chao.**


	10. Salvando a Asia parte 1 de 3

**Decimo capitulo vuelve la sangre en este crossover de bajo rendimiento y mala calidad XD**

 **Hgabrieldzu: Muchas gracias por apoyar este crossover ah si, el conejo habrá más de esta pequeña criaturita**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Nada mal eh? Pues aquí vuelve el baño de sangre y muerte**

 **DottoSparrel: CUI CUI CUI CUI, si, me encariñan muchos las cobayas**

 **: Agradezco tu apoyo, sígueme en mis redes socia….ah espera eso no.**

 **Mientras estaba en mis exámenes (que creo que ya me raje en matemáticas) andaba leyendo "Escuelita para escritores cabrones" mierda los paréntesis, ya que ni pedo.**

 **Las únicas facciones que issei tendría como aliados serán:**

 **-Asgard**

 **-Facción de los ángeles**

 **-Olimpo**

-¡Go fuck Yourself!-Hablando general

-(¡Rip and tear!)-Pensando

-/Es peor que un demonio/-Dioses de todo tipo vivos o encerrados en artefactos o Sacred Gears hablando por link mental, sueños o pensando

- **No hay que provocar a Doom Slayer** \- Conversaciones a través de celulares, computadoras, medios tecnológicos y transmisiones holográficas de formas sobrenaturales o humanas

- _Analizando energía Doom Slayer_ -VEGA

Intro

Inicia la música de la primera temporada todo bien bonito para sonar lo de disco rayado se para abruptamente todo se pone negro y suena la música de Doom 3

Imágenes de marte y la tierra, gente muerta, demonios, Imps, tropas humanas del siglo xxi luchando contra demonios

Empieza a verse la sombra de doom Slayer cargando una motosierra

(Parte genial de la música)

Doom Slayer masacrando con la motosierra demonios de todo tipo

Ahora con un lanzacohetes volando en pedazos un grupos de imps

Usando otra vez la motosierra estando en la academia Kuoh agarra a katarea por la espalda y arrancarle su coxis por completo

Matando a Kokabiel arrancándole los ojos de raíz, luego separarle los brazos uno por uno finalmente para aplastar su cabeza y dejar un baño de masa encefálica y huesos de su cráneo regados en el piso de la Academia

Doom slayer humillando a Rias haciendo que coma tierra

Decapitando con la motosierra a una de las siervas de raiser

Doom Slayer haciendo pedazos a un Arch-vile separándolo a la mitad para arrancarle sus brazos y luego sacar la super escopeta y volarle la cabeza por completo

(Y más imágenes de doom Slayer matando ya es de su gusto si se imaginan a Sirzches o etc XD)

Termina con una imagen chibi de Doom Slayer, sin su casco mostrándonos al castaño con rostro serio en un sofá teniendo en sus piernas a un conejo (No es Daisy) acompañado de Ophis a su lado derecho y Gabriel a su izquierdo recostadas, Raynare al lado de Gabriel, Kalawarner detrás de issei abrazando su cuello y besándolo y Mittelt en el piso con Irina viendo ambas a Doom Slayer tocando sus rodillas.

Y Otra imagen de issei abrazando desnudo a Asia estando ella igual que el incluso teniendo más edad casi alcanzándolo de estatura besándose ambos en amor y pasión

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 10: Salvando a Asia parte 1/2

Inframundo territorio Gremory

El Maou y actual lucifer Sirzechs Gremory dormía en su cama teniendo una pijama al lado de su esposa Grayfia un cargo como el suyo no era nada fácil, tener el cargo de proteger el inframundo era algo complicado, pero al menos estos días no ha habido nada nuevo, salvo aquel humano que al Consejo quedo perturbado sobre el potencial del aura de ese humano.

Cuando un llamado lo saco de su sueño

-Sirzechs Gremory-Dijo una voz femenina que abria la puerta con cuidado-Lo llaman es urgente, es sobre su hermana-Finalizo la chica de la servidumbre

Eso hizo que sus ojos se abrieran en poco segundos por completo, algo que había pasado a su hermana

-Voy de inmediato-Dijo el pelirrojo para levantarse rápido, teniendo también cuidado de no despertar a su amada esposa, se pone unas pantuflas y se dispone a seguir a la maid hasta el salón de la mansión gremory para encontrarse en aquel salón de lujo

Su madre abrazando a su hija y hermana de Sirzechs estando ella en el piso con moretonadas serias en todo su cuerpo y una condición de estar fatigada por completo con su rostro tapado por su cabello rojo pero también tirando algunos hilos de sangre

Su padre apretando los mas fuerte que puede sus puños tirando un aura asesina

Y el sequito de su hermana

Koneko en una esquina sus ojos parecían que vieron al propio diablo, sus pupilas todas dilatadas su boca medio abierta, una expresión de terror en su cara

Akeno estando en el piso tirada boca arriba con una masca de golpe toda negra en su abdomen y más marcas de golpes con su traje de sacerdotisa hecho basura casi por completo

Y kiba, con una venda en toda su mandíbula tapando hasta su boca con una gran marca roja de sangre

Al parecer su otro alfil el vampiro no estaba tiempo que no sabia de el.

Sirzchez no se hizo espera su enojo también, apretó los puños para relajarse y acercarse a su hermana

-Hermana?! ¿Qué ha pasado?!-Pregunto preocupado el maou

Rias no respondio y alzo su vista

Su cara tenía dos moretones negros en sus ojos, uno de sus ojos rojos de dolor y lágrimas, y con tierra en los labios, y una ceja abierta (Básicamente una boxeadora toda madreada)

Sirzechs empezó a tirar un aura asesina del poder de la destrucción

Rias hablo

-S-se…hacia…llamar-Dijo ella con mucho dolor, era para ella un dolor inscribible hablar-Doom…Slayer….tenia…..la…boosted gear-Finalizo para desmayarse el cansancio la venció finalmente

Doom Slayer….Boosted gear, tiene Ddraig, esto es peor para el actual lucifer, dejándolo helado por completo

Inframundo Territorio Sitri

Puede verse a una Serafall una delos 4 reyes demonios con una ira abrazando a su hermana sona con golpes en su cuerpo y una marca en su cuello que trato de ser asfixiada.

El sequito de su hermana ni hablar todos humillados y madreados

Mundo humano kuoh casa de issei

El castaño se encontraba durmiendo teniendo una ophis abrazándolo no le molestaba en lo absoluto ya para nada y en su pecho a su coneja dormida hecha bolita durmiendo a gustito al lado de su amo (O maestro o, esposo XD)

Sueños de Issei

Podía verse a nuestro asesino de demonios caminando por un sendero de piedra roja con un cielo de nubes rojas

El infierno sin duda alguna

Cargando su doble cañón sus últimas balas, su armadura estando en malas condiciones fuera de su casco estando fracturado pero aun no hecho pedazos podía verse al castaño su rostro frio y sin vida, viendo desde lejos sonidos de demonios, un ejército completo hiendo a su posición

-Issei-Una voz femenina hermosa hablo de la nada, de una forma que estuviera sufriendo o muriendo captando su atención haciendo que sus ojos se queden en shock

-…..-Se quedó callado a la voz tan hermosa agonizante

-Issei….por favor…..vete-Dijo esa voz quebrantándose

Volteo poco a poco para verla de nuevo

Unos hermosos ojos azules claro como el cielo azul de la tierra, su piel blanca como la nieve, sus facciones faciales tan puras y hermosas haciendo que hasta la mas hermosa diosa tuviera ira contra aquella mujer, su pelo blanco ligeramente rizado llegándole hasta sus codos con un bello fleco, vistiendo un traje blanco, reluciendo su hermoso cuerpo femenino

Los ojos de issei por primera empezaron a sacar lagrimas

-Perdóname, no te pude salvar, a mis "hermanos", a muchos humanos y lo peor…a ti-Dijo issei a aquella figura para empezar a botas más lagrimas

-No hagas esto issei-La hermosa mujer se le acercaba a el abrazandolo pero el cuerpo de ella lo traspasaba como un fantasma, una hermosa fantasma

Para el castaño solamente veía su hermoso rostro una ultima vez antes de desaparecer de la nada poco a poco

-Yo…..te voy a amar por siempre-Dijo issei con dolor casi queriendo estallar en un llanto

Empezó a tener recuerdos en imágenes

Ambos estando en el infierno pero a pesar de estar hay, felices, los únicos años, décadas que pudo ser feliz de nuevo al lado de ella y la gente que a pesar de ser todos soldados…..eran su familia

Issei abrazándola por atrás mientras ella lo recibe su abrazo con amor ambos con anillos de matrimonio de oro puro en sus dedos

Y mas recuerdos tan hermosos antes de aquella fecha

La imagen de ella siendo asesinada por un rayo de luz rojo siendo ella desintegrada, esa imagen que nunca olvidara

Empezando a repetir las siguientes palabras en lo que el ejercito de demonios estaba a unos cientos de metros de el

-Los matare a todos, los matare todos, los matare a todos-Siguió y siguió repitiendo cada vez mas alto la voz hasta finalmente gritarlo

-LOS MATARE A TODOS MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA, LIBERARE A LA HUMANIDAD DE USTEDES!-dijo para dar un grito de guerra barbaro cargando en un brazo su super escopeta y en otro brazos sacar una espada gruesa y dirigirse con toda su velocidad a los demonios para luego saltar y…

Imágenes de sus compañeros, imps con armas de energía, mechas, naves humanas en el infierno destruyendo kilómetros de demonios desde simples luchadores hasta cruceros del tamaño de media ciudad, a ella y a Baphomet (Icon of sin o Icono del pecado) saliendo de su muro.

Fuera de sueños

Issei despierta abriendo sus ojos rápidamente todo su cuerpo sudado, recordando a aquella hermosa mujer

-aaaah…..aaaaah-El castaño se tranquilizaba calmado la agitación fuerte de su corazón haciendo que esta se calme de nuevo

Ahora el se quedo viendo el techo para después poder volver a dormir no sin antes que aquella hermosa mujer, la primera esposa que el tuvo, le recodaba algo a asia, la paz que le traía, recordando que querían los caidos quitarle a asia su cared gear, como ella fue tratada como bruja por algo que ella no sabía que estaba haciendo, apareciendo en su mente no solo el bello rostro de asia, también los de ophis, mittelt, Kalawarner y Raynare

-(No permitiré, que nada les pase)-Se dijo a el mismo con determinación, no solo eran su harem, mas que eso, las mujeres con las que quería estar por siempre

(Y mas cuando están Gabriel, Irina y Ross -/-)

(Katase y Murayama puede que tal vez sean parte de su harem)

(Como igual tengo esa fantasia de Issei con )

Issei vuelve a dormir abrazando a ophis, ella responde acurrucándose mas a el

Un rato mas tarde (Voz loquendo)

Amanece y Issei sale de su cuarto con su uniforme y mochila lista bajano las escaleras para ver en el comedor a todas desayunando, deja su mochila y desayuna con ella estando al lado de asia

La conejita comiendo su comida, zanahorias en su platito que contenía comida y en otro agua feliz moviendo su colita al ver a su amo llegar

-Para mañana ya vienen no es asi?-Pregunto issei para ver a Raynare asentir

-De acuerdo, no permitiré que nada le pase a asia y todas ustedes tambien-Finalizo para empezar a desayunar y estar todas, algo ruborizadas

Academia KUOH

Issei se encontraba en su receso cuando la energía de ophis apareció en su vista, un link mental con ella para hablar telepáticamente

-/Issei, al parecer ellos ya llegaron, mas de lo previsto, Raynare esta con asia mientras mittelt y kalawarner se fueron con donhaseek/-Dijo ophis mentalmente

-Ok ophis, tengo unas preguntas, los demonios, según me dijiste que controlan junto a un grupo de humanos toda la economía y política del mundo no es asi-Issei

-/Si issei, por algo como igual te mencione, se hizo la brigada del caos, pero al parecer ya tengo mis sospechas de que en vez de liberar a la humanidad, lo hacen para tener solamente ellos poder/-Dijo con disgusto e ira la diosa del infinito

-Asi que la brigada del caos también quiere poder en vez de libertad a los humanos, malditos traidores-Dijo con ira y repudio el castaño para sacar un teléfono inteligente

-Vega, cual es la situación actual del mundo?-Pregunto issei al celular para que este tenga la voz de vega

- _Issei, hay muchos conflictos, al parecer hechos por los demonios, como en siria la "resistencia" de los sirios contra basar al asad apoyado por Rusia según y los rebeldes por la otan, pero es mentira, los datos super secretos han rebelado que la la otan no apoya a los rebeldes, es mas hay inversiones parecen venir de altos mandos políticos a grupos terroristas que en vez de luchar por la auntentica libertad y paz de siris solo dan miedo por cuestiones religiosas, espera, si, son los demonios que financian a grupos terroristas anónimamente-Finalizo vega_

Issei fruncio el señor con una gran ira al vez las imágenes de transacciones anónimas y la situación de siria, la gente, la triste verdad y la noble causa por la que luchan los rebeldes, por su libertad

 _-Espera issei tengo mas, al parecer los demonios planean el nuevo orden mundial, como en nuestro universo lo lograron los nazis, en este están aliados con todas las naciones del mundo, este nuevo orden están empezando a adelantarlo para el 2025, al parecer los grupos de resistencia y hacker que luchan contra ellos han descubierto mucha información, implementación del chip para rastrear a la gente, dinero electrónico, pobreza extrema y millonarios, destrucción de los grandes centros de ciudades como nueva york, hong Kong etc, un grupo llamado los Iluminati-Finalizo vega_

Ahora nuestro castaño tenía una gran ira, otro nuevo orden mundial, fin de la libertad tanto humana como religiosa como fueron los nazis con su militarismo

El tenía que hacer algo, ahora más que nunca iba a acabar…no…extinguir a los demonios y la brigada del caos

-Bien, primero lo de asia, luego veremos, pero liberare a la humanidad-Dijo el castaño para ver su brazo derecho e invocar la boosted gear

Fin de la primera parte

 **Creo que la chica si la saben describir bien verán que es nada más y menos que la versión femenina de Griffith de Berserk, no hay mucha diferencia salvo claro el sexo**

 **En cuanto a esta primera parte como en otros fanfics y el anime, los demonios tienen una gran influencia mundial**

 **Chao, reviews y hasta la proxima**


	11. Salvando a Asia parte 2 de 3

**El onceavo capitulo listos para seguir**

 **No entendí lo que dijo Ritchy Bloodriver, si soy malo, o ando copiando**

 **Pero bueno veamos reviews**

 **XIX-Phantom: Gracias por apoyar este fanfic, eso si no sabía de los conejos, ya estoy avisado**

 **Tryndamer95: Ajajajaja!, aquí viene más gore!**

 **Benito Camelas: Gracias y no es su esposo, es su dueño o tal vez si ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Destroyer856: Thanks for follow me, you are the first north American on like this fanfic.**

 **Facciones o grupos extras aliadas de Doom slayer**

 **-Dragones, eso igual incluiría a un Tanin redimido**

 **-Los 9 reinos nordicos claro que a excepción de Muspelheim, Jotunheim, Svartalheim y Hel**

 **-Runaterra League of legends (Ah no se la esperaban, verdad?!)**

 **-Los rebeldes (Humanos que luchan contra el nuevo orden mundial y los demonios, pueden ser desde simples internautas serios, hackers hasta guerrillas en todo el mundo)**

 **Terminología:**

-¡Go fuck Yourself!-Hablando general

-(¡Rip and tear!)-Pensando

-/Es peor que un demonio/-Dioses de todo tipo vivos o encerrados en artefactos o Sacred Gears hablando por link mental, sueños o pensando

- **No hay que provocar a Doom Slayer** \- Conversaciones a través de celulares, computadoras, medios tecnológicos y transmisiones holográficas de formas sobrenaturales o humanas

- _Analizando energía Doom Slayer_ -VEGA

Intro

Inicia la música de la primera temporada todo bien bonito para sonar lo de disco rayado se para abruptamente todo se pone negro y suena la música de Doom 3

Imágenes de marte y la tierra, gente muerta, demonios, Imps, tropas humanas del siglo xxi luchando contra demonios

La cara de Baphomet destrozando el gran muro en el que estaba dejando ver su cuerpo

Harbinger como un cyberdemonio clásico, alzando su lanza misiles de plasma, con una armadura que cubre todo su cuerpo incluyendo su cabeza

Kronos levantándose de nuevo con vida al lado de un ejército de demonios

El cielo Destruido todos sus pisos con cuerpos de angeles

Naves hechas de carne apareciendo en Asgard iniciando una lucha espacial

Ciudades importantes de la tierra como nueva york, washingtong DC, Berlin, Moscu saliendo portales del infierno haciendo que salgas cientos de máquinas en 4 patas con cerebros disparando con ametralladores y repetidores de plasma a la población

Empieza a verse en una gran luz a Doom Slayer cargando la BFG 9000

(Parte genial de la música)

Doom Slayer masacrando con la motosierra demonios de todo tipo

Ahora con un lanzacohetes volando en pedazos un grupos de imps

Usando otra vez la motosierra estando en la academia Kuoh agarra a katarea por la espalda y arrancarle su coxis por completo

Matando a Kokabiel arrancándole los ojos de raíz, luego separarle los brazos uno por uno finalmente para aplastar su cabeza y dejar un baño de masa encefálica y huesos de su cráneo regados en el piso de la Academia

Doom slayer humillando a Rias haciendo que coma tierra

Decapitando con la motosierra a una de las siervas de raiser

Doom Slayer haciendo pedazos a un Arch-vile separándolo a la mitad para arrancarle sus brazos y luego sacar la super escopeta y volarle la cabeza por completo

(Y más imágenes de doom Slayer matando ya es de su gusto si se imaginan a Sirzches o etc XD)

Termina con una imagen chibi de Doom Slayer, sin su casco mostrándonos al castaño con rostro serio en un sofá teniendo en sus piernas a un conejo (No es Daisy) acompañado de Ophis a su lado derecho y Gabriel a su izquierdo recostadas, Raynare al lado de Gabriel, Kalawarner detrás de issei abrazando su cuello y besándolo y Mittelt en el piso con Irina viendo ambas a Doom Slayer tocando sus rodillas.

Y Otra imagen de issei abrazando desnudo a Asia estando ella igual que el incluso teniendo más edad casi alcanzándolo de estatura besándose ambos en amor y pasión

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 11: Salvando a Asia parte 2 de 2

El castaño se encontraba ahora caminando por las calles, pensando

Los Iluminati

Los demonios

El nuevo orden mundial

Tenía que hacer algo no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados

Cuando empezó a sentir algo a su alrededor, sentía que algo malo había ocurrido, vio a su alrededor de la zonas de casas y vio una puerta entre abierta, cuando Ddraig hablo

-/Socio, siento dos energías, una es la de Asia, la otra es masculina/-Termino Ddraig, issei se alarmo, Asia en peligro

Issei empieza a recordar la magia y habilidades que le dio ophis, ella le ayudo a que tenga magia no solo eso, ella le dio sus poderes ya que para ella, el es su amado y su hombre.

Abre con sus manos un círculo mágico morado brillante con el signo de infinito hecho por dos serpientes mediano para que de este salga su Praetor suit y una caja de metal teniendo arriba de la tapa su fusil de plasma

En pocos segundos issei se puso la armadura, esta se coloca automáticamente

Ahora con su traje puesto abre la caja de metal, 4 granadas de fragmentación las toma y guarda para tomar su fusil de plasma, lo calibra y revisa su munición

600 Células

Issei empezó a como atacar o usar el método sorpresa

Issei decide entrar por la puerta teniendo cuidado por donde caminaba

La entrada dentro de la casa, todo tirado y hecho un gran desorden horrendo sangre arrastrada por el piso de madera

Asia no hizo esto, ella no es así, sigue avanzando alzando su fusil de plasma viendo el comedor, la sala todo volado, llega a la cocina para ver una persona tirada en sangre

Issei se apura para tratar de ayudarlo y tomar sus signos

Esta muerto, tenía esta persona alrededor de los 30 años se culpa a si mismo

Cuando una voz lo saca de su auto castigo mental

-Vaya vaya quien eres, no eres un demonio de mierda-Dijo una voz joven enferma

Issei voltea lentamente para verlo

Un rubio de piel clara con ojos rojos sonriendo como enfermito teniendo su lengua suelta vistiendo con una prenda negra y pantalones blancos

Detrás de él estaba Asia asustada reconociendo a issei

-Por qué? Que te hizo esta persona?-Pregunto Doom Slayer con voz alterada apuntando al cadáver con ira

-Aaaaah!, era un puto humano que tenía contratos con demonios!-Dijo para sacar una pistola y lamerla

Contratos, si, Ophis igual le dijo que algunas personas hacen contratos con demonios por muchas razones

-¿Doom-san?-Dijo asia

Doom Slayer se alarmo viéndola

El rubio volteo a verla y hablo

-Asia que la conoces AJAJAAJJA, Que bien! Ahora creo que podras verla como la violo-Dijo sonriendo enfermamente para tomar a asia de su brazos bruscamente

Asia se asustas con lágrimas

Dentro del casco Issei cambio su rostro serio a uno asesino no iba a permitir que nada le pase a Asia

Doom Slayer alza de nuevo su fusil de plasma a la vez que el rubio empezaba a disparar a nuestro amigo verde

Las balas no hacen efecto en él, su Hud indicaba que el disparo era nulo, las balas terminaban aplanadas para caer al piso

El rubio se quedaba con rostro serio viendo las balas en el piso para ser de la nada agarrado del cuello

Doom Slayer alzándolo arriba los lanza lejos de el

El rubio cae a la pared destrozando una parte de la pared

-MALDITO PUTO! Quien te crees que eres?! Yo soy Freed salshan un exorcista expulsado de la iglesia!-Dijo con rabia Freed levantándose con dificultad disparando todo lo que tiene

Doom Slayer sigue caminando rápidamente siendo inmune a las balas para tomar el brazo derecho de freed y doblarlo al revez haciendo un horrendo sonido

Freed agoniza de dolor viendo su brazo ya hecho pedazos

Doom Slayer se lo arranca dejando ver la sangre correr hace lo mismo con el otro, otros horrendo sonido y se lo arranca

-No…permitiré que la toques perro asqueroso-Dice con repudio Doom Slayer para alzarlo de su ropa y empezar a golpearlo en la pared con toda su fuerza

Lo vuelve a golpear por sigue y sigue, dejo de gritar, sigue y sigue aún para empezar a escuchar cómo se le deforma su cráneo

Deja el cuerpo de Freed tirado para ver como su cara esta toda deformada hasta casi ser irreconocible y tener abierta toda la cabeza

Doom Slayer de acerca a Asia estando ella asustada, se le acerca para hablarle

-Asia, no debias de ver lo que hice, esto es lo que soy, no te culpo si me vez como un monstruo y…-Es callado a ver como Asia se le acerca y hunde su rostro en su visor cerrando sus ojos para tomar sus manos

-Issei no te odio-Dice ella con honestidad para besar su visor

-Asia…-Dice el castaño para volver a hablar-Debemos de irnos esperame déjame asegurarme de que esta muerto-Asia asiente para irse a la sala de la casa, Doom slayer saca una granada

Acerca su mano a la panza de freed y se la abre dejando ver todos sus órganos y sistema digestivo para encender la granada y meterla, issei se aleja uno 5 metros y…

BOOM

Ve como todos la carne y sangre embarrada en las paredes y el piso más un olor a carne quemada

Doom Slayer vuelve a la cocina para ver el cadáver humano, una persona que hacia un contrato con demonios con quien sabe con que propósito.

Freed, ese enfermo que no duro ni 2 minutos vivo, mato a una persona e intento violar a una chica, asco de ser humano y hombre

Issei se marcha se hay y sale de la casa junto con Asia para abrir un círculo mágico y desaparecer en el junto a su Asia

Casa de Issei

El círculo mágico se abre apareciendo ambos en la sala

-Issei-san, esta noche es-Dijo asia –El plan era que Freed me llevara a la iglesia para asi comenzar el plan, pero te adelantaste-Dijo ella

-Asia, te quería ese malnacido VIOLAR, no me perdonaría que algo así te pasara, a ti a más personas por degenerados como esos-Dijo Issei seriamente para quitarte su casco

Issei abraza a Asia, esa dulce e inocente monja le recordaba tanto a ella…..Griffith (Supongo que Griffith es un nombre Unisex así que vale)

Ana llega como una bolita saltarina de pelo blanco con manchitas café feliz de ver a Issei, ve lo grande que es ahora, se desmaya al estilo conejo de forma graciosa, de ladito XD

Issei deja de abrazar a Asia para atender a su linda conejo la carga con su mano para llevarla a su recamara de el y dejarla en su cama

-Ella es muy Graciosa Issei-Dice Asia amablemente

-Lo se Asia para mi también lo es-Dice issei recordando esos años cuando era niño al lado de sus padre, cuidando animales

Mini Flash Back

¿? Años atrás Universo Doom

Un pequeño niño de 5 años con un pelo castaño, ojos castaños miel vistiendo una playera blanca, un short estando descalzo en medio de la playa

El pequeño estaba viendo como las tortugas anidaban sus huevos en las costas lejos de la marea

Ve como se le acerca una tortuga curiosa, la toca con su manita para que la tortuga se deje tocar y sonría a su modo

El Pequeño sonríe para ver como una hermosa mujer de 30 se le acerca

Tenía ella un pelo lacio largo que le llegaba hasta su codo, unas facciones latino Asiáticas hermosas, ojos cafes vistiendo una clase de túnica ligera color blanca estando descalza

-Issei-Dijo con una voz tan maternal y dulce que abraza a su hijo y lo toma en sus brazos-Vamos con papa a ver a los caballos!-Termino ella

El pequeño sonríe diciendo si con la cabeza

La hermosa playa, su casa viéndola estando lejos de la costa una casa de playa grande, la zona, montañas y el cielo hermoso recuperándose después de que la tierra fue invadida por los demonios y casi fue extinta la especie humana y toda su fauna y vegetación

Su madre sigue caminando por la arena, salir de la playa para caminar en el pasto y llegar a una zona de pasto con varios de estos hermosos equinos que parecían alegrarse al ver llegar a los dos

-Querido ya llegamos-Dijo ella para poder ver salir un hombre de unos 40 años con piel blanca europea, músculos marcados pelo algo rubio con ojos azules

-Ya llegaron-Dijo amablemente para tomar a su hijo en sus brazos que este responde con alegría

-Odada!, pu que hay mutos mutos caballos aquí, no lo entiendu-Dijo con ternura Issei

Su mama se rie, para poder ver salir entre los caballos una potrillo de metal blanco azulado con un cuerno con pelaje blanco y cabello blanco, teniendo unos ojos azules cielo….

Fin del Flashback

Issei ahora se encontraba congelado recordando a su mama y Papa de nuevo y esos hermosos recuerdos

-Mama….Papa-Susurro el para recordar que él amaba todos los animales, pero tenía un mayor gusto por los caballos pero de esa no recuerda nada, solo y nada más parecía que el mismo se bloqueó su mente inconscientemente

Cuando una voz lo saca de hay

-Issei, ya es hora, yo me llevare a Asia luego tu apareces-Dijo la voz de Raynare

-Ah…ah si! Perdon-Volteo para verla a Raynare al lado de Asia

-Issei, estas bien?-Dijo la caída con algo de preocupación

-Si Ray, no te preocupes, vayan yo espero la orden-Issei

Raynare asiente pero aun asi no relajándose para irse con asia en un circulo mágico

Issei ve como se van para salir de su cuarto, bajar a la sala y tirarse en el sofá, cuando brillo le gema de Ddraig

-/Issei, eso era un-/Ddraig preguntaba a aquel equino con cuerno

-Un que?-Issei

-/Un Unicornio, una unicornio/-Ddraig intrigado y asombrado a la vez-/Esa raza nunca se acerca a los humanos, salvo a las doncellas vírgenes o humanos de corazón puro/

(Gif de Doom Slayer arriba de un unicornio trotando, Doom Slayer con cara amargada)

(Cambia a otra imagen de Doom slayer arriba de un Unicornio robot ahora si estando bien feliz destruyendo todo a su paso, Referencia: Robot Unicorn Attack normal, heavy metal, Evolution y el 2, si no lo has jugado, no sabes lo que es un Unicornio autentico, carajo ese juego me tiene adicto desde los 17 años)

(Veremos a una unicornio robot al lado de su Issei como su eterno y amado jinete? Para tu mala, buena o curiosa suerte, si pero tal vez dentro de 10 o 15 capítulos)

 **Fin de este capítulo por falta de tiempo y mi compromiso como escritor barato a darles lo más pronto un capitulo nuevo así que hasta pronto**

 **Posdata: Si piensas criticar este capítulo por el unicornio, piénsalo bien, la saga de Robot Unicorn Attack está hecha por Adult Swim, si viste cartoon network de niño en la madrugada sabes lo bueno que eran con todo su humor negro y groserías XD**

 **-Robot Chicken**

 **-Una serie tipo submarina**

 **-Otra de alenigenas 3d**

 **-Otra pinche serie de una albóndiga o nuget, un vaso de refresco de mac Donalds don vergas y un bote de papas mac donalds con barba de cadena**

 **Sin más por decir chao**


	12. Salvando a Asia parte 3 de 3

**Doceavo capitulo ya empieza ahora lo bueno**

 **Reviews**

 **ELDRAGONCOLORADO16: Ajajajaja, te agradezco que te guste este fanfic y esta versión diferente de Issei, los robot unicornios son lo mejor, salvo detrás del caballo de Skull Knight**

 **: Yo cuando vi la aplicación en la tienda Apple me dio curiosidad, el primero que descargue fue el Heavy Metal y lo ame, y hay nació mi vicio tengo un mayor gusto por el Heavvy Metal y el 2**

 **TRYNDAMER95: XD**

 **Terminología:**

-¡Go fuck Yourself!-Hablando general

-(¡Rip and tear!)-Pensando

-/Es peor que un demonio/-Dioses de todo tipo vivos o encerrados en artefactos o Sacred Gears hablando por link mental, sueños o pensando

- **No hay que provocar a Doom Slayer** \- Conversaciones a través de celulares, computadoras, medios tecnológicos y transmisiones holográficas de formas sobrenaturales o humanas

- _Analizando energía Doom Slayer_ -VEGA

Intro

Inicia la música de la primera temporada todo bien bonito para sonar lo de disco rayado se para abruptamente todo se pone negro y suena la música de Doom 3

Imágenes de marte y la tierra, gente muerta, demonios, Imps, tropas humanas del siglo xxi luchando contra demonios

La cara de Baphomet destrozando el gran muro en el que estaba dejando ver su cuerpo

Harbinger como un cyberdemonio clásico, alzando su lanza misiles de plasma, con una armadura que cubre todo su cuerpo incluyendo su cabeza

Kronos levantándose de nuevo con vida al lado de un ejército de demonios

El cielo Destruido todos sus pisos con cuerpos de angeles

Naves hechas de carne apareciendo en Asgard iniciando una lucha espacial

Ciudades importantes de la tierra como nueva york, washingtong DC, Berlin, Moscu saliendo portales del infierno haciendo que salgas cientos de máquinas en 4 patas con cerebros disparando con ametralladores y repetidores de plasma a la población

Empieza a verse en una gran luz a Doom Slayer cargando la BFG 9000

(Parte genial de la música)

Doom Slayer masacrando con la motosierra demonios de todo tipo

Ahora con un lanzacohetes volando en pedazos un grupos de imps

Usando otra vez la motosierra estando en la academia Kuoh agarra a katarea por la espalda y arrancarle su coxis por completo

Matando a Kokabiel arrancándole los ojos de raíz, luego separarle los brazos uno por uno finalmente para aplastar su cabeza y dejar un baño de masa encefálica y huesos de su cráneo regados en el piso de la Academia

Doom slayer humillando a Rias haciendo que coma tierra

Decapitando con la motosierra a una de las siervas de raiser

Doom Slayer haciendo pedazos a un Arch-vile separándolo a la mitad para arrancarle sus brazos y luego sacar la super escopeta y volarle la cabeza por completo

(Y más imágenes de doom Slayer matando ya es de su gusto si se imaginan a Sirzches o etc XD)

Termina con una imagen chibi de Doom Slayer, sin su casco mostrándonos al castaño con rostro serio en un sofá teniendo en sus piernas a un conejo (No es Daisy) acompañado de Ophis a su lado derecho y Gabriel a su izquierdo recostadas, Raynare al lado de Gabriel, Kalawarner detrás de issei abrazando su cuello y besándolo y Mittelt en el piso con Irina viendo ambas a Doom Slayer tocando sus rodillas.

Y Otra imagen de issei abrazando desnudo a Asia estando ella igual que el incluso teniendo más edad casi alcanzándolo de estatura besándose ambos en amor y pasión

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 11: Salvando a Asia parte 2 de 3

Ahora mismo el castaño se encontraba pensando sobre lo que le dijo Ddraig

Unicornios

Seres mitológicos como caballos pero blancos

Pero dejando eso de lado debía esperar a que le llamen

 **Relleno no parte de la historia, solo comedia**

Nuestro castaño sale de su cuarto teniendo en mano su casco para salir al patio de la casa, respira hondo y chifla como cuando llaman a un caballo

Cae del cielo un Robot Unicornio de pelaje arcoíris

Issei sonríe

-Ahora si a divertirnos!-Issei se coloca su casco y se sube en aquel metálico animal para que este empieza a correr por las calles

Saltando los coches y atropellando peatones

-A LA MAIE-Dijo un señor

-Hijo de puta no te pases las señales de tránsito-Voz de señora

-Un Unicornio!-Voz juvenil

-Debo dejar la Mota-Voz de niño

Imágenes de Issei junto a su amigo equino metálico Robando un Oxxo en Japón, El unicornio comiendo donas

Issei montado en el equino alzando la bandera de México y hondeándola

Ambos en la playa tomando sol

Ya de noche en un Bar tomando cerveza chocando sus tarros tomando felices

Doom Slayer Borracho siendo seducido por Rias vestida para la disco

El unicornio corneando a Rias por la espalda zangoloteándola

-AH LA MADRE, Amigo, espera!, solo fue un error-Issei con terror

El unicornio la manda a volar cayendo el cuepo de rias graciosamente en un bote de basura, el unicornio voltea a issei diciendo no con la cabeza

-Tú eres mío-Voz rara sin sexo definido

Issei se quedó en miedo total

-Tu eres un unicornio, eres macho, ESPERA, NO NO NOOOOO D= -Issei grita de miedo

El unicornio toma forma de una hermosa mujer voluptuosa ruborizada

Issei se queda callado viéndola, da su vista al lector y dice

-Sustos que dan gusto-Issei dice sonriendo para irse con su Unicornia a un motel y se la pashan felices =)

Y vivieron felices por siempre en el paraíso XDDDD

 **Fin del relleno y ya vuelve lo serio :v**

Issei deja su cuarto cargando su casco y revisando su municio en su carreta de armas

Todo bien

Decide bajar las escaleras, ir a la sala, tomar el control de la tele y sintonizar las noticias

Problemas, conflictos en todo el mundo

Guerras por poder

Pobreza extrema

Genocidios

Contaminación ambiental

Si vega tenía razón que es los Ilimunatis controlan todo, por su conveniencia y en un futuro no lejano esclavizar a la humanidad

Apaga la tele para sentarse en las escaleras y quedarse dormido

.

.

.

Issei despierta, durmió 3 horas, después de unos segundos ophis se comunica mentalmente con el

-/Issei querido, ya está todo listo, voy a tele transportarte/- Termino ella para que Doom Slayer brille y se tele transporte

Y una Ana que despierta corriendo viendo que su amo no esta

Para

Baile del Viejito del programa de Ventaneando

Lo tengo en la punta de la lengua pero no lo recuerdo

(Inserte su música de gusto en lo que usted si imagina a Ana bailando y moviendo su colita tipo remix)

Kuoh Iglesia Abandonada

Doom Slayer aparece en un lugar muy parecido a la capilla de su primera vez que mato demonios

Una iglesia toda fea y abandonada rodeada por cientos de arboles que daban un ambiente de terror paranormal

Saca su Fusil Gauss revisando la munición

Llena y sobre abastecida

Cuando un circulo de comuniacion con la voz de raynare sale

-Issei, estamos listos, cuidado hay 50 exorcistas mas ese maldito de Donhaseek asia estaba crucificada, apurate que esto se pone peor de lo que pensamos- Raynare termina para cerrar la comunicación

Asia, en peligro, desean quitarle su Sacred Gear

Vetada de la maldita Iglesia y trata como bruja

Y ahora esto para ella

No

No lo iba a permitir

No permitiría que ella muera

No era solo su misión de el

.

.

Era su deseo

Que sea ella feliz

Invoca la Boosted Gear en fase 2 e iniciar la masacre

Empieza a esprintar decenas metro

Recorridas en pocos segundos para llegar a la puerta de la iglesia viendo que esta sellada

-/Socio, tiene magia hay que tomar otra forma, a menos que quieras ir como un patea culos-Dice Ddraig con ánimos

Doom slayer empezo a checar opciones

- _Issei, Hay una entrada secreta de piedra subterránea a 3 metros a tu derecha, cubierta por pasto, pero esta se abre-Dijo vega desde su hud_

Issei de Aseguro de ver si era cierto y si, la entrada de piedra con mecanismo

Dos opciones

Don vergas

Darles por culo en la oscuridad

.

.

.

Darles por culo en la oscuridad

Queria ver sus caras de terror

Deseaba ver muerte

Destrozar y desgarrar

Rip and tear

Rip and tear

Rip and tear

Issei abrió la puerta de piedra subterránea con cuidado de no hacer ruido, lo hace y se mete para empezar a bajar las escaleras con cuidado

Actica modo nocturno para ver el lugar, un pasillo con una gran puerta de madera

Avanza con cuidado

Abre laa puerta para ver personas vestidas de negro estando a espaldas de el, sin que todos ellos puedan verlos

La iglesia

Estaba dentro ya de ella

Un lugar gigante de piedra

Escalera

Una cruz verde

Y

.

.

Asia crucificada con lágrimas e inocencia

Un hombre flotando con alas negras vestido

(Ya sabemos cómo es Donhaseek, no me estresen con eso -.-)

Al lado de el, Raynare, Kalawarner y Mittelt

Serias

-Hoy será el día en el la maldita bruja traidora de su vida por dios!-Dijo el hombre de sombrero sonriendo en gloria

Todos diciendo "SI, MATEN A LA BRUJA, QUITENLE SU SACRED GEAR"

Escorias humanas, son la misma mierda que la iglesia católica, se dicen ser mejores,

Pero para Doom Slayer, no son más que la misma porquería y mierda, solo que con diferente empaque

Alza su fusil para apuntar y

(Sonido que un humano explotando)

(Inserte música de su gusto aquí)

El sonido y el olor a carne

-IF ANYONE IS GOONA DIE THIS NIGHT, IS NO HER, IS ALL OF YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!-Dijo una voz alterada

Todos voltearon para verlo

Un traje verde con naranja

Demasiada tecnología

Un fusil de quien sabe que

Un casco con un visor azul oscuro

Y

Lo peor

La Boosted Gear!

Todos empezaron a dar pasos atrás

-LOS HARE MIERDA TODOS CAGADAS DE LA IGLESIA!-Dijo para empezar a disparar su fusil Gauss haciendo que reviente más exorcistas

-Todos mátenlo-Dijo uno

-RAPIDO ACABENLO-Dijo otro que exploto

-LAS ESPADAS DE LUZ NO LE HACEN NADA, ES HUMANO! ES EL HUMANO DEL AURA!-Dijo otro con terror y paranoia para reventar su cabeza por un puñetazo de la boosted gear

Dispara, Dispara Boost Boost,

Transfer!

El disparo hizo que un grupo de diez fueran ya desintegrados

(Los rostros de los pobres exorcistas siendo sus caras derretidas en pocos segundos antes de que sus cuerpos y almas se extinguieran para siempre)

-OH YEAH AAAAH! OH YEAAAAAAH!-Dijo Doom Slayer con placer enfermo –IS GREATNESSS! AAAAH!-Hablo con más locura su cara daba locura y odio

Toma a uno por detrás

-RIP AND TEAAAR!-Issei le arranca la medula espinal con su cabeza volteándola y lanzándolas a otros exorcistas que responden con miedo y plegarias

Sigue con su Fusil Gauss explotando más exorcistas haciendo que haya más sangre espesa regada por las paredes

Donhaseek veía con…la mente rota esto, un humano matando exorcistas con tanta locura y brutalidad

-Debo apurarme-Dicho esto voltea para ver a asia ya no en la cruz, estando detrás de las 3 caídas siendo protegida mientras las 3 tenían sus lanza de luz a máxima potencia

-COME ON COME ONE-Cambia a su escopeta de combate disparando atuomaticamente para volver a recargar volando varios exorcitas –COME HERE BITCHES WITH ME YOU PUSSYS!-Dijo issei disfrutando ver la masacre

-HAY DIOSITO AYUDANO, PERDONAME MI SEÑOR-Es callado por un escopetazo que la vuelva la nuca por completo

-HUYAN! VALE MADRES LA ITALIANA SOLO HUY-Es callado al ser su cabeza volteada por completo por doom Slayer

Sigue matando ahora usando la boosted gear haciendo que esta desintegre con dragon shoots varios exorcistas en polvo

Ddraig también le gusta esto, no se había sentido tan joven, tanta diversión y cool en milenios de sueños con usuarios si no bien tontos, arrogantes, que no sabían aprovechar su poder aunque lo mínimo al máximo y Issei si

Era más que su socio, su amigo y un hermano y también se ganó su admiración y respeto

Ya no quedaban ni un exorcista más solo sangre y pedazos de cuerpos humanos hechos pedazos

Grababa todo con su hud, para poder así tener evidencia

Issei sonríe dentro de su casco y dirige su vista a Donhaseek luchando contra las 3 teniendo algo de ventaja

-VAMOS MALDITAS PERRAS, YO SOY HOMBRE Y USTEDES SOLO INUTILES PE-

Bam bam bam

Issei disparo con su Pistola EMG haciendo que las alas de Donhaseek sean voladas de su cuerpo

Cae al piso empezando en pocos segundos a agonizar

-PUTO MALDITO AAAAAAA!-Dijo el sombre rudo gritando y retorciéndose

Issei avanzado para cambiar a escopeta subirse al caído y reventarle la cabeza a escopetazos hasta vaciar el cargador de 9 tiros

Solo queda al final un hoyo en su cabeza

Las 3 estaban en shock lo que había hecho

Tanta sangre

Tanta muerta

Issei no bromeaba

Cuando iba a acabar con todos

Realmente era cierto

-Vamonos chicas, Ophis debe estar esperando afuera-Dice Issei para que Asia lo toma de la mano feliz con lágrimas

-Viniste por mi Issei-Asia

-Nunca te dejare sola, ni a las demás-Dijo serio pero eso si, sincero

Los 5 se van de hay volando la puerta de la iglesia

La Boosted gear evoluciona a fase 3 y penúltima

Ophis baja del cielo esperándolos

-Y bien Issei?-Ophis

-Si, el harem, Primero vayamos a casa-Issei

-Ok-Ophis dice esto para que los 6 desparezcan en un círculo mágico de ella

Pocoss segundos después sale un circulo mágico gremory

SALEN LOS GREMORY TODO PUTEADO PERO CON VENDAS XDDDDDD

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Sale muchachos, yo ando con sueño y les debo si bien no el mejor, al menos si lo mas gore, chao, debo dormir hasta otra**

 **POSDATA: Issei si tendrá una robot unicornio, pero el de arcoíris, el Heavy metal más otros dos equinos o yeguas**

 **Creditos**

El cielo hermoso e intocable

Imposible que este lugar sea profranado salvo por

-y vamos a baaailaaaar-Voz de Michael

Todos los serafines, miguel Griselda hasta Gabriel alzando el niño dios

-ALGO QUE ESTA PERRON ALGO QUE GRITA A TODA EMOCION-Todos bailando con su niño dios

Poco a poco caen hasta que el cielo eplota

FIN XDDDDDD

 **Chao ahora si! .o**


	13. Una nueva esperanza nace

**Treceavo capitulo desde crossover de baja calidad**

 **Reviews**

 **XIX-Phantom: NO, YO LE DIGO BFG -.- ok no, gracias**

 **Dottosparrel: Yo iba a poner "I will Survive" o "I want a Hero" XD**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Solo fue el calentamiento, falta contra raiser y sus siervas, eso no excluirá a Ravel**

 **Nico48825: Pos si!, el mismo año.**

 **Creo que mi pinche teclado culero se equivoco, el tendrá un Unicornio tipo Heavy metal mas dos yeguas**

 **QUE? Amo los animales en general, más que nada a los Equinos, perros, pájaros, puerquitos, CUYOS etc y etc.**

 **Terminología:**

-¡Go fuck Yourself!-Hablando general

-(¡Rip and tear!)-Pensando

-/Es peor que un demonio/-Dioses de todo tipo vivos o encerrados en artefactos o Sacred Gears hablando por link mental, sueños o pensando

- **No hay que provocar a Doom Slayer** \- Conversaciones a través de celulares, computadoras, medios tecnológicos y transmisiones holográficas de formas sobrenaturales o humanas

- _Analizando energía Doom Slayer_ -VEGA

Intro

Inicia la música de la primera temporada todo bien bonito para sonar lo de disco rayado se para abruptamente todo se pone negro y suena la música de Doom 3

Imágenes de marte y la tierra, gente muerta, demonios, Imps, tropas humanas del siglo xxi luchando contra demonios

La cara de Baphomet destrozando el gran muro en el que estaba dejando ver su cuerpo

Harbinger como un cyberdemonio clásico, alzando su lanza misiles de plasma, con una armadura que cubre todo su cuerpo incluyendo su cabeza

Kronos levantándose de nuevo con vida al lado de un ejército de demonios

El cielo Destruido todos sus pisos con cuerpos de angeles

Naves hechas de carne apareciendo en Asgard iniciando una lucha espacial

Ciudades importantes de la tierra como nueva york, washingtong DC, Berlin, Moscu saliendo portales del infierno haciendo que salgas cientos de máquinas en 4 patas con cerebros disparando con ametralladores y repetidores de plasma a la población

Empieza a verse en una gran luz a Doom Slayer cargando la BFG 9000

(Parte genial de la música)

Doom Slayer masacrando con la motosierra demonios de todo tipo

Ahora con un lanzacohetes volando en pedazos un grupos de imps

Usando otra vez la motosierra estando en la academia Kuoh agarra a katarea por la espalda y arrancarle su coxis por completo

Matando a Kokabiel arrancándole los ojos de raíz, luego separarle los brazos uno por uno finalmente para aplastar su cabeza y dejar un baño de masa encefálica y huesos de su cráneo regados en el piso de la Academia

Doom slayer humillando a Rias haciendo que coma tierra

Decapitando con la motosierra a una de las siervas de raiser

Doom Slayer haciendo pedazos a un Arch-vile separándolo a la mitad para arrancarle sus brazos y luego sacar la super escopeta y volarle la cabeza por completo

(Y más imágenes de doom Slayer matando ya es de su gusto si se imaginan a Sirzches o etc XD)

Termina con una imagen chibi de Doom Slayer, sin su casco mostrándonos al castaño con rostro serio en un sofá teniendo en sus piernas a un conejo (No es Daisy) acompañado de Ophis a su lado derecho y Gabriel a su izquierdo recostadas, Raynare al lado de Gabriel, Kalawarner detrás de issei abrazando su cuello y besándolo y Mittelt en el piso con Irina viendo ambas a Doom Slayer tocando sus rodillas.

Y Otra imagen de issei abrazando desnudo a Asia estando ella igual que el incluso teniendo más edad casi alcanzándolo de estatura besándose ambos en amor y pasión

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 13: Una nueva esperanza

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que nuestro héroe amargado salvo a Asia

En estas dos semanas ellas se quedaron a vivir con el castaño brutal

Y los dos sequitos volvieron a clases pero de Issei no tienen sospechas

Kuoh casa de Issei sabado

Issei se despierta siendo abrazado, una ophis en su lado derecho, Su querida asia feliz acurrucada abrazando su brazo izquierdo, Una Raynare abrazando su pierna, Mittelt su otra pierna y Kalawarner arriba todas felices abrazando a su hombre.

Y una Ana en su camita celosa

Issei se levanta haciendo que todas se muevan

Ver a aquella hermosas 5 diosas sexys para el, viendo sus lindos cuerpos y bellezas como mujeres, eran suyas, pero eso si, las amaba sin duda alguna y las protegería de todo.

Se va al baño para lavarse la cara con agua fría, recordando momentos de guerra, las décadas, los disparos, los gritos de dolor que muchas personas.

Issei sale del baño para colocarse ropa informal nada que llame la atención

Un pantalón de mezclilla, unos zapatos deportivos y una playera blanca le hartaba sinceramente el uniforme japonés, menos mal que hoy no había escuela y si había que importa la magia de ophis funciona a la perfección.

-Issei buenos días-Dijo la voz de Asia amablemente

-Buenos días Asia-Dijo el castaño amablemente

Horas más tarde ya que el autor le da una weva grande escribir hoy

Issei paseando por las calles de kuoh al lado de asia y ana con su correa saltando feliz

Durante los siguientes días no hubo gran cosa, escuela, tareas resueltas con magia y la ayuda de vega

Matando demonios callejeros por japon

Habia logrado El balance Breaker, la armadura completa de la Boosted gear

Pero Issei tenia algo que hacer

Dia simple

Issei se encontraba en su computador viendo noticias

30 kilos de marfil de elefante son encontrados en china

Animales en peligro de extinción, la misma raza humana no sabe que nuestro mundo esta tan contaminado y dañados que ahora lo hacemos con las especies animales y la fauna

Ya acabaron con los tigres de bengala, el jaguar ya está casi acabado.

Ballenas

Delfines

Y el puede seguir y seguir pensando en todo el repudio que siente que como el mismo ser humano acaba con toda la belleza de este planeta.

Hora de actuar

África 11 de la noche hora local

Para el camarógrafo Kevin Mac esto era lo que amaba, hacer filmes para canales de vida animal, si bien era un poco cansado estar moviéndose constantemente para poder grabar animales como los elefantes, Rinocerontes, Leones y cada especie animal en peligro de extinción para asi hacer conciencia sobre la triste crueldad humana

Era lo que él amaba, dejar a su familia para al menos seguir para lo que mismo nació.

Su edad cerca de los 25, Una complexión delgada, una estura de 1.71, su pelo casi afro por los meses sin poder raparse el cabello

Su gran olor a sudor

Seguido de su equipo de grabación

Siguiendo desde hace semanas a una familia de elefantes

Ahora el mismo se levantaba de su casa de campaña viendo el panorama, otras 3 casas de campaña y dos hombres cuidando, un nativo de un pueblo, buena persona sin duda alguna y su compañera de grabación Serali

-A dónde vas Kevin?-Dijo la chica con su gorra, de pelo negro con coleta de caballo y piel normal con ojos cafés –Vas a mear?-Dijo ella de forma de broma

-Si, ya sabes, los nervios, últimamente como hemos recibido hay mas actividad de cazadores furtivos, hace una semana un equipo del parque de protección de leones fueron asesinados, y esto me tiene preocupado, por nuestras vidas-Dijo kevin

-Kevin, tranquilo, no creo que ellos estén buscando, si, debo admitir que esos malditos andan haciendo lo imposible solo por dinero, a costa de la vida de los animales sin importarles el daño que la hacen el planeta-Dijo ella con odio

En la lejanía hombres vestidos de militares, con rifles francotiradores pesados

-Equipo de grabación, matenlos, dos vengan conmigo a darle a la manada de elefantes-Dijo uno de los cazadores

Mientras el líder se iba con otros dos el resto que eran 3 se iban arrastrando con cuidado por el suelo evitando ser detectados

Cuando ya llegaron

-AHORA SI HIJOS DE PUTA-Dijo uno para golpear con la culeta a kevin haciendo que caiga al piso de dolor

-Andale perra-Dijo otro que tomaba del cabello fuertemente a Sera mientras ella gritar

El tercero saca su pistola para disparar al aire haciendo que el nativo se detenga en sacar su arma y después ser tirado al suelo boca abajo

-Tu, encárgate de romper su equipo. Tu imbécil vigila que no hagan nada, yo me encargare de ver que todo vaya bien!-Dijo para subirse a la camioneta y dar un signo con una linterna

El otro grupo con el líder asintieron para empezar a apuntar con su rifle francotirador .50 antitanque a una manada de elefantes a no mas de 30 metros de ellos

-Dale el dardo-Dijo su líder

Uno de los miembros coloca un dardo en su francotirador –Podiamos usar la trampa de patas, pero ahora es mas complicado menos mal que las autoridades de africa se dejan comprar –Dijo con felicidad para apuntar con cuidado a un de estos mamíferos y darle haciendo que este de un sonido de advertencia

La mañana huye y la que parecer ser una mama al no ser dejado por su cria mientras esta hace sonidos de preocupación a su madre con su trompita

En menos de 10 segundos la mama cae rendida ante el suero pero aun así la cría de queda a su lado chillando

(Para mi es increíble lo tan bajo que hemos caído los humanos, al matar a estos animales con sentimientos, hasta los animales son más humanos que nosotros)

-A la cria no le hagan nada, la capturamos y la vendemos en el extranjero, hay empresarios que desean animales como estos-Dijo el líder sonriendo

Los 3 se mueven para acercarse a la mama dormida y la cria asustada poniéndose detrás de su madre.

El líder voltea para dar un mensaje con las manos al otro grupo

Mata al equipo de grabación

Su compañero recibió la orden para ver como eran sacados otros 2 de las casa de campaña y tirados al suelo

-AHORA SI HIJO DE LA VERGA, ya les carga su puta madre, no deben meterse con nosotros-Dijo riéndose para apuntar su rifle automatico

Cuando

.

.

.

Un disparo fino que casi chiflaba

Kevin alzo la mirada para ver al que tenía el rifle un agujero en su cuello cayendo al piso muerto,

Otros dos tiros finos y una gran explosión de carne

Al abrir los ojos vio como los otros 2 habían explotado sus cabezas por completo dejando salir una cantidad de vapor y cayendo al piso

De la oscuridad salio una figura humana

Grande de dos metros, una armadura verde con partes naranjas

Cargando lo que parecía ser un rifle francotirador que emanaba una vapor azul de quien sabe si plasma o que munición era seguido de su casco un visor azul que apenas podía verse un rostro humano

-Quienes son ustedes?-Dijo aquella figura de forma fría

Kevin pestañeo para habla

-So,Somos de National Geographic, estábamos siguiendo un grupo de elefantes en su migración anual-Dijo el con miedo

El gigante verde no dijo nada

-Tranquilo, Voy a acabar con esos hijo de perra-Dijo la figura para empezar a caminar y alzar su rifle

Recibe deun cazador un disparo

Armadura 396%

Da un disparo y hacer que su pecho explote por completo

Kevin sacaba una cámara portátil para grabar el momento

Alguien por primera vez matando cazadores furtivos

Doom Slayer Avanza para tomar a uno del cuello

-YOU FUCKING PIECE OF HUMAN CRAP, YOU KILL ANIMALS JUST FOR MONEY, IM GOING TO END TO THIS IN ALL THE WORLD!-Dijo para alzarlo y con sus dos brazos separarlo a la mitad

El pobre grito como nunca antes de ser separado y morir inmediatamente

Doom Slayer corre a otro que lo patea en las bolas haciendo que sus pobres testículos explotes quedando una mancha roja

Agonizando en el piso de dolor

Doom Slayer su escopeta doble cañón y disparar ambos cartuchos

Su cabeza explota regada en el suelo africano

-BACK TO HELL MOTHERFUCKER!-Dijo con gusto Issei

Ve como el ultimo acompañado del líder tenían tirada ala cria que esta lloraba de miedo

-HAZ ALGO MAS HIJO DE PUTA Y SE MUERE EL PEQUEÑO!-Dijo el líder con la mente dañada, acaba de ver como sus compañeros fueron brutalmente asesinados inhumanamente

Doom Slayer invoca su boosted gear evolucionada y desbloqueada al máximo

-QUE CARAJOSS ES ESO?!-

Doom Slayer lo usa para ir a una velocidad exagerada, toma las dos para lanzarlos 10 metros delante de el

Doom Slayer aplasta el cuello del penúltimo haciendo que solo se escuche el quebrar de su cuello

Y al líder

-/BOOST/-X4

-/DRAGON SHOT!/-

El cuepo del líder es pulverizado en pocos segundos

Kevin estaba mas que impactado, había acabado con todos los cazadores el solo sin ayuda de nadie

Doom Slayer voltea para acercarse a la cria y poder levantarla

El pequeño se mantiene tranquilo haciendo sonidos

-Sssssh, todos esta bien, tu mama está bien pequeño-Se inca para estar a su altura y secar sus lágrimas con su manos suavemente

El bebe responde calmándose tocando con su trompitra el casco de Doom Slayer

A pesar de ser un Asesino de Demonios sin piedad

Dentro de el

Tenia un lado humano

Tan humano y sensible tan puro que el mismo daría su vida si significaba morir para salvar vida de inocentes

Los demonios, ellos mas que nada desean marfil, pieles de animales y cuernos de rinoceronte para sus asquerosos lujos mas la gente de alto poder económico

Como deseaba matarlos a todos sin piedad

A ellos y sus familias para que vean como se sientes que les arrebaten las vida a seres tan puros

Su hud mostraba todo un archivero de datos, nombre y rostros desde los cazadores furtivos mundiales, los que pasan las pieles políticos corruptos, mandos globales altos hasta de la ONU, Empresarios y Millonarios que compran estos productos y Hasta familia de demonios como

Sitri

Gremory

Fenix

Que compran pieles de animales exóticos

El los matara a todos

El cuento con el apoyo de Ophis

Doom slayer ve como la mama va despertando y la cria corre a su mama feliz

La manada vuelve auxiliado con sus trompas a la madre y su pequeño

La manada se le acerca a issei acariciándolo con sus trompas y afecto

Kevin y sus compañeros veían como los elefantes agradecían lo que hizo aquel humano gigante, Salvar a la madre y su hijo

-Sin duda alguna, Los elefantes son más humanos que nosotros-Dijo Sila mientras los demás honestamente afirmaban con ella

-Si-Kevin

Doom Slayer se va no antes de tocar la trompa de la mama y el bebe para luego verlos marcharse tranquilos y a salvo acompañados y guiados por la matriarca (En la vida de los elefantes la matriarca en una hembra elefante ya anciana, estos gigantes tienen un promedio de vida como 75 u 80 años)

El en el fondo de su ser, Sonreía, salvo a una Madre y a su cria

-/Los animales parecen sentirse a salvo con tu presencia Issei, recuerda que hace dos días en kuoh cuando salvaste a ese gato bravo se calmó y se sintió tranquila y salvo, tienes un don con los animales en general Issei/-Dijo Ddraig con asombro recordando cuando llego su dueña por el la gatita de despidió lamiendo su carita y dar un dulce miau, mientras Ana andaba celosísima haciendo gritos chistosos

Doom Slayer agradeció a Ddraig para digirse con kevin

-Quien eres tu?-Dijo kevin

Doom Slayer avanzo para que un circulo brille a su alrededor

-Doom Slayer-Dijo antes de desparecer

Mientras todos estaban estupefactos, sin duda alguna, finalmente alguien haría algo contra la caza furtiva

Horas desconocidas despues

Mexico

Norte de la república, entrada de la madrugada

Ciudadanos, una marcha pacífica con pancartas desde ancianos hasta padres con sus familia en una protesta por la inseguridad en la ciudad, gente inocente amaneciendo muerta y secuestrada sacadas de sus casa con violencia y el gobierno de ese estado no hace nada

Pero que enfrente de ellos a 200 metros federales, soldado y granaderos con macanas listos para usar la violencia

Un Gobierno nunca oprime a su gente pero el de México, un país con gobernantes de porquería, trabajan con el narcotráfico, saquean las riquezas del país para su beneficio vendiéndolas a países extranjeros

Diputados con sueldos altos mientras un honrado albañil gana 10 pesos la hora

La gasolina más cara del mundo por litro con el salario mas miserable

Masacres como

Tlatelolco

Guarderia ABC

43 de ayotzinapa

Y quien sabe cuántas masacres más

De todos los oficiales listos para disparar sale uno con un megáfono para hablar

-A cabrones, o se van a sus casas o plomo sin importar que hayan niños aquí!-Dijo el oficial sonriendo, no tiene corazón al disparar

La gente sigue caminando pacíficamente mientras algunos empiezan a tener piedras

-Ustedes malditos son los mismos ZETAS, detruyen millones de vidas para su maldito beneficio-Dijo un chico con odio gritándoles

-MALDITOS GOBIERNO ASQUEROSO-Dijo una chica

El oficial sonrió enfermamente

-Fuego a discre-Es callado por un disparo

De toda la gente sale una figura con una sabana azul que cubria su cuerpo

Se lo quitar para dejar ver una figura de dos metros de alto con un traje futurístico, su visor azul

Cargando un rifle verde con un tubo de disparo muy largo

Fusil de ráfagas

Dentro de su casco Issei como misión matar a todos lo uniformados que ya estaban en formación, la gente de la protesta escondiéndose

Cuando hablo

-Esto no es una democracia, ustedes no son un gobierno justo, reprimen a la gente con violencia, un gobierno corrupto de porquería ocultan la verdad de las masacres contra inocentes que luchaban por sus derecho como personas o estudiantes-Dijo la figura con odio

Cuando la lluvia de disparos no es hizo esperar

Casi 20 segundos de disparos de todo tipo de calibres

Armadura 341%

Cuando finaliza su armadura aún sigue en pie uno que otra marca de bala

Doom Slayer saca un arma de metal gris gigante que emana una energía verde inestable, La Bio forcé Gun

-GO, ALL OF YOU, GO AND FUCK YOUSELFS!-Dijo para disparar y que su arma lanza una esfera gigante de energía verde que al tocar la caravana de uniformados, todo explota en un destello verde que se alza metros al aire

Después no quedo nada, solo polvo todo desintegrado

Doom Slayer desparece en ese momento sin dejar rastro pero si quedo evidencia de lo que hizo ya que había cientos de personas grabando con sus celulares ese momento.

Volviendo a Kuoh

Doom Slayer sale en un destello en el ático siendo recibido por Ophis

Habia mas que proteger animales y cargarse militares en mexico, le había roto la madre a los yakusa, a la cosa nostra, acababa de matar a 20 asaltantes, había alterado en línea el funcionamientos de los drones militares, hackeado información de la nasa , la cia, NOAAH y Home american security y ser subida a la web y salvada y destruido el cañon orbital conocido como THOR por sus siglas, mas haber volado todos los satélites de espionaje en medio oriente, y finalmente, Haber volado 4 aviones chaimtrails y destruido con el cañon orbital THOR todos los HAARP en la tierra haciendo que ninguno quede

-Esposo, descansa debes comer algo, te preparare algo-Dijo ella sonriendo con ternura cuando toca el su hombrito

-Ophis, no puedo debo estar ahora hay, tu sabes dónde-Dijo Doom Slayer

Ophis no le quedo de otra que asentir

-/Estas listo Issei, yo ya lo estoy/-Ddraig

-Si, si bien esto no es mucho, para los demonios e Illuminatis será un putazo verdadero lo que les hice-Dice mientras recordaba que su linda ophis le había dado una mejora que ella robo por contactos de confianza a Ajuka el cañon para el Balance breaker, puede combinarlo con la energía de Ddraig, hasta células BFG disparos a largas distancias orbitales

Pero faltaba algo

Empezo a combinar su Praetor Suit con la balance breaker y

-/Praetor suit and Balance Breaker evolution!/-Dijo el dragon con alegría

Ophis veía una gran sombra para sonreir y decir

-El padre de mis hijos y mi esposo~-Dijo ella

.

.

.

.

Medio oriente

Siria hora local media noche

(Música triste de guerra)

.

.

.

(Si ustedes como yo amantes de halo que soy, vieron Halo legends, saben a qué capitulo hace referencia)

La escena de la ciudad devastada de Siria

En media noche disparos de anti Aéreos y cañones dispara misiles de la primera guerra mundial usados por rebeldes tratando de Derribar aviones caza

Tropas del ejército de Bashar al Asaad apoyado por el ejército ruso por medio de aviones caza

.

.

.

Tropas de la OTAN Atacando a los rebeldes

Una pick up con un antiaéreo conducido por civiles armados defendiéndose y tratando de tirar un helicóptero de ataque

El Helicóptero dispara un misil haciendo que este al llegar a la pick up explote con los ocupantes

Rebeldes disparando con rifles a otro helicóptero en otra zona mientras son asesinados por la ametralladora de este

Un helicóptero militar bajando soldados enemigos

Los civiles huyendo en tuneles mientras los rebeldes cuidan de que su gente huya a salvo

Niños, mujeres con sus hijos, padres, familias enteras metiéndose en los tuneles subterráneos acompañados de rebeldes asegurándose de que lleguen a salvo

Un misil volando en medio de combate el piso haciendo que uno de estos túneles sea descubierto matando a la gente

Las tropas de la OTAN disparando contra los que vuelve a salir del túnel sin corazón de que sean ancianos, hombres niños o hasta mujeres embarazadas desarmadas

En otra escena un rebelde con su traje de civil, un chaleco antibalas y una escopeta subiendo a una colina viendo a otro rebelde con su Ak-47 disparando contra los rusos

El rebelde se cubre en las rocas salvándose

El que subia se quita su paliacate en la cara dejando ver un hombre cerca de los 40

-Que haces aquí?!, debemos de irnos, hemos fracasado, movámonos!-Dijo el señor

El otro que se quita su casco dejando verse un joven casi un niño de 14 años

-No!, debo quedarme nuestra gente está siendo evacuada, debemos repeler o contener el ataque de estos malditos sin corazón hasta al menos los inocentes sean evacuados de la ciudad, NO VOY A DEJAR MI POSICION SARGENTO-Dijo en forma seria

-Escúchame soldado..Uh, los túneles-Dijo para ver junto al joven como un misil destruía uno de los túneles subterráneos haciendo que caiga junto a la gente

Las tropas del régimen de Bashar al Asaad bajando para rematar a los civiles sin piedad alguna, apoyados por los de la OTAN

El sargento solo suspiro a ver la escena

-Hijo vámonos, es mejor irnos que morir como animales aquí-Dijo el sargento mientras bajaba la colina

El joven estaba bajando cuando su sargento hablo

-Cual fue el último grupo en el otro punto de defensa?-sargento

-Que?-Rebelde Joven

-Contéstame soldado!, cual fue el último grupo en proteger el punto de defensa oeste de la ciudad?!-Sargento

-El grupo estrella verde señor!, estaban protegiendo un grupo de civiles para su evacuación solamente quedan 4 de su grupo en lo que llegaban un comando de extracción para los sobrevivientes- Contesto el joven recargando su Rifle

-Estrella verde, esos novatos-Dijo con lastima no había nada que hacer por ellos, el grupo no llegaría jamas por ellos

Punto Oeste de la ciudad de Siria

Disparos de un francotirado Dragunov cubriéndose en una gran roca

Y otros disparos de un rifle Ar-15

-Por qué carajos estamos en el frente de batalla-Dijo el soldado que usaba su AR-15 cubriéndose de disparos para volver a disparar en lo que su compañeros disparaba matando uno que otro soldado de régimen y de la OTAN-El grupo jamás va a llegar!, estamos solos y abandonados, estamos jodidos y muertos!-Dijo gritando para volver a cubrirse y recargar su rifle

-Al menos moriremos con valentía hermano-Dijo el francotirador teniendo su cara cubierta por completo por trapos –No como el sargento que huyo y exploto por un tanquetazo-Dijo para seguir disparando –Afuera del país se dice que la OTAN nos apoya cuando es lo contrario, nos atacan, hicieron lo mismo con los Irakies solamente por el petróleo usando de pretexto el 911, y también con los palestinos por parte de los malditos Israelitas-Volvió a disparar para cubrirse y recargar

(Si alguien lee español y tuvo un familiar que falleció en estos sucesos, una disculpa, pero es lo más probable que fue una conspiración, solo miren el video que según un avión le dio al pentágono, no hubo, fue más un misil en la tierra)

El del rifle pensó –Si lo se, esos hijos de puta de los Iluminatis y sus putas sectas y sus malditos reptilianos y grises que destruyen todo para esclavizarnos!-Dijo para que una explosión los mande a volar a ambos

Un gran humo de polvo bolo todo para que ahora uno este cargando al otro

-VAMOS, NO MUERAS HERMANO! VAMOS!-Dijo desesperado

El francotirador dio un gran respiro para hablar

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESOS HIJOS DE PUTA NO HAYAN ABANDONADO!-Grito con algunas lagrimas

Su hermano podía ver como las tropas avanzaban

-Este es nuestro fin-Dijo para ver como un helicóptero de ataque se ataque se acercaba a ellos

Cuando de pronto

Un misil de energía verde choca con el helicóptero haciendo que este explote

-Uh?-Vieron ambos atrás para ver que de un brillo lejano llego un objeto rápido llegando a donde estaban ellos a un destello verde

Este va disparando misiles volando helicópteros de carga de tropas para termina descendiendo a 3 metros de ellos

Un gran montón de polvo

Cuando ambos pudieron ver mejor, lo vieron

(Musica de héroe)

Las piernas todas robóticas de color rojo

Su cola roja

Sus alas rojas con propulsores que emanaban una energía verde que al termina de volar estos se guardaron

Su brazo rojo con garras teniendo adjunto una ametralladora pesada, sus hombreras con otros dos cañones rojo que tenían una sustancia verde brillosa

Cada parte robótica

Cuando vieron el casco

Un casco de dragón con ojos verdes

-No puedo creer lo que veo…-Dijo uno

-Oh por dios, es algo que no se ve todos los días!-Dijo el francotirador

-Quien rayos lo conduce?!-Dijo el otro para ver aquella figura roja gigante media mas de dos metros

Una voz hablo

-Doom Slayer, retrocedan soldados, Ignoren a la tropas de la OTAN y demás, yo las repeleré, ni un inocente o rebelde más morirá hoy-Decia mientras su hud con objetivos indicaba los soldados y tanques

Uno de los dos se quito su casco militar y lentes dejando ver su pelo negro, piel morena y ojos cafes

-Ya oiste hermano, vámonos-Dijo

-Que!, carajo son centenares contra uno no podrá el solo-Dijo el franctirador

Su gran pie rojo con garras de dragon rojas dieron un salto, para empezar a correr evitando los disparos de un tanque

Salta estando en frente de el para subirse y volar con sus manos el blindaje y techo para luego con su brazo dar disparos y matar a los conductores el tanque, da otro salto para lanzar una granada y hacer que explote

Su HUD se conecto al grupo de comunicación de los rebeldes

-QUIEN CARAJOS ERES!, DE DONDE ERES Y A QUE PAIS SIRVES!-Dijo una voz seria

-A ninguno, yo no sirvo para nadie señor, yo soy solitario-Issei

-QUE! EXPLICATE!-Rebelde en radio

-Estoy para poder ayudarlos a que su gente y suted puedan ganar estar guerra contra los illuminati-Dijo para disparar a un helicóptero de ataque usando su ametralladora, los fuertes disparos y las gruesas balas que caian vacias

El helicóptero explota

Recibe disparos que son detenidos por su campo de fueraza mágico

Ve soldados dispararle con todo

(Parte hermosa)

-No voy dejar este lugar hasta que los civiles y demás rebelden estén a salvo de estos malditos sin corazón-

El se da la vuelta para empezar a disparar los soldados explotan en pedazos

-TU NO ERES UN REBELDE, ASI QUE TU VOZ NO CUENTA AQUÍ-Rebelde en radio

\- No hay otra opción, no voy dejar que mi misión sea cancelada y me siento responsable por la vida cada civil y rebelde de este lugar-Doom Slayer

Un brazo humano sale volando tirando chorros de sangre

-DOOM SLAYEEEER O QUIEN SEAS HAZME CASO-rebelde

-De donde yo vengo, los demonios llevaron a la humanidad al borde de la extinción, perdimos todo, nuestros seres amados, nuestro sueños, y también hubo un nuevo orden mundial hace mucho donde la libertad se acabó, eso no volverá a pasar de nuevo aquí-Dijo issei recordando

-…Doom Slayer…..-Dijo el Rebelde más impactado por las palabras frías pero honestas

-Solo protejan a los civles y sus tropas se metan a la zona segura-Doom Slayer

-Doom Slayer….vamos a darte fuego de cobertura, gracias, de verdad gracias-Dijo el rebelde con voz que se hacía frágil

Doom Slayer sigue disparando con su ametralladora hasta masacrar con mas 300 soldados indicaba las cifras recarga con magia y da un salto para desplegar sus alas y volar rápidamente

Usa sus cañones para dar un disparo contra un avión caza que se dirigía a la ciudad volándole la cabeza al piloto y al avión se desploma para explotar lejos de la ciudad

Con sus cañones sigue destruyendo helicópteros de carga dando una hermosa explosión

-Hora del ultimo ataque!, disparo de células sobrecargada con poder de Ddraig al máximo- Dijo para alzar su brazo izquierdo y emanar la dos energías tras varios boost dispara una gran bola de energía verde incandescente da al blanco

Una explosión casi nuclear verde

Mata todas las tropas la energía de las Células BFG matan todo

Pero aun así no acabo, quedan más tropas de la OTAN las sobrevivientes, alguno son acabados por rebeldes francotiradores y otro de escabullen en la ciudad

 **Fin de este hermoso capitulo**

 **Realmente llore por como actuo Issei, más que un héroe y mejor que un ángel, no se cómo describirlo**

 **Dejen reviews y sigan este fanfic**


	14. Raiser mas Bonus

**El capítulo 14 ya está lectores, calientito como tortillas recién hechas**

 **Veamos las Reviews**

 **Otakani: Hay vamos con calma, estar en tu último semestre de colegio no es fácil y con las materias que llevo.**

 **OkamiSaint Zero: Gracias….que?...Daisy está muerta era la mascota del padre de Issei, John, El robot unicornio por favor, este ira poco a poco en un momento que yo vea apropiado, mmmm, Tiamat si he pensado en ella, pero no me llama la atención que sea de su harem ni en lo más mínimo pensaba en un enfrentamiento que ella termina herida de muerte, Bato, Asgard será una de las pocas facciones que tenga el como aliado.**

 **Nico48825: No te culpo por eso, pero míralo por un lado, eran los pobres rebeldes que luchan por una autentica noble causa o los Illuminatis que controlan a los ejércitos mundiales, nada más que sus títeres para ellos, estos soldados solo obedecen.**

 **The One Who Knocks At The Door: Who you can´t understand?!, the bad words i say on english, or this crossover on spanish?**

 **Antifanboy: Gracias por apoyarme en este pequeño fanfic humilde y de baja calidad, admito que sí, son capítulos cortos, pero es que también deseo darles lo más pronto posible.**

 **Greyson Sanders: Tan malo soy, yo ni entiendo como pase ingles con 8, celdas de plasma? No sería células de energía o plasma simplemente….Gabriela no tendrá que caer para poder ser esposa de Doom Slayer, solamente un ritual alterado al estilo Darkness1997**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Épico e inmemorable y habrá mas**

 **Terminología:**

-¡Go fuck Yourself!-Hablando general

-(¡Rip and tear!)-Pensando

-/Es peor que un demonio/-Dioses de todo tipo vivos o encerrados en artefactos o Sacred Gears hablando por link mental, sueños o pensando

- **No hay que provocar a Doom Slayer** \- Conversaciones a través de celulares, computadoras, medios tecnológicos y transmisiones holográficas de formas sobrenaturales o humanas

- _Analizando energía Doom Slayer_ -VEGA

Intro

Inicia la música de la primera temporada todo bien bonito para sonar lo de disco rayado se para abruptamente todo se pone negro y suena la música de Doom 3

Imágenes de marte y la tierra, gente muerta, demonios, Imps, tropas humanas del siglo xxi luchando contra demonios

La cara de Baphomet destrozando el gran muro en el que estaba dejando ver su cuerpo

Harbinger como un cyberdemonio clásico, alzando su lanza misiles de plasma, con una armadura que cubre todo su cuerpo incluyendo su cabeza

Kronos levantándose de nuevo con vida al lado de un ejército de demonios

El cielo Destruido todos sus pisos con cuerpos de angeles

Naves hechas de carne apareciendo en Asgard iniciando una lucha espacial

Ciudades importantes de la tierra como nueva york, washingtong DC, Berlin, Moscu saliendo portales del infierno haciendo que salgas cientos de máquinas en 4 patas con cerebros disparando con ametralladores y repetidores de plasma a la población

Empieza a verse en una gran luz a Doom Slayer cargando la BFG 9000

(Parte genial de la música)

Doom Slayer masacrando con la motosierra demonios de todo tipo

Ahora con un lanzacohetes volando en pedazos un grupos de imps

Usando otra vez la motosierra estando en la academia Kuoh agarra a katarea por la espalda y arrancarle su coxis por completo

Matando a Kokabiel arrancándole los ojos de raíz, luego separarle los brazos uno por uno finalmente para aplastar su cabeza y dejar un baño de masa encefálica y huesos de su cráneo regados en el piso de la Academia

Doom slayer humillando a Rias haciendo que coma tierra

Decapitando con la motosierra a una de las siervas de raiser

Doom Slayer haciendo pedazos a un Arch-vile separándolo a la mitad para arrancarle sus brazos y luego sacar la super escopeta y volarle la cabeza por completo

(Y más imágenes de doom Slayer matando ya es de su gusto si se imaginan a Sirzches o etc XD)

Termina con una imagen chibi de Doom Slayer, sin su casco mostrándonos al castaño con rostro serio en un sofá teniendo en sus piernas a un conejo (No es Daisy) acompañado de Ophis a su lado derecho y Gabriel a su izquierdo recostadas, Raynare al lado de Gabriel, Kalawarner detrás de issei abrazando su cuello y besándolo y Mittelt en el piso con Irina viendo ambas a Doom Slayer tocando sus rodillas.

Y Otra imagen de Issei abrazando desnudo a Asia estando ella igual que el incluso teniendo más edad casi alcanzándolo de estatura besándose ambos en amor y pasión

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 14: Situación mundial

En el dia siguiente en México los periódicos tenían como primera plana

"Desgarrador"

Figura verde en una marcha pacífica uso un arma desconocida para la ciencia internacional haciendo que 50 granaderos, 35 oficiales estatales, 40 federales y 20 militares murieran siendo todos completamente desintegrados, la gente que grabo el momento vieron que esta figura era una armadura que desapareció en medio de la explosión verde sin dejar más rastros, más de Mil elementos de todos los niveles están llegando al municipio.

Los testigos dijeron que el sujeto uso una voz modificada hablando de la verdad de México cuando ellos marchaban los oficiales no iban a evitar usar la fuerza letal sin importar que había menores

Alguno lo llaman terrorista, otros un criminal y para muchos otros…..un justiciero y héroe.

"El gigante también tubo horas después apariciones en la ciudad de México"

A las 3 de la mañana el mismo gigante de armadura apareció de las oscuridad de las calles para empezar a matar primero a 4 asaltantes que se disponían a atacar una tienda de 24 horas matándolos sin las más mínima piedad y brutalmente

Minutos más tarde un 3 asaltante que se disponían a asaltar un microbús lleno de pasajeros fueron abatidos a disparos por el mismo sujeto, devolviendo las pertenencias robadas a los pasajeros

Y su último ataque fue en un reclusorio donde abatió 13 reclusos todos procesados y condenados por pedofilia

La gente dice que es un héroe tomando en pocas horas algo de carisma por acciones que usuarios de redes sociales dicen heroicas y justas mientras el gobierno dice que lo van a atrapar y pagara con todo el peso de la ley.

Internacionales

"4 aviones de gas conocidos por conspiradores como chemtrails explotan por misteriosa figura voladora en europa"

"Todos las antenas HAARP en todo el mundo que se encargan de regular el ambiente dañado por el hombre fueron destruidos por misiles potentes de procedencia orbital haciendo que hayan temblores de 2.3 grados no se reportan pérdidas humanas solamente material"

"Explosiones de satélites de espionaje en todo medio oriente"

"Extraño satélite que astrónomos y conspiranoicos dicen que se trataba del polémico y secreto cañón orbital explota en la órbita de la tierra dejando ver un espectáculo nuclear de tungsteno sin que entre material dañino a la atmosfera"

"Se divulga información comprometedoras de todos los gobiernos mundiales, desde los estados unidos, hasta la misma ONU, se revelen archivos clasificados del área 51 y la base dulce contactos con posibles vida no humana, oscurantismo por gobiernos y que altos mandos mundiales financian grupos terroristas"

"Cazadores furtivos asesinados por la figura verde"

El video de como los salva, es recibido por los elefantes

"Se expone información de que posiblemente Al-Qaeda no fue responsable de las torres gemelas si no el mismo Gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América del Norte"

Y el ultimo

"Videos filtrados por la web muestra como las mismas fuerzas de la OTAN, ejércitos aéreo ruso y las fueras del régimen de Bashaar al Assad atacan a las rebelio siria y esta de la nada es apoyada por una misteriosa figura roja gigante"

Videos, de modo aquella figura de dragón rojo mata todo soldado evitando que civiles y rebeldes mueran

Las pérdidas humanas se estiman en 2340, la OTAN no ha dicho nada al respecto.

En el mundo hay ahora manifestaciones que son reprimidas con violencias por las policías de su respectivo país, la gente acusa a los Illuminati y los medios de mentir

Muchos en el mundo toman amor y carisma al que protegió a los rebeldes o mejor dicho al mismísimo y misterioso "Doom Slayer"

En países como estados unidos empieza a haber robos masivos a tiendas de armas según con la excusa de que inicie la "Resistencia"o "La alianza Rebelde" contra los famosos y ficticios Illuminatis y empiezan a seguir el ejemplo de "Doom Slayer" Cambiar el mundo para bien y liberar a la humanidad.

Inframundo Territorio Gremory

Sirzechs estaba ahora si estresado, en una sola noche el tal Doom Slayer les ha dado un verdadero putazo a ellos los demonios dándoles donde más les duele, el poder, haciendo que ahora haya manifestaciones y filtraciones por el internet sobre sus planes

Tanto a el como a sus socios humanos no les gusto esto, ahora ellos buscan una explicación, esto daña sus planes de dominación mundial.

Era peor que la brigada del caos de eso no había duda.

 **Cielo**

El serafín, arcángel y líder del cielo Michael se encontraba buscando en cada nivel del cielo, ya van casi 3 semanas desde su hermana Gabriela no aparece, ni siquiera la Reina de ella, Griselda sabe nada

El solamente suspira preocupado, debía esperar pero tampoco preocuparse tanto, Gabriela era un serafín fuerte e independiente.

 **Mundo humano, Kuoh, academia Kuoh club de ocultismo**

Nuestra querida Rías se encontraba en su escritorio con una expresión seria, desde hace tiempo el matrimonio impuesto entre sus padres y la familia Phoenix, La reina y esposa de su hermano estaba a su lado…

Raiser…

.

.

Un hombre que ella puede describir como un maldito cabron que solo a las mujeres como objetos sexuales, teniendo hasta su propia hermana sin vergüenza alguna, ahora el desgraciado quiere a ella en su harem.

Ella no deseaba a un hombre como el, ella solo tenía ojos para el

.

.

Issei

Cuando la puerta se abre dejando ver que era el de nuevo, Issei

-Buenos días Issei-Su rostro cambia a uno amable siendo recibido también por los demás miembros de su sequito

Issei se quedó callado para dar un si con la cabeza con su rostro serio

La marcas de heridas en su cara, uno en su ojo derecho y otro en un labio, como rasguñadas, no eran a causa de un cuchillo o algo afilado, eran de garras como si hubiera luchando contra algún animal salvaje por su vida, ella lo que pudo descubrir de él, nada, ningún familiar, amigos, contactos, redes sociales, solamente su nacimiento, era como un lobo solitario.

Issei solamente se quedó en la ventana procurándose de no estar cerca de ninguno de los presentes

Rías solamente suspiro, era alguien muy antipático, no desea socializar con nadie, esa expresión nunca la cambia, pero debe admitir que si les dio una horrenda paliza al Dúo de pervertidos dejándolos casi en coma, era respetado y temido a la vez, según dicen que en su club, Tiro con arco no necesito instrucciones para dar con el blanco usando la flecha, lo hizo hasta corriendo, sin duda alguna él era alguien increíble pero para ella era más que eso, una gran persona y el humano que por primera vez, conquista su corazón.

Ella deseaba que él tome su virginidad y ella la de él, pero la única ocasión cuando pudo llegar al cuarto de su casa, no estaba el, nadie, su cuarto todo ordenado el poco tiempo que tuvo ella para ver la casa, no había nada de interés o que dé a hablar algo de su pasado de el. Cuando Grayfia llego por ella y no quedo de otras mas que volver al inframundo.

(Cuando sepa la verdad quedara devastada, Ophis es mágica! XD)

Cuando de la nada dentro de hay un círculo mágico naraja apareció en el piso para echar grande llamas lo que ella menos quería, que ese maldito venga por ella mucho menos cuando Issei este aquí.

Sus demás miembros se levantaron para poner una expresión neutra, Issei se en su posición sin asombrarse.

En pocos segundos las llamas empezaron a calmarse y abajar de intensidad para que saliera un figura masculina, Vistiendo un traje rojo morado oscuro, de piel pan blanco y pelo rubio

-Hace mucho tiempo que no visitaba el mundo humano, Te extrañe tanto, mi atrevida Rias-Dijo aquel hombre su edad debía tener entre los 20-24 años, Ella frunce el ceño con furia.

Grayfia ve a Issei para hablar

-El es Riser Phoenix un demonio pura sangre de clase alta, todo aquí presentes somos demonios y además s el Prometido de Rias Gremory también ella es una demonio-Dijo ella con su tono normal de siempre

-Y que?, Me asusto, te aplaudo, me traumo o que?-Issei seriamente con cara desinteresada

Grayfia se quedó sorprendida, un humano que no siente nada que no se altera para nada ante tal verdad.

-Y este humano asqueroso quién es?-Dijo Raiser con arrogancia

-A EL NO LO METAS RAISER!-Dijo ella gritando levantdose de su escritorio furiamente empezando a tirar un aura asesina y su poder de la destrucción-No permitiré que le hagas daño al chico y hombre del que me enamore!-Dijo ella con más rabia

Raiser se quedo ante tal declaración

-Este inútil humano? AJAJAJAJA-Empezo a reir

-Dime-Hablo Issei con su tono frio –Que se siente ser una escorias arrogante que cree que puede entrar aquí creyéndose la mera madre pensando que puede el reclamar a una mujer cuando ella no desea, solamente por sus impulsos sexuales?-Pregunto Issei

De la nada otro círculo con el mismo proceso apareció dejando ver 15 figuras femeninas todas guapas y linda, para nuestro castaño, mas diversión

-Si tanto quieres ok, a pelear-Dijo Issei para acercarse a las chicas y una de ella de pelo azul, con coletas, ropa japonesa tradicional con una clase de palo se pone a gran velocidad frente a el

Ella brinca a el para que solamente sea tomandola del cuello, Issei agarre su arma y empieza a asfixiarla con esta.

-ISSEI!-Dijo ella aterrada pero a la vez sorprendida al ver como Issei estaba asfixiando a un demonio

-No voy a parar, sabes?-Dijo el ahora si sonriendo con el ceño fruncido a la chica que esta poco a poco empieza a perder fuerzas

-Es suficiente!,-Dijo Raiser al ver que el humano no se iba a dentener hasta matarla

Issei la suelta dando una patada suave por asi decirlo dejándola inconsiente y romper su palo a la mitad y lanzarlo a ella

-Al carajo me voy de aqui, adiós-Dijo el al estilo Cartman para salir de hay

Todos los presentes estaban incrédulo, un simple humano había casi matado a un demonio por medio de la asfixia

-Raiser, Si quieres arreglar esto, Sera por medio de un rating game, si gano yo, sere libre, si pierdo me caso contigo-Dijo rías seriamente

Y creo que ya sabemos como acabara esto

Casa de Isei horas más tarde

Ophis ahora mismo estaba regañando a issei flotando en frente de el.

-Issei, por poco casi nos descubrían, tuviste suerte de que no sospecharan nada, con lo que hiciste en todo el mundo los illuminati están enfurecidos con el gran putazo que les diste-Dijo Ophis seria pero más que nada preocupada por el bien de su esposo

-No tengo justificación, debo admitir que odio a los demonios con toda mi existencia, pero por el otro esa pelirroja no podía permitir que ese cabron la haga a casarse con él en contra de su voluntad, asi como yo no permitiría que tu te cases con una personas o ser en contra de tu volutad e igual para Mittelt, Asia, Raynare y Kal-Aclaro Issei con honestidad

Ophis se quedo impresionada y roja, el si las amaba y ella el con toda su alma

-Issei-Dijo para tomar su brazo, acercarse a su rostro

Ana chilla furiosa dando un chistoso salto para ponerse entre los dos quedándose con Issei

-MMm, contigo no se puede hacer nada verdad Ana?-Dijo Issei sonriendo acariciando a su conejita mientras ella responde lamiendo sus dedos y dar sonidos

1 dias mas tarde

Ophis le avisa a Issei que el clan gremory perdió y rias se casara con Raiser, hora de actuar

Inframundo

Todos los presentes en el altar, Rias con su vestido blanco y hermoso con adornos de oro y Riser ( PINCHE TRAJE DE NOVIO MAS RIDICULO) listos para casarse, ella jamas podrá ser feliz al lado de Issei cuando

En la puerta detonaciones de armas de fuego y gritos de mas demonios muriendo

La puerta se abre por un demonio que sale volando hasta estrellarse en la pared y morir

Un gran humo empieza a salir de la puerta para mostrar una silueta verse

Todos los presenten sin excepción alguna estaban viéndolo a el, Su traje, el color, el casco y el visor teniendo algún tipo de Ametralladora pesada

Doom Slayer el humano del aura que puede matar al mismo trihexa, incluso a ophis y al dio indu de la destrucción Shiva

Incluso al mismo biblico

-Doom Slayer!-Dijo Sirschez seriamente frunciendo su cara para ver que invoca la Boosted gear, no era mentira, si tenia la Boosted gear

Doom Slayer dirige su mirada a Raiser

-Raiser Phoenix, hagamos un duelo a muerte si gano, ella es libre, si ganas solamente ganas y ya con el hecho de que me habras matado, trae a tu sequito de mujeres para que asi tengas apoyo-Dijo Doom Slayer con su voz cruel, Rias se quedo seria para luego cual el menciona que ella será libre si el gana cambia su cara a una confusa

-Bien, hora de acabar contigo Doom Slayer-Dijo Raiser soltando a Rias bruscamente sonriendo pero a la vez no sabiendo como carajos sabia que el tenia un sequito de puras chicas

Ambos brillan para ser transportador a un terreno con ruinas, cielo carmesí

-Bievenido Doom Slayer a tu primer Rating Game estos jue…-Grayfia es interrumpida

-Callate y ve al punto-Doom Slayer

-Bien, creo que sabes las reglas tu mismo las dijiste-Termina para que empieze el combate

Doom Slayer cambia su rifle pesado a puños limpios

Empieza a esprintar a gran velocidad saltando las altas rocas para tener mejor vista del lugar y ver a los primeros demonios

2 chicas con motosierra cada una

(Inserte su música de gusto, yo pondré música de Benny Hill, si han visto videos de loquendo gta los viejos videos, y recordamos la aceleración del tiempo de los cojones, ya saben a lo que me refiero)

(Tuvieron una gran juventud en youtube si lo recuerdan . o)

Doom Slayer empieza a escabullirse siendo sigiloso de no llamar la atención de las 2 niñas

Llega a ellas, usa toda su fuerza con su puño para atravesar su pecho por completo, destrozando su columna y órganos haciendo que la peliverde muera al instante la otra grita por su hermana para irse con odio a el

Doom Slayer toma la motosierra para encenderla, le da una patada a la otra mocosa en la cara mandola a volar para luego irse contra ella, empezar con la motosierra el baño de sangre iniciando desde su cabeza bajando y cortando y embarrando mas sangre en su traje y el piso hasta cortarla a la mitad

Los espectadores veian con asco y terror la escena

-AAAAAH, THIS IS FUNNY AHAHAHA!-Doom Slayer riéndose para invocar la Boosted gear, dar un aumento y transferirla a la motosierra haciendo que esta sea fina como una cortadora de jamon

Otra mujer del sequito de raiser, la pelo azul

Corre a ella para solamente cortarla como jamon su cabeza

-Vamos, pueden darme algo mejor esto-Doom Slayer dijo para aplastar su cabeza y seguir esprintando y buscando a las demás

Sigue esprintando y escalando las rocas para poder ver finalmente a raiser acompañado de otras 13 chicas

Doom Slayer corre para matar a las chicas gato, a una arrancándole las orejas dejándola sorda y luego quebrar su cuello colocando su cabeza al revés, a la otra usa la super escopeta para hacerle un hoyo en su panza haciendo que esta muera dejando ver todo su abdomen abierto y órganos cayéndose al piso

A la mujer ruda le abre la cabeza dejando su cerebro volar para luego el lo aplaste

Ahora solo queda Raiser con una mirada asesina

Poco a poco estuvo matando a todas salvo a dos que dicidieron salir del juego por miedo

La hermana de Raiser y una demonio de pelo negro, ojos azules con buen fisico

-TU MALDITO VAS A PAGAR LA IRA DE LOS FENIX! AAAARRGH….-Raiser empieza a arder en llamas cuando es pateado con otra súper patada voladora siendo su mandíbula volada en pedazos

-Bien imbécil, no moriras tan rápido-Doom Slayer dijo deseando primero que el sea ridiculizado en vivo

Doom Slayer saca una cadena para conectarla a una piedra saca unas esposas para sujetarlo a la cadena

Raiser trata de desencadenarse pero no puede

Recibe un puñetazo

Doom Slayer le da como 50 puñetazos y patadas

Los observadores solo veían como Raiser murió al no soportar mas viendo toda su cara deformada casi irreconocible

Doom Slayer hace un circulo mágico de serpientes no sin antes de

-RECUERDEN MI NOMBRE HIJUEPUTAS, ES DOOM SLAYER, DOOM SLAYER!-Dijo antes de tele transportarse

Casa de Issei

Doom Slayer aparece en el comedor siendo recibido en menos de 10 segundos por una Mittelt abrazándolo por atrás

-te extrañe, Issei-Dijo la caída rubia besando su traje

Se retira su casco dejando ver su rostro

-También te extrañe, Mitt-Dijo Issei sonriendo para responder el beso de mittelt con otro beso a sus labios

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Bien adictos a la violencia este fue todo por hoy salvo que algo mas**

 **Bonus:**

Ella ahora mismo se encontraba en las calles pacificas de la ciudad de kuoh, buscándolo a el, su deseo, era esta ella con el

Gabriela se encontraba buscando además un lugar donde pasar la noche cuando vio una casa aun con las luces encendidas para ser casi entrada de media noche

Ella va a tocar la puerta

TOC TOC TOC

Una voz responde

-Ya voy-Una voz femenina adulta

Cuando la puerta abre Gabriela pudo reconocer el rostro

Sus ojos naranjas, su pelo largo azul, vistiendo una ropa ligera

Y ella a Gabriela la reconoció con una expresión sorprendida

-Ga…Gabriela?-Dijo ella

Gabriela tampoco pudo responde

-Kalawarner? Eres tú? Tantos años desde la última vez que te vi ven aca!-Dijo ella abrazándola siendo kalawarner apretada en los pechos de Gabriela

-Gabriela-sama, no puedo respirar! Mmm-Dijo la caída para que ella deje de abrazarla

-Puedo entrar? No tengo en donde pasar la noche, la gran mayoría de los hoteles, son del amor-Dijo algo cansada

Kalawarner se voltio para ver quién sabe qué y responde

-Si, pase Gabriela-sama-Dijo ella con respeto abriendo la puerta para que la serafin pase

 **Ahora si fin y hasta luego**

 **Se despide Darkness y te deseo, buenas noches!**


	15. La serafin (entrada a universo LOL)

**Capítulo 15 antes de un especial, capitulo corto pero otra vez época de exámenes, tuve suerte de no reprobar nada pero esta vez, quien sabe.**

 **Primordial dragon: No, nada de eso, solo una simple mascota graciosa.**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Como siempre nunca perdiendo ni un solo capitulo muy bien**

 **XIX-Phantom: Por ahora habrá una calma final de temporada**

 **Samurock y pentagrama: AAAh tu si sabes, si, ella si será su campeona más unas posibles afortunadas mas**

 **Terminología:**

-¡Go fuck Yourself!-Hablando general

-(¡Rip and tear!)-Pensando

-/Es peor que un demonio/-Dioses de todo tipo vivos o encerrados en artefactos o Sacred Gears hablando por link mental, sueños o pensando

- **No hay que provocar a Doom Slayer** \- Conversaciones a través de celulares, computadoras, medios tecnológicos y transmisiones holográficas de formas sobrenaturales o humanas

- _Analizando energía Doom Slayer_ -VEGA

Intro

Inicia la música de la primera temporada todo bien bonito para sonar lo de disco rayado se para abruptamente todo se pone negro y suena la música de Doom 3

Imágenes de marte y la tierra, gente muerta, demonios, Imps, tropas humanas del siglo xxi luchando contra demonios

La cara de Baphomet destrozando el gran muro en el que estaba dejando ver su cuerpo

Harbinger como un cyberdemonio clásico, alzando su lanza misiles de plasma, con una armadura que cubre todo su cuerpo incluyendo su cabeza

Kronos levantándose de nuevo con vida al lado de un ejército de demonios

El cielo Destruido todos sus pisos con cuerpos de angeles

Naves hechas de carne apareciendo en Asgard iniciando una lucha espacial

Ciudades importantes de la tierra como nueva york, washingtong DC, Berlin, Moscu saliendo portales del infierno haciendo que salgas cientos de máquinas en 4 patas con cerebros disparando con ametralladores y repetidores de plasma a la población

Empieza a verse en una gran luz a Doom Slayer cargando la BFG 9000

(Parte genial de la música)

Doom Slayer masacrando con la motosierra demonios de todo tipo

Ahora con un lanzacohetes volando en pedazos un grupos de imps

Usando otra vez la motosierra estando en la academia Kuoh agarra a katarea por la espalda y arrancarle su coxis por completo

Matando a Kokabiel arrancándole los ojos de raíz, luego separarle los brazos uno por uno finalmente para aplastar su cabeza y dejar un baño de masa encefálica y huesos de su cráneo regados en el piso de la Academia

Doom slayer humillando a Rias haciendo que coma tierra

Decapitando con la motosierra a una de las siervas de raiser

Doom Slayer haciendo pedazos a un Arch-vile separándolo a la mitad para arrancarle sus brazos y luego sacar la super escopeta y volarle la cabeza por completo

(Y más imágenes de doom Slayer matando ya es de su gusto si se imaginan a Sirzches o etc XD)

Termina con una imagen chibi de Doom Slayer, sin su casco mostrándonos al castaño con rostro serio en un sofá teniendo en sus piernas a un conejo (No es Daisy) acompañado de Ophis a su lado derecho y Gabriel a su izquierdo recostadas, Raynare al lado de Gabriel, Asia al lado de Gabriela Kalawarner detrás de issei abrazando su cuello y besándolo y Mittelt en el piso con Irina viendo ambas a Doom Slayer tocando sus rodillas.

.

.

.

Capítulo 15: La Serafín Gabriela

La serafín y hermano de Michael entraba a la casa para poder ver su interior, todo normal eso creía ella cuando una voz que se le hacía familiar.

-Kala, quien esta en la puerta? Llego ya…-Dijo Raynare saliendo de la cocina, vistiendo únicamente un mandil dejando ver un poco de su cuerpo desnudo. Pero, al ver a la serafín que una vez fue estudiante, amigay parte de su baraja.

Gabriela tampoco respondio, apenas podía entender lo que veía, Raynare, su mejor amiga, compañera y parte de su baraja recordando que ella cayo por deseos de ira están ahora en frente de ella.

-Gabriela-Raynare dijo para dar la vista a un lado por vergüenza

-Raynare-Dijo Gabriela secamente

Se escucharon pasos, alguien bajaba de las escaleras,

Asia vistiendo una pijama conforme a su edad con pantuflas

-Raynare san, quien es?-Dijo ella tranquilamente para poder ver a la serafin

-Asia argento-Dijo Gabriela impresionada, Asia una exmonja que curo a un demonio y casi quemada por bruja, pero ella se salvo huyendo y uniéndose a los caídos

Asia al ser nombrado su nombre se quedo algo asustada para las alas de la serafin, quedándose atrás de Raynare que ella respondio sacando sus alas cambiado su mirada triste a una seria.

-Que quieres ahora Gabriela? No permitiré que te le acerques a asia!-Dijo cambiado en pocos segundos su mandil por su ropa de caída y apareciendo en su manos una lanza de luz

-Raynare, ella tiene que responder a la iglesia, se le escuchara su testimonio en el vaticano y…-Termino abruptamente al sentir una presencia poderosa detrás de ella, una llena de dolor, muerte, odio, ira, voltea para poder ver

El sujeto de la armadura verde, el que aquella voz hermosa y varonil, solo que el tenía una escopeta de doble cañón apuntando a su cabeza

-Tócale un dedo a Asia y créeme, que no me importa que seas un ángel o un puto serafín, que te daré una muerte tan abominable que incluso tu hermano se desmayara al ver tu cadáver-Dijo el sujeto con una voz tan fría, sin vida y ronca

Gabriela tenia miedo, ese tipo, era el del aura

-Yo le conte todo doom slayer, ella no tocara un dedo a Asia, si lo hace, estas tu derecho de matarla sin piedad-Dijo una voz de una niña, ophis, la diosa dragon del infinito

-Ophis-Dijo Gabriela con miedo, ella venia con ver su bello destino, pero al parecer vino a morir

-Bien-Dijo Doom Slayer para bajar su escopeta –Pero te advierto, si piensas lastimar a Asia, recuerda que tu cabeza será un trofeo en un estante, ME OISTE?!-

Gabriela solo dio un si lentamente temblando

-No te preocupes Gabriela, el solo quiere proteger a asia como a nosotras de cualquiera que nos desee hacer daño-Dijo la dragona loli calmadamente-Vamos a cenar, pueden explicarme su hisotria y que haces aquí-Ophis

Todos cenaban arroz blanco, con pescado local y vegatales

-Asi que ustedes dos se conocían, bien y asia debe responde por sus actos que según fueron en contra de la iglesia-Ophis

Doom Slayer interrumpio antes de que Gabriela hable

-A mi me vale una mierda tus putas palabras serafín, tu y toda tu maldita religión católica cristiana de mierda asquerosa llena de odio, destruyeron las creencias del nuevo continente con los conquistadores, sin ningún respeto como a los mayas y aztecas, trataron como seres sin alma a la gente de color, evitaron avances tecnológicos y filosóficos, apoyaron a Hitler al cambiar todo sobre el evangelio y puedo seguir hablando más y mas-Decia doom Slayer con odio, repudio acercándose mas y mas a Gabriela que ella respondia llorando, le había restregado su verdad en la cara de ella

-Doom Slayer!-Ophis

Doom Slayer volteo a ophis solamente se fue de la casa casi destrozando la puerta

Mittelt salio por Doom Slayer preocupada

Kalawarner preocupada por doom slayer

Raynare callada cenando

Asia salio por Doom Slayer

Ophis solamente suspiro tocando con sus dedos su frente

-Gabriela, puedes quedarte aquí no te preocupes-Dijo la diosa dragon, Gabriela respondio con un si

Hora del baño

Doom Slayer había a regresado después de media hora a casa

En el baño se encontraban las chicas únicamente

-Ophis-Dijo Gabriela ya con lágrimas secas- Se que no nos llevamos bien, pero, puedo conocerlo a el, Doom Slayer? Es que tuve un sueño-Dijo ella recordando ese hermoso sueño que tuvo de amor y sexo con el

-A qué se debe? Cuéntame- Ophis, Gabriela explico su sueño

Mientras tanto, Issei se encontraba en el otro baño, en su tina bañando a Ana

-Bien quédate quieta, va el shampo!-Issei ve como Ana se queda quieta dejándose masajear por el Shampu

Ana le tira agua a Issei con su patita

-Quieres jugar eh?-Issei sonrio para tirarle agua suavemente a ella, ana responde usando sus 2 patitas a gran velocidad

Dia siguiente

Issei se encontraba en el sofá viendo a Gabriela

Gabriela no podía creer que ese muchacho, era el humano del aura poderosa

Issei hablo finalmente

-No me voy a disculpar, dije la verdad y….me desahogue también por completo, entiende que todo fueron una pequeña parte de las cosas que hizo la iglesia-Dijo el castaño

Gabriela suspiro para hablar

-Lo se, no me siento orgullosa, ni mi hermano de todo lo que se hizo en nombre de nuestro padre, creeme que hubiéramos querido intervenir, pero no podríamos, eso hubiera dañado nuestra imagen y perdido seguidores en caso de que eso pase, el cielo no sobreviviría, ophis te explico cómo funciona el sistema santo-Gabriela tomo un respiro un poco nerviosa

-Gabriela, creo que ahora me estoy retractando, no debi tan cruel contigo, solamente por favor, deja a asia en paz, ella ya sufrio demasiado-Issei

-Pero, Issei y tú?, pude sentir mucho dolor en ti más que dolor, sufrimiento, maltrato todo lo malo-Dijo ella preocupada

-Si…pero eso lo dire con el tiempo, presentémonos como se debe-Issei al decir esto se levantó para acercarse

-Me llamo Issei Hyoudou Blazkowicz, soy un humano de otro universo, asesino de demonios, soldado apodado "Doom Slayer" actual portador de la Boosted gear y tu?-Dijo Issei

-Me llamo Gabriela, la mujer más fuerte del cielo y también la más bella, un gusto conocerte Issei-Dijo ella calmándose y sonriéndole al castaño

-Tu me atraes, Issei-Dijo ella viendo a mejor detalle el cuerpo de Issei, su estatura, sus músculos todo de él dejándola ruborizada

Issei tampoco fue excepción, el empezó a ver su bello y voluptuoso cuerpo.

-Hermosa, tu cabello, tus ojos, tu cara, tu cuerpo, tus piernas y tus pies, todo es hermoso de ti Gabriela-Dijo Issei

Gabriela hablo al punto que dseaba en lo mas caliente de su ser

-Issei, tómame, ambos nos deseamos, no me importa si caigo- Dijo la Serafín sin importarle su futuro de ella misma –Hazme tuya, márcame como tu mujer –Dijo ella, sus alas se estaban tentando en blanco y negro

-Gabriela, tus alas si lo hacemos, ya sabes que pasara-Dijo Issei

-No me importa si caigo-Dijo Gabriela de nuevo

Cuando una chismosa ophis hablo

-Issei querido, puedo preparar un ritual, básicamente es para que ella no caiga al menos no por relaciones sexuales-Ophis hablo saliendo detrás del sofá

-Y tu como andas escuchando, te digo ophis que eres chismosa-Dijo el castaño amargado

-….Soy mágica!-Ophis chibi feliz

-Bien, en ese caso, al ser de dia debo de salir a perder el tiempo-Dijo el castaño para tomar de la silla del comedor una chamarra gris y salir de la casa

-Siempre es asi es? Se va como si nada?-Pregunto Gabriela sacada de onda

-Si, siempre-Todas hablaron al mismo tiempo

 **Calles de kuoh**

Issei ahora caminaba por las calles mañaneras de kuoh sabiendo que había faltado a clases pero eso no importa ahora el mismo se encontraba camine y camine viendo los coches, pasando semáforos con su cara amargada (Casi casi es calamardo)

 **En otro lado del mundo, específicamente Londres** (Inserte acento paisano)

Las calles hermosas del gran país de la decencia y el respeto se encontraba una chica cerca de los 17-20 años con un traje de estudiante de preparatoria de pelo rojo de doble coleta larga, ojos rojo naranjas, piel blanca cargando una mochila su expresión era de aburrimiento cuando ella hablo

-Clasico, ser una lunática amante de armas, fugitiva en tu mundo, ahora guardiana estelar y estudiante en un planeta con una educación escolar aburrida-Dijo ella caminando con su cara aburrida

Para jinx apodada la bala perdida, fugitiva de runaterra por los rastros de destrucción que deja en su paso, en pocos meses, 6 para ser exactos ella se había convertido en una guardiana estelar, su rol, su juramento y cuando cosa aburrida para ella

Ahora sus demás compañeras y ella tenían que cuidar este planeta , ya que había rastros posibles del vacio y hace 1 mes, un aura tan poderosa y monstruosa, capaz de matar guardianas como si nada, incluso, poner en riesgo a Runaterra su planeta de ella lejano de este llamado "Tierra" pero igual en la misma galaxia

Jinx se encargaba de cuidar este país, en sus pensamientos ella recordaba que Lux se iba a encargar de Estados unidos con Janna la "Abuela", Lulu y ella misma aquí Londres y Poppy Japon

Jinx ahora se metia a un callejón de las calles de Londres para usar magia y desaparecer

 **De vuelta en kuoh**

-Asi que eres nueva aquí no es asi?-Dijo Issei viendo a la chica enana de orejas puntiagudas con pelo azul que hasta la parte superior de sus orejas eran de azul, con esos grandes ojos saltones azules vistiendo de turista teniendo una maleta de guitarra el dobe de larga, incluso para alguien de su estatura cargándola sin problema

-Si, llevo días en japon buscando a alguien pero, la pista mas cercana era aquí, Kuoh-Dijo la chica enena o mejor dicho Yordle

-Um bueno, yo tampoco llevo mucho tiempo aquí, pero conozco algo de la ciudad, si quieres puedes venir a mi casa, no vivo solo-Aclaro el castaño

La peliazul enana se quedo pensativa viéndolo, y respondio

-Ok!, me llamo Poppy por cierto-Dijo ahora la identifiacada como poppy

-Un gusto, yo me llamo Issei-Dijo el castaño de forma amable

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Bien lectores, he estado haciendo tareas, proyectos, ensayos de pesadilla, espero que les haya gustado esta introducción de las guardianas estelares al universo de DXD era la mejor forma que se me ocurrio para que después de unos episodios 2 o 3, Doom Slayer llegue a Runaterra y hay pos ya saben, guerras y pelea, conociendo ahora amigos y compañeros el será un invocador para asi justificar que el tenga una campeona de rikura pura, o tal vez 2, o 3, 4 no serían nada mal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Relleno 1**

 **(Inserte oh yeeaaaah)**

-issei-Dijo Jinx quitándose su traje de guardiana estelar estando ambos en un desierto quedando desnuda (Un tabla plana XD pero nada mal mucho mejor que sona) con una cara de lujuria,Issei ahora es solo suyo

-Jinx-Dijo el asesino de demonios quitándose su traje con un botón para que este se caiga quedando desnudo viendo a jinx cuerpo

Jinx ahora estaba mas que nunca con lujuria,sus musculos para alguien de su edad, su estatura mas el gran miembro de Issei, sus bolas era la perfeccion del pene no, el hombre perfecto

Ambos tienen lemon, hentai o como se vea en la situación desde perrito, cabalgada, 69, kamasutra, oral, anal hasta el amanecer

Amanecen debajo de una cueva en el diserto desnudo abrazandose el uno al otro

Y jinx quedo embaraza

(Imágenes de los hijos de ambos, una bebe con un lanzacohetes con el pelo de su madre, y un pequeño colocándose el casco de su padre, y ambos felices viendo a sus hijos)

(Y otra imagen de una Ahri con cara yandere hacia el castaño)

FIN XDDDD

No aun no

Amigos de Doom Slayer

Runaterra creo que el único mundo donde estarán sus nuevos compañeros, camaradas, amigos, familia y tal vez, los nuevos centinelas de la noche:

-Teemo

-Tristana

-Garen A huevo que si

-Bardo

-Jayce

-Maestro Yi

-Wukong

-Braum, sin duda alguna

-Ezreal

-Shen

-Poppy

-Janna

-Karthus (Neutral)

-Amumu

-Aurelion Sol

-Taric

-Lee sin

Estos son los primeros

Campeonas que están vinculadas a el como invocador

-Ahri (Confirmado)

Posibles

-Lux

-Sona

-Miss Fortune 3 (CLARO que si será)

A shyvana no la vean, no porque Issei sea mitad dragon no da a significar que tendrá una relación con ella

Con esto acabamos ya, hasta la próxima

Te has leído un capítulo de un fanfic barato darkness 1997 y te desea, Buenas noches XD.


	16. Capitulo 16

**Capítulo 16 antes de la segunda temporada, ahora si entraremos en el universo de League of legends**

 **Reviews:**

 **Samurock y pentagrama 2.0: Warwick no lo creo, Nasus y Renekton se odian por motivos que ya sabemos, luego lo veremos con el tiempo**

 **ELDRAGONCOLORADO16: Gracias igualmente por seguir apoyando esta historia que si bien admito que no soy muy descriptivo, quiero darles nuevas ideas a otros escritores.**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Aaaah, claro que si, como diablos se me olvido él y también Ashe estarán de su lado y muchos campeones.**

 **Nico48825: Lo se hasta siendo vergüenza en adelantar esto mas de lo que pensé y admito el error.**

 **Antifanboy: Ok, yo no soy un ateo de internet además el universo de Issei, la gente que rezaba a las religiones para salvarse de los demonios no funciono y pues la religión al menos católica puede decirse que murió ya más los tantos abusos que hubo en nombre de "DIOS" y con Gabriela si me adelante ni siquiera yo lo esperaba pero bueno, haremos que ella se puso loca.**

 **Terminología:**

-¡Go fuck Yourself!-Hablando general

-(¡Rip and tear!)-Pensando

-/Es peor que un demonio/-Dioses de todo tipo vivos o encerrados en artefactos o Sacred Gears hablando por link mental, sueños o pensando

- **No hay que provocar a Doom Slayer** \- Conversaciones a través de celulares, computadoras, medios tecnológicos y transmisiones holográficas de formas sobrenaturales o humanas

- _Analizando energía Doom Slayer_ -VEGA

Intro

Inicia la música de la primera temporada todo bien bonito para sonar lo de disco rayado se para abruptamente todo se pone negro y suena la música de Doom 3

Imágenes de marte y la tierra, gente muerta, demonios, Imps, tropas humanas del siglo xxi luchando contra demonios

La cara de Baphomet destrozando el gran muro en el que estaba dejando ver su cuerpo

Harbinger como un cyberdemonio clásico, alzando su lanza misiles de plasma, con una armadura que cubre todo su cuerpo incluyendo su cabeza

Kronos levantándose de nuevo con vida al lado de un ejército de demonios

El cielo Destruido todos sus pisos con cuerpos de angeles

Naves hechas de carne apareciendo en Asgard iniciando una lucha espacial

Ciudades importantes de la tierra como nueva york, washingtong DC, Berlin, Moscu saliendo portales del infierno haciendo que salgas cientos de máquinas en 4 patas con cerebros disparando con ametralladores y repetidores de plasma a la población

Empieza a verse en una gran luz a Doom Slayer cargando la BFG 9000

(Parte genial de la música)

Doom Slayer masacrando con la motosierra demonios de todo tipo

Ahora con un lanzacohetes volando en pedazos un grupos de imps

Usando otra vez la motosierra estando en la academia Kuoh agarra a katarea por la espalda y arrancarle su coxis por completo

Matando a Kokabiel arrancándole los ojos de raíz, luego separarle los brazos uno por uno finalmente para aplastar su cabeza y dejar un baño de masa encefálica y huesos de su cráneo regados en el piso de la Academia

Doom slayer humillando a Rias haciendo que coma tierra

Decapitando con la motosierra a una de las siervas de raiser

Doom Slayer haciendo pedazos a un Arch-vile separándolo a la mitad para arrancarle sus brazos y luego sacar la super escopeta y volarle la cabeza por completo

(Y más imágenes de doom Slayer matando ya es de su gusto si se imaginan a Sirzches o etc XD)

Termina con una imagen chibi de Doom Slayer, sin su casco mostrándonos al castaño con rostro serio en un sofá teniendo en sus piernas a un conejo (No es Daisy) acompañado de Ophis a su lado derecho y Gabriel a su izquierdo recostadas, Raynare al lado de Gabriel, Asia al lado de Gabriela Kalawarner detrás de issei abrazando su cuello y besándolo y Mittelt en el piso con Irina viendo ambas a Doom Slayer tocando sus rodillas.

.

.

.

Capítulo 16:

Estados Unidos, nueva York

Una protesta de miles de personas en las calles de la gran ciudad, con pancartas como

"muerte a los Iluminati" "Libertad" "Maten al sistema o nos matara a todos" "Controladores sin corazón" manifestantes con máscaras haciendo grafitis bien hechos con el casco de Doom Slayer con el nombre de "Héroe" "Justiciero" "El será el fin de ustedes y su nuevo orden mundial, hijos de puta"

En otro lado miles de policías con escudos, ellos solo obedecen ordenes las cuales eran, usar la violencia desmedida sin excepción de ser, niño, joven, adulto, mujer embarazada o gente de la tercera edad.

La gente encapuchada empieza a lanzar vidrios, piedras, molotov siendo estos soportados por los escudos de la policía

Entre todos los manifestantes sale uno corriendo con una mochila, cargaba algo pesado, la lanza a la policía para caer cerca de ellos

Explota, Una bomba

Decenas de policías salen volando algunos completos, otros sin brazos viéndose como caían los miembros de sus cuerpos calcinados

Una huelga pacifica no iba a servir contra los gobiernos, la gente lo sabía, ellos no le quedaba de otra que la violencia, si la policía, la guardia nacional puede reprimir huelgas pacificas con violencia sin que nadie pueda hacer nada, es turno de que la gente que estaba en contra del sistema mundial haga algo

Esclavos asalariados

Pobreza en todo el mundo y los gobiernos no hacen nada

Un presidente Xenófobo, Misógino y cuanta cosa más de el

La revelación en la red por parte del "Doom Slayer" sobre el nuevo orden mundial, fecha, lo que harán con las grandes masas, lo que harán con la tierra, los secretos de la base dulce, los chemtrails y su horrenda verdad, La verdad de los HAARP, El cañón orbital.

La policía avanza a todas velocidad usando ya la violencia sin excepción usando gases lacrimógenos y los manifestantes también avanzan a ellos usando puño limpio, quitarles los escudos a la policía para empezar a defenderse y uno que otro saca pistolas de bajo calibre de fuego para empezar a acribillar.

Entre todos los que peleaban como podían.

Un muchacho con una de payaso se reúne con otra personas mayor que el teniendo una máscara de V

-Que ha pasado?!-Dijo el de la máscara de payaso con voz de joven siendo seguido por otros 3

-He recibido información segura, Ellos han mandado a usar fuerza letal desmedida contra la gente, sin importar su edad o sexo-Dijo el de la máscara de Vendetta algo grande

-Carajo esos malditos no tienen límites, Informa a los demás grupos que saquen a la gente inocente de aquí, ahora!-Dijo preocupado para que el otro asiente y saque una radio, el recarga su pistola escuadra para ser acompañado por otros 3 de su grupo llevando escudos policiacos y escopetas de goma

En cientos de metros atrás

Mas encapuchando empiezan a decirle desde con señas de manos, hablando a la gente que se manifestaba sin capuchas o mascaras que se vayan, que esto iba a ponerse feo.

Inicia el levantamiento en armas de los rebeldes en contra del futuro Nuevo Orden Mundial

Inframundo

-Ahora por culpa de Doom Slayer nuestro planes de nuestros socios y de nosotros se están hiendo a la basura, tenemos que hacer algo ahora, suficiente tenemos con la Brigada del caos pero….Doom Slayer nos dio más que un gancho al hígado, mato a Raicer, debemos de actuar ahora-Dijo Ajuka estresado, es una gran mesa estando el, Serafall, Sirzechs y otras figuras tapadas en las sombras

-Desde que llego ese maldito y revelo todo al mundo, todo se va a un despeñadero-Dijo una voz masculina humana enfurecida.

 **Kuoh casa de Issei**

Ha ido una semana desde que Poppy se quedó en casa de Issei un tiempo, obviamente la primera reacción de las chicas fue celos, pero al explicar su situación permitieron quedarse el tiempo que ella necesite.

Flashback

-Issei que hace esta chica aquí contigo?!-Pregunto una Raynare celosa con una cara de matar

-ISSEI!-Dijo Asia frunciendo el ceño

-Issei responde!-Dijo Ophis guardando su aura asesina

-Hyodou!-Dijo Mittelt celosa

-Issei, responde ahora, ya!-Dijo Kalawarner emputada

Ana dio un chillido de ira gracioso

Issei solo se dio un Facepalm con su apática cara, esto sería un día largo

Mientras Poppy solo estaba sacada de onda.

Fin del flashback

Issei estaba en su cuarto, conectado su casco a su computadora cuando VEGA Hablo

 _-Issei, debemos seguir actuando en contra de los demonios, podemos seguir dándoles otro ataque directo al inframundo, con la Balance breaker Versión mecha podemos darles un ataque o incluso matar a los líderes de la facción de los demonios fácilmente-Dijo Vega_

-/Issei, Vega tiene una buena idea, es la oportunidad de acabar con los demonios de una vez por todas/-Dijo Ddraig

-Aun no, hay que esperar, la paciencia es una virtud y un arma-Dijo Issei para colocarse su casco y desconectarlo

-Las nuevas mejoras en mi HUD realmente funcionan-Dijo Issei viendo ahora el radar que podía indicar puntos como personas, demonios u otra clase de entidad

Salio por la ventana, ver la luna en su gloria y salir a cazar demonios

Corriendo por las calles llevando su escopeta, listo para volver a masacrar demonios callejeros.

En su casco la voz de Vega le hablaba de la situación de nueva york la policía se ve ahora aplastada por los "Anarquistas" él sabía que no eran anarquistas, eran los Rebeldes iniciando la defensa y plan de ataque en contra de los demonios.

O igual denominado "La Alianza Rebelde" Un grupo de miles de personas, cibernautas, hacker, guerrillas, ex miembros de varios gobiernos, gente de todo el mundo con un objetivo, acabar con las sectas en todo el mundo entre todas "Bones" y los Iluminati para liberar a la humanidad e inicie un nuevo mundo justo, sin mentiras, sin pobreza, sin hambre para todos sin excepción alguna. Usando las acciones de Doom Slayer como ejemplo a Seguir.

Su radar indicaba que había varios demonios a 7 kilómetros norte de su posición pero estos se movían erráticamente, luchaban contra algo o alguien, se dirigió allí usando la Balance Breaker para volar

..

.

.

.

En las calles de Kuoh se encontraba una pequeña peliazul de orejas felinas del mismo color de su cabello con una diadema blanca con un par orejas postizas blancas que hacia combinar bien, bellos ojos de felina azul con rosa un traje o armadura de metal blanco con dorad y azul de guantes y ropa, una estrella amarilla que brillaba en su pecho, portando un martillo de mango azul con dorado gigante, toques blanco.

Ella mostraba una cara seria

En frente de ella un grupo de 13 personas mujeres y hombres jóvenes, algunos usando espadas, otros magia y el último transformado en una criatura obesa con dientes gigantes.

Cuando este último hablo

-¿Tu aura indica que no eres algo de este mundo? Creíamos que tu aura era la de Doom Slayer-Hablo con una voz que hacía eco

Poppy se quedó callada, no era novedad oír ese nombre, Doom Slayer, tal vez era el humano, sin duda alguna el humano del aura poderosa

-(La armadura que lleva, es tan avanzada, ni siquiera en Piltover, Ciudad Bandle o Zaun tiene tal tecnología, su energía cuando la sentí en llegar a la tierra, tenía la potencia….de un invocador)-Se dijo ella misma en sus pensamientos

-(Son 13 contra uno, esto me será un reto y este último es el más fuerte, no creo que pueda sola, necesito un plan para poder llamar a las demás)-Pensó de nuevo

Dos demonios se le avientan, siendo estos dañados por el golpe del martillo de Poppy

El obeso expulsa un líquido de sus manos a chorro estos son evadidos por Poppy para que ella al voltear vea la pared desintegrada, era acido corrosivo

El obeso otra vez hablo

-Si no sabes que somos, todos aquí, somos demonios, demonios callejeros y aquí moriras, al igual que miles de humano!-Dijo otra vez

-No!, ustedes criaturas asquerosas, matan inocentes, demonios, criaturas del vacio o lo que sean ustedes, yo Poppy La guardiana del martillo y Guardiana Estelar!, pagaran por sus horribles actos!-Dijo ella con determinación y voz alta para iniciar una pelea

Los Dos que había dañado se recuperan para disparar energía negra a ella su escudo mágico la protege.

Ella avanza a ellos para dar un salto y golpearlos con su martillo

Sufren daños considerables el piso empieza a emerger un brillo celestial, explotan ambos y mueren cayendo al piso muertos

Doom Slayer estaba cerca, solo 1 kilómetro para ver la situación

2 menos quedaban 11

Dos mujeres la primera corriendo a gran velocidad mientras la otra le aparecían cuernos de fuego para empezar a lanzar fuego de sus manos a la Guardiana estelar.

Ella intenta prepararse para ahora crear un círculo azul de energía alrededor de ella aumentando su velocidad justo cuando la rápida estaba a 3 metros de ella

La callejera sufre un golpe que sale volando a 2 metros aturdida, Poppy lo aprovecha para dar otro golpe a su cabeza y esta sufra más daños, recibe daños del fuego de la otra demonio, pero aun así sigue dándole el último ataque dando un martillazo acabándola.

-Suficiente, encárguense de ella todos ustedes o no vivirán hoy!-Dijo el ultimo haciendo otro gran eco

Todos los demás empezaron a correr a ella llevando espadas, magia en sus manos y unos cuantos saliéndoles alas y largas uñas afiladas

Poppy se ve superada, aun le quedaba más, pero no puede ella sola, debe llamar a las demás.

Cuando una voz hablo

-HEY HIJOS DE PUTA!-Dijo una voz gruesa pero juvenil

Todos los demonios vieron al cielo cuando lo vieron

La Balance Breaker de Doom Slayer

-Es el!-Dijo una

-ESTAMOS PERDIDOS-Dijo otro demonios

-ATAQUEN CON TODA LA MAGIA QUE TENGAN!-Dijo otro demonio

El obeso vio con ira al Doom Slayer, ese desgraciado era un dolor de cabeza, la muerte encarnada y anunciada.

Issei veía a todos en el suelo usando sus las para volar, cuando vio a la guardiana

-/Issei, sin duda alguna, esa es Poppy, su aura no tira que sea demonio, yokai o algo de este mundo, lo más probable es que sea ella como tú, no de este mundo o incluso universo/-

-Voy a darle apoyo, luego veremos quién es ella realmente-Dijo Issei internamente

 _-Issei, el demonio obeso, es el más fuerte de todo, está al nivel de un Mancubus-Dijo vega advirtiendo_

Mancubus, asquerosos culos gordos, cuando empezó como súper soldado los recuera, moviéndose lentamente evitando caerse, con su asqueroso "Añima añimaaaa" siempre iban en parejas, rara vez en grupos de varios, y los nuevo, los ciber mancubus, la maldita UAC, no les fue suficiente con abrir el portal al infierno y revivir a un cyberdemonio.

Menos mal que pudo detener la invasión

-Vega, revisa toda la información de mi disco duro de mi traje, contraseña ALFA-12-#3R-Dijo El castaño a Vega

 _-De acuerdo, revisando…..espera….no puedo creer….el proyecto…..decían que fueron rumores…..el proyecto "Inmortales" decían que fue un proyecto con la intención de crear súper soldados, todos los intentos que se hicieron archivado en la UAC fueron un fracaso…..tú fuiste uno de los candidatos…pero….la forma tan abominable en como los mejoraron, los entrenaron…a centenares de niños y niñas-Decía vega, si bien él era una Inteligencia Artificial lo programaron para entender el sentido y sentimiento humano_

Issei no respondió, solamente se quedaba en sus recuerdos

La imagen de su mano teniendo su brazo con todos sus músculos expuestos mientras se le suministraba un líquido en las venas sanguíneas, músculos y también los huesos de los dedos y sus gritos y llantos de dolor de un infante de no más de 6 años.

Otra imagen de él usando no la preator suit, usando (Marine doom 64) Mientras portaba un arma de laser demoniaca disparándola contra la madre de los demonios.

Poppy se quedó viéndolo a aquella figura roja voladora, su aura era de un dragón, Era Doom Slayer sin duda alguna.

Issei baja al suelo, desactivando la balance breaker para ahora tener la Praetor Suit

Todos los demonios renegados lo miraban con miedo, odio y deseo de matar

Poppy se quedaba viéndolos neutralmente

-MANTELO A EL Y A LA PERRA ENANA!-Dijo una demonio

Issei saca fusil de plasma, empieza a disparar contra dos demonios el plasma empieza a hacerles efecto, a uno lo trapasa todo su estomago y espalda, al otro le derrite la cabeza dejando expuesto todo su masa encefálica

Quedan 9

Poppy toma la distracción para dar un martillazo certero en el pecho de la demonio hechicera de fuego rompiéndole costillas y dejándola fuera de batalla

Todos los demonios restantes empiezan a rodearlos

Doom Slayer y Poppy empiezan a retrocedes hasta estar espalda a espalda, se da la vuelta para ver y sguir viendo al frente

-Se que no llevamos ni un minuto de conocernos, pero, equipo?-Dice Doom Slayer

Poppy lo escucha

-No tengo problema alguno, Doom Slayer-Dijo ella

Todos se abalanzan

Doom Slayer cambia a Fusil Gauss para para disparar disparos automáticos a 2 demonios en frente de el, en lo que otro va a atacarlo hacia su espalda Poppy lo mata de un martillazo otra demonios se cuadriplica separándose para atacar a la Asesino de la muerte y la guardiana estelar

Ambos analizan situación para verse y cooperar

La primera clon es dañada por la súper escopeta siendo reventada para que esta desaparezca

Poppy se encarga de la segunda usando más mana y crear el circulo alrededor de ella siendo esta aturdida para dar un martillazo en su cabeza llevándola al piso y reventando, para luego desaparecer

Ambos se encargar de la tercera sincronizada mente Poppy da un martillazo explosivo dejándola aturdida de nuevo para que cuando explote doom Slayer la mate con la pistola EMG a cañonazos dando un explosión dorada con azul.

La última clon desaparece dando a conocer que esta fue la original

Dos demonios atacan con golpes a Poppy en su pecho

-POPPY!-Dijo Doom Slayer

Doom Slayer responde protegiéndola y matando a los dos al primero con un puñetazo estilo boxeador al otro tirándolo al piso, para cambiar rápidamente a Fusil Gauss y usar el modo automático, empezando a disparar energía sin enfriar empezando este último a convulsionar, brillar y luego explotar su cuerpo por completo en un montón de vapor rojo y sangre hervida para ver que había casi agotado la munición Gauss siendo recargada por la energía argent de los demonios muertos.

Los últimos demonios son exterminados por ambos quedando los muy pocos demonios hechos pedazos.

Ambos se quedan viéndose para hablarse

-Como sabes mi nombre, Doom Slayer?-Dijo La guardiana estelar con cara seria

El no respondió

-Doom Slayer, No te veo como un enemigo aun por esto, pero por favor, dime como sabes mi nombre-Dijo ella calmándose un poco

Antes de que quisiera responder es atacando por un golpe

Su HUD indicaba que ahora si perdió un 27% de armadura

Y peor, su radar indica que hay más energías demoniacas, vega advirtiendo con seriedad que estaban a nivel de Hell Knights

-DOOM SLAYER!-Respondió Poppy gritando para voltear y ver al último, pero igual sintió que venían más demonios, de los edificios salen 6 figuras rojas con cuernos

-No soy el único aquí, Doom Slayer y enana, Morirán aquí-Dijo el Obeso

Poppy retrocede para dar un disparo con su dedo al cielo

-Por favor, respondan chicas-Dijo esperanzada

El disparo de energía celestial empieza pasar la atmosfera de la tierra para explotar como una bengala y luego desaparecer, en pocos segundos, en partes del mundo 4 auras estelares empiezan a ir a gran velocidad a Japón

Poppy se acerca a Doom Slayer para ayudarlo a levantarse

Doom Slayer se levanta para ver la compañía enemiga llegar

-Doom Slayer, pedí ayuda, mis compañeras vendrán, solo hay que mantenerlos a raya hasta que lleguen, eres muy fuerte, al nivel de nosotras inclusive más, pero es mejor que hagamos esto en equipo-Dijo Poppy

Doom Slayer la vio para dar un si con la cabeza para sacar ahora un cañón de cadena, Poppy alzando su martillo lista para pelear

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Bueno muchachos, espero que les guste este capítulo corto, la flojera ataca sin piedad, pero bueno**

 **Más amigos de Doom Slayer**

 **-Twicht**

 **-Jinx**

 **-Lulu**

 **-Lux**

 **-Yasuo**

 **-Leona**

 **Muchos más vendrán más los dichos al principio en los reviews.**

 **Nota: Es probable que algunas chicas del harem de Issei mueran en batalla a su lado, y no de una linda forma, Probable relación entre nuestro castaño y la yordle del martillo**

 **Hasta pronto**


	17. Runaterra

**Buenas a todos los lectores, he estado echando la flojera pero aquí estamos de nuevo, con otro capítulo de este crossover**

 **Yashuokashida: Por ahora no, esto es poco a poco, gracias e igualmente.**

 **Samurock y pentagrama 2.0: El slime?, prefiero colocar a Suu (Referencia: Monster musume), tal vez y si pero a la larga.**

 **Phantom: Carajo!, cuando crei que eso haría que el fanfic tenga mas drama, pero que se puede hacer :v**

 **TRYNDAMER95: aajajajajajaja, aquí está el nuevo**

 **Terminología:**

-¡Go fuck yourself!- Hablando en general

-(Me cago en toda Noxus)-Pensando

-/Es peor que un demonio/-Dioses o entidades de todo tipo tanto vivos o encerrador en artefactos comunicándose mentalmente, pensando o hablando

 **-No hay que provocar a Doom Slayer-Conversaciones a través de celulares, computadores, transmisiones holográficas tanto por medios humanos o sobrenaturales.**

 _-Analizando Doom Slayer, espera-VEGA_

Opening Highschool Dxd New Opening 1 "Sympathy" de Larval stage planning

 **Tomo ni mou ichido tachiagare**

Se ve a Issei en su Praetor suit en malas condiciones con la boosted gear levantándose del suelo

 **Mamore Hitotsu no inochi**

Issei alza su boosted gear para que la gema verde empieza a brillar

 **tayasanu you ni**

El casco de Doom Slayer saliendo de título "Doom DXD New"

(Coño qué más puedo hacer, solo disfruten :V)

 **Fututabi otozureta yoake ni me ga samete**

Ophis en el techo de la casa de Issei sintiendo el viento hacer volar su cabello viendo a la luna

 **Kimi wo omoi dasu yume no tochuu**

Espadas de todos tipos clavados en el piso con el fondo de la academia Kuoh

Saliendo los sequitos Gremory y sitri mas las guardianas estelares

 **Me no mae no zanzo wo susumai ashidori**

Aparecen Irina y xenovia como salen en el Opening original

 **Toozakette yuku hiriki na boku**

Issei viendo al frente de fondo la cara de "Icono del pecado"

Cambia a otra de nuestro querido peliblanco que solo busca pelear

 **Taisetsu na mono wa doko ni aru?**

Raynare, Mittelt, Asia, Kalawarner, Ophis y Gabriel salen en pose de batalla Gabriel de manera graciosa

 **Ashita wo shinjiru nara wasurenaide**

Kiba como salen en el Opening original

 **Ima koso saa inochi wo kakete susumi dasu toki**

Sale rias en la nieve

Cambia a Issei con su traje de estudiante evadiendo los ataques de xenovias e irina como si no fueran nada para el

 **Omoi ga tsuyoi hodo tsuyokunaru**

Issei la vence tirándolas al suelo, xenovia con cara de derrota e Irina con su tierno berrinche

Kiba en la noche con lágrimas viendo a los fantasmas de sus amigos y amigas.

Issei en otra escena viendo el fantasma de Griffith mientras esta lo abraza

 **Hengen Tsuru tsugihagi darake no**

La academia Kuoh cubierta por una barrera mágica cambia a otra para verse el planeta de runaterra

 **Risou dewa sugu ni kiete shimao kara**

Las guardianas estelares, primero Lulu sonriendo, Después Janna flotando en el aire, luego Jinx y su cara de lunática para terminar con Poppy y su rostro amable

 **Towa e tusuzu kawasu chikai**

Ophis caminando al lado de Issei en la playa, nuestro castaño con su cara amargada

 **Furue dashita karada no soko kara**

Issei cambia la preator suit a la Balance breaker ciborg termina la música con el casco robotizado

.

.

.

Capítulo 17: Guardianas, exorcistas y Runaterra

Hay estaban todo, Poppy e Issei frente a demonio de alto energía demoniaca

Cuando una luz los cega a los demonios para que en pocos segundos desaparezca, ahora habían 4 mujeres más al lado de los dos mencionados

-Doom Slayer?!-Dijo una enana de pelo verde compartiendo características similares a poppy

-Así que estamos frente al héroe de los humanos de la tierra, un gusto-Dijo una mujer con voz que hacía eco con un pelo morado

-El gigante verde eres tu! Ajaajaja!-Dijo una chica de pelo rojo rosado

Otra chica hablo

-No te preocupes, ella siempre es asi, un gusto conocerte Doom Slayer, me llamo Luxanna Crownguard-Dijo esta de forma amable y sonriente

El obeso hablo finalmente

-Asi que Doom Slayer, estas son tus novias?! AJAJAAJAJA-el obeso reia al lado de los demonios negros

-No, son solamente las que me ayudaran a sacarte la mierda a ti y tus amigos, demonios asquerosos

El obeso puso una cara seria

Doom Slayer avanza disparando su cañon de cadena contra uno de los demonios negro teniendo poco éxito

El demonio lo golpea en el piso pero Doom Slayer evade por poco

Poppy lo ayuda dándole al demonio un martillazo

Doom Slayer aprovecha para darle una glory Kill

Toma su brazo y lo arranca haciendo que este agonice

-MAGIC IS FOR ASSHOLES!-Dice Sonriendo dentro de su casco, el demonio le ruge en señal de odio a lo que el dijo para usarlo golpear su cabeza y explotarle la cabeza y deja un festín de masa negra

Lux dispara su magia estelar contra otro de los demonios siendo ayudada por jinx

-Guau, El verde si es bueno para matar! Hay perdón sombrita viviente!, esto te dolerá mucho!- Jinx al decir esto saca una clase de ametralladora con un signo de estrella rosada

El demonio sufre daño lux usa su magia de lux para atraparlo

Jinx usa cambia a su carapescado estelar pero es interrumpida por Doom Slayer que traspasa el pecho del demonio matándolo al instante

Doom Slayer ve au alrededor, solo quedaba el obeso y líder

-Yo puedo solo-Dijo Doom Slayer

-No Doom Slayer, te vamos a ayudar-Dijo lux colocándose a su lado

-Asi que no son tus novias eh?!, puede que me hayas dejado sin nada pero aun asi, te voy a matar

El Obeso de sus manos dispara energía demoniaca

Doom Slayer evade pero recibe un salpicon perdiendo algo de armadura

-NO ME VENCERAS INUTIL HUMANO!-Dice el demonio

El demonio recibe ataques mágicos, disparos estelares, martillazos, y un misil del lanza cohetes de Doom Slayer

El demonio sufre daños pero sigue en pie

Doom Slayer dispara mas cohetes su hud indica su armadura queda un 248%

-/Socio, vas a tener que usar tu parte de dragon quieras o no, de seguir asi perderás las armadura de tu traje pudiendo quedar en malas condiciones/-Dijo el dragon de gales a Issei

 _-Ddraig tiene razón, debes de usar tus habilidades, mis datos indican que ahora que si de por si tus mejoras genéticas son impresionantes mas tu esperanza de vida que no puedo creérmela ni yo puedes durar hasta-_

" _200 AÑOS" Dijeron ambos_

-Si, me lo dijeron los científicos y doctores cuando era joven yo y todos los demás super soldados teníamos esa esperanza de vida-Issei

 _-Si, más tus mejoras de dragón, tu ADN y energía interior que puede básicamente denominarse como tu alma tienen energía de dragón eres un hibrido-Termino vega_

Issei se quedo en sus pensamientos, ser un hibrido, lo que implicaba como una vez dijo Rojo, mejoras en sus sentidos, el oído, tacto, olfato, vista, percepción, el gusto y sabor de sus papilas gustativas, de por si ya eran muy afinados y únicos ahora como hibrido eran muchos mas refinados tal vez a un punto casi divino y nuevos sentidos como el sexto sentido tener la habilidad de poder sentir la magia fluida, poder tener interior manipularla y usarla como si nada, pero también recordaba algo en su mente, de joven los estudio moleculares de su sangre los médicos le dijeron que había una energía extraña que recorría su cuerpo y todo su ser, algo que parece venir de nacimiento tal vez heredado por sus Padres pero más que nada indicaba a su Madre.

-(Mama…..siempre te voy a querer a ti y a papa por todo el amor que me dieron, todos esos bellos momentos)-Decía Issei en su mente ya que gracias a todas sus mejoras ahora era capaz de recordar en su mente algunos momentos hermosos de su vida, recordando cuando Vivian en su casa en las costas del golfo de México

Issei salió de sus pensamientos para seguir la batalla cambiando a súper escopeta dándole en la barriga abriendo su panza

El demonio cae al piso agonizando, ya de por si su estado era grave, esto lo había dejado en estado fatal y critico viendo su estómago caerse y ver sus líquidos ácidos quemando todo el piso sobre el que estaba.

-Vamos, mátame Doom Slayer vendrán demonios peores que yo, crees que podrás librar a la humanidad de los demonios, de los (Vomita sangre acida)…de los ángeles caídos….y de las mismas sectas humanas (tose) AJAJAJAJAJA, YA QUIERO VER ESO-Se ríe mientras tose sacando de su boca sangre verde acida

Doom Slayer recarga su súper escopeta listo para apuntar dentro de su panza, apuntando a su medula espinal cuando su disparo es interrumpido por una energía que lo traspasa líneas en formas de serpientes lo partes a la mitad

-Serpientes, eso significa…ophis-Doom Slayer ve hacia arriba

Poppy y las demás vieron arriba

Hay estaba en el cielo Ophis con su cara neutral acompañada de Mittelt con sus lanzas de luz asi como Kalawarner y Raynare cada una usando sus lanzas de luz personales

-Y nadie de burla de mi esposo-Dijo ophis con odio viendo el cadáver desaparecer dejando en liquido desintegrarse en el suelo

-Ophis-Dice Issei

-ESPOSO!-Habla ophis con cara tierna de preocupación para bajar hacia el y abrazarlo –Me preocupe mucho! Por qué no dejaste que vayamos contigo, podíamos ayudarte pero…-Alza ella su vista para ver a las guardianas estelares, identificando a Poppy

-Ophis, eres tú?!-Dijo la yordle impresionada

Ophis da un si con la cabeza

-Pero espera, si tu eres ophis, y ahí están las demás significa que Doom Slayer es….Issei-Dijo Ophis para que las demás guardianas hablen entre ellas

Doom Slayer se quita su casco dejando ver su rostro y hay estaba nuestro castaño

-Poppy-Dijo Issei

-Issei-Hablo Poppy caminando lentamente dejando su martillo en el suelo –Tu eres, Doom Slayer verdad?

-Si Poppy, lamento si no te lo dije, pero no podía permitir que nadie sepa quien soy realmente, pero ahora lo sabes, Yo soy Doom Slayer, apodado como "Asesino de la muerte", "Azote del infierno", "El caminante infernal"-Termino Issei viéndola a Poppy hiendo con calma hacia ella

Ambos estaban cara a cara Issei se pone de rodillas para estar un poco más a su altura

-Y esos apodos por qué?-Poppy con curiosidad

-Yo no vengo de este universo, si, vengo de otro, donde los demonios destruyeron y llevaron casi al borde de la extinción a los humanos, y también a quien sabe cuántas millones de especies inteligentes en mi universo, espero que no me tomes como enemigo-Issei

-No Issei! No!, bueno, yo como vez, soy una guardiana estelar, mis amigas con Lulú, Lux ya la conoces, Jinx la lunática o apodada Bala perdida y Janna todas somos guardianas estelares-Dijo Poppy

-Creo que es mejor ir casa y que todo se explique, tanto por de mi como de ustedes-Issei dice esto para ver a Poppy asentir

 **Un rato más tarde en la casa de Issei**

Ahora Issei se encontraba pensando en cada cosa que Poppy y sus amigas dijeron "Guardianas estelares" "Runaterra" que el "Tiene el potencial de un invocador" ahora mismo se encontraba en su cama teniendo a Ana hecha bolita dormida feliz en su pecho, ophis acurrucada a su derecha, Asia a su izquierda acurrucada tranquilamente abrazándolo las demás tuvieron que quedarse en el otro cuarto, Mittelt, Kalawarner y Gabriel en el segundo mientras que Poppy y las demás en el otro cuarto, necesitaba agrandar la casa.

También recordaba lo que paso al decirles a ellas sobre las facciones, los dragones y todo de este mundo.

Se durmió lentamente para soñar

 **Sueños de Issei**

 **Universo Doom, Infierno**

Issei estaba caminando con un uniforme militar, teniendo una edad de entre los 25 y 29 dejando ver su barba de cadena por una ciudad llena de humanos, tecnológicamente avanzada a pesar de estar hecha de piedras, Argent D´nur sus muros fuertes todos militares viendo el cielo rojo pero también pasar cruceros de combate y aviones los cruceros median entre 200 metros y 500 hiendo hacia el norte para ir alguna misión de reconocimiento o bombardeo cuando una voz lo llamo

-Issei, querido-Dijo esa voz hermosa de nuevo

Issei sonrió para voltear y ver a griffith, vestida con un vestido blanco que hacía verla como una hermosa ángel llevando unas zapatillas blancas

-Disculpa, aún sigo preocupado, desde que ese desgraciado nos traiciono todo ha estado inestable

-Issei, tu no tienes la culpa de lo que él hizo, él fue un traidor solo por poder-Dijo Griffith para tomar su mano y verlo dulcemente pero sería –Si el vuelve, te ayudare como siempre-Termino ella dándole un bello beso tan suave pero apasionado siendo respondido por Issei con las misma intensidad

-mmm, Griffith, aquí no, nos verán-Decia Issei

Griffith rie dulcemente

-Que importa, que vean-Decia Griffith colocando las manos de Issei en su trasero y colocando sus propias manos en la espalda del castaño

-Me estas tentando, a penas y ayer lo hicimos, por cierto, no deberías estar entrenando con tu espada?-Pregunto Issei

-No, me dieron permiso!-Decía griffith

-Más bien lo amenazaste a tus superiores, tanto por tu rango alto y por mi rango verdad?-Decía Issei sonriendo

-MM, está bien si!, sé que no debo de hacerlo pero siempre es aburrido, casi no luchamos y las veces que podemos, nunca puedo estar contigo luchando o entrenándote-Decia ella viéndolo con amor sonriendo

-Querida, sabes que yo no soy bueno en eso de usar la espada de manera rápida y fina-Issei es callado

-Mi amor, Nunca te denigre y digas que no puedes, yo creo en ti y siempre creeré en ti asi como tu crees en mi con tanta devoción-Dijo ella –Ademas de que no puedo dejar indefenso al padre de mis hijos y al hombre que amare por siempre-Dijo ella

-Como están nuestro pequeños?-Issei bajo a su panza acercando su cabeza y acariciando su panza

-Issei, apenas va 1 mes desde que mi prueba de embarazo fue positivo-Griffith

-Si, Un niño y una niña-Dijo Issei besando su panza

Los sueños hermosos cambian a ese horrendo momento

-HYOUDOU!-Decía griffith haciendo a un lado a Issei a un teniendo puesta su armadura, ella tenía su armadura blanca platino, con toques de alas (La armadura de griffith en el anime de Berserk)

Un rayo la ilumino, que parecía de un arma esta expuso a griffith a energia y haciendo que ella se desintegre

-Griffith…..Griffith…-Decia Issei viendo su polvo desvanecerse en lágrimas dentro de su casco

Varios demonios avanzan entre ellos un Imp con el arma asesina teniendo su traje de combate con armadura

-Los matare a todos…los matare a todos-su vista iba hacia todos los desgraciados, le habían al amor de su vida y sus futuros hijos

De el sale un fuerte rugido sus ojos brillaban cuando el perdió la conciencia

-POR TODOS LOS SACERDOTES AAAAAAH!-Decia un demonio para ser desgarrado en su vista Issei veía como en tamaño este demonio era una simple rata para poner presiones y sacarle por la boca todos sus órganos

-NOOOO POR FAVORR NOOO AAAASRRGGG-Otra imagen de el arrancándole la cabeza a un cyberdemonio

Y otro fuerte rugido de ira

Después de eso

.

.

.

Recobro la conciencia, viendo a su frente una pirámide todos con las cabeza de varios demonios que expresaban miedo antes de morir como punta de la pirámide que medía 4 metros de alto la cabeza de un cyberdemonio sus ojos viendo hacia arriba sin vida con su lengua afuera

 **Fin de los sueños**

 **Dia siguiente**

 **Academia Kuoh**

Issei estaba en clases de matemáticas, aburrimiento y más aburrimiento tomando notas con su cara de amargado, ve a la ventana para ver que hay estabas Poppy y Lulu en los arboles viéndolo a el.

 **Otro rato mas tarde, ahora si vienen las exorcistas**

Issei se marchaba de la escuela en el atardecer cuando vio dos figuras con capuchas blancas

-/Issei, compañero ten cuidado, son exorcistas de la iglesia y tienen pedazos de la espada Excalibur a ti no te pueden hacer, no eres un demonio/-Dijo Ddraig

-(De acuerdo Rojo, gracias)-Issei dijo

-/ES Ddraig!/-Decía el dragón rojo de gales en forma chibi furiosa dentro de la sacred gear

Issei camino a los exorcistas cuando vio de lejos que tenían figuras femeninas

-Disculpen? Las puedo ayudar?-Dijo Issei amablemente

Una de las figuras hablo

-Buscamos a Rias Gremory-Dijo una de las exorcistas con voz de una chica de 17 años amable con un pequeño toque infantil

-Irina, no hables así con desconocidos-Dijo otra voz femenina de 17 años seria

Sona llega caminando a los 3

-Buscaban a alguien?-Dijo la sitri seria

-Hai, buscábamos a rias gremory pero este chico nos dijo que no estaba-Apunto la chica de voz seria a Issei

-Ah, Issei, un gusto verte, tiempo sin vernos-Dijo la Sitri de forma amable cambiando su rostro frio a uno pos mas amable

-Igualmente, Kaicho-Dijo de la forma más estable que podía

-Issei, supongo que después de lo que paso de Raiser, sabes la verdad de lo que somos verdad-Sona

-Si-Issei

-Puedo confiar en ti-Issei

-Así como Rias confía en mi, usted puede igualmente-Issei

Sona se sorprende para recuperar su rostro normal y dar un si con la cabeza

Los 4 entran a la academia

Un rato más tarde

-Gracias por la invitación Sona Sitri, pero no hacemos relaciones con demonios-Dijo Xenovia levantándose de el sofá del salón de club de ocultismo

-Espera-Dijo Issei –Conocieron a una tal, Asia argento-Pregunto el

Xenovia arqueo una ceja

-Si ella fue exiliada de la iglesia por curar a un demonio, por que?-Xenovia

Irina solo veía a Issei sin pensar en nada más que Issei

(Atando cabos sueltos XDDDD)

-He oído por hay rumores de que ella anda en japon a salvo Pero según rumores, ella no tuvo la culpa, ella no lo sabia, que haría si ella estuviera en frente de ti?-issei

-La mataría-Xenovia

-Bien, entonces en nombre de ella, vamos a pelar, un humano contra una simple exorcista

-Hai, solo no creas que tendré piedad-Xenovia con voz dura

-Esperen, yo también me uniré al lado de Issei!-Decia kiba con rostro serio

-Quien eres tu?-Xenovia

-Soy tu senpai y luchare contra ti y tu amiga-Kiba con seriedad

Minutos mas tarde afuera del edificio

-La barrera mágica servirá para que no haya huellas de los daños en esta pelea, Issei, seguro que podras?-Sona preguntaba por su condición de el como un humano

-Si-Issei ve a Irina

no soy de pelear contra un humano pero, no dudare en nombre de dios!-Dijo ella con su carita linda y hermosa pero a pesar de eso, ella no podía de dejar de pensar en el

-Vamos ya!-Kiba se lanza a lucha con su espada contra xenovia

Issei evade ataques de la katana de Irina, el ve que ella no desea pelear contra el

-Irina, si no deseas luchar contra mi, solo salte de la pelea, yo tampoco deseo hacerte daño-Dijo Issei parando frente a ella

Irina se quedó algo roja y decidio

-Hai, me salgo de la pelea!-Irina dijo para dar un suspiro con sus gotitas estilo anime, pero al menos no lastimaría a Issei

-IRINA-Xenovia grita al ver a su amiga retirarse de la pelea

Xenovia saca la verdadera habilidad de su espada derrotando a Kiba para correr contra Issei

Issei la evade para darle un codazo en su hombro

Xenovia sufre daños cayendo al piso

Issei tira su espada para tomarla del cabello y restregarla hacia la tierra

-Ríndete Xenovia-Issei decía seriamente

Issei se da un paso atrás para ver como xenovia intenta luchar cuerpo a cuerpo

-Tienes puños duros, pero no agilidad-Issei evade con facilidad, dándole una patada karateca rápida dejándola en el piso adolorida

-en menos de 30 segundos te vencí-Issei

-No, NO, YO EXORCISTA VENCIDA POR UN SIMPLE HUMANO!-Xenovia hablaba sin creer lo que paso adolorida, pero al final suspira para levantarse y hablarle con algo mas de calma sin dejar su tono de voz seria

-Esta bien Issei, ganaste, eres fuerte para ser un humano, sería un aliado fuerte de la iglesia, Irina Vámonos-Xenovia se marcha

-Hai, bueno, adiós Issei-Dijo ella despidiéndose de el marchándose antes de

-Esperen!, aun no!-Decía kiba levantándose del piso con cortes aun estando en pie

Xenovia se detuvo para voltear a verlo

-Eres un sobreviviente del proyecto espada sagrada, no es asi?-Ve que asiente el-Tienes destreza para usar la espada pero no la suficiente, ve a que curen tus heridas, las cortadas por más pequeñas que hayan sido de mi espada, son capaces de matar a un demonio, pero a Issei al ser un humano no le harían daño alguno, senpai-Ella se marchó con Irina, mientras la de coletas naranja seguía viendo a Issei una que otra vez

-/Es oficial Issei, a Irina le atraes, otra más para tu harem, aunque debo admitir que esta ocasión fue mejor que con Gabriela, ella si exagero hiendo al grano/-Ddraig le dijo mentalmente

-(Otra para mi harem?, Bueno debo admitir que apenas de llevar una hora conociéndola es li-linda, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su pelo y coleta también debo admitir su carácter dulce y algo infantil con esos berrinches, su físico y también su traje de exorcista, si lo admito, Gabriela exagero pero si fuera a tener una oportunidad con Irina, lo haría despacio, hiendo poco a poco)-Issei le dijo mentalmente a dragón

Un círculo mágico emergió del suelo, saliendo Rias junto a las demás del sequito, Koneko y Akeno

-Kiba, Ise!, Que paso aquí, Sona me dijo que lucharon contra las exorcistas de la iglesia, portaban fragmentos de la excalibur es cierto?-Rias Corriendo a los dos

-Si Rias, mira, no me metan mucho en esto del mundo sobrenatural, y si, todo es verdad, dijeron que al parecer hay un tal kokabiel y un tal no me acuerdo su nombre pero otro exiliado de la iglesia acompañados de más exorcistas exiliados de la iglesia, con la intención de hacer otra gran guerra de las facciones volviendo a crear a Excalibur-Issei hablo con calma, debe aguantar

-Y, estas bien Issei, no te paso nada verdad?-Rias preocupada por el

-Rias, estoy bien, una de las exorcistas se retiró por decisión suya, mientras que la otra llamada Xenovia portaba a una tal Excalibur destruction, daño seriamente a kiba, así que mejor preocúpate mejor por el-Issei voltea para ver a kiba hiendose caminando

-Kiba, a dónde vas?! Estas herido!-Koneko hablo con preocupación corriendo hacia kiba

-Koneko, debo de ir, es mi pasado, las Excalibur-Kiba con odio mencionando la última palabra

-Kiba, eres parte de mi sequito y de mi familia, no te voy a dejar solo en esto!-Rias decía con preocupación

Issei prefirió irse caminando no sin antes de despedirse de kaicho y los otros 3 miembros del sequito de sitri, más que nada por educación

 **Calles de Kuoh, atardecer**

Issei ahora era acompañado por Poppy cuando ella hablo

-Y que has pensado Issei, acerca sobre lo que te hablamos, de ir a Runaterra?-Poppy pregunto

-Yo un invocador, capaz de enlazarme con un campeón o campeona como ejemplo, haciendo que yo tenga cambios, no tan mala idea y mas según me dijiste que tengo tanta energía, para tener a más de un campeón verdad?-Issei pregunto a la Yordle para que ella asienta

-Solo dame algo de tiempo, ya sabes, esto de salvar y librar a los humanos de los demonios, Sectas humanas y extraterrestres como los Grises y los estos Reptiles come niño-Decia Issei con repudio y odio, los Reptiliano o Draconianos.

-De acuerdo, pero, no nos tomaría mucho Issei, en menos de una hora llegaríamos a Runaterra y con eso de presentarte al Instituto de Guerra y todo lo demás, serian 3 días, además, ophis puede encargarse de la tierra-Poppy le decía al castaño amablemente

-Ok, ya me convenciste, iremos esta noche-Issei al decir esto ve a Lux aparecerse de la NADA

-Lux, como?-Issei

-Magia estelar Issei, soy mágica!-Lux guardiana estelar chibi feliz

-…ooooook, bueno, háblenme un poco acerca de Runaterra, si no fuera molestia, claro-issei al decir esto las dos sonrieron para empezar a hablar con el y decirle todo sobre las naciones, algunas como Ionia o Jonia, Demacia, Noxus, Ciudad Bandle, Piltover, Zaun y las demás siendo mencionada "El vacío" con disgusto por las dos, también lux le dijo que su altura es un poco más alto que su hermano mayor, Garen

También el por su parte les dijo a las dos que el era un dragón, un hibrido, presentándoles Ddraig, recibiéndola este a las dos amablemente

 **Kuoh anochecer**

Y hay estaba nuestro querido castaño cabron, con su Colocándose su casco teniendo su Praetor suit, revisando sus armamento todo en orden su armadura regenerada de nuevo.

Viendo en el patio de su casa a las guardianas listas esperándolo

Voltea para ver a su "harem" con caras tristes,hasta Gabriela

Ana sale dando saltitos chillando corriendo hacia su amo

-Ana, no me tardare, en una semana vuelvo-Issei al decir esto Ana habla en idioma conejo dando chillidos

-/MMM, parece decir que no quiere que te vayas, que te quedes con ella y las demás/-Ddraig hablo

Ana chilla más

-No Ana, Ophis, por favor haz que se duerma-Issei llevo a Ana llorando la pequeña coneja a los brazos de Ophis

Ophis uso magia para que en pocos segundos, Ana caiga en los brazos de ella dormida

-Issei, nosotras nos encargaremos de Kokabiel-Dijo Raynare sonriéndole

-Hai Issei!, Solamente no andes con otra!-Asia dijo con berrinche tierno

-Si!, Cuando vuelvas, serás recibido con mucho amor Issei!-Dijo Mittelt Sonriendo con algo de perversión

Kalawarner le dio una mirada seductiva a Issei, siendo recibida por una sonrisa del Asesino de la muerte

-Entonces esta dicho, volveré en una semana o menos, nos vemos-Dijo Issei para entrar al circulo

-Bien, aquí vamos-Dijo Janna para hacer que Jinx, Poppy, Lulú, Lux y ella brillen en una energía estelar rosa

Issei forma parte del circulo

Un brillo ciega a todos

Ophis abre los ojos para ver que los 6 habia desaparecido dejando un circulo sobre el césped

 **Espacio Profundo**

Doom Slayer podía ver la tierra, alejándose de esta, ver la luna, luego marte, después júpiter y todo el sistema solar alejándose de el para viajar al lado de las demás en el espacio, viendo mas sistemas solares, asteroides, cometas y luego llegar a un sistema solar viendo un planeta como la tierra, habitable

-Ese es Runaterra Issei también llamado Valoran-Dijo Lux a soldado

-AAAAAH, Runaterra, donde me siguen cazando por lo que hice, más que nada esa mosca fastidiosa de la Sheriff y su amiga puños mecánicos-Dijo Jinx Con estrés

-Hiciste algo hay, Jinx?-Issei le pregunta a ella

-UUFFF, Muchas cosas Doom Slayer Wuuuuu-Jinx toda feliz y loca

-Que no hiciste Jinx!, dejaste rastro de destrucción en toda Runaterra, más que nada en Zaun y Piltover!-Janna enojada

-SI SI SI BLA BLA BLA, ahora soy una guardiana y no debo romper el "Código de las guardianas"-Jinx en modo burlesco

Todas empiezan a pelearse olvidando a Doom Slayer dejándolo flotando en el espacio, cerca de la orbita de Runaterra, siendo este poco a poco atraído por su campo de fuerza

Las guardianas discuten contra Jinx, estilo anime ahora están luchando tirándose magia

-/Socio, estamos siendo atraídos a Runaterra, asi que es mejor que aaaaaah!/-Ddraig grita, también sintió el golpe de caer en la orbita, empezando a caer rompiendo la barrera del sonido

 _-Issei, es mejor que usemos la Balance Breaker cuando estemos más abajo, los datos de tu mapa y radar indican que estamos cayendo al océano, cerca de unas islas de gran tamaño-Vega decía apurado_

-De acuerdo, mientras las niñas anden en su pelea hay que ver como salimos vivos de esta-Issei dijo empezando a moverse cambiando a una posición mas aerodinámica bajando a mayor velocidad

-/Si muero esto será mejor que ser devorado por Tiamat/-ddraig austado

-Ddraig tu no puedes morir, aunque creo que tu Sacred gear vagaría en toda Runaterra, no te preocupes, saldremos vivos de esta!-Doom Slayer empieza a ver mejor todo, una tormenta, mejor dicho un huracán en el océano –Si bien recuerdo, por aquí estaba Aguas turbias, unas de las naciones que tienen trato con la liga de las leyendas y el instituto de guerra, lugar lleno de vándalos y de vida peligrosa, perfecto!-Doom Slayer activa la Boosted gear haciéndola aparecer en su brazo

-/AAAAAH, BOOSTED GEAR BALANCE BREAKER NOOOOO!/-Ddraig grito, este pobre creía que iba a morir

La Praetor suit cambia a la Balance breaker (No es la ciborg, para diferencia, cuando sea la combinada será la Balance Breaker Praetor)

Issei extiende sus alas para volar pero seguir bajando

-Iremos al huracán, asi no llamaremos la atención, prepárense chicos!-Doom Slayer sonríe

-/NOOOOO NO NONONONON NOOOOO VEGA HAZ ALGO NOS VA A MATAR! MUAAAAAAA/-Ddraig llorando

 _-Ddraig tranquilízate, Issei nos va a sacar de este apuro!, deja de llorar-Vega le habla al dragón pero este sigue llorando_

Issei entra al huracán dejando de caer para empezar a volar con sus alas y flotar, vio a lo lejos una batalla de barco, Poppy le había dicho que en toda Runaterra aguas turbia es conocida por también la existencia de los piratas

Y día de suerte, una lucha entre piratas, o tal vez barcos de alguna nación contra piratas en medio de este huracán

 **FUERA DE RUNATERRA**

Ahí estaba el flotando por el espacio, forjando las estrellas, Aurelion Sol cuando sintió esa energía, de un ser más poderoso, un ser a su nivel, que parecía venir de Runaterra

-Runaterra-Su voz hacía Eco, termino de hacer lo que hacía para ir hacia Runaterra tomándole el tiempo que sea necesario hiendo a la velocidad de un súper cometa

También otro ser celestial, Bardo sintió esa energía, estando el en un planeta una planicie de flores doradas, para abrir ir a la velocidad celestial hacia Runaterra

 **Partes de Runaterra, Ionia (mmmm ya saben chicos)**

Ella salía del rio tapando sus aprtes intimas, sus pechos grandes, y su entrepierna con sus manos, estando sus colas, si colas de zorro blancas 9 en total húmedas, sacudiéndose tirando todo el exceso de agua tanto en sus colar como sus orejas de zorro, su pelo azul oscuro, sus bellos ojos color ambar sus facciones hermosas con esas marcas en sus mejillas

Ahri, la Kumiho ancestral se secaba sacudiéndose cuando, lo sintió, la energía que venia bajando en alguna parte de Runaterra

Cuando imágenes llegaron a su mente

Su altura, su armadura parecía ser de Zaun o Piltover, y su casco, su visor azul en el que ella podía verse

Pero en vez de sentir miedo o amenaza, sentía

.

.

.

Paz, Amor, tranquilidad, atracción hacia el cuando todo volvió a la normalidad

-Q…Que fue eso?-Ahri hablo al aire, curiosa y atraída viendo el casco, pensando en quien podría estar detrás de ese casco.

 **Otra parte de Ionia con la nueva pareja los dos nuevos campones recientes**

(Coño yo pensé que Xayah era una zorro como Ahri, pero luego vi era una pájaro)

Hay se encontraban los dos Vastaya (Basta ya XDDDD) Caminando en los bosques de Ionia

-Xayah oh mi querida, porque no mejor para….-Lo siente, el aura, la magia de un ser poderoso

-Sentiste eso…-Rakan pregunta a Xayah, ella solamente voltea para ver al cielo, en alguna parte, había llegado un ser poderoso, con un gran poder mágico, un ser capaz de matar cualquier ser en poder

 **Mientras tanto, en….DEMACIAAAA XD**

Campeones como Shyvana, Jarvan IV, y algunos otros sintieron la energía, y también la Virtuosa de las cuerdas

Viendo ella en su mente, a Doom Slayer al lado de ella, sintiéndose tan feliz a su lado tomados de las manos, sintiendo sentimenteras tan puros, un ser varonil y valiente pero también mucho sufrimiento, alguien que había visto el dolor en carne propia

También en otras partes y naciones el aura del ser, también en el instituto de guerra, donde todos temblaron, un nuevo invocador quien sabe que tan poderoso puede llegar a ser

 **Fin del capitulo 17**

 **Muy bien lectores espero que les haya gustado**

 **Mas campeones amigos de Doom Slayer:**

 **-Shyvana**

 **-Lucían**

 **-Tal vez el Harpía y el fénix pero a la larga**

 **-Rumble**

 **-Katarina, hará que ella y Garen se amen y sean felices a escondidas de Noxus y Demacia**

 **-Graves**

 **-Heimerdinger**

 **-Twisted Fate**

 **-Lux (rikura)**

 **-Miss fortune (Acosadora y asalta cunas)**

 **-Soraka**

 **-Rengar**

 **-Fiora**

 **Al resto los conocera en uno que otro momento**

 **Naciones enemigas y campones de Doom Slayer**

 **-Noxus**

 **-El vacio e Icathia**

 **-Islas de las sombras salvo por karthus**

 **Campeones enemigos:**

 **-Todos los del vacio, todos!**

 **-Darius**

 **-Jhin**

 **-Gangplank**

 **-Shaco**

 **-Campeones de Noxus salvo Katarina**

 **-Viktor**

 **-Le Blanc oh si, la maldita bruja fantorche**

 **Nota: Pienso creo que por pervertido que soy, En vez Aurelion sol, Sea realmente Aureliona Solar ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) y si será quieran o no mmmm Issei afortunado.**

 **Con los Kindred será Neutral**

 **Esto es todo por hoy, nos vemos en la próxima.**


	18. Aguas turbias parte 1 de 2

**Capítulo 18 listo, inicia ahora**

 **Samurock y pentagrama 2.0: vale vale chavo**

 **Yasuo Kashida: No le veo mucho el interés de meterá ellas ni en lo más mínimo**

 **Demonsoul13: Si claro, para mí es más que malo, entiendo que quería lo mejor dejando su humanidad pero eso empeoro todo**

 **Yashuokashida: Nada mal ese crossover, pero solamente vi las 2 temporadas no me he echado el manga ni siquiera mínimo, Oh si, Doom Guy, hay Mods para saltar pero prefiero que sea asi.**

 **Dottosparrel: Ya respondí tu mensaje, ya sabes.**

 **Tryndamere: LOL**

 **Terminología:**

-¡Go fuck yourself!- Hablando en general

-(Me cago en toda Noxus)-Pensando

-/Es peor que un demonio/-Dioses o entidades de todo tipo tanto vivos o encerrador en artefactos comunicándose mentalmente, pensando o hablando

 **-No hay que provocar a Doom Slayer-Conversaciones a través de celulares, computadores, transmisiones holográficas tanto por medios humanos o sobrenaturales.**

 _-Analizando Doom Slayer, espera-VEGA_

Opening Highschool Dxd New Opening 1 "Sympathy" de Larval stage planning

 **Tomo ni mou ichido tachiagare**

Se ve a Issei en su Praetor suit en malas condiciones con la boosted gear levantándose del suelo

 **Mamore Hitotsu no inochi**

Issei alza su boosted gear para que la gema verde empieza a brillar

 **tayasanu you ni**

El casco de Doom Slayer saliendo de título "Doom DXD New"

(Coño qué más puedo hacer, solo disfruten :V)

 **Fututabi otozureta yoake ni me ga samete**

Ophis en el techo de la casa de Issei sintiendo el viento hacer volar su cabello viendo a la luna

 **Kimi wo omoi dasu yume no tochuu**

Espadas de todos tipos clavados en el piso con el fondo de la academia Kuoh

Saliendo los sequitos Gremory y sitri mas las guardianas estelares

 **Me no mae no zanzo wo susumai ashidori**

Aparecen Irina y xenovia como salen en el Opening original

 **Toozakette yuku hiriki na boku**

Issei viendo al frente de fondo la cara de "Icono del pecado"

Cambia a otra de nuestro querido peliblanco que solo busca pelear

 **Taisetsu na mono wa doko ni aru?**

Raynare, Mittelt, Asia, Kalawarner, Ophis y Gabriel salen en pose de batalla Gabriel de manera graciosa

 **Ashita wo shinjiru nara wasurenaide**

Kiba como salen en el Opening original

 **Ima koso saa inochi wo kakete susumi dasu toki**

Sale rias en la nieve

Cambia a Issei con su traje de estudiante evadiendo los ataques de xenovias e irina como si no fueran nada para el

 **Omoi ga tsuyoi hodo tsuyokunaru**

Issei la vence tirándolas al suelo, xenovia con cara de derrota e Irina con su tierno berrinche

Kiba en la noche con lágrimas viendo a los fantasmas de sus amigos y amigas.

Issei en otra escena viendo el fantasma de Griffith mientras esta lo abraza

 **Hengen Tsuru tsugihagi darake no**

La academia Kuoh cubierta por una barrera mágica cambia a otra para verse el planeta de runaterra

 **Risou dewa sugu ni kiete shimao kara**

Las guardianas estelares, primero Lulu sonriendo, Después Janna flotando en el aire, luego Jinx y su cara de lunática para terminar con Poppy y su rostro amable

 **Towa e tusuzu kawasu chikai**

Ophis caminando al lado de Issei en la playa, nuestro castaño con su cara amargada

 **Furue dashita karada no soko kara**

Issei cambia la preator suit a la Balance breaker ciborg termina la música con el casco robotizado

.

.

.

Capítulo 18: Aguas turbias

Y hay mismo estaba el flotando con sus alas rojas y su armadura viendo todo su alrededor en el que había parado, estar dentro de un huracán no era nada que podía horriblemente imaginarse, era peor, las mareas fuertes chocando unas con otras y dar un sonidos como el de una bestia, los vientos rápidos acompañado del frio y la lluvia incesante pareciendo que sería esto un diluvio, más ver dos barcos luchando entre los dos, los cañones dejando salir el humor siendo enfriado por las lluvia, los piratas usando sus armas de pólvora, dando perdida de ambos bandos.

-(Buen ambiente para una película de piratas)-Dijo Issei

 _-Activare el modo camuflaje, eso nos ayudara a no ser vistos-Decía Vega_

 _El ambiente empezaba a ponerse más duro, acercándose el usando el modo camuflaje lo hacía completamente invisible para ver como ambos barcos tenían daños_

-/Si todo como dijo Poppy es correcto, estamos cerca de aguas turbias, hay que tener cuidado, esta nación tiene una completa cercanía con la Isla de las sombras los seres que habitan hay según son peligrosos/-Ddraig

-En ese caso necesitare dos mapas, uno para mi HUD y otro para uso normal, si llegamos al puerto, no debo tener este traje puesto, debo mantener el perfil más bajo posible, con llegar aquí, supongo que varios seres ya debieron de sentir mi energía-

-/mmmm…Issei puedes crear algo así como un inventario mágico, así podrás guardar tu traje, pero necesitaras ropa, ya que te quedaras en calzones/-Ddraig

Issei asintió para volar hacia el barco y llegar hacia la cubierta, desactiva el camuflaje y desactivando su Balance Breaker, sacando su Pistola EMG, debía agradecer que la munición es infinita, pero igual podía usar las armas de pólvora de esta época.

Ve en la borda como más piratas recargan cañones el otro barco dispara, algunas balas cae al agua mientras que una le da al barco, volando el cañón y matando a todos que iban a su paso

 _-Issei, tenemos compañía, varios barcos se aproximan, 7 para ser exactos, a 4 minutos de que lleguen, tendras que luchar-Vega adivirtio_

Issei Vio en su radar los puntos de los barcos, parece que eran de ambos bandos, una lucha de piratas o tal vez de otra nación uniéndose a la lucha

Doom Slayer baja las escaleras matando dos piratas de 4 disparos, quedando sus cuerpos con agujeros gruesos

Doom Slayer recibe disparos de varios más, daño nulo Dispara hasta matarlos, entra a la parte del capitán, para entrar y ver una sala desde comida, una cama, una mesa gigante con un mapa de toda Runaterra, con compases, lupas y más cosas de navegación de esta época y ver un cadáver, el capitán de la nave, con un disparo en su nuca, parece que lo traicionaron alguien de su tripulación.

Doom Slayer tira todo dejando el mapa detallado, hay estaba como era la formación continental, desde las tierras de Freljord, Noxus, hasta las tierras, todo el globo terráqueo, hace el escaneo de mapa tomándole unos segundos, termina

 _-/Issei!, cuidado!, mi radar siente otra presencia, no humana!, tal vez un animal marino gigante!, o en su peor caso, un campeón de la isla de las Sombras!/-_

-/Es cierto, espera, son dos, una bestia marina y otra presencia, es maligna, peligrosa/-Ddraig

-Que tan peligroso? Puede matarme?-Issei

-/No Socio, pero si tomara un largo tiempo, al menos en hacerle daño, ten cuidado!/Ddraig

-De acuerdo-Issei dice para ver su alrededor y ver las armas del capitán, todo un arsenal una pistola de polvora con municion y un rifle que parece no ser de polvora, la toma y ve, usa balas, tiene un parecido a un rifle alemán

-Según las naciones más avanzada en tecnología, son Piltover y Zaun debe de haber mercados de venta de armas exóticas, o tal vez sea roabada, ahora es mia!-Dijo animado para dejar en rifle junto a la pistola de mano con sus cajas de municion del primero, desactica su armadura para quitársela, mandando también a Vega a Dormir unas horas

-/Bien socio, ahora te enseñare, listo?/-Ddraig le pregunto

 **Fuera de hay**

2 barcos llegaban al barco aliado para darles pelea

-CAPITAN!, El enemigo tiene 5 barcos mas!, hay que largarnos-Decia uno

-PRIMER OFICIAL CIERRE LA BOCA, SI VAMOS A MORIR MORIREMOS COMO VALIENTES!-Dijo el capitán para ver en su telescopio como en pocos segundo un barco enemigo era volteado por un tipo de ser con aletas de tiburón de 20 metros, sus dientes gigantes toman el barco para hundirlo al mar.

-BESTIAAAAA, BESTIAAAAA-Decía el capitán gritando a todo pulmón para tomar el mando de la nave y dar la vuelta- Den la señal a todos los demás, nos largamos!, bestia marina!-Grito para que ambos barcos se marchen dando vuelta mejor cobardes que morir para ellos.

 **Universo Doom, Infierno**

Una ciudad, demonio por todos lados, templos hacia seres como Baphomet, La gran mente maestra, los sacerdotes de la sangre.

La gran ciudadela demoniaca, la unica ciudad del infierno hecha por los demonios, y la última que quedaba en pie donde la tecnología, magia y mejores ejércitos había en este sitio, y el único lugar donde viven los sacerdotes demonios.

En el gran concilio una corte varios demonios de alta clase viendo a una figura encapuchada de dos metro de alto

-Y eso fue todo, desde que el asesino de la muerte cerro el portal, no tenemos el Crisol, el desgraciado se lo llevo-Dijo el encapuchado, subiendo la vista, dejando un ojo verde brillante, mientras el otro estaba con un parche o mejor dicho un ojo tecnológico, que brillaba en verde

-Si, general Ryan, sus grandes hazañas contra los humanos ahn sido esplendidas, y estamos realmente a gusto en tenerlo, esto no es un juicio, solamente una aclaración sobre los sucesos en pasaron de nuevo en marte-Decia una voz masculina encapuchada de rojo dejando ver una cola roja

-La primera invasión a marte cuando estaban los humanos fue fallida, un marine humano uso el maldito cubo y mato a nuestra creación más fuerte en ese tiempo, el primer cyberdemonio, luego años después el mismo marine nos quitó los sueños y a seguido y asi y asi!-Dijo otro demonio en la sala con furia

-General Ryan, puede retirarse, nuestros exploradores se encargara de encontrar al "Asesino de la muerte"-Dijo eso ultimo con disgusto para que el general de retire

-(Asesino de la juerte, Doom Slayer, recuerdo cuando me quitaste mi ojo, estes donde estes, voy a vengarme de usted, comandante Issei, y me vengare de ti)-Dijo Ryan saliendo del lugar mostrando sus dientes que salían de sus labios, su piel ya no era humana, ahora el veía el cielo rojo del infierno siendo acompañado por sus soldados.

 **-Ryan, tengo algo que te interesara, sigue mi señal-Dijo una voz demoniaca**

 **-Entendido, General Cyar-Dijo Ryan para seguir la señal acompañada de sus guardias**

Al llegar al lugar Ryan vio a su compañero y otro general del ejecito del infierno, Cyar

Cyar tiene el aspecto de un Revenant pero con muchas diferencias, sus ojos ciegos son un verde fosforescente, tiene un pelo gris que pareciera que estuviera recién en el agua, su dentadura, teniendo una armadura plateada en todo su cuerpo con signos demoniacos, llevando en sus manos una espada con runas y también sus cañones en la espalda con un pequeño brillo verde

-Días sin vernos Ryan-Dijo Cyar, su cráneo solamente abrió la boca para hablar y luego cerrarla

-Igualmente Cyar-Dijo Ryan de forma respetuosa-Para que me llamaste, estaba en el gran concilio con los sumos sacerdotes

-Se trata sobre El asesino de la muerte, nuestros buscadores profesionales han recibido señales antes de que desaparezca, más un portal de ojo aun abierto, mande un regimiento a que mate todo el personal sobreviviente y lo recuperen a el-Cyar extendió su brazo y luego abrió su mano para mostrar un holograma, el cuerpo de Samuel Hayden dentro de una capsula todos sus restos siendo llevado por varios demonios

-Lo reencarnaran como demonio, en cuanto al asesino de la muerte, el tele transportador lo llevo a otro universo, tenemos los datos y coordenadas-Cyar tomo una pausa para que Ryan hable

-Otro universo, huyo con el crisol, sabe que hay esta no solo el poder necesario del infierno, también están las almas de todos su equipo, mi antiguo equipo de humanos inútiles, siendo llevados por un hombre que no fue capaz de tan siquiera salvar a su mujer-Decía Ryan sonriendo

-Tomaremos dos días en lo que revivimos al ciborg humano, y otros días más en tener todo lo que hizo Doom Slayer y si tenemos suerte, podremos recrear la el portal universal, capaz de abrir portales aotro universos desde que el maldito Asesino de la muerte se robo los planos para ayudar a sus malditos hermanos humanos huir en sus naves con toda su tecnología, dejándolo a el solo, bye Ryan, te veo luego-Cyar termino para retirarse con un tele transporte

Ryan se quedó pensando, en no solo todo lo que le dijo su amigo, también cuando Doom Slayer robo los planos para crear esta tecnología, podía recordar ver en el cielo cientos de naves, desapareciendo por medio de portales, escapando miles de humanos del infierno, quedando solamente el maldito deseaba humillarlo, hacer su cuerpo pedazos y que vea con sus ojos el fin de la humanidad y después de todo eso, ver su alma ardiendo en alguna parte del infierno al lado de sus amigos y su esposa siendo el alma de esta última en quién sabe dónde, no estaba en el infierno, esta al morir había desaparecido por una fuerza mayor.

 **-General Ryan-Dijo una voz en su comunicador de su armadura-Tenemos una situación, se trata otra vez de ese animal-Termino**

 **-De acuerdo, iré inmediatamente soldado-Ryan respondió**

-(Esa asquerosa equina salvaje, como quisiera hacerla pedazos lo poco que queda de su existencia)-Pensó Ryan, para disponerse a marcharme caminando

(NOTA: El lapso de tiempo de cada universo, el tiempo puede llegar a ser tanto más rápido, o lento o incluso ambos al mismo tiempo)

Ryan, finalmente llego al lugar, viendo varios demonios con un animal parecido a un caballo, tiendo este sus huesos expuestos su cuerpo mostrando huesos y algunos músculos en sus extremidades, algunos mechones negros en su cola y cabeza, teniendo también sus cuecas oculares vacías y algo que lo hacía particular una protuberancia en su frente, como su fuera un cuerno que fue cortado o mejor dicho arrancado

-Que hizo esta maldita criatura de nuevo?-Ryan

-Intento Escapar como siempre, mato varios de nuestros hombres, más otros 7 tuvieron que dar sus vidas para agarrarla, es la quinta vez que pasa en este mes-Dijo un demonio

Ryan se acercó lentamente al equino para hablarle

-Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, unicornio asqueroso, se ve que llegaste aquí por alguien, como te quitamos tu bellas partes metálicas y te dejamos como traslado de maquinaria belica pesada, sea quien sea a quien busques, yo me encargare de acabar con su vida, unicornio estúpida!-Dijo para golpear su mandíbula

La criatura se cae al piso adolorido, el, o mejor dicho ella agonizaba, necesitaba de su eterno jinete.

-/Amo/-Dijo una voz femenina viniendo del equino

 **Fin de la parte uno**

 **Disculpen que este capítulo sea corto, pero tengo una tesina que hacer, espero que al menos les haya gustado este nuevo antagonista y mi forma de como es el infierno en DOOM, una civilización avanzada a pesar de sus ciudades de ladrillos.**

 **Le veo luego y una disculpa, chao muchachos**


	19. Aguas turbias parte 2 de 2

**Tierra, Japón, Kuoh anochecer**

La iglesia abandonada, donde había sucedido una verdadera masacre se encontraba las dos exorcistas desnudándose, dejando sus cuerpos hermosos verse a la luz de la luna, la iglesia lucia limpia

(Claro, Ophis es mágica, recuérdenlo)

-Aaaah-Ella suspiro al colocarse en el agua sobándose su abdomen, viendo con sus ojos amarillos su moretón de esa patada, toda negra, le dolía

Y dolía, lo mejor que podía hacer era no tocarse hay y dejar que se cure, esto sería un problema para ella, la misión y con esta marca, será muy complicado

Ese muchacho….ese maldito desgraciado que la dejo en ridículo de una patada la había hecho volar y dejar sin respirar y quien si le dejo alguna costilla dañada o algún órgano dañado internamente, tanto lo detestaba, los admiraba y la vez le había llamado su atención y admiración

Ella suspiro de nuevo para hablar

-Podíamos estar hospedados en un mejor lugar, pero tú lo gastaste en esa obra de arte!-Dijo xenovia para gemir de dolor tocando su abdomen

Irina se enojo

-ES UNA OBRA DE ARTE DE UN SANTO XENOVIA!-Dijo Ella con berrinche

-Más bien parece un gato dentro de un calcetín con su cabeza asomada-Respondió Xenovia

Irina se sacó de onda para ver mejor la pintura

(Un gatito dentro de un calcetín con su cabeza asomada eso sí, con su signo de santo) San Gatito

Irina, había sido estafada por ese maldito expositor de arte, aunque debe admitir, la engañaron bien.

-Y no tenemos dinero para desayunar mañana tan siquiera-Xenovia

(Ni para un taco de pastor, como Don Ramón están ahorita, es más como Bob Esponja cuando quiere comprar un globo XDDDD)

 **Casa de Issei**

Podía verse una pequeña coneja holland Lop dormida en las piernas de Asia, a pesar de estar dormida, esta tenia pesadillas, dando uno que otro sonido soñando que su amo se había ido, su dulce y amado amo y dueño

Fuera de hay Ophis estaba en el comedor sentada al lado de Raynare, Kalawarner y Gabriela

-Como ya saben las reuní por el asunto de hoy, Kokabiel está en Kuoh buscando las piezas de Excalibur con quien sabe que propósito, pero nada bueno, Issei está en "Runaterra" con las guardianas, nosotras debemos ocuparnos del estúpido cadre-Hablo Ophis

Cuando llego Mittelt con una toalla amarilla tapando su cuerpo con su cabello suelto cayendo una que otra gota de agua al piso

-Y cuando cenaremos?!-Dijo ella

-Mittelt!, deja de pensar en comer! Por dios!-Dijo Kalawarner colocando su mano en su rostro

-Mittelt, pareces una patita así-Dijo Gabriela no pudiendo evitar dar una carcajada para que la caída se enoje

-Mittelt termina de bañarte, en un rato cenaremos, por ahora estamos platicando-Raynare le dijo a la rubia con amabilidad pero seria

Mittelt Bufo y subió arriba para termina de bañarse enojada, dejando marcas de agua de sus pies en las escaleras

-Y Mittelt, ponte tus sandalias amarillas patito, dejas agua en el piso!-Dijo Kalawarner le grito para que se oiga la puerta cerrarse con fuerza

-Pero Ophis-Hablo Gabriela-No sabemos ni por dónde empezar, puedo pedir ayuda a mi hermano, pero es lo que no desea Issei, estar involucrado con la iglesia tanto el, como todas ustedes y yo-Termina ella

-Podemos hacerlo, primero lo primero, debemos encontrar mañana en la mañana a las exorcistas, para eso Raynare se encargara de platicar con ellas, haciéndose pasar por Yuma-Ophis

-Bien, no tengo problemas aunque preferiría tener el apoyo de Kalawarner para esto-Raynare dijo para ver a Kalawarner asentirle

-Gabriela, tu no harás nada, solamente quédate a cuidar de Asia, yo me encargare de recabar información con Mittelt-Ophis

Gabriela asintió

 **Madrugada**

Todas dormían de la siguiente manera, Kalawarner en medio de la cama teniendo como peluche a Ophis, Raynare a su lado derecho y Mittelt del izquierdo estando todas en ropa interior

Asia dormía en la otra habitación con su pijama verde teniendo a Ana aun dormida con sus pesadillas

Y Gabriela con una pijama blanca dormida en el otro cuarto, como una angelita, mentira, todas sus sabanas alborotadas moviéndose de vez en cuando de lado

-Aaaah, Issei-Balbuceando de forma graciosa la serafín abrazando una almohada

 **Día siguiente**

Ahora se encontraba "Yuma" con su ropa fresca caminando al lado de Kalawarner, hay que mencionar que Yuma tenía a Ana con una correa saltando ella de un lado a otro pero no con la misma felicidad

-Vamos Ana, Issei volverá-Yuma respondió para que la coneja voltee a verla y haga sonidos

-Ana él tiene cosas que hacer, también no queremos que se vaya con esas guardianas, pero te prometo que él está bien-Kalawarner le dijo a la coneja, la vestimenta de Kalawarner era más fresca en vez de su ropa lujosa y fina.

(Cambia a la escena de la batalla marina entre piratas toda fea con cañonazos estruendos del huracán, más la bestia marina volcando un barco estilo ballena)

-Si Ana!, todo estará bien en 3 días volverá, nuestro Issei volverá a nosotras, sus futuras esposas y su harem!-Dijo Yuma con aires de grandeza

Ana responde un poco más calmada tocando su nariz con sus patitas delanteras

-Bien, en donde carajos encontraremos a las exorcis…..ya las vi, miren-Kalawarner apunto con sus dedos para que las otras 2 vean

En una esquina estaban las dos encapuchadas y enviadas de la iglesia

-Denle dinero a estas pobres siervas de dios que no tienen dinero ni para una tortilla por favor-Decían las dos chillando con vergüenza, las gente veía sacada de onda

Yuma se les acerco para hablarles

-Oigan, tienen hambre, las llevamos a desayunar-Dijo Yuma de modo amable

Las dos exorcistas levantaron la mirada para verla

-HAI!-Dijeron ella con gritos

UNOS CUANTOS MINUTOS DESPUES

-(Fue un error llevarlas a desayunar, menos mal que Ophis paga todo, si que tenían hambre)-Decía Yuma en sus pensamientos, teniendo en su mano un café y a Ana en sus piernas

Las dos hambrientas comían desesperadamente varios platillos de comida

(Por favor, imaginen en gif de su gusto de cuanta hambre tendrían, no cuenta el modo rikura)

(El mío seria de la película tiburón con el rostro de xenovia)

-Así que, conoces…..a Issei no es así?-Xenovia pregunto a Yuma

-Así es, soy-Yuma fue callada por la mano de Kalawarner

-Sus amigas, lo conocemos desde hace años!-Kalawarner dijo de golpe

Raynare enojada chibi

Ana viendo a Xenovia e Irina con furia

-Ella, es tu mascota?-Xenovia pregunto

-No, es de Issei, se llama Ana-Yuma respondió

Xenovia acerca su dedo a Ana para que ella

.

.

.

.

-MIIIII!-Grito de Ana

La muerda fuertemente

Ana alzando sus patitas en señal de furia

-Au! Mi dedo-Xenovia retiro su dedo para ver como quedo, una mordida fina

Irina seguía comiendo con carita de pacman

-Ana!, disculpa, ella no le gustan las gente desconocida-Yuma tomaba a Ana para luego sacar de su bolso un pedacito de lechuga, Ana come feliz

-Bueno, ya está dicho-Decía Kalawarner para tomar su café capuchino

..

.

.

 **Volviendo con Issei en Runaterra**

(Pongan de música el tema de Davy Jones de Piratas del caribe)

La cabina del capitán se abría de una patada dejando ver un sujeto con botas cafés estilo mosquetero, unos pantalones, una camisa blanca con una casaca negra larga que llegaba a las rodillas y un sombrero tricornio negro

Este sacaba dos pistolas para empezar a disparar contra varios sujetos, piratas todos ellos cayendo por los tiros quedando sus cuellos u otras partes perforadas, corre para subir al mástil y ver todo el lugar

Bestias, huracán y una embarcación aproximándose, el no sabía nada de barcos de madera, solamente tenía algo en mente, salir de aquí con vida

Ve como un barco se estrella, se sostiene para levantarse correr, sacar un cuchillo y saltar cayendo en la vela del barco enemigo

-/Issei sería mejor que uses la Praetor suit, pero como ya sabemos llegar tu aura debió de dar una alerta de tu llegada a toda Runaterra/-Ddraig

-Si, seres mágicos y quien que más y no es suficiente con ahora la alerta de vega, bien vamos!-Dijo para correr cayendo al piso al sentir el golpe de la criatura

-Parece un Bagre pero con dientes y de tamaño colosal, debe medir entre 18 metros!-Dijo Issei para salta al mar y meterse en el

Burbujas, corrientes fuertes de agua, pero aun asi seguía nadando viendo debajo del agua como el barco era hundido por la criatura marina, pero no era el único, habían 5 más, es mejor no luchar, solo huir no tiene oportunidad en medio del océano

Nada lo más rápido que puede, su nueva vestimenta le hace tardar algo en llegar a la superficie, llega y da su bocanada tranquilamente para apurarse y subir a otro barco

En cuanto sube ve como todos los tripulantes andan de un lado para otro, algunos disparaban al mar con sus armas de mano al igual que con cañones

Idiotas solo eran eso, su desesperación no les daba para mas

Issei corre sin que nadie se fije en el, se va a uno de los costados dela nave y ve botes de remos, quedan varios todos tapados por mantas gigantes

-ACABEN A ESAS COSAS!-

-TODOS MORIREMOS!-

Issei ignora los gritos para cortar las redes y ver como el remero baja al mar, se tira en él y cae, el bote aún sigue en pie

-/No eres gordo, eso es un hecho AJAJAJA/-Ddraig se rie

-(Cállate)-Issei lo calla

Issei toma los remos para empezar a remar y alejarse de hay poco a poco

En lo que las bestias se saciaban con los cuerpos y los últimos barcos eran hundidos

(Fin de la música, no hay presupuesto para buena música de piratas)

.

.

Habrán pasado horas, tal ve horas ya no había corriente de agua, el cielo podía verse, la luna y las estrellas, el mar claro sin corrientes, como un gran espejo de tamaño continental

-/Es hermoso este lugar, admitelo Issei/-Ddraig

-….Si, debo ser sincero y darte la razón, claro, que no hemos tocado tierra firme, pero su cielo nocturno, se puede ver la constelación, por ahí debería de estar nuestro sistema solar, bueno, descansare un poco, si tomamos en cuenta la posición de la luna debería de ser entrada de la media noche, chao rojo, descansa-Dijo Issei para colocarse su tricornio en su cara, acomodarse y dormir

-/Buenas noches Issei/-Ddraig dijo en la mente del castaño para descansar

.

.

.

.

.

.

Algo golpeo la canoa

Issei despertó rápidamente para sacar su pistola había llegado a tierra, pero el lugar, todo el ambiente había niebla verde por todos lados

-Esto no es normal-Susurro para aun así salir del bote e investigar

La niebla no lo dejaba ver nada, pero aun así sentía una extraña presencia, no estaba solo

Seguía caminando con su pistola en alto, Rojo sigue dormido, está por su cuenta

.

.

.

Lo veía desde la niebla a aquel simple humano, otra alma que puede hacer pedazos quitándole toda esperanza

Eso pensaba el, su aspecto muerto, su ropa oscura al igual que su cara, sus flama espiritual verdosa, cargando una lámpara con un brillo verdoso que incluía una cadena conectada a una hoz

Thresh el carcelero implacable

(Es molestoso ser descriptivo con campeones que ya conocemos)

El humano seguía caminando llevando su pistola lista cuando el hablo

-Haz venido aquí, únicamente a que tu alma sea condenada-Dijo Thresh con su voz que hacía eco

El humano se quedó quieto bajando su pistola ligeramente

-Tu alma será mía, y esta agonizara para siempre-Dijo Thresh para atacar con su hoz al humano cuando

.

.

.

El evade para sacar otra pistola y disparar a la hoz perdiendo su fuerza para caer al piso y irse de donde vino

-Eres rápido, tu alma es muy fuerte para ser un simple humano-Dijo el carcelero para dar otro ataque sorpresa

Issei evade para tomar la hoz y jalarla hacia el, Thresh es jalado increíblemente con una fuerza exagerada saliendo de su escondite, quedando en la vista del humano

-Que eres?!, me jalaste hacia ti como si fuerza yo aire!-Dijo con asombro y furia para que de su mano salga una energía verde y el la dispare al humano

El humano evade haciéndose a un lado, recarga pistolas y sigue disparando a su rostro

Thresh recibe los disparos tapándose con su brazo quedando hoyos en sus vestimentas

-GRRRR, Maldito humano! Cuando tome tu alma agonizaras eternamente!-Dijo el campeón para volver a atacar con su hoz esperando darle

La hoz toma al humano esperando atraerlo a el, pero el humano lo jala de nuevo a el de golpe

El humano le da un golpe en su cráneo oscuro para que este caiga al piso a recuperarse

Thresh en pocos segundos se recupera

Ve como el humano lo toma para golpearlo en su cara

La vista de Thresh recibe los golpes

Como era posible esto, como es que un humano puede herirlo, un simple humano con un alma fuerte y poderosa

Thresh toma su cadena para crearse un escudo en forma de circulo que lo protege a el únicamente

El humano da pasos atrás para guardar pistolas y sacar un rifle, dispara, la bala cae para dar un disparo, espera y asi

-Este desgraciado va a sin duda alguna a dejarme grave-Susurro Thresh, no queda de otra

Retirarse

Thresh se va corriendo desapareciendo en la niebla recibiendo aun uno que otro tiro hasta librarse y retirarse de la pelea

.

.

.

El humano se queda apuntando hacia donde se había escapado, baja su rifle para irse del lugar

.

.

.

Ahora Issei llegaba a su bote de remos, hay seguía

Saca sus armas para ver su munición disponible de ambas armas

-Pistolas de mano, 14 balas disponibles, Rifle 8 cargadores de 4 tiros-Ve al mar-No hay marea, debo dormir y esperar

Issei guardo sus armas para meterse a su canoa y volver a dormir

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Issei se levantó de golpa, ya había amanecido el sol le daba en su rostro para mejor tapando con su sombrero y ver un barco

Issei toma su pistola para dar un disparo al aire

 **En el barco**

Todos los tripulantes del barco vestían más como soldados en vez de piratas

-Hay, una persona!-Dijo una voz masculina

-No más de 100 metros de nosotros!, capitán que hacemos!-Dijo otra voz

-…Tiene una canoa, Déjenlo que suba al barco-Dijo el capitán

.

.

Los miembros del barco veían como llegaba el sujeto en la canoa, sube las redes para estar en el barco

Todos veían con asombro su tamaño, la forma en como vestía, solo se veían sus ojos

El capitán se acercó a el

Se vieron por unos segundos hasta que uno hablo

-Que hacía en esa isla? Es una zona invadida por las sombras!-Dijo el capitán

-Quede varado, ya no había corrientes marinas, digamos que tome la siesta y me confronte contra un ser con llamas verdes que portaba una hoz con una linterna-Dijo Issei

"Llamas verdes?!"

"Uno de la isla de las sombras!"

"Si no me falla la memoria lo llaman Thresh!, si, Thresh!, el hace que tu alma agonice para toda la eternidad!"

"Por los dioses!, este tipo sobrevivió!, si que tuvo suerte!"

El capitán se quedó impactada mente impaktado

-A donde te diriges?-Capitán

-A donde van ustedes?-Issei

-A aguas turbias, más que nada a los puertos, somos soldados de un pueblo, aliado de la nación de Demacia, quieres que te llevemos, en 3 horas llegamos si el viento nos favorece-Capitan

-Mmmm, Ok-Dijo Issei

-Ya oyeron, sigamos el curso, denle agua a este tipo!, a toda velocidad y desplieguen velas ya!-Dijo el capitán para marcharse con su primer oficial

Issei se sentó para que un miembro de aquella tripulación le de una cubeta de madera con agua con un cucharon de madera, Issei se quita el trapo en su rostro para tomar 3 cucharadas de agua

.

.

.

Despues de tardar horas en el mar habían llegado

Aguas turbias

Muelles del matadero

Todos se taparon la nariz al horrendo olor a carne podrida y sangre que corria de estos muelles

-Aquí por lo que he oído, se llevan las bestias marinas ya cazadas a ser hechas pedazos para vendense como comida, los restos son tirados al mar, por eso los tiburones, por cierto, ten cuidado con las ratas del muelle-Dijo un miembro del barco

-Ratas del Muelle?-Pregunto Issei

-Una cosa fea, ratas con formas de tiburón gigantes! Carnívoros por completo, he oído que suelen devorar a gente borracha o solitaria en las altas horas de la noche cuando están solos!-Dijo otro medio loco

Issei se quedo viéndolo para luego ver el muelle, ya estaban por anclar cerca de uno de los muelles

.

.

.

.

Ahora el castaño estaba caminando por las "calles" si se puede decir, camino de madera, ciudad todo hecho con partes de barcos y madera, mientras también había mar con tiburones y canoa con gente, curioso que los tiburones no los ataquen.

La gente lo veía raro al caminar

.

.

.

La noticia no tardo en saberse

Un humano había enfrentado al gran Thresh el carcelero implacable y vivir para contarlo, toda la gente rumoreaba, pero luego supieron cómo iba vestido, la gente ya sean vándalos, piratas, ciudadanos o extranjeros veían a Issei con asombro

El había llegado a un callejón para poder perder a la gente, era fastidioso la atención y sobre todo un peligro, debe mantener un perfil bajo

Cuando una voz lo saco de sus pensamiento

-Oye, quieres que te enseñe un truco de cartas?-Dijo una voz masculina, Issei volteo para verlo, llevaba un sombrero vaquero negro con detalles y bordes dorado, vestimenta negra con bordes dorados, una vestimenta roja dentro de su ropas negras, botas vaqueras cafés con más oro

Lo único que podía ver se su cara era una barba de cadena

-Ahora no tengo tiempo, necesito encontrar la armería más cercana, sabes donde hay una?-Pregunto Issei

-Si, solamente si tomas una carta-Dijo el

-No tengo tiempo para estupideces, dime ya!-Issei

-Prime Aaaah!-El vaquero es tomado del cuello para ser presionado y ser alzado

-Y bien?!-Issei

-AAAAH!, a aaa!, 200 metros! Aaarggh-Decia el vaquero siendo asfixiado para ser soltado

-…Te lo merecias, ven-Lo levanta- Ando con prisas-Respondió Issei

-Aaah…ya lo veo y si que mucha prisa…espera, tu ropa, la ropa que llevas es de un bucanero deseado como muerto, me llamo Fate, Twisted Fate, mago de las cartas, y tú?-Respondió Fate

-Issei, me llamo Issei, no soy de dar mi apellido, como que la ropa?-Issei preguntando

-Sí, ese bucanero era buscado vivo o muerto por saquear arte del peligroso Gangplank-Fate

-Gangplank?, No lo conozco-Issei

-Gangplank era conocido por ser uno de los piratas más peligrosos de los mares, tenía varios barcos y grupo de piratas a su disposición, pero luego murió, lo mataron, nadie sabe, yo igual quería saquear sus riquezas, te explicare a pesar de llevar menos de 2 minutos en conocernos-Fate dijo para irse caminando con Issei

(1 mese después de Mareas de fuego)

Y así Twisted Fate le explico quién era gangplank, también a que se dedicaba el mismo, también de su amigo Graves su pasado y reconciliación diciéndole que tenga cuidado, su ropa llamara la atención y peligro.

.

..

.

Un bar, lleno de música, borrachos, apuestas y más borrachos, desde bucanero hasta soldados de Demacia y Noxus ebrios mientras cantaban y reían abrazando mujeres.

De todas las personas una destacaba, una mujer, de pelo rojo hermoso, tal vez rojo sangre o carmesí pero era largo y sedoso, sus ojos azules como el mar y su suave piel clara, vistiendo una ropa que solo puede definirse como muy atractiva

Nada más y menos que Miss Fortune, tomando en un vaso licor viendo como la gente de una esquina se agarraba a golpes por quien sabe que motivo

En su mente un pensamiento rodaba en su cabeza, ¿Gangplank estará realmente muerto?, después de tales sucesos hace un 1 mes, no encontraron un cadáver ni siquiera ropa o algún resto de su cuerpo, la traía sin calma, si bien su barco exploto eso no significa que un cadáver se desintegre, debe quedar algo rostizado o huesos quemados.

Cuando se abrió la puerta haciendo que ella deje sus pensamientos

Toda la gente como un cliché de película dejaron de hace lo suyo, quedando un silencio sepulcral hasta los mismos músicos dejaron de tocar.

Ahí estaba el, el tipo que le hizo lucha a un ser de la Isla de las sombras y vivió para contar la anécdota, algunos susurraban, otros dejaron caer sus tarros de cerveza, otros se le quedaban viendo sacando cautelosamente sus pistolas y uno que otro o salía de bar cagado de miedo o se desmayaba como lo fue un señor desmayándose estilo doncella.

El caminaba llegando a la barra, tenía una gran altura debía medir como 2 metros de alto, su vestimenta, esa vestimenta pertenecía a un capitán que junto a su tripulación había saqueado obras de arte de las bóvedas del posible fallecido Gangplank hace 3 días.

Llego a la barra para que el cantinero se acerque a el despacio

-Desea algo de beber?-Dijo el cantinero

-Estoy buscando un barco que me lleve a una parte de Valoran, más que nada cerca del Instituto de Guerra-Dijo el tipo seriamente

Nadie respondió

Unos hombres se le acercaron a él para hablarle

-Tu ropa, de donde sacaste esa ropa? Pertenece a alguien que debíamos matar por saquear cosas valiosas?-Dijo uno

El volteo

-Y ustedes son?-Pregunto

-Los que aún creen que Gangplank sigue vivo, sus más fieles hombres, ahora habla-Dijo sacando una pistola para apuntarla a su estomago

Miss Fortune se quedó callada acercándose poco a poco al misterioso hombre vestido de negro

Bang!

El disparo se escucho

Sin mencionar que después varios comensales se echaron pedos del susto hasta uno que otro…si….se cago

El miembro fiel a Gangplank cayó al piso muerto con un disparo a su panza venia del misterioso humano

En una de las mesas un demaciano borracho ataco golpeando con una botella a un noxiano para empezar una pelea, y asi y asi entre todos se dieron sus putazos

-PELEAAAAA-Grito uno para morir de un disparo

Los piratas lucharo a golpes contra varios comensales, disparos, espadazos, los músico volvieron a cantar con mas felicidad mientras el cantinero sacaba un rifle para matar uno que otro que pretendía atacarlo

Miss fortune tomo de la mano al tipo para hablarle

-Puedo llevarte a donde te diriges, pero antes-Dijo para scar su arma y dispara a otro ebrio con pistola –Hay que salir de aquí con vida, trato?-Pregunto ella

Issei lo pensó

-OK, trato-Dijo Issei para sacar su pistola de mano y matar a otro sujeto

Los dos empezaron a escabullirse, no sin antes de que Miss fortune vea al cantinero

-Una disculpa! Toma!-Dijo lanzando una moneda con monedas para que este tome la bolsa

El cantinero agradeció para guardar y seguir luchando y matando

Ambos salieron del bar para irse corriendo por las calles de aguas turbias

-Soy Miss Fortune asi me llaman!-Dijo para seguir corriendo

Despues de varios minutos de correr llegaron al puerto de embarcaciones

-Hay esta, mis hermoso barco!, El sirena!-Dijo ella sonriendo

Issei vio el barco, si que era grande, y largo

Subieron para ser recibidos por la tripulación

-Las bandas fieles a Gangplank desearan tu muerte y puede que igual el mismo Gangplank si es que sigue vivo-Dijo Fortune

-Ok, espera-Dijo para ver como en el muelle llegaban dos figuras corriendo

Uno era fate y el otro era un barbudo de pelo negro alto y robusto llevando una tipo escopeta de doble cañon huyendo de una multitud de bandidos con espadas

-YA TE LO DIJE GRAVES!, TU IMPACIENCIA HACE QUE NOS METAS EN PROBLEMAS, EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO CON AMENAZAR UNA NEGOCIACIÓN?!-Dijo fate

El otro hablo

-NO ERA AMENAZA ERA UNA NEGOCIACIÓN HOSTIL!-Dijo graves

(Wolverine!)

-Espera, debo ayudarlos!-Dijo Issei para bajar al muelle y correr hacia ellos

-Va a salvar el pellejo de esos dos idiotas!-Dijo Fortune, los conocía, uno era el gran mago y estafador Fate y el grandote era el criminal conocido como graves un cabron que mata todo lo que se mueve en una pelea

Issei corria

-ES EL!-Dijo Fate

-EL QUE LE DIO SU MADRIZA A LLAMAS VERDES?!-Pregunto Graves

En pocos segundo Issei había sacado de la nada, su Fusil de asalto pesado

-TIRENSE AL AGUA, YO ME ENCARGO-Respondió Issei para que ambos se tiren al mar justo cuando Issei jalo del gatillo de su fusil, inmediatamente las balas empezaron a hacer estruendos asi como a oírse los gritos

La sangre corría y caía por debajo del muelle en gotas espesas, cadáveres al mar

Los dos en el agua fate agarrando a Graves para sacar una carta y tele transportarse para estar detrás de Issei y ver la escena

Issei uso los misiles para ver como cadáveres salían volando al mar.

Miss Fortune estaba en shock quien era este tipo, en toda su vida de armas, no había nada así ni siquiera en Piltover eran capaces de hacer armas así de estruendosas

Cuando termino todo, ya no había más enemigos, solo sangre en el agua y aletas de tiburón comiendo a gusto

-Vamonos!, los hombres de Gangplank no deben de tardar en llegar! Ya!-Grito Issei para que los 3 suban al barco

-Desplieguen velas ya!, suban ancla y a toda velocidad!-Dijo la capitana Fortune tomando el timon del barco

.

.

.

El mar con el bello sol un graves vomitando en una cubeta

Un fate viendo en la cubierta sus cartas

La tripulación haciendo lo suyo

Y Fortune en la cubierta al lado de Issei

Issei se destapo su cara para mostrarse

Fortune al verlo se quedo IMPAKTADA!

-Que…que edad tienes, Issei?-Pregunto ella con un tic en el ojo, fate con boca abierta, gravez dejando de vomitar impresionado y la tripulación oyendo con orejas arriba

-…17 años-Respondio

.

.

.

-QUUEEEEEEE?!-Dijeron todo al unisono

-SOLO ERES UN NIÑO!-Dijo ella gritando sin poder creerlo

"Un joven se madreo el carcelero impacable en su territorio"

"LO HIZO CORRER COMO GALLINA COBARDE!"

"AJAJAJA, DE ASEGURO ESA COSA HA DE ESTAR LLORANDO COMO CHAMAQUITO"

"AJAJAJAJA"

Las voces y risas de la tripulación

-No puedo creerlo Issei, solo tiene 17 años!, mides 2 metros y saber usar un arma! INCREIBLE!-Dijo fate sonriéndole

Cuando una voz los saco de la charla

-CAPITANAAAAA, CAPITANAAAA, VARIOS BARCOS SE DIRIGEN A NOSOTROS, SON BARCOS DE BANDAS ALIADAS DE GANGPLANK! AL SUR DE NOSOTROS-Dijo un hombre hasta arriba en las velas

Miss fortune lo escucho para sacar su catalejo y ver, era cierto, varios barcos enemigos iban lo más rápido que les permitía el viento hacia ellos

-(MIERDA, estamos a medio camino)-Pensó ella

-Que sucede?-Pregunto Issei

-No siguen, tanto por mi como por los estos dos idiotas-Respondió ella para darle el catalejo a Issei y vea

-HEY! No soy un pendejo!, ese es Graves!-Respondio Fate enojado a Fortune

-Que te den fate!, solamente era negociación hostil!-dijo graves defendiéndose

-Discutir no resolverá esto, Capitana, opciones?-Pregunto Issei

La tripulación se espero deseando respuesta

-Podemos pelea, o huir, estamos cerca de jonia, si luchamos podemos quedarnos hay unos dias en lo que nos abastecemos-Respondio ella

-Vamos a luchar! TODOS A SUS PUESTOS DE BATALLA! YA YA YA!-Grito el primel oficial un hombre calvo algo anciano

Todos fueron a sus puestos para preparar los cañones

-Fortune!, si nos dejas, los 3 podemos acabar con estos cabrones sin que pierdas nada!-Issei

-Que?!, los 3 contra todos esos barcos, es imposible Issei!-Dijo ella

-Solo necesito un lugar donde montar unas cosas algo de espacio libre en la cubierta-Dijo Issei con la propuesta

Ella se quedo pensando varios segundos

-Hecho!-Respondio fortune

-Graves!, necesito que recarges tu escopeta y ayudes me des fuego de cobertura!, Fate!, quédate cerca de mi para que con tus cartas de teletransportación vayamos acabando barco con barco!-Dijo Issei

Los dos asintieron

Esto se iba aponer bonito y feo

.

.

.

 **Continuara**

 **Y bien lectores esto ha sido la segunda parte de este episodio**

 **El siguiente se llamara "Guerra marina" o puede que cambie el titulo del siguiente capitulo**

 **Al igual que una disculpa por la tardanza ya de un mes esto se ultimo semestre de preparatoria me ha dejado ajetreado completamente sin mencionar que me falta este último parcial y listo, libre para entrar a la universidad**

 **Chaos no sin antes de**

 **Relleno:**

 _Había una vez una mujer pájaro hermosa de pelo y alas moradas_

 _Esta era una vastaya, su nombre era Xayah_

 _Ella luchaba por la causa, los humanos son enemigos de la verdadera magia así como también odiaba a los humanos!_

 _Pero todo cambio un día que.._

Xayah vio a el, ese tipo con armadura verde que infundia miedo completo y la muerte a su alrededor

El asesino de la muerte

UN POCO MAS TARDE POR QUE DA PAJA Y RIKURA ESCRIBIR ESTO

Rakan estaba viendo con horror la escena, la mujer que amaba y juro luchar por su causa, siendo impedido por una ventana de una choza, se la estaba mamando al asesino de la muerte

Sin mencionar que Rakan estaba con lágrimas y mojado por la lluvia

Y asi sabiendo que luego Xayah dejo la causa para estar con Doom Slayer y ella se convierta en su esposa Rakan volvió a los bares y las borracheras

Para un dia estar todo ebrio en un bosque de noche con niebla

Y luego se tope con slenderman para ser comido por este

-OMÑOMÑOMÑOM-Comía slenderman manchando su cara blanca sin nada de sangre para irse con magia o lo que se a quién sabe donde otro lugar.

(Instale la imagen de Xayah y Issei juntos con sus hijos)

(Para lo de slenderman me inspire en "En un bosque de la china, la chinita se perdió")

 **AHORA SI, CHAO NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO! :D**


	20. Aviso

**Buenas días, tardes o noches a quienes estén leyendo**

 **Esto no es un nuevo capítulo es una aclaración con respecto al review hecho por antifanboy.**

 **Converse con él por mensajes defendiendo y aclarando todo y viceversa por parte de el**

 **Que creo que es una forma de aclarar como es mi forma de ver este crossover al igual que aceptar algunos errores que he cometido.**

 **1-Hay una diferencia entre querer darle mas protagonismo al personajes principal pero claro cometiendo este error yo ya tenia algunos personajes tanto del universo Doom Demonios, otros del DXD y al igual que unos de lola si como un nuevo campeón.**

 **2-Me gusta el League of legends y decidí por varias razones introducirlo por:**

 **-Los personajes de X nación ya sean hombre o mujer**

 **-Campeones a Aurelion y otros de origen cósmico**

 **-El más importante para mí, el vacío a quien no se le ocurriría la idea de que un futuro el vacío y las fuerzas demoniacas se maten entre ellos para ver quién es el dominante y ganador**

 **3-Los personajes femeninos ya sean de DXD o LOL trato de ponerla lo más apegado que puedo a su personalidad, quien las mire como perras o vendidas es algo para mi tan sin sentido aunque claro, no está bien estructurada el fanfic**

 **4-Yo no soy un puto fanboy, tengo mas ideas para fanfics no solamente para DXD, y no pienso únicamente usar a Issei como protagonista tenia también en mente a otros personajes como Rias, Motohama, Matsuda, Azazel en otras historia que no tienen nada que ver con harem o ecchi, de parodia, vida habitual o pasados como puede ser de azazel y si vida en su pasado mucho antes de los sucesos de dxd**

 **5-Trato de aprovechar a un tipo como Issei en fanfics que valgan la pena, al menos en mi forma de pensar, ya sean este o Hotline Kuoh pero antes, ¿quién carajos dijo que en Hotline no iba a usar a otros personajes originales para nada relacionados con el mundo paranormal?**

 **6-En este fanfic yo no veo el harem en el concepto japonés o árabe (o musulmana ya ni recuerdo, pero si venia del mismo medio oriente el concepto ya que hay es normal eso que un hombre tenga más de una esposa a la vez, siempre y cuando las pueda mantener) yo lo veo en un concepto diferente, ellas están con el por qué se sienten a gusto con el, y issei las trata como son, mujeres y seres humanos con emociones y sentimientos no como trofeos o pedazos de carne, a pesar de su carácter frio y duro. Asi como el me dijo "se, puesto que todo el harem de issei comparte algo en común, issei es su primer amor(tal vez kuroka seria la excepción, pero con ese personaje ichie ha cometido varias estupideces)"**

 **(En Este punto admito que la cague y fui deprisa con Gabriela cambiando en ese momento su forma de pensar)**

 **Pero si acepto los errores como**

 **No darles protagonismo a personajes secundarios u otros OC´s para asi extender más la historia, pero no significa que se la mamo a Issei porque siempre el y el en cada capitulo, al ser el el Asesino de la Muerte es alguien que no acostumbra a ser solitario por X motivos y darle gran parte de las masacres y escenas buenas a el.**

 **No dar un buen desarrollo a la historia**

 **En fin iremos a esta solución**

 **Para los que detesten mi fanfic y deseen verme morir (cosa que nadie me ha dicho pero no dudo)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mala suerte, seguiré con el fanfic, no pienso reescribir los fanfic o reestructurar la historia de inicio, NO, voy a seguir pero obviamente con otros personajes aliados de Issei o antagonistas como Ryan etc. A excepción de los errores que voy a reparar los errores en los próximos capítulos, pero el resto quedara intacto.**

 **Espero que este mensaje lo lean completo, espero que aquello que les gusten me apoyen realmente, les doy las gracias si bien no dejaría de escribir este crossover sería una buena motivación y apoyo para darles más rápido capítulos nuevos**

 **Gracias por leer y seguirme y una disculpa por hacerte perder unos minutos de tu día.**

 **Se despide Darkness, y te deseo que te la pases bien!**


	21. Guerra Marina

Buenas, cuanto tiempo verdad? 2 meses.

2 meses sin publicar nada. Les pido una disculpa en estas vacaciones estuve tanto ocupado con lo de mi universidad así como en mis tiempos libres jugaba League of legends en mi laptop o en mi Xbox 360 (descanse en paz ya) Gta San andreas, Doom BFG Edition y mis amados Fallout 3 y Fallout new vegas muriendo días después mi consola, creo que tendre que comprar un Xbox One y esto de mi entrada a la universidad para ser primer semestre no es difícil, pero a mí me tocó el turno vespertino, seguiré subiendo capítulos aunque tardare un poco más de lo habitual, nuevamente una disculpa.

Pero aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo, Disfrútenlo!

 **Terminología**

-¡Go fuck yourself!- Hablando en general

-(Me cago en toda Noxus)-Pensando

-/Es peor que un demonio/- Dioses o entidades de todo tipo tanto vivos o encerrador en artefactos comunicándose mentalmente, pensando o hablando

 **-No hay que provocar a Doom Slayer- Conversaciones a través de celulares, computadoras, transmisiones holográficas tanto por medios humanos o sobrenaturales**

 _-Analizando energía, espera Doom Slayer- VEGA_

 **Capítulo 20: Guerra marina**

Las aguas del mar chocaban con un barco largo con el nombre de "El sirena" podía verse a la tripulación corriendo de un lado a otro preparando los cañones, otros izando velas mientras en cerca del timón podían verse 4 figuras 3 hombre y una mujer

-Bien el plan es simple, Capitana mientras tú con tus hombres mantienen a raya a los barcos nosotros 3 nos metemos en otros navíos para acabar con su tripulación, las cartas de tele transportación de Fate servirán y con grave y yo masacraremos a esos cabrones, que te parece el plan?-Pregunto el castaño

La capitana de se quedó pensando unos segundo para luego hablar

-Hecho Issei, ustedes 3 hagan lo que harán yo con mi gente acabaremos con los demás barcos-Dijo Fortune

Issei asintió

-Bien, vamos-Dijo Issei para que ambos amigos reconciliados lo sigan para llegar a una esquina

Fate saco una carta para que el trio desapareciera

.

.

En el otro lado los navíos tenían cañones listos para atacar a su presa, hay se iba el enemigo de Gangplank, un corsario desgraciado, o eso pensaban.

Cuando un destello los dejo ciegos para que en aparezcan 3 hombres el dúo de estafadores y el maldito corsario

.

.

Graves apunta su escopeta explosiva a un grupo de piratas para que exploten con humo y sangre.

Issei apunta su fusil de asalto pesado para apretar el gatillo y disparar a todo lo que esté en su frente, los cabrones quedaban hechos pedazos y uno que otro volando por los aires a los mini misiles del fusil mientras twisted lanzaba cartas doradas a una gran velocidad dejando cortes o simplemente las cartas los cortaban a la mitad a todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino.

Cuando un golpe hizo que los 3 se medió caigan, era un cañón, al parecer otro barco los cañoneaba cerca al punto ya de que la nave estaba junta a la otra para ser abordada

-Esto se pondrá bueno!-Dijo graves recargando su escopeta emocionado.

Issei se quedó callado unos momentos cuando hablo.

-Esta ropa ya no me sirve! Si sigo vestido así podre quedar herido en combate-Hablo el castaño para usar su magia

Una gran luz fuerte brillo para que dentro de unos segundos vuelva todo a la normalidad y hay estaba, su Preator Suit puesta para empezar la masacre con su casco verde que tenía un visor azul.

Graves y twisted se quedaron impresionados, este muchacho usaba magia y su armadura o traje no era nada parecido a la tecnología de Piltover o Zaun esto no era de este mundo, este chico no era de Runaterra.

Issei cambio rápidamente a escopeta de doble cañón para mirar a graves

-Graves, en cuanto estos piratas suban al barco yo les disparare de cerca mientras tu estas cerca del timón para usar tu munición explosiva, mientras Fate ayudas a graves en distancia

-Espera que?-Pregunto Fate al no entender

Antes de que haya explicación con manzanitas y peritas el barco ya había sido abordado de varios sujetos armados con espadas o pistolas de pólvora

Issei corrió para cargar su escopeta y disparar contra el mar cercano usando una sola bala

Pecho reventado llega otro para que termina sin un brazo y partes de cuello mientras la sangre y carne bañaban toda la cubierta de la nave e incluso llegando a infiltrarse en los niveles inferiores

Graves empezó a disparar con munición explosiva al barco que abordaba la nave, primero al mástil haciendo que este se caiga en toda la cubierta de dicha nave siendo algunos aplastados por completo

Fate lanzaba sus hechizos de baraja a los que estaban desde lejos disparándole, un disparo roza su sombrero para que el responde con furia cortándolo el cuello y caiga como pelota rodando a como la marea lo diga en la cubierta

El enemigo empezó a disparar sus cañones sin importar que estaban pegados a ellos destrozando partes de los niveles de ambas naves.

Issei disparo de nuevo contra otro volándole la pierna y dejando un agujero en su pecho, recibe 3 disparos con daño nulo en su armadura para dirigir su vista a otro con dos pistola, la munición de escopeta en general se había ya casi agotado, cambia a pistola EMG una ventaja de ser infinita es de disparo rápido.

Dispara varias veces para verlo caer muerto, otro lo ataca con una espada, otro daño nulo para que Issei le dé un puñetazo volándole la mandíbula el resto que venía hacia el vio con horror como su compañero de tripulación había muerto inmediatamente Issei les siguió disparando y correr hacia ellos, estos dispararon gritando como locos y uno que otro regreso a la nave con la mente hecha pedazos

-COME ON, ITS GONNA BE FUN-Grito de manera brutal Issei sonriendo para tomar a uno y estrellar como huevo su cabeza por toda la cubierta, a otro lo pateo en la bolas para que grite y agonice siendo callado para siempre de un golpe a la cabeza deformándola como una papaya siendo golpeada por un objeto con una fuerza brutal y desenfrenada.

Graves se quedó en shock, este muchacho estaba loco, eso le gustaba! Se dijo a el mismo para sonreír y seguir disparando al barco volándole el timón, la tripulación enemiga empezaba a correr por todos lados queriendo abordar los botes para irse. Estos empezaban a ya caerse al mar por la cantidad exagerada de gente que estaba en los botes aplastando a algunos que naufragaban en el mar, otros estaban siendo cortados por las cartas de Fate

De los 4 barcos que los estaban cazando tanto a los 3 como a Fortune y su nave con toda su tripulación por error 2 estaban ya hechos pedazos mientras los otros 2 luchaban contra el sirena por cañones. El sirena no tenía daños graves mientras uno de los 2 ya estaba en graves condiciones debido a su cercanía como su poco poder de fuego el otro se acercaba con cañones listos ya sea en los niveles inferiores como en la cubierta así como más seguidores de Gangplank con armas de pólvora en mano.

En el otro lado Fortune daba órdenes mientras ella tenía el control del timón y su primer oficial alertaba la distancia del barco que se acercaba

La tripulación como loca iba y venía preparando las balas de cañón pesadas en la cubierta, su barco era grande para mucha artillería de fuego, pero tenía la desventaja que ser algo lenta en velocidad y tomaba tiempo preparar los cañones.

-Capitana!-Grito uno de sus hombre –Mire! El muchacho más el par de estafadores volaron los barcos!-Apuntando con el dedo

Fortune volteo para ver y era cierto los dos barcos ya juntos estaban empezando a quemarse así como hundirse pero seguían los 3 atacando

-30 Metros de capitana! De la orden!-Grito su primer oficial a ella

Fortune asintió

Su primer oficial acato la orden –Fuego! Fuego con todo!-Grito

Empezó los ataques en cañones, el barco enemigo recibía daños pero también empezaron a disparar sufriendo el sirenas daños en la popa.

En el otro lado Issei seguía usan mano limpia para hacer pedazos a mas desgraciados, los últimos se tiraron al mar y unos que otros en botes de remo hiendose con miedo hay.

Graves sonreía para ver como la nave empezaba a incendiarse por completo, los 3 se juntaron, Fate uso una de sus cartas para tele transportarse al sirena.

La magia funciono para ver como todo el lugar era un campo de batalla el enemigo ya estaba más cerca, otra vez la misma estrategia, abordar la nave.

Los 3 corrieron para subir las escaleras e ir hacia fortune

-Fortune, que tus hombres dejen de disparar!-Dijo Issei

-Que, Issei estás loco?-Pregunto Fortune

-Voy a ir allá y acabarlos con todos! Graves ayuda con fuego desde aquí-Dijo Issei para que graves asienta y vaya a disparar- Fate, puedes usar tu magia de cartas para llevarme hasta ahí?-Pregunto el castaño

Fate empezó a ver la distancia y ver su baraja para comentar- Si, pero no es seguro que quedes en la cubierta, en los niveles inferiores pero, no te preocupes, no caerás al agua-Dijo Fate

-De acuerdo-Issei

-Pero, antes, de dónde vienes realmente?, tu traje o lo que sea, no hay tecnología en Runaterra capaz de hacer eso y tu magia, soy mago de las cartas y sentí un poder increíble, superando a cualquier ser con magia en toda Runaterra-Pregunto Fate

Issei se quedó unos segundos callado para responder

-Cuando acabe esto, responderé de acuerdo?-Pregunto Issei para que el asienta y prepare su magia

En la vista del castaño todo brillo en azul para luego aparecer en una parte del barco, estaba sola pero se escuchaba en el nivel de arriba las pisadas y gritos, después de unos segundos se escucho una voz en su mente.

-(Issei que ha pasado?)-Pregunto nada mas y menos que su amigo Rojo

-Hasta que despiertas Ddraig!-Dijo Issei para ver su brazo izquierdo brillar en verde

Y otra voz mas resurgio

-/ _Issei, hasta que usas tu armadura, que ha sucedido, seguimos en la tormenta/-Pregunto Vega_

-Te lo contare mas tarde Vega, Ddraig leer mis memorias hay veras todo lo que paso, por ahora a divertirme!-Dijo con sonrisa el castaño para ir con puño limpio

Todos corrian de un lado para otro, cargando los cañones lentamente creían que era su dia de victoria, pero estaban equivocados, al oírse un grito desgarrador, todos vieron a dirección del grito para ver a uno de sus compañeros con un brazo de una armadura verde que había traspadado su pecho teniendo en mano su corazón.

La figura de atrás se empezo a mostrar en la luz del sol.

Su tamaño, su armadura, su visor que refrejaba la muerte, viendo apenas un rostro visible sonriendo de una manera horrenda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-HUYAN, HUYAN Y ABANDONEN EL BARCO-grito uno a todo pulmón

-MATENLO MATENLO! MATEN A ESE ENFERMO!-Grito otro disparando

En pocos segundos había todo un alboroto tanto de tiros de polvora como gritos de gente queriendo escapar

La figura empezo a correr hacia ellos, a uno le rompe el cuello, va hacia otro para tomar su arma meterla en su boca y jalar su gatillo salpicando la carne y la sangre.

Los gritos seguían, en la cubierta hasta se escuchaba todo, el barco había chocado y quedado pegado por sogas al Sirena siendo abordado.

Graves seguía disparando cubriéndose en una de las bases de las velas cuando se escuchó todo los gritos.

-Issei si que sabe darles terror!-Dijo para volver a disparar

Fortune se quedo perpleja, Issei hacia todo esto, no lo podía creer, pero no era tiempo.

Recargo sus pistolas para seguir defendiendo su barco.

Issei tomo a otro para tomar su pierna, dar vueltas con él para lanzarlo por la pared rompiéndola cayendo al mar.

Los piratas seguía disparando, daño nulo en su armadura, era como disparar balines contra un tanque (o mejor dicho contra un Puto panzer súper blindado XD)

La munición se acabó, todos se quedaron aun apretando sus gatillos como locos, El asesino de la muerte se les quedo viendo para mostrar su horrenda sonrisa

-YOU IDIOTS! AHAHA-Grito para con una patada mandarlo a volar, a otro le arranco la cabeza

Issei toma a otro por el cuello para alzarlo, tirarlo al piso y arrancarle los brazos y reír con crueldad

El pobre pirata gritaba como loco sin control mientras se desangraba

Issei saca rápidamente su pistola EMG para disparar con felicidad a todos los que huían de él, acertando siempre en la columna haciendo que caigan muertos como reces

-MORE MORE MORE!-Gritaba Issei para subir las escaleras, toma a uno de los pies y reventarle la cabeza por detrás hasta dejar su cráneo tirando vapor

Después de eso Issei finalmente había llegado a la cubierta, era un desastre, muertos, llamas por todos lados, fate y graves si que hicieron de su parte, también la gente y tripulación de Fortune asi como ella los mantenían a raya, necesitaban ayuda…..así como el quería divertirse.

-HEY MOTHER FUCKERS!-Grito Issei captando la atención de todos para que el vuelva a hablar-COME AT ME ASSHOLES!-Grito de nuevo para ver como todos los piratas y hasta su capitán de nave iban a por el disparándole a distancia rifles de pólvora, Issei seguía caminando alzando su EMG y matar a una de 3 disparos a la cabeza dejando hueco todo su lado izquierdo, apunto a otro para que le vuelve el brazo de varios disparos y caiga al suelo.

Issei guardo su pistola para ir a los puños empezó a correr para azotar a otro al suelo y aplasta su cabeza con su pie, a otro corrió para atravesar su pecho y arrancarle su pulmón dejándolo morir, esprinto hacia otro para tomar su rifle golpearlo con la culata en la cara haciendo que empiece a babear sangre para golpear con toda su fuerza su pecho y destrozarle las costillas así como destrozarlo las rodillas para terminar rompiéndole el cuello.

Issei tomo el rifle para disparar a cabeza a otro pirata matándolo, quito el casquillo para volver a disparar a otro en la panza, quita de nuevo el casquillo para dispararle la cabeza y caiga al piso de manera silenciosa.

Issei tiro a otro desnucándolo, a unos de los últimos lo golpear en el coxis dejándolo sin poder moverse para azotar su frente en la pared varias veces hasta acabarlo.

Solo quedaba el último, el capitán de la nave.

Este usaba dos pistolas apuntando a Doom Slayer.

El solo caminaba de manera calmada, con una gran paciencia el capitán empezó a disparar una y otra y otra vez viendo como su munición rebotaba en la armadura de su enemigo como una canica.

Issei lo tomo por el cuello para acercarlo a el

-Hora de dormir!-Dijo Issei para doblarle con ambos brazos la cabeza, dejando una horrenda escena

Issei soltó su cuerpo para pasar de una nave a la otra, todos lo veían estupefactos sin poder decir nada.

-Y bien?, que estamos esperando?, me van a ayudar a quemar este navío?-Pregunto Issei para tomar una espada y cortar una de las sogas, la tripulación decidio poco a poco a ayudarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

 **En la noche**

La luz de la luna reflejaba en los mares su gran luz, dejando ver un espejo de esta podía verse el sirena con faroles encendidos con unos cuantos miembros haciendo guardia nocturna, en la cabina del capitán podía verse a fortune acompañado de su primer oficial así como de fate, Graves y Issei este último viendo a la luna.

El solo veía la luna, su belleza, su blancura, recordando cuando era niño en esos hermosos tiempo llenos de bondad e inocencia antes de todo cuando salía a la playa a ver la luna, algunas veces acompañado de su madre, básicamente un gusto que tomo de su madre y también su padre los acompañaba para ver la luna llena en la playa, quedándose dormido en los brazos de su madre, seguro, reconfortado sabiendo que estaba a salvo con su madre y su padre y lo iban a proteger.

-issei? Estas bien?-Pregunto Fortune

Issei volvió en si para dejar de ver la luna e ir a la mesa

Fortune después de eso desplego un mapa gigante

-En la mañana estaríamos llegando a las costas de jonia, hay un puerto para abastecernos, reparar la nave y también para vender un poco de mercancía ilegal-Dijo fortune señalando el mapa

- _/En una horas? Si el viento nos favorece estaríamos llegando como a las 7 de la mañana usando el tiempo y horario de la tierra, Issei este planeta al no tiene el mismo tiempo de rotación, mis cálculos me dieron a conocer que este planeta tiene una rotación de casi 26 horas, 2 más que la tierra/-Hablo vega_

-MM bien, vega, descansa un poco creo que estaré durmiendo con la Praetor suit, quien sabe que peligros estarán en jonia-Hablo Issei dentro de su casco

- _De acuerdo, estaré un poco viendo el sistema de tu armadura así como mejorar el sistema de camuflaje y sobrenatural-Termino vega para cortar su voz_

-(Socio, ten cuidado, siendo muchas energías mágicas y oscuras no solo en jonia, sino también contra el llamado Thresh, nunca llegaran a pasarte tu los puede acabar, pero sería un problema que sepan quién eres, estaré contigo despierto, dormir casi un día sí que me deja al máximo)-Hablo Ddraig

-De acuerdo Ddraig-Hablo internamente para volver a prestar atención a todos

-Issei, que eres? Tú no eres de Runaterra, tus armas tu armadura y tu poder mágico que dijo Fate no es de Runaterra-Pregunto Fortune viéndolo a el

Issei se quedó callado para quitarse su casco, pero no iba a decir del todo, por seguridad, o si lo diría, pero todo a su tiempo

-de acuerdo, prepárense que esto será un poco largo de todo sobre mi-Contesto para que todos se junten a él y el empiece a hablar

.

.

.

 **Fin del capitulo**

Espero que les haya gustado, ahora iremos con los reviews!

ELDRAGONCOLORADO16: Gracias por apoyarme, esto realmente me da grandes aliento y mas ganas

Samurock y pentragram 2.0: Pos aquí tienes tu nuevo capitulo!

Antifanboy: Nel ya no te quiero hablar XD

Zasetsu04: Pos ya somos dos o quien sabe cuántos más habrán sido atacado por antifanboy XD

: Y será más violento poco a poco, y habrá más contra el gobierno mundial cuando Issei regrese a la tierra, de por momento disfruta de como el mata desde piratas hasta humillando y dejando en severas condiciones a campeones de lol

Habajr: No hay de que, sigue leyendo mis fanfic para seguir disfrutando.

Excelente: Todo a su tiempo calma . o

Rellenos:

Relleno 1

Doom slayer con un Fat man usando Vats

Dispara contra un puñado de sanguinarios alfas para que salgas volando sus cuerpos por los aires

Ganando experiencia para subir de nivel

-UN NUEVO NIVEL!-Dijo para ver su sistema en su HUD parecido al del Pip boy para mejorar en habilidades

Fuerza: A la verga

Resistencia: 10

Agilidad: 10

Inteligencia: 10

Percepción: 10

Carisma: 10

Suerte 10

RIP AND TEAR!: 9

Relleno 2

Música de doom clásica

Los imps corrían como locos, los zombie mans huían como lunáticos con lagrimas

-HAY VIENE HUYAN! ESTA LOCO!-Dijo a gritos un zombie man

-NOS VA A MATAR A TODOS!-Grito un imp

Un mancubus llego junto a un spider master mind

-Ustedes atrás, yo me encargare de ese cabron!-Dijo la gran mente maestra para calentar su minigun listo para destruir matar al Doom guy

Cuando vio el horror…..Liberty Prime XDDDD

-COMUNIST DETECTED ON AMERICAN SOIL!-dijo el imponente liberty primer para tomar una bomba nuclear y lanzarla hacia la araña mecánica, todo exploto

En la cabeza del robot podía verse a Doom Guy riéndose como loco

-AHORA QUIEN HUYE HIJOS DE PUTA! AJAJAJAJA-Reía con felicidad al verlos huir como maricas a los demonios

Relleno 3

Ana con su traje gracioso de doom slayer, una ropa de tela y su casquito

Música

Ana salta y salta gritando de ira para correr al gato del vecino que este huye maullando como loco y correr

El gato la hiere

Ana se cura comiendo una zanahoria ganando salud para acabar con el gato

Fin de los rellenos porque no tengo ideas para rellenos, ya es casi la 1 de la mañana con 15 minutos.

Nos vemos hasta la próxima, cuídense, ahora si no fallares de nuevo.

Le ha hablado Darkness y espero que te la pases bien!


	22. Exorcistas en casa

Nuevo capítulo lectores, disfrútenlo!

 **Terminología**

-¡Go fuck yourself!- Hablando en general

-(Me cago en toda Noxus)-Pensando

-/Es peor que un demonio/- Dioses o entidades de todo tipo tanto vivos o encerrador en artefactos comunicándose mentalmente, pensando o hablando

 **-No hay que provocar a Doom Slayer- Conversaciones a través de celulares, computadoras, transmisiones holográficas tanto por medios humanos o sobrenaturales**

 _-Analizando energía, espera Doom Slayer- VEGA_

 **Capítulo 21: Exorcistas en casa**

Tierra, Kuoh

La tarde que avisaba que llegaba la noche se asomaba en el cielo, esto para muchos era un significado variado, desde a ver la novela, ir a dormir, echarse la paja, entre otras.

Podía verse como llegaban las dos exorcistas con sus capuchas blancas

Irina veía la casa, hay vivía Issei, todo gracias a la información de las amigas….sus amigas..Amigas de Issei.

Xenovia seguía en sus pensamientos.

Cuando la voz de Raynare las saco de sus pensamientos

-Entren, siéntanse en casa-Dijo la caída amablemente, las dos asintieron ellas no podían sentir que ella era una ángel caída, Ophis es mágica recuérdenlo!

Las dos entraron para ver cómo era, bonita al seguir caminando había una chica en la cocina al lado de Kalawarner, esta era de estatura chiquita vestida de maid.

Xenovia vio en el piso a Ana, a pesar de ser para ella un simple animal, podía sentir el odio que venía de esa criaturita.

.

.

Ella solo la veía con odio, nadie se mete con su amo.

Nadie!

.

.

Xenovia siguió rodeándola, la coneja solo me volteaba para seguirla viendo cara a cara…ese conejo le daba miedo, que vergüenza, hasta ella siendo una exorcista enviada por el vaticano portando un pedazo de Excalibur le debe temer a un conejo. Era triste para ella pero debía admitir que le temía a esa criaturita, al fin y al cabo, su dueño es el que la dejo lesionada de su estómago era mejor no meterse tanto con Issei como con Ana.

Xenovia suspira para ver en la sala, había una chica rubia de ojos verdes, con ropa casual en el sofá viendo la televisión. Su aspecto, cabello le eran familiares.

La chica volteo para poner ella una expresión asustada, Xenovia se quedó viéndola.

-Xenovia ella es…-La voz de su amiga le hizo recordar era la monja traidora, la hereje y bruja que había sanado a un demonio, esa chica había ensuciado un don que el señor le había dado.

Xenovia recapacito, si ella tocaba a Asia daría como resultado que sea ella perseguida por Issei y eso no era bueno, la forma cruel de hablar de ese muchacho iba en serio.

Xenovia hablo

-Hola-Dijo Xenovia de manera respetuosa

Asia se quedó perpleja para retroceder de ella e irse a la cocina, donde estaba Kalawarner siendo recibida con un abrazo por parte de la caída.

Las dos exorcistas se vieron una a la otra, ¿Qué hacia una monja aquí?, ellas salieron de sus dudas para ver como llegaba una chica con características particulares, vestida como lolita gótica, orejas puntiagudas y estaba flotando….flotaba?!

Las dos exorcistas se quedaron viéndola esa niña no era humana.

.

.

.

.

La lolita hablo – ¿Ustedes son las exorcistas enviadas por la iglesia?-Pregunto ella, Xenovia e Irina asintieron lentamente para que ella vuelva a hablar –No deseo ningún enfrentamiento, dejen sus espadas a un lado ya que yo no deseo pelear sería una pérdida de tiempo así como algo en vano si ustedes piensan que con esas Excalibur me harán daño-Declaro la lolita

Las dos se quedaron sin hablar ante tal nivel de amenaza.

Cuando otra mujer llego estando al lado de la lolita gótica.

Era una bella mujer de cuerpo voluptuoso, ojos verdes como los de una joya verde con una piel blanca y un pelo rubio rizado vistiendo de manera ligera y fresca. Ella hablo.

-Un gusto conocerlas, ustedes deben de ser Xenovia e Irina ¿Cierto?-Pregunto ella con una voz angelical y amable

-¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?-Pregunto Irina

La mujer sonrió para que de su espalda salgan 6 pares de alas de ángel así como una aureola dorada en su cabeza, las dos se quedaron impactadas en un shock que las había dejado congeladas, sus alas indicaban su jerarquía, la mujer en frente de ellas no era nada más y menos que Gabriela, la serafín y la mujer más fuerte del cielo.

Las dos soltaron sus espadas cayendo estas al suelo. Su gran señora estaba en frente de ellas.

Gabriela guardo sus alas y aureola para caminar hacia ellas y llevarlas de la mano al comedor

.

Durante el tiempo que paso no fue más de 1 hora ellas fueron poco a poco conociendo a todas las chicas de la casa, las 3 ángeles caídas, la monja Asia, Gabriela su serafín y la diosa Ophis. Todas y cada una de ellas vivía con Issei así como también se incluyó a Ana que a pesar de la calma seguía viendo a xenovia con una mirada asesina.

Cuando xenovia hablo-No es por quejarme de la hospitalidad mi serafín, pero ¿Porque la mascota de Issei me sigue viendo a mi solamente?-Pregunto

Ophis llamo a Ana para que ella vaya hacia ella y ser cargada

-Ana, ¿Tienes algo que decir?-Pregunto Ophis a la conejita

Ana empezó a hacer sonidos como chillidos por varios segundos

-¿Estás en tu época de celos Ana?-Pregunto Raynare para que esta se quede callada y de sus mejillas peludas se ponga rojo

(XDDDD, HASTA UNA CONEJO COMPITE POR ISSEI)

Todas las presentes tuvieron gotas en sus cabezas, era lo más probable época de apareamiento y por donde viven no hay conejos, solo un gato y un pájaro de los vecinos de la zona, o acaso será… ¿Qué Ana vea a Issei como…eso?

Ninguna decidió hablar más de esto por incomodidad para ellas como para Ana, Ophis la pone en los brazos de Gabriela quedándose tranquila para seguir hablando del tema principal.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema, los pedazos de Excalibur robados alguna idea de quien haya sido?-Pregunto Mittelt

-Si, Valper Galilei, con ayuda de dos exorcistas callejeros-Xenovia

-¡Espera!-Dijo en voz alta Gabriel-, ese nombre lo recuerdo muy bien, el genocida arzobispo-Hablo Gabriela con ceño fruncido, recordando la muertes de niños que fueron ejecutados por no ser aptos para el proyecto espada sagrada, otra cosa aborrecible que se hizo en nombre de dios.

-Si-respondió xenovia –Esta recolectando los pedazos de Excalibur con quien sabe que propósito- toma una pausa para ver a todas –De verdad, no sabía que Issei vivía con ángeles caídas, la diosa dragón del infinito y nuestra gran señora Gabriel-Termino cambiando su cara seria a una más normal para una chica de su edad

Todas se vieron entre todas

-Bueno, hay mucho que contarles!, tienen donde quedarse este dia?-Pregunto Raynare

Xenovia abrió los ojos para cambiar a una expresión amargada, dirigiendo su mirada a Irina que solo estaba pálida de miedo.

-Teníamos…..pero "alguien"….lo gasto en una obra-Termino xenovia recordando al "San gatito"

Irina toda pálida apareció escondida detrás de Gabriela temblando

Mittelt y Kalawarner se quedaron con un gran signo de interrogación en sus cabezas, Ophis con su gran y hermosa inexpresividad, Raynare con una gotita, Asia viendo a xenovia y Irina repetidamente, Gabriela con una sonrisa y una Ana limpiado su carita y orejas con sus patitas delanteras.

-Bueno en ese caso, pueden quedarse aquí en lo que dura su misión, mañana hablaremos como iniciaremos-Dijo Gabriela mientras Ophis asintió con la cabeza

-(Mientras no toquen a mi Issei….no pasara nada…asi como mientras las esas guardianas estelares no lo toquen)-Ophis decía en su mente

-(Mii, miii, mimimi)- Ana pensando en lo que ella mueve su colita

.

.

.

 **Capitulo corto, mi primer semestre y ando mmm, ¿Recuerdan a calamardo cuando dejo a bob esponja como cocinero y encargado de la caja registradora? Si recuerdas ese capítulo, así es.**

¿Terminaste las tareas?

¿Entregaste los proyectos?

¿Terminaste los deberes?

.

.

XD

Y

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

.

Reviews

Nanaya touma: Pos claro que si a huevo =D

Tryndamer95: Solo es el comienzo, habrá mas locuras, gore y comedia negra.

D: Si, una pc, pero créanme mi laptop a pesar de estar bien cuidada y con todos sus mantenimiento (cosa que yo la compre en una oferta del centro comercial) no es muy buena, pero jala bien Doom y lol con bajas graficas pero hay va.

: Muchas gracias, no te preocupes, el siguiente capítulo será de nuevo en Runaterra

Phantom: Ajaja….no Koneko no!, Kuroka para que si tenemos a Ahri, con xenovia, después del enfrentamiento a golpes rápido entre los dos y el carácter y mentalidad de xenovia contra la de Issei y mas la religión de ella, ni siquiera se llevaran bien.

SantoryuSekai: Clarom que si hay ta XD


	23. ¡¡¡Especial navideño y año nuevo 2018!

Buenos días lectores, seguidores y gente que le caiga mal, aquí de nuevo Darkness reportándose después de mi primer semestre de mi carrera como ingeniero saliendo victorioso y vivo gracias a los dioses. Como dice el título del capítulo será un especial navideño ¿Por qué? Por qué se me antojo escribir y expresar mi espíritu navideño! El capítulo 22 ya está casi completado en su totalidad!...no me culpen a mí, culpen a mi universidad.

Nota: El próximo capítulo oficial responderé Reviews por ahora disfruten.

 **Terminología**

-¡Go fuck yourself!- Hablando en general

-(Me cago en toda Noxus)-Pensando

-/Es peor que un demonio/- Dioses o entidades de todo tipo tanto vivos o encerrador en artefactos comunicándose mentalmente, pensando o hablando

 **-No hay que provocar a Doom Slayer- Conversaciones a través de celulares, computadoras, transmisiones holográficas tanto por medios humanos o sobrenaturales**

 _-Analizando energía, espera Doom Slayer- VEGA_

 **Capítulo 22** **…Especial navideño: Especial navideño no canon.**

¿Cómo fue mi primero semestre desde mi punto de vista?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

14 de Febrero de 1916

(Sonidos de explosiones)

.

.

Una gran y profunda respiración se escucha unos ojos cafés se abren, esta persona mira a su alrededor para ver varios hombres vestidos de un verde oscuros llevando rifles en sus manos con unos cascos un poco parecido a sombreros, baja su mirada para ver su rifle en sus manos y avanzar.

El lugar en el que se encuentra es nada más y menos que una trinchera llena de soldado y una que otra explosión de bombarderos cerca de la larga trinchera que se extiende a varios kilómetros.

Camino hasta el tumulto de compañeros viendo y escuchando aun oficial.

El oficial habla acerca de no temer a los alemanes, ir valentía y por nuestro país.

"Dios salve a la reina" Dijeron todos en un grito para disponerse a estar cerca de unas escaleras de madera y salir de la trinchera.

-Hey Darkness!-Grito un soldado a varios metros de mi –Te veré en la trinchera enemiga!-Dijo con entusiasmo para que yo diga que si con la cabeza.

Bajo mi vista para ver que al lado del oficial lleguen soldados con gaitas poniéndose en fila mientras el oficial sacaba un silbato

"Las ametralladoras alemanas son monstruos, nos van a matar como hormigas"-Dijo un soldado con miedo

"Todos permanezcan en grupo, así podremos sobrevivir"-Dijo un soldado al lado mío

Inicia la música de inicio de una batalla con las gaitas al mismo tiempo que el oficial suena el silbato con toda su fuerza, miles de soldados empiezan a subir las escalera para correr en el campo que si una vez tuvo vida ahora era un campo estéril lleno de lodo, alambres de púas y charcos mugrientos.

En mi vista esprinto viendo como más soldados adelante mío caen muertos por los disparos de los francotiradores o ametralladoras alemanes o en el peor caso explotaban por los cañones.

Sigo corriendo para tirarme a un charco de agua escuchando como varios disparos casi me daban empiezo a apuntar mi rifle asomándome con cuidado estando visible como a 300 metros la trinchera alemana, tengo una enfield más un añadido de bayoneta en mi mochila pero lo decido guardar para más luego, apunto a un soldado disparando continuamente usando su torreta, disparo para darle en el cuello, me escondo para hacer el retroceso con el cerrojo y listo viendo como otro soldado se pone a mi lado

-Hay como 3 francotiradores dándonos con todo, las ametralladoras no tienen de momento uso!-Dijo el compañero para disparar con su rifle y seguir avanzando.

Hago lo mismo que él, me levanto para correr con todas mis energías, escucho las explosiones de cañones cerca de mí, corriendo tan rápido que mi cuerpo me permita para incluso dejar de oír, estando a pocos metros de la trinchera enemiga y parar para bajar lo más rápido las escaleras y como relámpago tirarme al suelo para respirar viendo al cielo que si una vez fue azul ahora es un horrendo gris.

Poco a poco mi oído vuelve en si para poder escuchar como de lejos se oían disparos o más explosiones.

Escucho pasos para ponerme en alerta, preparo si rifle para golpear con la culata y ver que solo eran más soldados de los míos, doy un gran suspiro y soy levantado por uno de ellos.

Agradezco la ayuda para sacar mi bayoneta y colocársela a mi rifle, empezamos todos a caminar con cuidado viendo cuerpos de soldados alemanes y británicos muertos y regados en el piso, pasamos por la zona en donde duermen los soldados para ver camas, y munición dejada y hasta tirada.

Se empiezan a oír pasos a prisa del otro extremo, nos ponemos vergas para colocar las camas en forma de cubiertas para apuntar y ver que todo un grupo de compañeros corrían de prisa

-Lanzallamas, hay soldados con lanzallamas!-Grito para irse corriendo

En el fondo un gran brillo empezó a aclarar lo fondo del túnel para ver como una persona era quemada por el fuego, detrás de él caminaban 2 figuras llevando lanzallamas.

Disparamos a sus pechos dándonos cuentas que nada le pasaba, usaba blindaje.

Todos corrían para salir de ahí mientras yo tanto me alejaba y dispara a los rostros que también usaban mascaras con blindaje decido correr para subir las escaleras y ver que más soldados alemanes llegaban para correr a la velocidad de un pedo y buscar un refugio, se oyen de mi lado sonidos de maquinaria para ver como llegaban tanques franceses para matar a los malditos alemanes me quedo viendo para volver a reaccionar, recargar y seguir disparando.

Llegan más alemanes a mi frente, cambio mi rifle a una pistola para cubrirme en una montaña de lodo para tomar mejor posición y disparar, mato a 2 para cubrirme y recargar.

Llegan refuerzos, algunos caen antes de disparar otros se cubren a mi lado o detrás de los tanques, disparo como loco soltando mi rifle para tomar una ametralladora Lewis tirada de uno de mis compañeros muertos para empezar a disparar y barrer todo de alemanes.

Gritos, insultos y palabras raras se oían del otro lado.

-Tanque alemán!, viene un tanque alemán Darkness retirémonos!-Decia la voz de atrás, mi compañero es bueno oírlo

-SI-Tiro el cargador vacío para huir con mi compañero y otros soldados mientras los tanques se encargaban del tanque alemán, 2 tanques de Francia contra uno alemán, la ingeniería alemana era muy avanzada en tanto a blindaje en mi punto de vista escaso que he visto tanques alemanes.

Del aire se avecinaban, si, aviones británicos, una decena de ellos llegando a nuestra posición con bombarderos.

-Retirémonos, hay que darles espacio a los bombarderos, mándenlos al carajo a esos malditos-Dijo un soldado

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fuera de ahí para volver a la realidad.

Música "Jingle bell"

Toda la gente se preparaba para la navidad desde las compras en supermercados de últimos días llegando a pleitos y batallas campales en las tiendas comerciales, los tránsitos estaban en las calles en sus motos listos para hacer sus mordidas y así llenar la panza y la cartera, los rateros asaltaban comercios y personas felices. Así como tanto los funcionarios y el alcalde se hacían pendejos más que de costumbre.

En toda la hermosa ciudad había una casa muy particular!

Dentro de ella

Podía verse a Doom Slayer en la sala tirado en el sofá viendo la televisión

-La programación es cada vez más estúpida…-Dijo

-Al menos pagamos cable bueno mejor dicho Darkness paga el cable-Decía un voz masculina para salir de la cocina siendo nada más y menos el Jefe Maestro con una taza de chocolate.

-Cómo crees que estará Darkness en la calle, trabaja esta temporada antes del 25?-Decía llegando a la sala Lux vestida de elfo navideño- no pregunten por favor que hago vestida así Darkness me lo pidió!-Dijo con vergüenza

Llega ana corriendo para dar un salto a las piernas del Asesino de la muerte.

-Ana ¿Qué ha pasado?-Pregunto Issei para que la coneja responda haciendo sonidos- Mmm ya, en ese caso quédate conmigo-Responde Issei para que Ana se "acueste" mostrando su lindura con su amo

-¿Creen que Darkness le esté hiendo bien?-Pregunto John al aire viendo a la televisión el noticiero.

-Claro que si Master Chief!, Darkness o mejor dicho a (nombre de Darkness en la vida real completo censurado) le está hiendo bien en su trabajo de medio tiempo!-Dije lux con mucha alegría –Ahora tengo que ver en la cocina que va a faltar para la cena!-Dice para dirigirse

\- Y, ¿Cuándo crees que suba Darkness un nuevo capítulo de tu fanfic John?-Pregunto Issei

-Sera cosa de que termine navidad para que el este libre y pueda subir uno o dos capítulos nuevos-Dice John para que ambos y la coneja vean las noticias.

En otra parte de la ciudad.

Podía verse a nuestro escritor en el centro comercial acomodando el pan en las bandejas mientras se escuchaba música de navidad que era nada más y menos que "Los peces en el rio" Beben y chupan chela los peces en el rio. Pero mira como beben chela los peces en el rio.

Darkness preparando los bísquets recién calientes midiendo la temperatura expuesta de la harina para colocarlo en la zona de venta.

Mira su reloj para ver que su jornada había terminado, dos días más y se acabó- Darkness se retira para ir a la zona de empleados, cambiarse y salir de ahí!-

-Bien!, quedan 2 días para que sea noche buena!, necesito un transporte, ni madres no usare camión…..no mamen pinches asaltos mucho menos la combis, salvo que me vaya en frente pero cada chofer medio ya saben. Coño!.-Digo yo caminando por el centro comercial sentándome en una de las bancas, saco mi celular para ver en mi whats App quien está disponible- Batman no, esta hasta ciudad gótica, los jóvenes titanes menos, Iron Man olvídalo la última vez llegue lleno polvo- Decía yo mientras veía los contactos disponibles

.

.

.

.

Una llamada entra a mi celular para ver, era el protagonista de Hotline Kuoh, Issei, otro castaño.

Respondo- Hola? Issei de Hotline Kuoh?-

-Hey Darkness, ando libre y faltan 2 días para navidad, quieres que te recoja?- Issei

-Claro que si, no tengo en que irme-Respondo

En pocos segundos llega un Challenger blanco con nuestro castaño usando su máscara llevando una SMG en su mano

-Rápido entra al coche, no hay tiempo para explicar!-Dijo en voz alta para que yo al estilo Grand Thef Auto entre al coche.

El coche arranca a máxima velocidad evadiendo señales de tránsito y coches, pasando por zonas de peatones. El castaño responde – Tengo una misión que hacer ten Darkness- me da una máscara de Ronald McDonald's- Puede que lo necesites- Dijo

-Yo no voy a andar matando, si quieres yo me quedo con el motor encendido en caso de que necesitemos una huida, pero tú solo iras?-Pregunto

-No Darkness, tengo ayuda, te acuerdas de "ella" a quien le querías hacer un fanfic por Junio de este año?-Pregunto

-…..No…..no ella no…-Volteo atrás para ver a una chica de pelo rojo escarlata con un peinado muy conocido, sus ojos azules vestida de estudiante de la Academia de Kuoh- Carajo-Respondí

.

.

.

.

.

-¡!Claro que si Darkness!-Dijo la chica mostrándola cara que no era nada más y menos que una Rias gremory con felicidad en vez de la original Rias de la serie –Finalmente puedo salir en un capítulo de cualquiera de tus fanfics aunque sea solo un especial!-Dijo ella con emoción de niña.

Doy un gran suspiro para responder –Oye Rias no es que no quiera, tu sabes bien que casi todo el tiempo ando ocupado, claro jugando y probando mods de Doom, jugando Lol o en mi celular así como andar en otros fanfics…para extra mi universidad que es un gran peso-le dije a Rias

-Darkness mas te vale que me hagas mi fanfic o al menos este en uno que otro especial o final extra de cada capítulo de Issei Slayer, me aburre no mostrar mi originalidad-Dice ella colocándose una máscara de Barbie y tomar en sus manos una pistola de claro con culata.

El coche se estaciona cerca de un predio baldío para verlos bajar, me pongo mi mascara y me quedo en el asiento de conductor.

-Quédate aquí Darkness-Dijo el castaño para que el junto a Rias se marchen a dicho lugar, en menor de 10 segundos se empiezan a escuchar las detonaciones de armas de fuego, yo solo enciendo la radio y subirle viendo al frente.

Pasa un largo tiempo, como hasta media hora después salen los dos para entrar al coche y arrancar a todo gas.

.

.

Adelantemos hasta el 24 ya quiero irme a preparar lo último de la cena carajo.

.

.

.

24 de Diciembre de 2017, Noche Buena.

Ah!, Nochebuena batallas y conflictos en centros comerciales, los niños llorando porque sus padres les dijeron que santa no existe,

Yo lo supe a los 12 años, vi el regalo de navidad envuelto, no fue tan doloroso, pero lo que si me dolió fue que mi padre se comía las galletas, cuando yo me las podía haberme degustado.

.

.

.

.

En esa linda casa de Darkness todo para la gran cena de navidad estaba más que lista, el pavo al tamarindo, lomo de cerco ahumado con picante, ponche, Coca cola, una piñata chiquita de bajo presupuesto y unas caguamas.

Afuera de la casa habían villancicos cantando a las puertas de las casas, mucho mejor esto a los testigos de Jehovah :v saben bien lo que les digo.

A dentro de la casa podía verse en la cocina a Lux en ropa normal sacando un pastel llegando rias de manera curiosa, saliendo de un sartén.

-Hey Lux!, para quien es el pastel?-Pregunto ella con su gran sonrisa infantil

-Es para alguien muy importante en estas fechas que cumple años rias- Dijo lux dejándolo al enfriar y voltear viendo llegar a Poppy, Lulu y tristana vestidas de manera navideña- Que carajos les paso chicas?-Pregunto la maga de Demacia sacada de onda.

Las 3 yordles se vieron entre ellas para hablar –Navidad-Respondió Lulu de manera vergonzosa.

Todos los demás se encontraban viendo televisión, en mi Laptop invadiendo mi privacidad o en el patio agarrándose a los butazos alv.

-Cuanto tiempo falta Lux?-Respondí cargando a una Zorrita de pelaje blanco, ojos amarillos ámbar con 9 colas siendo movidas de un extremo a otro de felicidad –Faltan 2 horas para que sea hora de comer Darkness, tu que harás?-Me quedare en la cocina con todas los hijoeputas estas en su desmadre –se oyen en el primer piso un gran golpe seguidos de risas –Esos eran Garen y Darius- Dije para oir las risas y voces-Ok este lugar se hace un desmadre.

.

.

.

.

.

Y todos estaban en la larga mesa compuesta de más mesas de plástico de cerveza sol que extendían unos 10 metros llenos de campeones de lol, mis protagonistas de fanfics y otros futuros como mi querida Rias en forma de chibi, hasta estaba Ophis al lado de Castaño, todos juntos hasta el Jefe Maestro, todos listos para dar el comienzo a la cena.

.

.

-Muy bien muchachos, gracias a todos por venir este hermoso día, recuerdo que antes la pasaba mal, eso hablare en otro especial de navidad el próximo año, pero de verdad, de corazón- Tomo una pausa para sonreír- Gracias a todos por reunirse, navidad no solo significa los regalos, la comida, las peleas de borrachos en mi casa –se oyen risas de felicidad – es mucho más que la unión familiar, todos ustedes a pesar de no tener entre nosotros nada en común no une algo y si es algo en común, el deseo de estar juntos como una familia- Digo con orgullo para verlos a todos sonreír- y así como digo iniciemos con lo más importante, el nacimiento de alguien muy importante –una figura se levanta- Jesús no solo tu –Jesús hace cara amargada- Horus!- Se levanta el dios solar halcón para caminar a mi lado seguido de jesus con cara amargada juntándose al pastel- MUY BIEN PARTAN EL PASTEL-Digo para ver como ambos dejan sus diferencias para cortar el pastel.

-SIIII- Dice Nasus tomando del cuello a Amumu finalmente este sonriendo, Graves toma a Fate chocando sus tarros de cerveza, Gragas riendo, todos disfrutando como una familia unida en general.

-Y que haremos en Año nuevo-Pregunto Ophis a Darkness para que el responda –Una cena y una batalla de fuegos artificiales-Respondí para empezar a comer pavo.

A todos mis lectores y gente que me ha seguido viendo cada capítulo de Issei Slayer, El gran viaje, Hotline Kuoh y Mi destino. Gracias, gracias de verdad por apoyarme sin ustedes esto no sería posible, espero que todos ustedes pasen una cálida, hermosa y bella feliz navidad al lado de sus seres queridos, así como un bellísimo año nuevo!

Les ha hablado Darkness y les deseo, buenas noches buenas, una hermosa navidad y un bello 2018 lleno de promesas y metas a cumplir! BUENAS NOCHES! :D


	24. Jonia parte 1 de 2

**Buenas mi lectores, espero que se la hayan pasado bien en estas fechas, yo de momento ando algo apretado de tareas, ver otros fanfics nuevos que no nada que ver con DXD y otros si pero con otra temática, seguir con este y otros fics mas, de momento aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo.**

 **No pregunten que hacía, bueno si!, y en caso de semana santa creo en al final puedo explicar.**

 **Terminología**

-¡Go fuck yourself!- Hablando en general

-(Me cago en toda Noxus)-Pensando

-/Es peor que un demonio/- Dioses o entidades de todo tipo tanto vivos o encerrador en artefactos comunicándose mentalmente, pensando o hablando

 **-No hay que provocar a Doom Slayer- Conversaciones a través de celulares, computadoras, transmisiones holográficas tanto por medios humanos o sobrenaturales**

 _-Analizando energía, espera Doom Slayer- VEGA_

 **Capítulo 22: Jonia parte 1 de 2**

-Así que vienes de un universo en donde seres que tienen una naturaleza casi parecida a las criaturas del vacío, erradicaron a casi toda la humanidad?-Pregunto Sarah teniendo a la mano una botella completa de quien sabe que liquido de tipo alcohólico, ella no le parecía muy creíble en algunos aspectos, si su armadura y armas era muy avanzado para ella, puede que venga de Piltover aunque lo duda demasiado.

Graves y twisted solo se quedaron en silencio, mientras el primer oficial de Fortune solo estaba en congelado.

Hubo un total silencio en la habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Issei, en realidad es verdad lo que dices, no nos mientes?-Pregunto twisted

-No tengo que mentirte, es más VEGA-Hablo Issei para que se oiga una voz masculina

– _Si Issei?-_ Pregunto aquella voz

-Puedes proyectar hologramas de demonios así como confirmar lo que dije?-Pregunto el castaño

- _Sí, un gusto saludarlos, yo soy VEGA, soy una inteligencia artificial creada por la UAC a finales del siglo XXIII, como dijo Issei, provenimos de otro universo, en donde la tierra, planeta que existe incluso en este, que fue invadido por los demonios, de las 5 ocasiones que intentaron invadir la tierra, en la 3 ocasión llegaron a la tierra_ -Toma pausa VEGA

-Pero cómo llegaron?-Pregunta graves

- _Ellos vienen de un lugar o realidad llamada el infierno, lugar que está escrito en religiones monoteístas o de otra forma en religiones politeístas, el infierno más que nada se define como el hogar de los demonios, estos se encontraban recluidos, por una civilización alienígena en marte, que se sacrificaron para evitar que lleguen a la tierra, por medio del cubo de las almas, los datos almacenados indicaban que fue un arma de tipo espiritual y sobrenatural, continuo milenios después lo humanos llegaron por medio de tecnología espacial a marte, gustan que continúe?_ -Pregunto vega

-Como son esos demonios?-Pregunta twisted, en ese momento una forma horrenda, constataba en un cráneo con dos cuernos arriba de este, encendido en llamas rojas así como sus ojos rojo, mostrando unos deformes pero peligrosos dientes. Graves había apuntado su escopeta a esa cosa, Sarah su pistola y twisted puesto para atrás.

- _Esto es un lost Soul o alma perdida, un demonio de baja clase en cuanto a nivel de peligro y agresividad, estos seres como ven flotan y vagan por el infierno, pero nunca van solos, cazan en grupos y lo peor de esto, tienen un modo de atacar que es peligroso si van en grupos aunque suene básico. Flotan a distancia de su objetivo, una vez que tienen al objetivo en línea recta usan su propulsión que es rápida, pueden alcanzar 15 metros en 5 segundos para una vez alcanzado morder a su presa.-_ Tomo pausa para desaparecer el holograma realístico.

-Y esta cosa, es solo uno de los menos peligrosos?-Pregunto el primer oficial

- _Todos los demonios son letales y peligrosos aunque si, algunos son menos peligrosos que otros y ni hablar de los zombies, humanos ya sin alma, o otros tipos de demonios_ -Dijo vega

-Otros tipos?-Pregunto Sarah ya impresionada

- _Si, desde zombies que usan armas de todo tipo que son desde una llave de herramientas, hasta una ametralladora automática o demonios como el lost soul hasta gigantes_ -termino vega de hablar

-Y Issei? Como es que sobrevivió?-Pregunto Sarah

- _Issei es un humano modificado genéticamente, un súper humano, no solo fue el, varios hombres y mujeres que fueron modificados como el_ -Vega

Hubo una ligera pausa, Issei no mentía ni en lo más mínimo eso es lo que todos pensaban en este momento, después de unos momentos Sarah hablo nuevamente.

\- Bueno no me molestaría saber más de ustedes dos, aunque sería más adelante hay que descansar lo que resta de la noche, para mañana poco después de que el sol salga ya estaremos en jonia, su zona costera-Hablo Sarah con calma para que graves hable repentinamente

\- Jonia, carajo desde que Noxus empezó a tener un comportamiento expansionista, jonia ha sufrido en lo que escuchado perdidas, pueblos arrasados, mercado de esclavos….a pesar de que yo sea un criminal, realmente me siento mal por la gente de jonia-Dijo graves viendo a la noche estrellada suspirando

-Noxus?-Pregunto Issei y twisted hablo

-Noxus es una nación de Runaterra que solo destruye, es como el lado más malvado de Demacia, destruye, crea ciudades, expansiona y saquea todo, esta nación tiene una población violenta, los alimentos son muy escasos y solo están para la guerra, una nación de mucha cultura, adicta a la guerra, donde uno puede ascender a ser alguien poderoso-Termino fate recordando horrendos momentos en ese lugar

- _Esta Noxus tiene un total parecido a la Antigua Roma_ -Hablo VEGA mientras Issei hacia un si con la cabeza

-Roma? Otro país o nación de la tierra?-Pregunto Sarah

-Si solo que esta nación o imperio tienes miles de años que colapso, lo poco que se podía tener de evidencia del declive y colapso de la antigua roma fue el expansionismo, su única especialidad en la guerra así como las rebeliones de los barbaros. No practicaban agricultura o ganadería, lo cual solo hacía imposible mantener a toda la población alimentada y hay un declive de población, desnutrición, mayor expansionismo y desesperación para que termine con una rebelión y ataque a gran nivel de parte ya sean esclavos o pueblos que deseaban y lograron la libertad.-Termino vega de hablar.

-Noxus hacen lo que vega dice, ósea! Que Noxus puede caer como esta antigua roma?!-Pregunto twisted sorprendido

-Sí, puede que con el lapso que pronostico sin ver como es la nación, en un lapso de 2 mil años, Noxus dejara de existir-VEGA

-Vaya, wow no puedo creerlo-Twisted

-De acuerdo, por hoy ya es demasiado, vega, tu descansa, el resto descansaremos-Dijo Issei para que vega diga si y este se apague.

-El resto que descanse, capitana Fortune, descanse igualmente yo me quedare en la cubierta, debe de vigilar alguien (así como no deseo pensar en el feo olor haya abajo en el resto de la tripulación)-Decía Issei para salir y ver la cubierta, camino más para asomarse en el océano y subir su mirada a la luna, un total parecido a la luna de la tierra.

-/ ¿Dormirás de nuevo? Puedo darte algo de mi energía para mantenerte despierto durante todo el día?/- Hablo de la nada Ddraig

-No Rojo, debo descansar, mañana a salir el sol llegaremos a jonia-Hablaba Issei para acostarme en la cubierta colocando una soga sin usar como almohada improvisada –No puedo dejar que uses tu energía, solo en caso de alguna emergencia…mmmm, Noxus- Ddraig hablo

-/Esta nación de Runaterra si tienen un total parecido a Roma, crees que para llegar al instituto de guerra debamos pasar por Noxus?/-Pregunto Ddraig

-Espero y no, y si no nos queda más que pasar por Noxus, no debemos de llamar la atención?-Dijo Issei para quedarme poco a poco dormido

.

.

.

Los ojos de Issei se abrieron ya no estaba en la cubierta, solo veía tierra negra con niebla espesa a su alrededor, nuestro asesino de la muerte se levanta para sacar su doble cañon y ponerse a caminar por todo su alrededor, mas niebla y tierra.

-¿Qué paso?-Issei pregunto al aire para escuchar voces –Issei, Issei!-varias voces, 4 masculinas con una femenina, Doom Slayer dio la vuelta, reconocia esas voces con dolor, nostalgia y melancolía, eran ellos, sus compañeros, con sus amraduras viéndolo y hablándole.

-Muchachos….mu-muchachos-Decia Issei con dolor a pesar de su carácter frio

-Issei!, tienes que escucharnos!, ellos van a venir-Decia la templaria

-Hermano ellos vendrán pronto para destruir tanto Runaterra como la tierra! Ellos vendrán y destruirán todo y erradicaran todo!-Decia otro templario con un tamaño mas alto que el de Issei con un acento ruso

-Que? Quienes?-pregunto Issei y otro templario apunto con su mano atrás de Issei, dio vuelta para ver al mismo titan acompañado de un ejercito de demonios, alzando un signo del pentagrama invertido hecho de sangre (Y ojo, no hablo del pentagrama de los celtas!) en el cielo ya se habia despejado de niebla para verse si, naves hechas de carne y en frnete de todos, uno en particular era un sombra de la misma altura de el

-Hola Issei-Dijo una voz maliciosa que hacia forma –me recuerdas? Te dare una imagen de lo que fui-Dijo la sombra riéndose para hacer la armadura de un templario solo que su visor tiene un hoyo con sangre donde debería de estar su ojo derecho

-…TU! MALDITO!-Dijo Issei con voz llena de odio, era el traidor, gracias a ese maldito Argent d´ Nur fue invadida y destruida, quedando solo pedazos de tierra flotantes de lo que una vez fue.

Imágenes en la mente de Issei se proyectaban a futuro, la tierra como la fue su mundo, invadido por los demonios, sufrimiento, no solo a la tierra, también a Runaterra, todo este universo, gritos, suplicas de piedad, los gritos de personas que conocía, las facciones como el inframundo y el cielo hechos pedazos, para solo oir la risa de demonios y una voz que decía su nombre.

.

.

.

.

-Issei despierta!-hablaba graves tocando su hombro, Issei rápidamente sacando su doble cañón de golpe

-issei, tranquilo, solo tenías por lo que veo una pesadilla-Dijo graves calmando para hablar nuevamente –Ya llegamos a jonia vamos levántate!-Al decir esto Issei se levantó para ver donde estaban, jonia, playa un puerto donde habían desde barco y balsas pegadas con sogas separadas bien de los barcos, asi como construcciones hechas de piedra con toques muy parecidos a la antigua Japón arboles azules con brillos, animales que parecían tortugas terrestres solo que del tamaño de un vehículo pequeño caminaban lentamente alimentados de las frutas de plantas que constataban en algo parecido a uvas naranjas. Algunos niños acompañados de sus padres usando las uvas para alimentar a las tortugas mientras estas comían tranquilamente.

Issei veía la belleza que parece que era jonia –Hermoso no?-Pregunto un miembro de la tripulación de Sarah, un muchacho de piel algo quemada con pelo negro –Disculpa si no me presente antes! Me llamo Wuter!, se que suena un nombre raro pero es el que me colocaron mis padres!-Dijo el muchacho sonriendo a lo que Issei dijo –Un gusto wuter, me llamo Issei, y dime así de increíble es jonia?-Pregunto Issei a lo que Wuter respondió –Si, hay lugares sagrados de batallas antiguas y revoluciones de hace tiempo y quedaron evidencias de las batallas, en mi opinión jonia es el único lugar sagrado puro acompañado del monte targon- Decia wuter

-Y el resto de Runaterra?-pregunto Issei

-Noxus salvajes, Demacia conservadores que odian a los extranjeros y la magia si es para bien, Piltover se aprovechan de la gente de Zaun, ciudad Bandle los yordles me da cosa, "Shurima" no se mucho de ella y casi nadie sabe de aquí sabe acerca de shurima- Respondió wuter

-Que hay de aguas turbias, el vacio e isla de las sombras?-Issei

-Aguas turbias es la versión criminal de Noxus, el vacío e isla de las sombras, ni hablar-Wuter respondió para cargar un cofre gigante de madera acompañado de otros 2, Issei deja a wuter para pensar en todo lo que vio en sus sueños.

-/Issei, esos sueños, esas personas, esos seres, todo lo que viste, eran tus sueños y tengo la capacidad de verlos contigo, lo sentí asi como tu, muy real/-Dijo Ddraig.

-Espero y solo sea un sueño Ddraig, solo espero y solo sea un sueño y no una premonición-Decia Issei viendo al pueblo.

-/Debemos estar alerta, si los demonios son capaces de tener números ilimitados, tecnología con magia, debemos estar alerta y tener un plan para que puedan ser expulsados de este universo, no me imaginaria ver sufrimiento o que me usen para malvadas intenciones, Issei, a pesar de que no sea humano, siento las emociones como ustedes, y no soportaría ver a la humanidad, la tierra, Runaterra, jonia y toda las formas de vida del universo sufrir y morir por seres malignos de mentalidad enferma/-Dijo Ddraig serio

-Ddraig, no pensé que pensaras asi-Issei

-/Hay mucho que los humanos no saben de los dragones y si, mucho que los dragones no sabemos de los humanos y su verdadero potencial/-Ddraig hablo para continuar -/Pero por ahora debemos centrarnos en jonia/-Termino

-Si-Dijo Issei suspirando para bajar y caminar por el puerto, la gente lo veía raro, otros amables y niños sorprendidos.

Doom Slayer camina para salir del puerto y ver todo el océano unos momentos, sigue su camino para buscar a los demás el pueblo portero tiene mas de un puerto, barcos zarpando otros llegando para seguir caminando siendo recibido por miradas curiosas.

-Issei!, hey!-Decia twisted alzando el brazo dentro de una tienda, Issei lo sigue para entrar y ver a graves y Sarah con su tripulación, estaban en una tienda de mercancías.

-Bueno Sarah, tienes buena mercancía y también por lo que veo cosas robadas de alto valor que pertenecieron a Gangplank-Decia un señor ya anciano

-Este puerto es uno de los mas grandes de jonia, dejan que gente de aguas turbias, Demacia, Piltover etc, tengan sus negocios siempre y cuando no dañen la naturaleza o traigan violencia en el territorio-Dijo graves susurrándole a Issei

-Y ha pasado algún incidente horrendo aquí?-Pregunto Issei

-Nada mas alla de alguna pleito entre mercader y comprador-Respondió twisted

-Asi es-Dijo Sarah sonriendo de manera picara el anciano solo sonrió y hablo –Te dare por cada cofre 800 monedas de krakens de oro-Sarah cambio su sonrisa a una seria.

-No, 825 por cada cofre-Dijo ella

-Sarah, estos tiempos son más peligrosos, con Noxus conquistando toda jonia ellos no pueden saber de qué este lugar en una gran riqueza a nivel marítimo, entiendo tu molestia pero no podemos llamar la atención-Dijo el anciano amablemente

Sarah se quedó pensando unos segundos para solo suspirar y aceptar la oferta, los hombres de ella empezaron a llevar los cofres en un lugar indicado, cabe mencionar que el anciano no era el único en el local, había 1 muchacha revisando los cargamentos de mercancía más adentro.

-Bien, Issei veo que llegaste debo hablar sobre si seguirás hoy, yo como vez soy una capitana y no puedo seguirte, no sé si estos dos te seguirán- Dijo Sarah en lo que el castaño veía a twisted diciendo si con la cabeza y graves suspirando y afirmando

-Si Sarah lo entiendo-Issei respondió para que Sarah hable –Te puedo dar por ayudarme monedas de oro y suministros por salvar mi barco, tripulación y mi vida-Dijo ella con tono tranquilo, Issei dio un si con la cabeza.

.

.

.

.

Un rato más tarde (voz loquendo)

.

.

En el sirena de podía ver a toda la tripulación con Sarah despidiéndose de los 3 hiendose el barco poco a poco de regreso a aguas turbias.

-Espero volverte a ver de nuevo wuter-Decia Issei con casco despidiéndose de el para ver a fortune –También para ti Sarah-Decía Issei mientras graves y fate se despedían de todos llevando suministros que era agua, carne, pan, municiones, una brújula, mapa de toda Runaterra y otro de jonia, y más cosas, siendo Issei el que cargaba casi todo.

El sol estaba a medio día en lo que ellos caminaban por jonia, los bosques bellos, la gente amable de los pueblos avanzando varios kilometro en un dia, puede decirse que los 3 tenían energías, si no fuera por Ddraig que con el boost de manera discreta les daba energías a fate y graves para tener un paso rápido.

(Claro que pude haber escrito que lleguen por el barco de Sarah como favor, pero yo adoro la acción y que sea más largo, así como quien no desea ver a Issei masacrando cualquier enemigo que se le cruce con glory kill)

El sol ya se estaba escondiendo para llegar la noche, bosques, fauna increíble, un pueblo de gran tamaño donde había un templo llamado la orden de kinkou.

-Si el mapa y las direcciones nos encontramos en buen camino deberíamos ya de haber pasado por placidum, y estar a medio camino de Omiyakalan- Decia VEGA de manera externa para continuar-Si tuviera un mapeo de orbita y satélite podría saber mejor por dónde estamos y que dirección debemos tomar para llegar a valoran por mar-VEGA

-No será fácil llegar a valoran por mar, Noxus tiene mucha llegada de soldados a ionia para apoyar la invasión a menos que deseemos ir a freljord-Dijo fate caminando

-Puede haber un puerto marítimo cerca de Omikayalan, rentamos un barco lo más lejos de Noxus o en el peor caso…a Noxus-Dijo Doom Slayer aun caminando

-Ir a la boca del lobo, solo espero no tener que arriesgarme a morir-Decia graves-El sol ya se está ocultando y empieza a anochecer-Dijo fate

-Tomamos descanso y jugamos cartas-Hablo graves nuevamente para ver a fate –Solo que esta vez no hagas tus sucios trucos-A lo que fate sonrio burlonamente a lo que graves hizo cara de disgusto e Issei hacia caso y veía un lugar seguro para "acampar" y pasar la noche, un gran bosque tiene sus peligros, además de exploradores o tropas de Noxus, otros campeones que decía Poppy, que era líder de un clan de las sombras y advertencias de algunos ionianos, de seres llamados vastaya que tenían un repudio a los humanos, el lugar era seguro, pinos gigantes que median entre 50 metros de alto con un gran grosor de madera y un gran lago de agua dulce que debía dirigir al mar pot su continuación de corriente suave. Doom Slayer volvió al campamento para ver encendida una fogata y pedazos de carne preparándose poco a poco estando los dos jugando cartas.

Issei se quitó el casco para que fate lo vea y pregunte –Tu armadura Issei, es muy curiosa cuál es tu capacidad de fuerza con o sin ella?-Issei lo ve y responde –Con o sin ella ya tengo una gran fuerza, solo que la armadura me da un poco más y tiene un valor personal para mi-Issei respondió viendo a las estrellas

-Debes tener más secretos bajo la manga verdad?-Graves pregunto viendo sus cartas para que Issei diga si y seguir hablando-Fate mas te vale que no uses tu maldita magia de cartas, cabron juega limpio aunque sea una vez-Decía graves cubriéndolas aunque fate no hacía nada

-Como es la tierra? Es igual que toda Runaterra?-Pregunto fate

Issei hizo una pausa sin dejas de ver las estrellas y hablo

-La tierra tiene culturas muy parecidas a Runaterra, ionia es muy parecida a japon, shurima a Egipto, freljord por lo que escuche a la Europa de los vikingos, la tierra tiene floras y faunas algo parecidas-Issei hablo para extender su mano y mostrar un holograma, la tierra y su luna, los dos veían curiosos, tenía una forma muy interesante, grandes continentes e Issei continuo hablando-Desgraciadamente la humanidad está acabando todo este planeta, sobre población, extinción de animales, extinción de flora, así como un maldito grupo asqueroso de humanos que dominan el mundo en su totalidad desde las sombras como los viles cobardes sin corazón que son, se llaman los iluminatis, un grupo de hombres y mujeres, así como demonios que controlan a la humanidad, exprimiéndonos para tener riquezas a base del dolor de toda la humanidad y la tierra, sacrificios humanos, pactos con demonios, conspiraciones desde ataques terroristas y avances tecnológicos, que un día harán el nuevo orden mundial, donde se acabara los derechos para todos, libertades, donde serán controlados como animales y esclavos a cambio de basura, tenerlos sumisos-Issei decía mostrando imágenes en hologramas de lo que han sido culpables, los dos veían sin creer, todos esas horrendas cosas, destrucción de pueblos, enfermedades virales, armas biológicas, guerras, pandemias, destrucción de culturas y civilizaciones desde hace milenios, así como creencias y religiones, el cómo se impuso una religión que según es de amor cuando ellos son más salvajes que Noxus, como idiotizan a la gente manteniéndola ignorante y entretenida.

-Issei todo esto, no puedo creerlo y-Issei lo interrumpió para hablar-Pero desde que yo llegue aquí todo a cambiado estos cabrones fueron igual que en mi universo, solo que hay los derrocaron, desde ya hace siglos-Issei mostro mas imágenes de lo que hasta ahora pasaba, rebeliones en varios países de la tierra, específicamente Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, Inglaterra, resistencias y nacimientos de guerrillas en Latinoamérica, medio oriente, instituciones internacionales como la ONU, UE, OTAN entre algunas, calladas por sus actos mostrados, para que Issei oculte el holograma y ellos lo vean solo callado

-Los siento, creo que no debí mostrar tantas cosas, y debo decir que solo fue la mitad de lo que han hecho-Suspira para agarrar un pedazo de carne y empezar a comerlo

-Issei-hablo graves- Ojala y todo esto, cambie para bien, que estos tipos caigan y ahora si puedo decir, mueran por todo lo que han hecho, tienes nuestro apoyo!-Dijo el para ver Fate de un si, Doom Slayer voltea para verlo y hablar –No solo creo tener el apoyo de ustedes, también tengo ayuda en la tierra y de unas campeonas de Runaterra que me ayudaron a llegar aquí-Suspira para dar una mordida y comer un pedazo

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya algunas horas para ver una fogata apagada, viéndose a nuestro Depredador desenfrenado durmiendo con su armadura puesta, en la pared teniendo en mano su escopeta de combate, Fate en el piso con su sombrero tapando su cara y graves vigilando, era justo que cada 3 horas se turnen la vigilancia, siendo apenas entrada en un promedio en la tierra la 1 de la mañana.

Todo iba bien, solo la calma que veía graves, cero sonidos que no sean nada mal de algunos animales no peligrosos o insectos, el viento resoplando en los arboles dando una calma y las estrellas. Cuando un sonido vino de graves.

-Ah, hay carajo, no ahora!-Graves solo veía su panza, su cuerpo le pedía hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas teniendo que dejar la zona, el lugar estaba cerca de un lago tipo serpiente con coníferas altas, un lugar para orinas en algunos de los arboles sin tener que alejarse mucho del campamento improvisado.

.

.

.

Se oian sonidos de agua, un pelo entre oscuro y azul dando una tonalidad bella y unica, ropa al lado del agua que consistía en prendas de bella tela, de rojo con detalles dorados y símbolos, ahora se pueden ver colas, 9 en total, cubriendo a la figura que era femenina, unas orejas de zorro de pelaje hermoso como el de su cabello ,unos ojos amarillos que daban un toque se belleza y sensualidad a aquella mujer, sus labios, cara con esas marcas rojas de líneas que provocaban la cursiodad y sensualidad femenina, cuerpo, pechos, de cabello a pies era hermosa en su totalidad no había duda alguna, Ahri, la vastaya de las 9 colas.

Aprovechando las noches para bañarse y descansar siendo el día para seguir buscando pistas de donde viene ella, siendo como pista unas perlas que tenía como accesorio que tuvo desde el día que nació, calmando su hambre de devorar almas, ya había hecho daño, a gente que no lo merecía, hombres que no merecían morir así, claro que habían gente que la quería cazar o acabar con su vida, ellos si lo merecían, pero el resto no merecían algo así, ahora ella solo consumiendo mínima energía vital para calmar su hambre, ¿Cuándo podrá terminar este tormento? Después de lo que ella le hizo a él… ¿Habrá algún final de este dolor para que ella pueda sonreír? Tiene a su amiga que ahora debe de estar en Demacia, eso no lo dudaba, Wukong a él lo tenía como buen amigo, pero ella necesitaba algo más en su vida, el hombre que había conocido, era un buen hombre, un buen ser humano, algo desinteresado, pero una gran persona, eso no lo dudaba ella, pero ella deseaba algo más sentirse amada, querida, deseada, protegida aun siendo ella muy fuerte que cualquier otro campeón en cada batalla por destruir el Nexus del equipo enemigo, deseaba que la amen de verdad, esa figura que tomo forma unos segundos, su aspecto era el de la misma muerte encarnada, el último suspiro, un depredador desenfrenado, un hombre que no tenía paz en su alma….pero a gritos solo pedía que ese dolor pare…solo viendo su reflejo en el agua

-Además de saber de dónde vengo también quiero ser amada de verdad, quiero amar-Dijo en voz débil y suave para continuar pasando el agua por sus seños

.

.

.

Graves había terminado de orinar, se sentía ya más relajado del estómago y la vejiga, no estaba lejos del campamento, entre unos 15 a 17 metros, cuando la vio en el lago, era bella, graves se encontraba en sus pensamientos era una vastaya, sentía que la conocía de algún lado, pero no sabía de donde, el había estado en varios equipos cuando lo seleccionaban había tanto ganado y perdido en batallas por destruir el Nexus, algunas veces con compañeros como fate, otras con una yordle llamada tristana, y otros como compañeros siendo al revés igualmente, pero particularmente al que más odiaba era a esa niña que usaba su magia de luz, no se refiere su odio como matarla, solo era una batalla, pero si a veces lo molestaba y el duo de vastayas que eran un dolor de cabeza para el. Si deseaba una noche rica, solo sería una hora (7w7, pongan música, Toto-Africa XD) Se había quitado sus botas y calcetas, luego se retiró toda su ropa para estar desnudo, mostrando unos buenos músculos para su edad, se metió al agua lentamente sin saber que Ahri ni le hacía caso, solo estaba en sus pensamientos divagando todo de ella misma, fate nado lo más silencioso que podía, el lago no tenía flujo en esta zona, o era muy lento el flujo lo que le hacía más complicado el ser silencioso, estando ya a solo 40 centímetros de ella, cuando Ahri lo sintió, sus orejas se habían movido en señal de alerta asi como sus ojos tomaron color de ámbar a purpura para volver a ámbar en unos segundo, era alerta, alguien estaba cerca de ella. En menos de unos segundos cuando graves andaba tocando su hombro ella se da vuelta para hacer un destello y estar fuera del agua con una esfera de energía azul en su mano derecha.

Graves en ese momento empezó a nadar de vuelta rápido a su orilla para sentir como una esfera dio intencionalmente en el agua cerca de él, graves había vuelto para ponerse su calzón y tomar su escopeta, ella ya no estaba ahí, otra esfera viene a él, evade para dispar viéndola rápidamente vestida. Graves dispara de nuevo otra carga teniendo tiempo para colocarse su pantalon y botas rápidamente.

Los sonidos en menos de un segundo lo habían despertado, Issei despertó alzando su escopeta rápidamente para ver como fate despertaba rápidamente y oír ambos de donde venía el sonido de disparos.

-/Issei, graves esta luchando con alguien tiene energía mágica esta persona/-Decia Ddraig para que VEGA hable _–Energia no demoniaca, pero si de tipo espiritual como lo que rodea a Jonia y Runaterra, no es fuerte para estar a tu nivel-_ Dijo vega

Issei y fate corrieron hacia graves que seguía disparando y evadiendo orbes de energía azul explosivas con su ropa puesta, dejando ceniza por los orbes en una parte y olor a pólvora.

Issei uso su instinto que Ophis le había dado como una eco localización para ver una figura femenina apareciendo de un lado a otro, su forma era de un zorro

-/Una kitsune, pero no siento nada que ver con los Yokais/-Decia Ddraig

Issei la seguía viendo su rapidez, cuando…..ella se detuvo en seco y lo vio a el…

Era el….su armadura, su aspecto, su casco…..no había duda para Ahri que era el, hubo un silencio, su aura de poder no tenía igualación alguna, del venia la intriga, masculinidad, fuerza y más sentimientos increíbles viéndolo…en esos pensamientos cuando se bañaba…amor, en lo que graves y fate veían a Issei viendo a un pino desde lo alto, para ver a esa figura femenina bajar de el sin lastimarse y verlo desde el otro lado del lago, siendo este de 4 metros.

Cuando ella hablo –¿Quién eres?-Pregunto a lo que Issei respondió –Doom Slayer…¿Y tu?-Pregunto Issei con intriga y ella respondió nuevamente –Ahri, Asi te llamas realmente?-Issei respondió- Así me llaman, tengo muchos apodos, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Issei

Ahri dirigió su mirada a Graves haciendo que sus colas estén en ira, como las de un zorro cuando se enoja (Solo que sin su hermoso chillido dulce cariñoso…..CUI CUI CUI CUI…no) –Tu amigo me quería tocar….y solo me defendí-Dijo ella con sinceridad y enojo en lo que graves suspiraba en forma de pedir disculpa

-/Está diciendo la verdad Issei, también puedes sentir que es honesta, su aura y cuerpo lo dice acompañada de su voz y tono de hablar/-Decia Ddraig

Issei asintió para ver a graves

-Lo siento Issei, lo siento, Ahri-Fate se sorprendió, así que era ella la campeona de jonia prodigio de los vastaya, y la que fastidiaba a Xayah en cada batalla terminado está llena de rabia

-Issei….-Dijo Ahri, ese era su nombre, sentía algo por él, aun siendo unos minutos de conocerlo no podía evitarlo, no era su instinto de devorar energía vital, era algo más que venía de ella.

Issei vio a ella para suspirar y hablar -¿Conoces algún camino para llegar a…..-Un estruendo, acompañado de luces naranja que brillaban delante de ellos a decenas de metros, que era ocultado por una bajada con coníferas.

 _-Issei!, detecto hay numerosa cantidad personas, todos humanos, todos salvo unos 2 con energía denominada magia….los movimientos de todos, algo está pasando, una batalla-_ Decia VEGAde manera interna a issei a lo que Ddraig hablo-/Issei hay una lucha, las energías de dolor y sangre pueden fluir desde aquí, pero no puedo ver muy bien, necesito que veas que está ocurriendo-Decía Ddraig.

Issei esprinto para poder observar mejor siendo acompañado por los 3, la escena, a una distancia de entre 300 y 400 metros se veía como una aldea ardía en llamas, un ejército completo que superaba los 10 mil hombres la voz se graves se escuchó "Son de Noxus" Issei uso su HUD para poder ver a claridad que estaba pasando, las tropas de Noxus…robando, saqueando, esclavizando, asesinando a aquel que se oponga a ellos, siendo los guerreros de la tribu asi como dos figuras que en el HUD disparan aura, tenían magia.

Gritos, desesperación y sonidos de espadas llegaban hasta hay.

Graves a pesar nuevamente de ser un mercenario y estafador, no podía controlar ese enojo, al igual que fate, Ahri se quedaba muda pero compartían la misma emoción en cuanto Issei se quedaba callado, viendo en su HUD apoyado de sus habilidades, a hombres y mujeres de la aldea luchar juntos, haciendo lo mejor que podían, usando lanzas contra escudos metálicos, arcones, espadas, hachas y otro tipo de armas de metal de las tropas de Noxus que consistía mayormente en hombres habiendo mujeres en menor numero, llevando todos armaduras, de cuerpo completo pesadas, otras cubrían una extremidad completa como el brazo derecho, en pie y montados a caballo.

El dolor, la desesperación y miedo empezaron a sentir como venían como aura que daban los aldeanos…..y los Noxianos Codicia, brutalidad, deseos de matar, aprovecharse de algunas esclavas, adiestrar a los niños como soldados separándolos de sus familias, muchachos siendo asesinados, ancianos cazados para ser humillados…Noxus si tiene una similitud en todo con los Illuminatis, con la facción de los demonios…no iba a dejar que pase esto aquí, aun siendo no esté su planeta….

Issei vio su brazo derecho para hacer de un brillo verde salga el balance Breaker cambiando su escopeta por el cañón de cadena, ametralladora, Mini gun…los 3 veían atónitos lo que hacía Issei

-Issei, no me digas que estás pensando eso...-Dijo fate viéndolo a lo que Issei respondió- Me van a ayudar o no?-A lo que fate dio un suspiro para decir que si, graves dio un si con la cabeza firme y Ahri dio un paso adelante.

.

.

.

Una figura vestida de negro, con ojos entre morado eléctrico con azul de la misma tonalidad, portando un traje de ninja….Shen…(Es un Hayabusa de Halo 3….que tiempos esos no?) usan dos espadas con energía que se puede definir como magia espiritual acaba con dos noxianos a gran velocidad siendo acompañado de otra figura particular…vistiendo de rojo con dorado (HAY CARAJO NO SE COMO DESCRIBIR PERSONAJES DE TIPO VASTAYA, mas bien con lo que nunca he jugado alguna vez) Su forma era a la de un mono, sus ojos verdes daban una gran inteligencia con algo de des premeditación, Wukong…usando su bastón de madera con toques dorados dio un golpe a un soldado noxiano en la cabeza acabándolo, otro grupo de noxianos iban a él, Wukong se preparó en cuanto lleguen siendo shen advirtiéndole desde unos metros, el uso su gran ataque, uso su energía para empezar a girar creciendo su báculo mandando a volar a todos y otros más que venían en manada, cayendo muertos, era eso o dejar que Ionia siga siendo invadida y su gente, su cultura, su historia, creencias, la belleza de este lugar sea destruida.

-Podías haber usado tu ultimate sin tener que arriesgarte a que se acerquen-Le recrimino Shen con su usual voz seria pero calmada a lo que Wukong rio ligeramente para responder –Y tu deberías de reír aunque sea una vez!-Termino de hablar para que lleguen más guerreros de la aldea a apoyarlos a resistir en la parte más crítica de la aldea….en medio de la batalla se abre un circulo hecho de cartas negras haciendo aparecer a Fate, Graves y Ahri.

Los 3 corren acabando con tropas, Fate cortándolos con sus cartas mágicas a gran velocidad, Ahri lanzando orbes azules traspasando y graves usando su munición sorpresa una bala que al disparar y llegar a su objetivo causaba una explosión haciendo que los noxianos caigan desmembrados o muertos.

-Wukong!-Ahri voz en voz alta para tener la atención de su amigo, el giro su cabeza a esa voz siendo Ahri, ¿Qué hacía en este lugar?, ¿Cómo sabía que él estaba aquí?,¿ Que hacían esos dos campeones a su lado? En las dudas Shen le quito la vida a otro guerrero de Noxus cuando ya estaba por apuñalarlo en la espalda.

-Debes estar alerta Wukong!-Dijo Shen para matar a otros 7 noxianos con un destello una formidable velocidad, la situación empeoraba, llegaban más y más de lejos empezando a rodear la aldea, Shen retrocedió con wukong para acercarse con los 3 –¿Cuándo llegaran Akali, Maestro Yi y Soraka?-Pregunto Wukong a lo que Shen respondió –Tenemos que aguantar hasta el amanecer-Respondió Shen viendo a todos lados la mala situación, muchos aldeanos retrocedían, familias se iban amontando en el centro, a lo que shen se puso enfrente de los aldeanos asi como wukong

-No vamos a soportar….mi familia….-Dijo un aldeano sosteniendo su lanza

-Mi niño…mi niño fue asesinado por esos malditos sin honor, solo era un niño indefenso ¡malditos cobardes!-Decía a gritos una mujer con lágrimas e ira tratando de correr a los noxianos siendo detenida por varios miembros de la aldea.

Los 5 campeones formaron un circulo apoyado por los guerreros en contra de las sádicos de Noxus, se iban acercando más entre ellos una figura masculina alta, con armadura de metal teniendo pinchos circulares en las hombreras grandes, con una capa roja, llevando un hacha de gran tamaño, el rostro de este tipo era alguien maduro con un corte de pelo rudo, su expresión era alguien con determinación. Fate lo reconoció –Darius!-dijo enfadado-¿Cómo es que el instituto de guerra no te ha penalizado? ¡¿Como ellos no han condenados los hechos que Noxus han cometido en Jonia?!-Darius al oir esto solo se acercó a él para hablar-Ellos están más en conflictos internos que pueden hacer que desaparezcan que tratar de calmar todo por un duelo entre campeones-Dijo el viéndolos a los ojos en lo que fate estaba enojado, dairus empezó a rodear lentamente para ver a los demás campeones- Graves…ustedes van a ser llevados a Noxus….mis generales y superiores van a estar contentos de vengarse de ustedes dos-Shen volteo a graves para preguntar-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron en Noxus?-Graves saco su puro para encenderlo usando un cerillo-Digamos que algunos lideres militares les fueron saqueadas sus trofeos de guerra, siendo vendidos en aguas turbias-Dijo graves sonriendo ante Darius y Shen suspire. Darius ignora responder de algún modo a sus burla para rodear, Wukong…un chimpancé para el al lado de una vastaya….ahri…sonriendo ante ella a lo que Ahri da una cara de disgusto haciendo mover sus colas y ojos brillar en azul.

Las tropas Noxianas se acercaban mas y mas haciendo que todos tengan que cerrarse para soportar.

Graves cargaba su escopeta, Fate alistaba todas sus cartas, Shen preparaba su energía, Wukong se concentraba serio con su baculo, Ahri se veía mas seria en vez de su rostro seductor y algo engañoso. Los guerreros de la aldea preparaban sus escudos y lanzas mientras dentro del círculo estaba la gente que no podía luchar aterrados.

Más tropas llegaban, superando 50 mil de Noxus, a menos de 30 de la aldea que eran guerreros, 20 aldeanos que el resto se les veía esclavizados o sus cuerpos tirados siendo aplastados por las botas metálicas de los Noxianos o enterrados en la arena.

Doom Slayer, el asesino de la muerte, el caminante del infierno, la muerte, el maldito bastardo, depredador desenfrenado…Issei caminando llevando su cañon de cadena potenciado con el balance breaker de Ddraig dándole un toque el arma de brillo verde (Para describirlo mejor cuando se mejoraba un arma en el Modo zombies del Call Of duty y tenían un buen estilo de colores raros y tatuajes…o runas…ya tiempo que deje de jugar Cod por obvias razones COF COF Infinity Warfare Cof Cof Copia de halo para mi…)

Empezando a calentar el arma para que algunos legionarios se den la vuelta, haciendo que más y más se den la vuelta.

-Sera una noche de masacre…-Dijo Issei sonriendo dentro de su casco cruelmente

Los weputas…perdón noxianos (TODO EN CAMARA LENTA solo que sin matrix) corrian unas decenas lentamente para que Issei apunte su Minigun y grite

-GO ALL OF YOU GO AND FUCK YOURSELF´S!-Los disparos de municion pesada que eran de Uranio empobrecido con la energía de Ddraig salieron como destellos verdes a gran velocidad haciendo que cada soldado al recibir un impacto la bala penetre el cuerpo entero, sus escudos los pase como aire siendo mas letal por los pedazos de metal que cortaban como metrallas, los gritos de dolor y agonía que eran callados en unos segundos se hicieron sonar por todo el lugar, la Minigun seguía y seguía escupiendo sin control ya las 900 balas en menos de medio minuto pero ¿como podía escupir tanta municion sin calentarse o agotarse aquella arma? Simple, habilidades de energía por parte de Ophis asi como energía del Balance Breaker podía compensar la escasa munición haciendo por un tiempo limitado, munición infinita y sea disparada por el Cañón de cadena sin que se caliente.

Un soldado le explotan los ojos en unas milésimas de segundo asi como su cabeza y cerebro, así como su estómago y zona intima explotaban, una mujer guerrera de Noxus está en milésimas perdía sus rodillas y cuello haciendo que no vea la muerte, a otros muchos caían como piezas de domino con metales de metralla, huesos saliendo hechos pedazos, órganos internos como pulmones y líquidos como sangre se esparzan por todo aquel lugar que parecía ser un campo de tiro o un juego de tiros a nivel básico de ataques de hordas para un amante de las armas y masacres.

Todo esto en tiempo record siendo 56.8 segundos que duro la acción, matando en total unos 10 o 13 mil del ejército que Darius tenía en su mando.

El resto del ejercito solo veía con horror y asco, Darius en shock para cambiarla por ira total y ordenar.

-Ataquen a toda costa! Que no viva, este tipo no debe de tener más trucos en su manga! QUE CAIGA ANTE NUESTRA GLORIOSO EJERCITO VICTORIOSO O YO LO MATARE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!-Darius termino para tomar su arma e ir hacia el siendo atacado por una carta de Fate dejando una cortada en su mejilla, lo ve con ira para ser atacado por los demás campeones siendo apoyado por sus soldados.

El resto iban contra aquella figura de armadura siendo un total de 30 legionarios. Issei guarda su cañón de cadena para cambiar a su Rifle Gauss cambiando el disparo en automático y su pistola EMG

-/BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST/-Decia Ddraig

- _Issei, ¡hagamos de una vez!-_ Dijo VEGA

.

.

.

Ellas sentía su energía, después de la pelea que era sin sentido que dio como resultado arañazos como gatas entre Jinx y Lux, siendo Lulu la que echaba más leña al fuego siendo Janna la que trato de calmar la pelea que duro días sin ningún resultado.

-Todo por culpa de Jinx-Dijo Lux volando su ropa de guardiana algo arañada y partes quemadas…colocando su mano en su falda para ocultar su ropa interior enfurecida

-No debiste hacerme provocar, niña-Respondió Jinx con cara triunfante, algunas quemaduras negras inofensivas en sus brazos, ropa desgarrada y una parte de su falda cortada volando sin importar que mostraba su pantie ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) al espacio (Si los marcianitos fueran reales en LOL, andarían acosando a todas las guardianas estelares, más que nada a Ahri XD, Ezreal yo digo que Ew! No le darán su algo de su cosita el…ni menos un cumbión)

Poppy suspiraba y Janna haciendo lo mismo, estaban en Jonia

-Crees que Issei se meta en problemas?-Pregunto Lux ignorando las palabras anteriores de Jinx a lo que Poppy respondió –Si Issei está en Jonia es porque su energía que dispara indica que estuvo en Aguas turbias y ni para ir a isla de las sombras ya que esto llamaría la atención de los demás campeones con poderes cósmicos como ya sabes quiénes (La mafia del poder….debo dejar los chistes baratos) Lux se quedó pensativa para responder en unos segundos –Te refieres a Aurelion? Bardo? Entiendo por qué Aurelion, siendo aun en control de los campeones del Monte Targon pero Bardo?-Poppy respondió nuevamente-Bardo no hay problema, solo estaría preocupado y no haría nada mas de observar, y otros como Taric no creo que tenga problema…pero con las regiones como Noxus, Demacia, Piltover, shurima o lo que se supone que es ahora exceptuando Jonia y Ciudad Bandle le harían problemas. Ya estamos… la energía de Ahri también y otros campeones-Poppy termino y Janna hablo – Noxus!- siendo la petrida energía de sus tropas con la de Issei-Dijo dejando su voz un eco y lulu hablo alegre –El Novio de Poppy esta en problemas?!-Al decir esto, Poppy volteo a ella rugiendo –Oh, upps quise decir El novio de Jinx!-Lulu dijo de nuevo alegre a lo que Jinx se ponga roja y oculte su rostro.

Janna hablo nuevamente –Dejemos de estar peleando, ya luego habrá tiempo de pelear por el-Hablo Janna-(Si es que no son hechas polvo por la niña gotica que se proclama como la esposa de Issei)-Termino ella de pensar para que todas asiente y empiezan a bajar como si fueran cometas de colores en una noche que se podía ver desde el campo de batalla iluminado por las estrellas y el fuego de la guerra.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola! un gusto verlos de nuevo aquí, más bien que me vengan a ver aquí de nuevo en el fanfiction, como muchos saben, la universidad no es fácil ya sean una licenciatura o peor una Ingeniería siendo esta la más complicada por más que números igual depende contabilidad, Calculo, Química, Física pruebas de laboratorio entre muchas otras creo que como yo y los demás seguidores o lectores que me sigan o casuales que llevan la misma carrera si es una complicación y gran sacrificio en cierta manera no siendo tanto sacrificio como se nos dice de niños o nuestros padres o maestros dicen en la preparatoria, todo depende de las materias que te carguen para hacerte mas ligero el semestre.**

 **Acabe el segundo semestre en mayo y diran "No mames Darkness-1997 por que no seguistes con el capitulo hasta hoy 6 de Junio del 2018?!" Cansancio y ganas de poder gozar de mis vacaciones cosa que no ando trabajando por (no es quererme ser especial) una accidente que tuve en casa, Epilepsia mi primer episodio para ser más claro (Cosa que no me creo especial pero si debo estar 6 meses con medicamentos durante 2 años minimo) pero bueno aquí estoy subiendo finalmente, espero no tardar mas alla de 3 semanas para la segunda aprte en jonia, ahora voy a ver los Reviews asi como responder:**

 **Phantom: Si no lo voy a negar, deseaba colocar más como que carajos pasa en la tierra y la facción de los demonios pero espero por lo menos sea algo.**

 **SantoryuSekai: Mas que bueno!...ok no la verdad fue como los describió Phantom pero espero que te haya gustado algo.**

 **: Yo iba a colocar un Link que lleve a un GIF de Doom Slayer bailando una cumbia con Rip and Tear.**

 **Metatron: No deseo por nada dejar este y muchos otros proyectos fanfiction espero termina Issei Slayer para el 2022 máximo. Y gracias por apoyarme UWU.**

 **ERROR SANS: I never write it..obviously rias is a slut (sorry girl)….the whore of Babylon…..the Daughter of the Red Goddess.**

 **Sonic: I hope you enjoyed the Christmast special chapter…you see now why i never write fanfics on english?...**

 **Y buenos mis queridos lectores es-**

 **-ALTO HAY DARKNESS-Rias loquita vestida de oficial mexicano aparece**

 **Alv, rias que haces vestida de policía?**

 **-No hable criminal-Dice rias sacando sus esposas cuando era una chela –PUTA MADRE POR A MI!-**

 **Rias que paso?**

 **-Uff…..ufff, quería asustarte para que me hagas otra aparición en los fanfics, aun si debía hacer tal gilipolles**

 **Se escucha una voz hablando en loquendo "Joder Marulete, siento que han dicho mi nombre pero no se en que lado", "Viene el burro y te la mete gilipollas xD", "Joder hermano deja de hacerme bullying un dia veras", "Veras mi vergota en tu colota", "MIERDAAAAAAA".**

 **Oíste eso?**

 **-Si, un gilipollas Darkness-Dice rias**

 **Bueno muchachos, Rias y yo Darkness-1997 les deseo buenas vacaciones o descansos, y que se la pasen bien!**

 **-WIIIIIIII-Rias loquita**


End file.
